Konoha Guerra de los sexos
by MusaCaliope
Summary: NejiHina. Las chicas estan hartas de sus parejas y compañeros de equipo, y quieren darles una lección, pero ellos no se las pondran fácil. ¡Pobres Hinata y Neji, en que lio se ha metido!. FINALIZADO. Aún con un capítulo de deuda.
1. Declaración de Guerra

_**Advertencia:**_Semi, semi semi AU (Konoha y el mundo ninja de Naruto tal y como se puede ver en la serie, pero con una serie de variaciones, como el heqho de que Sasuke volvió a Konoha después de irse con Orochimaru, y otros...)

_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Capitulo 1 – Declaración de Guerra**

...

Era una tarde tranquila de primavera en la aldea de la Hoja. El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor sobre un cielo azul totalmente despejado, las aves cantaban una tonada armoniosa, los animales paseaban tranquilamente, y las personas caminaban inocentemente por las calles conversando amenamente.

Sí, ese parecía ser un día de lo más normal, común y corriente como cualquier otro. Y hubiese terminado tal y como comenzó, de no ser por una serie de gritos estridentes que retumbaron en el ambiente, que terminaron arruinando la paz de aquel día. Unos gritos provenientes de la mansión Hyuuga...

–¡¡Como pudo habérsele olvidado!! – gritó una chica de cabellos rosados, totalmente histérica, al momento que golpeaba la pared que tenía al lado y le dejaba una enorme grieta.

Al ver su pared destrozada, Hinata se tensó levemente y lamentó no tener a la mano el número de teléfono de la tienda de cemento.

–Mejor… porqué no te serenas un poquito, Sakura – Sugirió preocupada una joven de cabellos castaños amarrados en dos moñitos, quien estaba sentada en una silla frente al escritorio de la habitación, con los codos apoyados sobre el escritorio y observando con sorpresa la kunoichi de ojos verdes hacía exhibición gratuita de su hiper-fuerza.

–¡Sí, ya cálmate, frente de marquesina! – apoyó a las palabras de la anterior, pero con cierto toque de sarcasmo, una chica de cabellos dorados, quien se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama de Hinata, observando divertida el espectáculo que estaba dando su rival de toda la vida.

–¿¡Qué me calme?! – gritó de nuevo Sakura, más molesta aún. – ¡¿Como puedes pedirme eso?! ¡¿Se le olvidó celebrar nuestro primer mes?!

Las otras tres en la habitación se observaron con sorpresa al escuchar la última oración de la enojada kunoichi. Apenas acababan de descubrir el verdadero motivo del enojo de la Ninja médico. Un motivo más que razonable…

El silencio se hizo presente por unos minutos, hasta que éste terminó siendo de la manera menos sutil posible, por la kunoichi de cabellos dorados.

–No lo culpo, con alguien como tu a su lado quien iba a querer recordar tan desagradable evento.

Si con ese comentario, la rubia pensaba que podría sacarle una sonrisa a alguien, se equivocó.

La Haruno gruñó con furia ante el comentario burlón de su amiga y, con una vena reventando de su frente, le mostró su más terrorífica expresión de sádica.

– Pero como te atreves, ¡¡Ino–puerca!! –

Sakura miró a Ino con ojos de asesina en serie, casi tan aterradora como su inner, y luego levantó el puño y la amenazó con furia, con claras intenciones de mandarla directo al hospital.

Estaba a punto de darle un buen golpe con su puño bañado en chacra, cuando Hinata se levantó de su silla e intentó dialogar con ella, tratando de calmar la situación.

–Sakura, no… no deberías tomártelo ta…tan en serio, ya sabes como es Ino y…

Un par de segundos después Hinata estaba de cabeza en una esquina de su habitación – lo que le pasa a la pobre por meterse donde no la llaman – y Sakura ya había descargado su furia sobre la pobre Yamanaka, quien terminó aplastada en el suelo, con los ojos desorbitados y en estado de semi-inconsciencia, con el pie de Sakura sobre su cabeza.

–¡Como pudiste olvidarte de nuestro primer mes, Sasuke Uchiha! – gritó y volvió a golpear la misma pared, agrandando más la grieta.

Si continuaba así, la familia Hyuuga iba a tener que hacer un pedido especial de cemento para parchar las paredes.

.

Hinata había invitado a sus amigas a pasar la tarde en su casa, específicamente en su habitación, con la esperanza de que la ayudaran a resolver sus recientes problemas sentimentales. Últimamente había estado teniendo demasiados problemas en el aspecto amoroso, y en verdad necesitaba un buen consejo que la ayude a salir del apuro.

Lo que no se imaginaba era que sus amigas no acudirían a su llamado precisamente para apoyarla. Ellas llegaron con sus propios problemas amorosos, y apenas llegaron se dedicaron a descargar su furia con todo lo que encontraban a su paso, olvidando por completo el llamado de ayuda de su amiga…

.

–Ya deja de quejarte, Sakura – comentó débilmente Tenten, quien parecía verse cada vez más desparramada sobre el escritorio de la habitación de la Hyuuga, de lo triste que se veía. – Al menos no tienes problemas con la reputación de tu Sasuke. – comentó para de pronto llamar la atención de todas. – En cambio yo, ya esto harta de tener que soportar los estúpidos chismes que andan inventando sobre mi Rock Lee.

Sus amigas la observaron totalmente incrédulas, y luego se miraron entre ellas con sospecha en el rostro. _"¿Que acaso no se ha dado cuenta?"_

– ¿Que tanto se miran? – Los ojos se le agrandaron y unos destellos de luz salieron de ellos, luego se levantó y comenzó a gritar con mucha seguridad, al puro estilo de Gay sensei – ¡Yo estoy segura que él es todo un hombre! –

Sus amigas se quedaron mirándola boquiabiertas. Sí, era definitivo, ella aun no se había dado cuenta.

–Pero Tenten, ¿No has notado nada... "extraño" en el comportamiento de Lee? – le preguntó Sakura, asegurándose de enfatizar la palabra "extraño".

Las palabras de la Haruno lograron bajarle los ánimos a Tenten en menos de un segundo. Volvió a su posición anterior, sentada, con los codos sobre la superficie del escritorio, y sus manos sujetando ambas mejillas, con la mirada más melancólica que nunca.

–Bueno, pues, si es cierto que se la pasa todo el día entrenando con Gay sensei, pero…

–¿Y no has notado nada extraño en esos entrenamientos? – volvió a preguntar con mucha curiosidad y nada de tacto la de cabellos rosados.

–¿Extraño? – la de cabellos castaños observó al techo con aire de duda, para luego continuar. – pues… en los entrenamientos que he estado no he visto nada raro. – comentó, para luego poner cara de preocupación. – aunque lo que más me preocupa son esos entrenamientos nocturnos que tienen en privado y… – comenzó a divagar, recordando a Lee entrando sonriente al dojo de su maestro para entrenar a media noche. – y debo admitir que es muy extraño porque nunca nos invitan ni a Neji ni a mí. – terminó rascándose la cabeza con expresión de confusión.

Todas la miraron con más énfasis que al principio. _"En serio, ¿Aun no se da cuenta?"_

Sakura se acercó a Tenten y se sentó a su lado, decidida a abrirle los ojos. Ino y Hinata la observaron un tanto desconfiadas, conocedoras del poco tacto de la kunoichi.

– Tenten, amiga. – comenzó a halar la Haruno. – si lo piensas bien, el comportamiento de Lee siempre ha sido extraño. Tú sabes, eso de usar mayas verdes tan ajustadas, las poses raritas que tiene antes de pelear... y sobre todo esa manía de admirar tanto a Gay sensei, casi lo idolatra ¿No? … y… pues… yo creo que entre ellos pasa algo… –

Tenten levantó la mirada con los ojos enrojecidos ante las palabras de Sakura, quien al parecer no notaba el detalle y continuaba hablado. Por detrás, Hinata e Ino intentaron hacerle señales a la Haruno para que se detuviera, pero ella ni se percató del detalle.

–… y bueno, ahora que recuerdo el otro día que pasaba frente al gimnasio de la academia, los vi saliendo de ahí con una expresión de "satisfacción", y podría jurar que Gai sensei se estaba levantando el cierre del pantalón porque… – la joven no pudo continuar porque alguien la interrumpió, a tiempo.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera terminar de destrozarle el corazón a Tenten con aquella historia, Ino ya se había ubicado estratégicamente detrás de su silla y la había sujetado con las manos sobre la boca, para luego amarrarla y amordazarla lo más rápido posible. Eso la mantendría callada, al menos por unos minutos.

Luego de evitar la desgracia, e ignorando completamente los intentos de su amiga por liberarse, Ino se incorporó y comenzó a contarles a sus amigas sus problemas.

–¡No se de que tanto se quejan! Al menos ustedes tienen pareja, y pueden estar seguras de ello – afirmó convencida la rubia – en cambio yo, ¡¡Ni siquiera puedo tener la seguridad de eso!! El muy cobarde de Sai no ha tenido hasta ahora el valor de confirmarme si lo nuestro va en serio o no – suspiró con el rostro triste, pero pronto la fuerza volvió a ella, y continuó con sus quejas – Al menos quisiera saber si en verdad le gusto o no.

Las cuatro kunoichis se quedaron sentadas mirando al suelo con la expresión triste. Pasaron los segundos y nadie habló (algo poco usual considerando que se trataba de cuatro jóvenes adolescentes en una misma habitación), todas estaban demasiado desanimadas como para continuar con la conversación.

Repentinamente, algo rompió ese silencio. Un grito, una voz, una queja. Alguien de quien jamás se hubiesen imaginado oír la más mínima palabra de molestia, causó sorpresa y asombro en las demás presentes, al levantarse y gritar.

–Pu…pues yo creo que todos los hombres son unos… ¡I…i…idiotas! – en aquella frase, Hinata soltó de golpe toda su frustración y cólera, contenidas hasta ese momento.

Sus amigas voltearon a mirarla totalmente sorprendidas e incrédulas. Por un momento, lamentaron no tener a la mano una cámara para grabar aquel evento memorable.

La Hyuuga intentó decir algo más luego de aquel incidente, algo que la redimiera de atreverse a gritar de aquella forma, pero las miradas de todas sobre ella la pusieron más colorada que nunca, y respirando agitado de los nervios, para luego quedarse callada.

–¿Pero que fue lo que pasó Hinata? – Pregunto Tenten preocupara.

–Pues, bu…bueno, lo que paso fue que – intentó explicar su problema, pero fue interrumpida por Sakura.

–¿Qué te hizo ahora el idiota de Naruto? – preguntó molesta la Haruno, asumiendo que todo debía ser, como siempre, culpa del chico rubio hiperactivo –¿Te declaraste y te rechazo? Pero como se atreve en muy infeliz hijo de pu#... –

–Esto es el colmo, ¿Que te haga daño a ti? ¿Tan linda que eres? – La rubia ya había tomado inconscientemente una kunai en la mano derecha y echaba humo por las orejas – ¡No se q rayos le habrás visto al retrazado baka de Naruto, pero ahora me las va a pagar…!

–¡Se merece una lección! – gritó con furia Tenten mientras tomaba en su mano sus pergaminos con todo su armamento listo para la acción.

Hinata las observó más asustada que nunca. Se estaba armando un lío tremendo y no tenía idea de cómo remediarlo. Si no lo detenía a tiempo, las consecuencias podían ser catastróficas.

–Pero es que eso no fue lo que – Intentó aclarar el problema Hinata, y explicarles a sus amigas que estaban equivocadas, pero ellas ya no le estaban prestando atención.

Ellas estaban más concentradas en su propia ira.

–Pues ahora va a ver el muy infeliz, se merece una lección – Ino estuvo a punto de levantarse y salir en busca del portador del Kyubi, cuando fue detenida por Sakura.

–Espérense chicas. – detuvo a la rubia y luego miró a todas, convencida que un motivo común las unía. – Creo que estamos juntas en esto, ¿Cierto?

–Sé a lo que te refieres… y te apoyo. – aseguró Ino, viéndola a los ojos con una seguridad total en los suyos.

–Yo también, las apoyo. – se acercó a ellas Tenten, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada puesta en las otras dos.

Por su parte, Hinata apenas pudo notar que las otras tres estaban tramando algo en mente, algo que en definitiva no iba a ser nada bueno. De pronto, se dio cuenta que la estaban observando y que esperaban una palabra de ella, su apoyo. Apenas atinó a asentir levemente la cabeza, sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo.

–Listo. – sonrió satisfecha la Haruno. – Si ellos nos tratan mal, ahora nosotras les daremos una lección, porque ahora vamos a dar inicio a la "Guerra de…… – antes que pudiera pronunciarse, algo interrumpió sus palabras.

Unos sonidos estridentes, acompañados de gritos y súplicas provenientes de la calle, las distrajeron.

Se apresuraron en asomarse a la ventana para ver de qué se trataba, si era algún ataque a la aldea o alguna catástrofe natural que atentaba con la vida de los habitantes de su villa, pero no encontraron nada de ello. Lo que vieron las dejó más que sorprendidas. A lo lejos, identificaron a Nara Shikamaru saltando de techo en techo, totalmente aterrado, seguido por una histérica Temari que le gritaba a voces con evidente signos de furia, mientras batía su abanico sin piedad contra él.

–¡¡Ahora vas a ver lo problemática que puedo llegar a ser!! –

Las cuatro kunoichis se miraron entre sí entre asustadas y sorprendidas, preguntándose que habría pasado entre ese par para que Temari estuviera tan molesta. Solo había una manera de averiguarlo. Asintieron al mismo tiempo y partieron discretamente para seguirlos.

* * *

Hinata activó su Byakugan para asegurarse no perderlos de vista. Partieron inicialmente hacia donde vieron huir por última vez al Nara y, luego de ubicarlos, esperaron pacientemente a que la kunoichi de Suna lo lograra acorralar, lo que según Ino a lo mucho tardaría unos 2 o 3 minutos.

Al cabo de un minuto y medio, y batiendo su propio record, Temari ya había acorralado a su novio en un callejón oscuro. Las chicas se les acercaron y se sentaron en un una azotea de una casa cercana con buena vista para no perderse ningún detalle de lo que ocurriese.

_Ahora imagínense esta escena:_

Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Tenten sentadas comiendo canchita y bebiendo de sus gaseosas misma película de cine mientras veían el espectáculo.

Primer acto: Temari usando a Shikamaru como muñeco de entrenamiento.

Segundo acto: Temari puliendo su abanico con Shikamaru.

Tercer acto: Temari verificando que todos los huesos de su amado estén debidamente rotos.

Luego de un par de horas tenían a una Temari más tranquila y dispuesta a hablar (Y a un Shikamaru medio muerto con el cuerpo destrozado)

Luego de asegurarse que Temari estuviese lo suficientemente calmada como para no matar a nadie más, las cuatro más jóvenes se le aproximaron. Shikamaru suplicó por ayuda, pero fue ignorado.

–Temari, ¿Qué hizo ahora el "individuo" este? – le pregunto Ino, ignorando las suplicas de ayuda de su compañero de equipo.

–¿Que hizo? Anda, habla inútil – Dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza de Shikamaru, que apenas podía decir "ayúdenme"– Bueno, si él no se los dice es porque es un cobarde… lo que hizo fue dejarme hace dos días plantada en la entrada de mi aldea ¡¡Esperándolo toda la noche!! Y todo para que ni se apareciera…. claro que yo me vine preocupadísima para averiguar que pasaba y cuando llego me entero que al ¡SEÑORITO! se le había ¡OLVIDADO! que teníamos una ¡CITA! –

El testimonio de Temari fue definitivo. De hecho, los hombres se merecían una lección.

Se miraron entre ellas y asintieron. Todas tenían el mismo pensamiento, la misma idea malévola, los hombres debían pagar por lo mal que las estaban tratando. Invitaron a Temari a unírseles, y la llevaron con ellas a la mansión Hyuuga.

.

.

Unos lamentos se oyeron provenientes del oscuro callejón.

–Pero la cita era para este sábado –

Apenas se le podía escuchar a Shikamaru defenderse, pero las chicas ya se habían ido dejándolo abandonado en medio de la calle con un par de buitres mirándolo con ojos hambrientos.

* * *

Regresaron a la habitación de Hinata para continuar con sus planes.

Se encontraban las cinco kunoichis dando vueltas e ideando mil y un formas de hacer sufrir a los chicos. Hinata, por su parte, se encontraba a un lado de su habitación lamentándose por no poder llamar la atención de sus amigas para aclarar el malentendido.

Le explicaron los pormenores a la recién llegada, y la pusieron rápidamente al tanto de todos los acontecimientos con cada una de ellas. No hizo falta decir más para que Temari compartiera los mismos sentimientos de sed de venganza que las demás, y pronto se unió a su causa. Causa que, por cierto, Hinata aún no había captado del todo.

De pronto, todas se detuvieron y gritaron al unísono.

– Ahora si es hora de comenzar la "Guerra de los sexos".

Después de haber descargado verbalmente su furia – lo que normalmente se entendería como haberlos insultado hasta mas no poder – acordaron reunirse al días siguiente a primera hora de la mañana en la casa de Sakura para decidir cual sería la primera medida a tomar, pues ya se les hacia tarde y debían regresar a sus casas, y a Temari la esperaban sus hermanos en el hotel donde se estaban hospedando.

Cuando todas se fueron de la mansion Hyuuga, Hinata se quedo sola en su cuarto y se recostó en su cama, tratando de explicarse como se había terminado metiendo en tremendo lío, y como le haría para salir de él. Pero lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento, era haber terminado metiendo al pobre de Naruto en la discusión, y como haría para poder sacarlo del problema.

"_Si supieran que mis problemas están relacionados con otro chico... ni se lo imaginan… _"

La noche cayo sobre la ciudad y todos durmieron apaciblemente, aunque los chicos no tenían la menor idea de lo que les esperaba.

* * *

/FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO/

Ok, ahí tienen mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste. VERSION EDITADA.


	2. Plan de destrucción

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 2 – Plan de destrucción!!**

...

Eran las 6 a.m, el sol estaba comenzando a salir y ya anticipaba que sería un día bastante iluminado, los animales del bosque paseaban respirando el aire puro de la mañana. Las calles comenzaban a poblarse de gente que iba de un lado para otro con la expresión contenta mientras realizaban sus labores diarias. Si, era un hermoso día, perfecto como para salir a jugar, entrenar, o simplemente, disfrutar de la vida. Sin embargo, para cierto grupo de kunoichis, era un día perfecto para... matar.

Hinata se dirigía hacia la casa de Sakura decidida a aclarar la situación, o al menos intentarlo. Lo había meditado durante toda la noche y estaba convencida de que haría lo correcto, después de todo, se había creado una gran confusión por su culpa. Si había la necesidad de vengarse de alguien, sabía perfectamente de quien hacerlo, y consideraba injusto que el pobre de Naruto pagara por algo que no había hecho. Al pensar en el verdadero culpable de sus problemas, comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido una mañana similar a esa hacía menos de una semana...

_..._

_Se había levantado temprano ese día, ya que había quedado en entrenar temprano con su sensei y su equipo, y no quería hacerlos esperar. _

_Se disponía a ir al baño a ducharse cuando pasó por la puerta del cuarto de su primo Neji y la encontró semiabierta. Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente, y sus manos sudaron frío, signos que evidenciaban su creciente nerviosismo. Las cosas no marchaban entre bien entre ambos, y aunque habían tenido un momento casi mágico, los acontecimientos que sucedieron después lo estropearon todo. _

_Se acercó a la puerta, y estuvo a punto de abrirla. Tenía intenciones de hablar con él, intentar aclarar la situación y encararlo para que confesara y corroborara sus sospechas. Pensó en pedirle para que acordaran fecha y hora para discutir su situación, pero en el preciso momento que iba a empujar la puerta, escuchó a su primo hablando por teléfono, hablando con..._

_..._

El tiempo paso volando sin que lo notara y, repentinamente, casi sin darse cuenta, llegó a la casa de Sakura. Cuando entró, se encontró con que ya había llegado Tenten y solo faltaban Temari e Ino, así que decidieron esperar tranquilamente…

– ¡Y ni se ha dignado disculparse el muy engreído!, no se donde se habrá escondido el cobarde– gritó Sakura evidenciando que aún estaba molesta con Sasuke.

– Ya basta Sakura, no es momento de pensar en eso, es momento de planear la venganza – le dijo Tenten tratando de calmarla.

– Chicas, yo .. ete–e cre–eo que ayer hu–ubo un mal entendido– intentó explicarse Hinata.

– ¿De que hablas Hinata?– le pregunto Sakura.

Hinata iba a contestar cuando escucharon el sonido del timbre de la casa, interrumpiendo el hilo de la conversación, y de paso impidiendo a Hinata explicar su verdadero problema.

La señora Haruno se aproximó a la puerta para atender. Se trataba de Ino, quien llegaba un tanto agitada, evidenciando que había tenido que correr para llegar a su destino. La madre de Sakura la hizo pasar y le comentó que sus amigas ya estaban reunidas desde hacía no mucho, y que subiera a la habitación de su hija.

Pronto la rubia subió hacia la habitación de Sakura y pasó a saludar a las presentes. Luego se sentó en un sillón y se excusó con las demás chicas por su tardanza. Su semblante, a pesar de denotar el cansancio de haber tenido que correr para intentar llegar a tiempo – aunque sin el resultado esperado – lucía bastante contento. Podría decirse incluso que se veía feliz, con una expresión de satisfacción total y completamente diferente a la Ino del día anterior.

– Disculpen la tardanza chicas – se excusó la Yamanaka agitada, pero sonriente.

A Sakura no se le pasó ese detalle, verla con ese aire de felicidad y de dicha en el rostro debía tener alguna buena explicación. Decidió preguntar para no quedarse con la duda.

– Vaya Ino–puerca, te veo muy contenta, no me digas que ya cambiaste de opinión?– le preguntó irritada, intentando averiguar que se traía en mente su amiga.

–Para nada Sakura–frentona, lo que pasa es que yo ya comencé con parte de la venganza hoy. Sonrió orgullosa y pasó a contarles lo que le había ocurrido minutos antes de llegar a la casa de la Haruno.

_..._

_Ino caminaba apresurada hacia la casa de Sakura – diablos ya se me hizo tarde y van a comenzar sin mi!! – pensaba mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha, hasta que vio unas mechas rubias que asomaban por una ventana._

–_Hola Ino, ¿Vas a ver a Sakura hoy? Ayer me la encontré en la noche y por algún extraño motivo que no conozco, pues….– _

_No pudo terminar porque Ino ya lo había hecho caer de su ventana y tenia su pie sobre su cabeza_

_..._

– _Esto te lo mereces por Idiota – le dijo mientras seguía la tortura física. _

_Estaba tan concentrada en su entretenida labor que ni notó la hora. Cuando se fijó en su reloj, se dio cuenta que se le hacía mas tarde, por lo que se apresuró en su camino dejando a Naruto chancado en el suelo._

–_¡¿Y ahora que hice¡?– gritó Naruto preguntandose que habría hecho para merecer tanto castigo, y sobándose el chinchón que tenia en la cabeza cortesía de Ino._

–P–pero pobre Naruto, el no tiene nada que – Hinata intentó otra vez en vano defender al ninja hiperactivo.

–Muy mal Ino – le dijo Sakura – Nuestro plan no puede ser sólo destruir físicamente al enemigo– de pronto Sakura cambió expresión y puso cara de sado-masoquista(peor que la de su inner) debemos destruirlo psicológicamente, hacerlo padecer, sufrir y suplicar por piedad –

–Tienes razón Sakura, ellos deben terminar a nuestros pies suplicando por un poco de misericordia – agregó Ino adquiriendo la misma expresión de sádica de Sakura. Luego cambio de rostro a uno de curiosidad –Y puedo saber ¿Porque Naruto me pregunto por ti?–

–A bueno, es que … bueno yo… es que ayer después de nuestra reunión me lo encontré en la calle y, pues como que no estaba de buen humor.. .jeje… y … – procedió a contar lo que le había ocurrido el día anterior...

_..._

_La kunoichi de cabellos rosas regresaba apurada a su casa porque ya se le había pasado la hora hasta que escuchó una voz que la llamaba _

– _Sakura, que tal, te he estado buscando por todas partes, tengo un recado para ti de– _

_El rubio no pudo terminar porque Sakura ya le había dado con toda su fuerza, es decir, fuerza Inner mas hiper fuerza, con su puño haciéndolo volar por los aires "Esto lo hago por Hinata" se dijo a sí misma Sakura mientras seguía su camino dejando en el suelo a Naruto con el rostro morado y el cuello retorcido preguntándose_

– _¡¿Que hice para merecer esto!?–_

...

–Ahora que lo recuerdo, me dijo algo sobre un recado que tenía para mi, ¿No te dijo nada más Ino?– Preguntó Sakura curiosa.

–Pues nada Sakura, lo único que recuerdo es el placer de golpearlo– le contestó Ino.

Por ultimo llegó Temari, quien tardó un poco en encontrar la casa de la familia Haruno ya que aun no conocía a la perfección Konoha, y comenzaron el plan de Venganza.

–Primero, hagamos una lista de nuestros "queridos y estimados" amiguitos–

Sakura se levantó, tomó un plumón y comenzó a escribir sobre una pizarra acrílica que tenia casualmente colgaro en una pared de su cuarto.

– Encabezando la lista, el idiota de Naruto, por maltratar a nuestra querida Hinata–

Hinata giró hacia el suelo con una expresión de tristeza, se había cansado de tratar de explicarles que sus problemas tenían nada que ver con Naruto, a demás que ellas parecían disfrutarlo demasiado como para querer hacerle caso.

–Sigamos con Sasuke y Sai– le dijo Ino – esos dos deben pagar por su frialdad con nosotras, y por engreídos –

– Y no te olvides del idiota de Lee – agrego Tenten – ese me las paga por tenerme abandonada y pasársela mas tiempo con Gai que conmigo – (expresión de lastima por parte de las demás chicas).

– Pon a Shikamaru también, por dejarme plantada el muy idiota–le indicó Temari.

– ¿Y que hacemos con el resto de chicos?– Preguntó Ino – ¿Ellos también pagarán por la venganza? Es decir, Chouji me irrita a veces, pero el no tiene la culpa de mis problemas con Sai – Ino sintió algo de remordimiento por pensar que le harían al pobre de Chouji.

– Estas siendo débil Ino – le contestó Sakura – todos, y al decir todos me refiero a TODOS los hombres deben pagar, a demás ayer tu misma te quejabas de tu equipo, ¿O no? –

– Bueno, pero ¿Eso también incluye a Neji? – preguntó preocupada Tenten.

–Yo.. yo creo q–que… bueno es que él y y–yo– Hinata trató de explicarles su problema, pero Ino la interrumpió.

– Esta bien Hinata, entiendo que como es tu primo te de pena que nos la desquitemos con el, creo q podemos hacer una excepción en este caso, a demás veo muy difícil que podamos hacer algo que lo afecte y… pues a decir verdad… a mi me da algo de miedo –

–Si, por eso preguntaba– agregó Tenten.

Hinata agachó la cabeza viendo como su última esperanza de vengarse de Neji se le escapaba de las manos – g–gracias chicas – se expresó intentando fingir una sonrisa. Y no es que fuera buena actriz, pero ninguna notó que la Hyuga ocultaba algo.

–Y a mis hermanos también los dejamos fuera de esto – dijo Temari – no creo que quieran ver a Gaara molesto –

Esto último provocó una expresión de terror en las chicas. Nadie en su sano juicio tenía intenciones de ver a Gaara molesto, ni en sus más despiadadas pesadillas.

– Entonces es mejor que centremos la venganza en nuestras "parejas".– dijo Tenten – así no desperdiciamos energías y podemos concentrarnos en nuestros reales objetivos.

–Bueno, comencemos con el plan, ellos caerán uno por uno – Sakura sonrió maliciosamente e inició con el plan de venganza – Respecto a Sasuke, creo que la mejor forma de destruirlo es dándole donde más le duele: Su orgullo – De pronto, la mirada de la Haruno cambió a una de interrogación – pero. ¿Cómo podemos hacer eso?–

– Yo tengo un par de ideas que podrían servir – dijo Temari mientras adquiría una mirada de sadismo peor que la de Orochimaru cuando quiere poseer a Sasuke.

– Ok, entonces te dejamos la destrucción de Sasuke a tu cargo. Sigamos con Sai.

– A ese ya se donde podemos darle – Indicó Tenten – mientras en su mente se creaban miles de imágenes de Sai siendo torturado en las peores formas posibles.

– Listo, Ya tenemos a Sasuke y a Sai, sigamos con Lee, con el creo que debemos trabajar en destruir su autoconfianza – mientras Sakura decía eso, una extraña aura negra se apoderaba de ella – Déjenme eso a mi, tengo muchos planes para Lee, después de mi "tratamiento especial" no le quedará "llama de la juventud" ni para prender un cigarrillo.

– Perfecto, sólo nos faltan Shikamaru y El idiota de Naruto – Indicó Tenten – Creo que el problema será Shikamaru, ya que ni me imagino que podríamos hacer para afectarlo – mientras Tenten decía esto, todas se miraban con un gran signo de interrogación (?).

– Bueno, creo que ese me tocará a mí – indicó Ino– total, él está en mi equipo y creo que tendré más oportunidades que las demás.

–Listo, ya tenemos a todos… esperen, nos falta uno… entonces… ¿Que haremos con el idiota de Naruto? –

Ante esta última interrogante, las chicas se miraron, luego dirigieron su mirada hacia Hinata que era la única que quedaba libre, y conociendo lo suave que es ella, dijeron al unísono:

– El será tarea para todas – Mientras decían eso, sus rostros tenían una expresión de felicidad mórbida que aterrorizó a Hinata he hizo que sintiera lástima por el pobre de Naruto y por ella misma.

– Muy bien, ahora que ya nos organizamos, creo que sería mejor si dedicamos un día a cada uno de esos infelices, y será misión de las demás chicas apoyar a la encargada, estamos de acuerdo? – dijo Sakura

–¡¡Siii!! – gritaron todas al unísono.

– Entonces, el plan comienza el día de hoy, y nuestra primera victima será… pues, creo que sería bueno comenzar por el más fácil de todos, Rock Lee.

– Si, ¡¡hay que destruir al infeliz ese!! – gritó Tenten emocionada por ver su venganza venir primero.

– Entonces escúchenme, esto es lo que haremos– comenzó Sakura explicando su plan de destrucción para Lee.

Mientras Sakura explicaba a todas su plan, Hinata tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Aun no entendía como pudo haber confiado tanto en él para que terminara decepcionándola de esa manera, y de como los acontecimientos la habían llebado a terminar en la situación que actualmente se encontraba. Eso sin considerar todos los problemas que ya se estaba ganando por pedir ayuda a sus amigas – de lo que ya se estaba comenzando a lamentar –

Había estado llorando durante horas sintiéndose traicionada y dolida, con un fuerte sentimiento de odio hacia sí misma por creer que sus sueños se harían realidad, entonces decidió invitar a sus amigas a su casa para pedirles consejo, sin saber en que lío se estaba metiendo.

De pronto, las voces de sus amigas la despertaron de su trance...

– ¿Estamos de acuerdo?– preguntó Sakura

– ¡¡Síiii!! – le contestaron todas al unísono.

– Entonces, al ataque –

* * *

––Fin del capítulo 2––

––Se que aun no hay mucho NejiHina, pero tengan paciencia, ya llegará.

––Los chicos aun no entran a la acción, espérense.


	3. Victima Nro 1: Rock Lee

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews._

**Capitulo 3 – Victima Nro 1: Rock Lee**

…

Una kunoichi de ojos blancos corría tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas. Le habían encargado conseguir una gran cantidad de ingredientes de una lista extraña que había preparado Sakura que tenían algo que ver con el traje de mallas verde de Lee…o… bueno algo así. Sin darse cuenta llegó a su casa y fue directo al laboratorio para recoger los ingredientes que tuviera a la mano, revisó y solo le faltaba un par de insectos los cuales le pediría a Shino. Al salir del laboratorio, vio que un individuo salía en forma sospechosa de la mansión, como si no quisiera ser reconocido. Activó su byakugan para verificar de quien se trataba, sorprendiéndose de ver que era su primo Neji, por lo que decidió seguirlo.

La labor de seguir a su primo le resultaba difícil ya que era muy rápido y ella apenas podía seguirle el paso, hasta que lo vio detenerse en una zona no muy conocida por ella en donde pudo observar lo que le pareció un grupo de chicas demasiado arregladas para su gusto (aunque no muy bonitas) que se acercaban, hablaban con su primo y lo llevaban a un salón que no pudo distinguir bien.

Sintió como la sangre se le subía al rostro y salió corriendo de aquel lugar, y fue a un servicio higiénico público para despejarse y refrescarse un poco. Cuando salió aun el rojo no se iba de sus mejillas, y para su sorpresa se encontró con Tenten.

–¿Conseguiste todos los ingredientes?– le pregunto Tenten–

–No, aun me faltan algunos insectos que debo pedirle a Shino – respondió Hinata con la voz entrecortada y bastante agitada.

–¿Te sientes bien Hinata?– le pregunto Tenten – pareces algo nerviosa, ¿Te pasó algo?

–E–es que acabo d–de ver algo que me molestó– dijo la Hyuga sonrojándose aun más (si es q se puede).

–Seguro que viste al idiota de Naruto otra vez tratando de espiar a las chicas en el baño de damas, ¿verdad?– le dijo Tenten con el tono molesto.

–N–no es e–eso Tenten – contesto la chica de ojos blancos – lo que pasa e–es que– Su conversación fue interrumpida por un escandaloso Naruto que las saludaba.

–Chicas, hola que tal, me preguntaba si ustedes saben porque … – mientras Naruto hablaba a la feminista experta en armas le empezó a brotar una vena de la sien y se dirigió irritada a Naruto… (Volvamos a las escenas y los actos)

–– Primer acto: Tenten enrojecida arrojando humo por las sienes.

–– Segundo acto: Tenten aun enrojecida y aun arrojando humo por las sienes, pero ahora con todo su armamento listo para ser utilizado en sus manos.

–– Tercer acto: Tenten relajada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Naruto clavado en una pared con kunais y shurikens rodeando su figura magullada y, para variar con un chinchón en la cabeza y preguntándose – ¿Y ahora que hice?

Luego de desahogar su colera, Tenten se despidió de Hinata ya que debía encontrarse con Sakura e Ino, quienes esperaban ansiosas a que les llevara un frasco de pintura negra que era parte del plan que habían ideado para la destrucción de Lee.

Por su parte, la Hyuga decidió ir a la casa de su compañero de equipo Shino para pedirle los ingredientes que Sakura necesitaba y que no había logrado encontrar en su laboratorio, ya que considerando la naturaleza de los mismos, no consideró otro lugar mejor. Cuando le solicitó los ingredientes a su compañero de equipo, éste tuvo cierta curiosidad.

– ¿Para que necesitas todos esos ingredientes Hinata? – Preguntó curioso, logrando poner nerviosa a la pobre Hinata, quien definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a mentir, por lo que trató de distraer la atención de su amigo, sin mucho éxito.

– Ahh e–este… pues…es para un e–experimento que estamos haciendo con Sakura, son n–nuevas medicinas – fue su respuesta, la cuál no convenció del todo a su amigo.

* * *

Luego se apresuró con dirección a la casa de Sakura, pero en el camino una escena bastante curiosa atrajo su atención. En el gimnasio de la escuela Ninja estaba ocurriendo lo siguiente:

–o– Rock Lee arrastrándose por el suelo, dirigiéndose a las puertas de Konoha intentando hacer lagartijas con un gran esfuerzo, enrojecido y gritando con fuerza "Le prometo Gay sensei que lo lograré, se lo prometo".

–o– Gai sensei serio y dirigiéndose a Lee con un tono de desaprobación. – Lee, recuerda que "una promesa es una promesa" así que por favor no me decepciones más.

–o– Lee con mucho esfuerzo gritando – Se lo prometo Gay sensei–

Se quedo paralizada tratando de entender que es lo que había pasado, hasta que una mano le tapó la boca y la arrastró hasta una calle cercana, cuando la soltó se dio con la sorpresa de que la mano era de Sakura, quien estaba con Ino y Tenten.

– Así es como lo quería ver, ¡¡Arrastrándose!!… aunque preferiría que se esté arrastrando por mi en vez que por Gai sensei, uhmmmm pero no importa, ¡¡Lo quiero ver sufrir!! – decía Tenten con una expresión de disfrute.

Luego Sakura notó la expresión de duda de Hinata, por lo que pasó a explicarle lo que había ocurrido

– No sabes de lo que te has perdido, Hinata – le dijo con los ojos brillantes de la felicidad y satisfacción de haber concretado un malévolo plan – ahora te explico – y procedió a contarle lo que había pasado hacía unos cuantos minutos atrás...

_..._

– _Apresúrate Ino–puerca, que el cejotas comienza su entrenamiento muy en la mañana– _

– _Ya cálmate Sakura–frentona, y a ver si me ayudas con esto que pesa demasiado…– Decía la Yamanaka mientras cargaba unas pesas de entrenamiento (de esas que se coloca Lee en los tobillos para entrenar su taijutsu) – y me puedes decir, ¿Para que rayos necesitamos dos chicas tan lindas y delicadas como nosotras unas pesas de entrenamiento tan pesadas?._

– _Ahora verás, ¿Trajiste la pintura verdad? – le preguntó Sakura a Tenten_

– _Pues claro, aquí la tienes. _

–_Pues comienza a borrar los ceros a la derecha en esas pesas…. Borrale… uhmmm… un par por lo menos– Le indicó la Haruno._

–_Pero para que qui– Tenten se detuvo y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar porque estaba comenzando a captar por donde iba el plan. – ya veo, muajajaja….– sus ojos comenzaron a destellar como si lanzaran bolas de fuego – Ya están listos–_

–_Muy bien, es tu turno Ino–dijo Sakura – Usa tu jutsu de transferencia de mente con Lee y cambia estas pesas por las que tiene lee en su mochila–_

– _¡¿Cambiar de cuerpo con… aggg… con Lee?! Pero para… uhmmm… ahora entiendo, parece que lo tenias todo bien calculado, Sakura– Ino ejecutó su jutsu y realizó la tarea rápidamente – Liberación!– Ino regresó a su cuerpo ni bien termino la tarea – ¡¡Aggg jamás me vuelvo a meter en ese cuerpo, ni anque me paguen!!– _

– _¡¡Shhhh!! No grites que nos va a descubrir– Tenten le tapó la boca a Ino para que se calmara_

_Luego llegó Gai sensei y, después de un muuuuy afectuoso saludo (y miradas de asco por parte de Sakura e Ino) comenzaron el entrenamiento. Llegada la hora de entrenamiento, esto fue lo que ocurrió._

– _Muy bien, este es un día esplendido para entrenar Lee – decia Gay sensei – comencemos con taijutsu básico, ve a colocarte tus pesas._

– _Como usted diga Gay sensei – respondió emocionado Lee. Con las pesas puestas apenas podía caminar, y en un par de golpes fue derribado por Gay._

– _Lee, estoy decepcionado de tu pobre desempeño, debes seguro que no has entrenado como te lo he indicado – _

– _No Gay sensei, le juro que si he entrenado, pero no se porque hoy me siento más débil – decía mientras veía el rostro de desaprobación de Gay – le prometo que ahora entrenaré el doble, o el triple, lo que usted quiera._

– _No es suficiente, deberás realizar las 1000 planchas como mínimo para hoy, y yo me retiro, ¡El día de hoy ha sido un completo desperdicio!._

– _No Gay sensei, no se vaya por favor, mire como hago lo que usted ordena – U–u–u–u–……… –u–uno, d–d–d–……..dos, n–n–n–…..¡No puedoooo!_

– ¿_Lo que ordene? – Expresión sádica en el rostro de Gay – entonces deberás dar 5 vueltas alrededor de la ciudad haciendo lagartijas – _

– _Queeeee!!– Las chicas no podían creerlo, el castigo estaba resultando peor de lo que esperaban._

– _Como usted ordene Gai sensei – gritaba un Lee que apenas podía moverse._

_..._

La Hyuga sintió pena por Lee (y todos aquellos que tuvieron la desgracia de ver la escena) y por un momento pudo distraer su pensamiento de Neji y de sus problemas temprano, pero no fue por mucho tiempo. Un sonido como a toz se escuchó detrás de ellas, alertándolas.

Un chico de ojos blancos se encontraba parado casualmente detrás de las chicas, observando con vergüenza la escena de su maestro y su compañero de equipo.

– Hola Neji, como andas – Saludó Tenten sonriente a Neji al notar su presencia.

– Vaya, pero si te ves bastante relajado, se nota que te están tratando bien – Agregó la chica de los moñitos, ocasionando que Neji se pusiera de un color rojo tomate.

– Hola Tenten – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del ojiblanco – Hinata sama, la estaba buscando, su padre la espera para el almuerzo.

– Gracias por venir a avisarme oniisan, voy ahora mismo– contesto Hinata, no sin antes entregarle a Sakura los ingredientes que había solicitado.

* * *

Los Hyuga se retiraron juntos. En el momento que llegaron a la puerta de la mansión Hyuga, Neji no pudo contenerse más, e intentó hablar con su prima.

– Hinata sama, ¿Le pasa algo? ¿He hecho algo que pudiera molestarla? – preguntó Neji al notar la mirada recelosa de Hinata.

– N–no es nada Neji oniisan – le contesto la ojiblanco, aunque en su interior su mente tenía otras palabras _"¿Que si me pasa algo? ¿Que si estoy molesta? Claro, si te veo de lo mas feliz rodeado de esas coquetas y haciendo llamadas furtivas…. ¿Molesta yo? No para naaaada, total, a mi no debería interesarme ¿verdad?"_.

Hinata atendió rápido a sus obligaciones dentro de la mansión, almorzó rápidamente y luego se excusó, evandiendo de forma olímpica las preguntas de su primo, para ir a ver a sus amigas y como iba el plan.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de Sakura se encontró con que ya estaban todas reunidas y procedieron a explicarle como iba la fase dos del plan de destrucción contra Lee.

_..._

– _Es hora de comenzar con la segunda parte del plan– dijo Sakura con una sonrisa malévola mientras revisaba que tuviera los ingredientes completos– _

_Ahora imagínense a Sakura, Tenten y Temari en versión brujas… y preparando una pócima._

– _Échale más ojo de lagarto… – decía Tenten a Temari, mientras removía la mezcla en una olla gigantesca y con un cucharón de palo – quiero verlo sufrir… muaajajajaja–_

– _No es necesario, mas bien creo que le falta más patas de cabra – replicó Temari, quien había dejado su abanico reposando junto a las escobas de Sakura y Tenten y tomaba de un frasco inmenso lleno de ingredientes las patas de cabra que mencionaba._

– _Y no olvidemos las alas de libélula, esas son muy importantes – decía Sakura remangándose las mangas de su túnica negra y acomodando la capa para que no le estorbe, mientras tomaba con unas pinzas las mencionadas alas y las agregaba a la pócima._

_Luego llegó Ino que, al ver esta escena: Las tres chicas con trajes de bruja removiendo una pócima que burbujeaba en un caldero medieval, rodeadas de frascos con partes de animales, insectos y seres humanos (mismo laboratorio de Orochimaru), pegó un grito y se desmayó. _

_Cuando logrado despertarla (ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad) le pidieron que entregara lo que le habían encargado conseguir: Las mallas verdes de Lee. Procedió a introducir la prenda en la mezcla que habían preparado y de ahí sólo faltaba esperar a que seque._

– _Y todos los ninjas de Konoha usan estas horribles mallas para entrenar? – preguntaba Temari mientras utilizaba el viento de su abanico para acelerar el secado._

– _No, solo los utilizan Lee y Gai sensei– le decía Tenten – y por cierto Sakura, cual es el efecto que le causará? – le preguntó a la pelirosa._

– _Espera y lo verás – le respondió, dejándole la intriga– _

...

– Y ahora Hinata, tu misión será llevar estas mallas a la habitación de Lee, y avisarnos cuando se las ponga, ¿¡esta claro!?. – Le dijo la Haruno a la Hyuga, quien asintió en forma de aprobación – Y llévate este radio para que te puedas comunicad con nosotras –

Por un momento sintió pena por Lee, pero no podía fallarle a sus amigas. Aunque no entendiera del todo lo que estaban planeando, ella no podía fallarles. Después de meditarlo un poco, asintió ante la petición de sus compañeras y se puso en marcha.

No tuvo inconvenientes durante el camino. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Lee, se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de pósters que tenía en las paredes, y todos referentes Gay (que extraño ¿¿no??). Cuando abrió el armario vio que estaba lleno de mallas verdes, – Rayos, ahora ¿donde pongo esta malla? – entonces vio una silla con un gran cartel de luces que decía "Vestimenta para el día de hoy" (síganme con la imaginación). Colocó las mallas y se sentó en un tejado en frente a esperar a que Lee llegara y se cambiara de ropa. Cuando Lee llegó (extrañamente magullado, maltrecho y casi sin aliento) se duchó y se cambió y se puso precisamente las mallas que le había dejado Hinata, quien sonrió satisfecha. Una vez cumplido el objetivo, llamó a sus compañeras para avisar que el plan iba todo OK, y regresó a la casa de Sakura para recibir nuevas instrucciones.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, Neji salió en busca de Maito Gay y Lee ya que había acordado en encontrarse con ellos para entrenar, cuando escuchó unos murmullos en las calles que lo dejaron extrañado.

– ¡Pero que descaro!– decía una señora.

– Estos chicos de hoy cada día son más insolentes– decía otra señora.

– ¡Pero andar así por todo Konoha!– alegaba una tercera señora– y luego en la plaza principal, deberían retirarlos del grupo de ninjas de la aldea, ¡Son una vergüenza para nuestra nación!.

– ¿Y dicen que lo hizo por su maestro?– con expresión de escándalo– si hasta dicen que tienen un amorío, pero que desvergonzados.

Neji comenzó a sospechar de quienes se trataba por lo de maestro, alumno y amorío _"lo sabía, ¡siempre lo sospeche!, pero acá hay algo raro"_. Decidió ir a buscarlos para ver si le contaban que había pasado cuando se percató de que estaba siendo seguido por Shikamaru. Se detuvo en seco y desapareció de la vista del Nara, para luego aparecer a su costado tomándolo desprevenido.

– ¿Puedo saber porque me sigues?– le pregunto el Hyuga al Nara.

– Tengo un asunto importante que hablar contigo– le respondió con un tono preocupado

– Ahora no puedo, debo encontrar a Gay sensei y a Lee, tengo un mal presentimiento – respondió en tono serio.

– Pues de ellos también quiero hablar contigo, primero que nada, ¿Estas enterado de lo que pasó hoy hace una hora? – Al no tener respuesta de Neji, continuó – veo que no estás enterado, entonces te contare – y procedió a contarle lo que había tenido por desgracia que presenciar...

_..._

_Lee se acababa de arreglar y perfumar para ir a ver a_ _Gay – mismo metrosexual – y pedirle_ _disculpas por su pobre desempeño en el entrenamiento de la mañana. Cuando lo encontró, justo en la puerta del dojo de entrenamiento, comenzó a sentir una extraña comezón en el cuerpo, luego todo el cuerpo le ardía, comenzó a gritar mientras su maestro lo miraba con ojos extrañados O.o_

– _¡¡Me picaaaaaaaaa!! ¡¡Maito Gay ayúdemeeeeee!! ¡¡Me pica muchoooo!! – y salió corriendo desesperado por las calles._

_Atrás de él lo iba siguiendo total y completamente intrigado y confundido, su maestro Gai __– ¡Que rayos haces Lee! – gritó tratando de llamar la atención de su alumno, sin mucho éxito._

_Se limitó a correr detrás de su pupilo recogiendo las prendas que iba arrojando al azar, hasta que terminó recogiendo las mallas verdes… "Un momento, estas son las mallas de entrenamiento que usa Lee, y si se las ha quitado, entonces significa que.." cuando levantó la mirada, vio que sus temores se habían hecho realidad. Su alumno iba corriendo desnudo por las calles de Konoha, y eso no era lo peor. Se dirigía hacia la plaza principal, para ser más precisos, hacia la pileta de la plaza principal. Al llegar, se introdujo en ella mojándose y gritando._

– _¡¡Mait Gay, perdóneme por haberlo decepcionado hoy!! – _

_Su sensei no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, que rayos le pasaba a su alumno… " ¿Se refiere al entrenamiento de hoy? ¿Y piensa que así lo voy perdonar?". _

_Para esto, ya mucha gente se había reunido alrededor de la pileta a ver el espectáculo deprimente _

– _Pero que vergüenza, y en plena plaza –_

– _Y su maestro que no hace nada por detenerlo – _

– _Debería darle vergüenza tener un alumno así–_

_Ante la vergüenza, Gai sensei se quedó congelado con la quijada en el suelo sin saber como reaccionar ante tal espectáculo. Poco después comenzó a sentir la misma extraña picazón _– recordemos que había recogido las mallas verdes de Lee –_ y es que lo que sea que le aplicaron a las mallas infectadas de Lee, tenía efecto por lo menos como para dos días más. _

– _¡Rayos! – Gritó desesperado – ¡Porqué me pica tanto! – _

_Comenzó a rascarse las manos, pero pronto la picazón invadió su cuerpo. Intentó con toda su concentración ignorar la picazón, pero no pudo. A los pocos segundos se vió en la misma situación de desesperación que su alumno, y terminó junto a él, enjuagándose en la pileta y desnudo._

– _Esto es peor de lo que pensé– decía una señora_

– _¿Y esto es lo que les enseñan a los jóvenes ninjas en la academia?– agregó un anciano_

– _Que vergonzoso–_

– _Pues yo creo que tienen un amorío y lo están expresando– esta vez el grito provenía de una voz femenina_

– _¡Agggg es peor aun! – comenzó a murmurar la gente._

_No muy lejos del lugar, 5 chicas se reían a carcajadas escondidas detrás de un edificio satisfechas de lo bien que iba su plan, sin darse cuenta que alguien las estaba espiando. _

...

– Lo que me extraña es que ellas estuvieran "disfrutando" el espectáculo, yo creo que tienen algo que ver con todo esto – terminó afirmando Shikamaru.

– Pues ahora que lo pienso, esta mañana también las vi espiando a Lee y a Gay sensei en otra situación igual de vergonzosa. – agregó Neji. – Y recuerdo que hoy muy temprano Hinata tomó algunos ingredientes del laboratorio de la familia, podría ser que los usara para…– No pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por Shino, que los había estado espiando con sus insectos.

– Para hacer una pócima que provoca alergia general en todo el cuerpo, seguida por un enrojecimiento y por un ardor indescriptible, que puede llevar casi hasta la locura – Decía Shino con tono serio – Hinata me mostró su lista en la mañana y estuve investigando para que eran todos esos ingredientes.

– Entonces, ¿Podemos deducir que las chicas tenían planeado hacer todo esto? Y ¿Para que? ¿destruir a Lee? Pero... ¿Para que querrían hacer eso? – se dijo a sí mismo Neji en tono de duda –

– Creo que están molestas con nosotros, ayer pelee con Temari y vi que ya estaban reunidas Sakura, Tenten, Ino y Hinata, y luego Temari se les unió – Shikamaru prefirió evitar comentarles el vergonzoso estado en el que Temari lo dejo en la calle – Creo que debemos estar alertas.

– Entiendo, las estaremos vigilando – agregó Shino.

Acordaron estar alerta por el momento, y avisarse si algo más llegara a pasar.

* * *

Para el anochecer, en una esquina oscura de Konoha se encontraban dos individuos escondidos desnudos tapándose sus partes con dos tapas de tachos de basura que encontraron, en estado traumatizados y succionando con su boca su dedo pulgar y meciéndose como niños repitiendo frases como "soy una vergüenza para la juventud de hoy" o "mi llama de la juventud se a apagado".

* * *

Resultado del día:

Chicas : 1

Chicos : 0

* * *

––Fin del capítulo 3––

Bueno este capitulo me resulto más largo y menos sarcástico de lo que hubiera deseado… espero que les guste.

–o– Quienes serán esas "chicas" con las que se reunía Neji?

–o– Que pasará ahora que los chicos se están comenzando a dar cuenta?

–o– Porque hasta ahora no he puesto a Sasuke en el fic?

–o– Sakura fue la que mando hoy porque ella era la encargada de la destrucción de Lee, cada una tendrá su protagonismo, y en cada capitulo soltaré más información de porque no se hablan Hinata y Neji.


	4. Victima Nro 2: Sasuke Uchiha

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 4 – Victima Nro 2: Sasuke Uchiha**

...

– Rayos, la misión demoró más de lo que pensé – comentó Sasuke mientras entregaba el informe final respecto a la misión que le habían encargado.

El Uchiha regresaba cansado de una larga misión que lo había tenido por semanas fuera de su aldea. Aunque se trataba de algo relativamente simple, seguir las pistas de un grupo de rebeldes del país de las nubes, dormir a la intemperie tanto tiempo lo habían agotado.

Salió del despacho de la Hokage y caminó por las calles de Konoha, con dirección hacia su residencia, cuando unos chillidos y murmullos bastante particulares lograron llamar su atención.

– ¿Que? ¡No me digas que es cierto! – se escuchó un grito ahogado proveniente de un grupo de adolescentes que estaban reunidas en la puerta de la academia.

– Yo también lo escuché, una amiga mía me dijo que su prima lo oyó de primera fuente…. –

– Pero esto es una desgracia… debemos comunicárselo a las demás chicas –

El Uchiha estornudó, jurando inocentemente que debía ser producto de un resfriado.

Continuó caminando hacia su destino, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada apuntando al suelo, concentrado en las miles de actividades que había dejado a medias antes de salir de la aldea, como cierta celebración con una kunoichi de cabellos rosados, cuando de pronto tuvo la extraña sensación de que lo estaban mirando. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con montones de adolescentes arrinconadas observándolo, intentando inútilmente fingir su presencia ante el gran shinobi. Suspiró resignado, acostumbrado a que las chicas se acumularan a su alrededor – y que le dieran obsequios, le suplicaran por una cita y hasta le pidieran autógrafos – y continuó su camino, sin notar el detalle que hacía esta ocasión diferente.

Esta vez, las miradas de las jóvenes eran más de curiosidad, de desilusión y hasta de lástima. Algunas hasta lloraban desconsoladas al verlo.

Volvió a los pensamientos que lo tenían ocupado antes, cuando recordó un detalle importante que tenía que resolver con Naruto.

– Será mejor que vaya a la casa de Naruto– se dijo a sí mismo cuando de pronto vio pasar en frente de él al mencionado, en una situación que no se esperada.

_Naruto corría por las calles de Konoha evadiendo unas extrañas ventiscas que lo perseguían_

– _Pero yo que te hice, ¡¡Si apenas te conozco!! – _

_Atrás de él venía corriendo una kunoichi de cuatro coletas gritando._

– _y todavía cínico, ¿¿no?? ¡¿Crees que puedes molestar a indefensas chicas por ahí si que nadie te haga pagar?! ¡¡Baka!! ¡¡Ahora vas a ver de lo que somos capaces las mujeres!! – _

_Ante un descuido del rubio, la chica agitó su abanico ocasionando un huracán que lo atrapó con todo y lo mandó volar por los aires. Lo ultimo que se escuchó del Uzumaki fue un grito desgarrador._

– _¡¡Y ahora que hiceeeee!! – _

…

Se quedó mirando la escena por unos segundos un tanto confundido, luego sacudió la cabeza y prefirió olvidarla, asumiendo que Naruto debía haber hecho algo realmente malo para merecer aquel castigo.

Volvió a estornudar, maldiciendo su mala suerte de haberse resfriado. Optó por volver a su casa y tomar una larga y merecida siesta, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Hyuuga, cierto shinobi adolescente se encontraba hablando por teléfono en forma discreta, jurando que nadie lo encontraría.

– Entonces mañana a las 6 a.m. ¿Estará bien? – susurró Neji por el auricular, intentando no ser escuchado por nadie.

El Hyuuga estaba tan concentrado en su conversación, y en ser discreto, que no notó cuando una presencia se le acercó lo suficiente hasta estar casi frente a él.

– Ne…neji, puedo saber, ¿C…con quien estas hablando? –

La voz de Hinata curiosa hizo que su primo saltara de la sorpresa, y volteara a verla con el rostro más pálido que nunca.

– ¿Hi…hi…hinata – sama? ¿Que hace u…usted ahí? – respondió el Hyuga _"rayos, lo del tartamudeo debe ser contagioso" _pensó, – U…usted no debería escuchar las conversaciones ajenas – agregó en un tono más serio y característico, propios de él.

– Bu…bueno es que yo pues, bueno, e…es que yo quería saber porque e…estas hablando por teléfono escondido debajo de la mesa de la cocina –

La expresión de Neji cambió de expresión a una de pánico, observándose a sí mismo en su muy sospechosa posición escondido debajo de la mesa de la cocina... "_y ahora como explico esto_". Se detuvo por un instante intentando buscar una buena excusa, pero los nervios se lo impidieron.

– A, bueno, jeje, e…este – se sonrojó al mismo estilo de Hinata _"¿Ahora también me sonrojo? ¿Que más seguirá?"_ – e…es que ve…verá – ud, pues se me cayo el teléfono y como pues…. Aquí se esta muy cómodo, pues decidí quedarme a hablar acá – _"diablos, con esta respuesta no podría convencer ni a Naruto"._

Luego Hinata se introdujo debajo de la mesa para poder hablar con su primo, lo que hizo que a éste último le comenzara a palpitar aceleradamente el corazón. "E_stá demasiado cerca de mi, ¿Y ahora que hago?!. Debo concentrarme en que no me descubra y…. y…. sus labios se están moviendo, son tan sensuales y… ¡noooo! Concéntrate Neji, debes pensar con la cabeza… la cabeza… su... su cabello es tan suave…. pero no tanto como el mío…¡En que rayos estoy pensando!"._

– Bueno, pues ¿Que extraño no? – Hinata comenzó a hablar haciendo que Neji reaccionara y dejara sus pensamientos a un lado – Po…porque el teléfono suele estar conectado en la sala y para que funcione en la cocina, pues me imagino que debiste haberlo desconectado, traerlo aquí y luego…. –

Un golpe seco de la puerta los interrumpió, dejándolos más que asustados. Hiashi había entrado a la cocina y se encontró con una no muy grata sorpresa. Debajo de la mesa se encontraban escondidos en una pose muy sospechosa su hija con su sobrino, conversando de una manera bastante sospechosa y con el teléfono de la sala conectado en medio de ellos. Su mente comenzó a trabajar buscando alguna posible explicación para aquello, pero no encontró ninguna explicación lo suficientemente razonable.

– ¿Puedo saber que hacen los dos escondidos debajo de la mesa? –

– ¡Hiashi – sama! – ¡Otousan! –

Gritaron ambos a la vez, levantándose al mismo tiempo y dándose de golpe con la cabeza contra la mesa que había olvidado que tenían encima de ellos.

Luego del golpe, el Hyuuga pensó "_Diablos, esto era lo que me faltaba, copiarle también la torpeza_".

– Bien, espero una respuesta – inquirió serio el líder del clan Hyuga.

– Bueno Hiashi sama, lo que pasa es que nosotros… pues… – intentó excusarse el Hyuga, pero no encontraba una buena excusa.

Para su sorpresa, y la del mismo Hiashi, alguien más intervino oportunamente, en forma audaz y totalmente inesperada, sobre todo considerando de quien se trataba.

– Lo que sucedió otousan es que la línea de teléfono de la sala esta fallando y pensamos que podríamos probar la que está acá en la cocina, y como la conexión está cerca al piso nos acomodamos acá para poder hacer las pruebas más rápido – Respondió con tanta seguridad Hinata que hasta Neji se lo hubiera creído de no ser porque sabía la verdad.

– Está bien, pero regresen rápido el teléfono a su sitio porque estoy esperando un par de llamadas urgentes –

Aun le quedaron ciertas dudas a Hiashi, pero pronto decidió dejarlas de lado al recordar en la seguridad con la que su hija había contestado "_creo que mi hija por fin está tomando confianza en sí misma, no importa si sea cierto o no lo que dijo._" Y se retiró a su habitación.

– Hinata–sama, muchas gracias por no contarle nada a Hiashi–sama, yo le prometo que… que… – no continuó porque vio algo que pensó nunca vería en su vida: Hinata con una expresión malévola.

– De nada primito, pero ahora ya sabes que me debes un favor, ¿Verdad? – le dijo la Hyuga a un Neji aterrado que, después de tragar saliva, pudo contestar

– Lo que u…usted di…diga Hi…Hinata–sama –

* * *

Mientras, en una de las calles de Konoha, los rumores seguían expandiéndose a ritmo exponencial. Ahora ya no eran solo las adolescentes desconsoladas las enteradas del último chisme del chico Uchina, los rumores también habían llegado a otros grupos y sectores, sobre todo, el grupo de gays unidos de la ciudad de Konoha.

– ¡¡No puedo creerlo!! Entonces él ¿Es uno de los nuestros?– Se oyó un grito de emoción.

– ¡¡Siiii!! ¡Hay que atraerlo hacia nosotras chicas! ¡Si! – gritaban emocionados un grupo de "chicas" que no nacieron necesariamente chicas.

Estaban reunidas gritando de lo más emocionadas ya que sus sueños se les hacían realidad. Les había llegado el rumor de que Uchiha Sasuke era una más de ellos, que era tan gay como ellas, que acababa de salir del closet... en fin, mil y un chismes que las dejaron totalmente emocionadas.

En medio de su tan amena discusión, una chica encapuchada con un abanico en su espalda llegó y se unió a la conversación. Luego de ver a las más gays de Konoha lo suficientemente entusiasmadas, y conforme a lo que estaba establecido en su plan, exclamó:

– ¡¡Si chicas!! ¡¡Es todo para ustedes!! ¡Vayan por él! –

Al instante las "chicas" partieron hacia la casa del portador del Sharingan a corroborar los chismes, y de paso a ganarse con lo que pudieran.

En el mismo lugar se quedó la kunoichi sonriendo victoriosa al ver como sus planes marchaban a la perfección. Su sonrisa pronto se convirtió en una carcajada llena de maldad.

* * *

Al medio día se reunieron las chicas en la habitación de Hinata para ver el avance del plan de Temari para la destrucción de Sasuke.

– Yo ya hice "todo" lo que tenía que hacer, para ver los resultados es sólo cuestión de esperar – los ojos de Temari destellaban un brillo enceguecedor mientras se levantaba y con una mano levantada comenzaba a exclamar – ¡¡ahora veremos como un pequeño rumor puede destruir la vida de un hombre!! ¡¡Como una pequeña bola de nieve puede ocasionar una avalancha!! ¡¡Como el aleteo de una mariposa en Asia puede ocasionar un huracán en América!! Como ….

– Ok, ok, ya te entendimos Temari, pero me puedes decir ¿Cual fue el rumor que soltaste respecto a Sasuke? – preguntó intrigada Sakura mientras todas miraban con curiosidad a la portadora del abanico.

– Pues bien, se los diré sin más rodeos, les dije a un par de chicas que Sasuke es gay.

– ¿Que les dijiste que que?? – gritaron Sakura e Ino totalmente desencajadas al unísono

– Pero que acaso no sabes cuál es la reputación de Sasuke, y que medio Konoha se muere por una cita con él, incluyendo a personas de ambos géneros? – Gritó alarmada Sakura – pero esto es…. Es… es… es ¡¡Simplemente brillante!! Vas a destruir la imagen de galán que tiene y lo que es peor, ¡¡El grupo de gays de Konoha (supongamos que los hay) van a seguirlo por semanas hasta alguien desmienta el rumor o que se olviden de ello!!, aunque creo que seria imposible que alguien olvide un rumor como ese – siguió comentando Sakura.

– Pero que fue exactamente lo que dijiste acerca de Sasuke – Pregunto curiosa Tenten – porque a mi me han llegado rumores que ni me imaginaba que pudieran ser posibles –

– ¿Como cuales? – preguntó curiosa Hinata.

– Pues que Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru porque le gustaba su "serpiente", o que Naruto lo buscaba porque quería la "revancha" o que… bueno, lo ultimo que recuerdo p–pues como que no se si deba decirlo p–porque…

– Que sucede Tenten, porque no lo quieres decir – preguntó intrigada Ino.

– Es que este ultimo tiene que ver con Sakura – Tenten tragó saliva al ver la mirada oscura y el aura negra de Sakura creciendo – y bueno, no se como irá a tomarlo, pero…

– ¡¡Dilo ahora mismo!!– exclamó una histérica Sakura que ya iba por el 5to muñeco de peluche destrozado (por supuesto, todos eran de Hinata).

– Pues que usaba a Sakura como pantalla–

– ¡¡Queee!! ¡¡Temari, como pudiste soltar un rumor como ese!! –

La Haruno ya había terminado de destrozar todos los muñecos de peluche de Hinata, los de madera, los de cerámica, los adornos de su cuarto, las ventanas y todo aquello que pudiera romperse; y estaba a punto de continuar su tan amena labor con el rostro de la kunoichi de Sunna, cuando sus compañeras intentaron detenerla.

– ¡Cálmate Sakura!– Ino la sujetó de los brazos mientras Tenten la intentaba amarrar a una silla, (esta vez no se les iba a hacer tan fácil amarrarla como en el primer capítulo).

– ¡Pero si yo no dije nada de ti!, te lo juro Sakura – contestaba aterrada Temari – no pensé que se inventarían más rumores por ahí, porque aparte de los dos primeros rumores que mencionó Tenten, yo solo dije que durante los meses que Sasuke se fue a entrenar con Kakashi sensei y a aprender el Chidori, pues que aprendió algunas... "Técnicas" más y que la obsesión con su hermano se debía a que quería matarlo pero a "besos".

– Bueno, pero también deberíamos considerar que los chismes suelen crecer de esa forma, ¿no? Y que de seguro que se van a inventar más por ahí, probablemente peo…. – Hinata continuó hablando sin entender las señas de silencio que le hacía Ino para tratar de salvarle la vida.

– Pero al final se logró el objetivo, ¿no? Es decir, después de esto, la imagen pública de Sasuke ha quedado total y completamente destrozada. A demás que no podrá dar la cara en la ciudad por meses, su orgullo va a llegar hasta los suelos en todo ese tiempo, no es cierto Sakura? Trataba de alentarla Tenten.

– Esta bien, pero tenemos que salir a las calles y averiguar cuál es el estado de todo esto.

Mientras tanto, las cosas no marchaban nada bien para cierto Uchiha...

– ¡¡Que me dejen en paz!! – Sasuke gritó al momento que intentaba escapar del grupo de "chicas" que no lo dejaban ir. Ni el más duro de los entrenamientos que había tenido en su vida lo había preparado para este tipo de situación.

– Pero Sasuke, no tienes porque ser tan tímido con "nosotras", que te podemos "entenderte" mejor que cualquier otra chicas– le dijo intentando darle confianza una de las amigas del grupo de ambiente que se había introducido furtivamente a su casa.

– De que rayo… – Sasuke se quedo boquiabierto al ver a Sakura acompañada de sus amigas que habían entrado a la casa de Sasuke y se habían encontrado con la escena: Sasuke echado en su cama, amarrado de pies y manos, rodeado de un grupo de gays que ya casi terminaba de maquillarlo y arreglarlo mismo Drag Queen (1) listo para una fiesta "Loca".

– Sakura, gracias a Kami que eres tú, por favor podrías … – Sasuke pronto notó la expresión de furia de Sakura y sintió terror (recuérdenlo como cuando era niño y su hermano mayor aplicaba sobre el su jutsu).

– Pero chicas, que están esperando – les dijo con tono amargado a las nuevas "amiguitas" de Sasuke – porque no se lo llevan a dar un paseo por la ciudad, para que se "suelte las trenzas"–

Sakura miró con pena a su novio, mientras pensaba "_hay mi pobrecito Sasuke_" pero pronto hizo memoria del porqué estaba haciéndole eso… "_¡¡Te lo mereces por haberte olvidado de nuestro primer mes_!!" y recobró el valor necesario para continuar. Se le acercó a Sasuke y le susurró al oído lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la pudiera escuchar – esto es por haberte olvidado de nuestro primer mes – le dijo con un tono serio que hizo que Sasuke sintiera que se le helaba la espina dorsal.

– ¡¡Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! – fue lo ultimo que pudo escuchar de él, que estaba siendo arrastrado por las calles vestido con un bellísimo traje de lentejuelas, maquillaje en el rostro y un peinado de moño alzado recontar fashion.

* * *

Pronto los murmullos en las calles comenzaron a escucharse. Chismosos y otros se amontonaron para poder presenciar lo que consideraban: La humillación del clan Uchiha.

– Hay pero que barbaridad, ayer era el chico desnudo con su maestro en la pileta y miren hoy – decía una señora.

– Y el que parecía tan serio ¿no? – Agregó un anciano.

– Creo que a mi hija le gustaba, que desilusión – Comentó otra señora.

– Hasta a mí me parecía tan guapo – decía otra señora con los ojos brillantes – que desilusión.

Y claro, después de que se había "confirmado" las sospechas sobre el Uchiha, los pobres ninjas tuvieron que cumplir la ardua misión de evitar que cualquier chica de la aldea de la Hoja se aproxime a las montañas de las 5 cabezas de los Hokages con intenciones de practicar puenting sin soga.

– Bueno chicas, es mejor reunirnos otra ves para continuar con el plan, volvamos a la casa de HInata – terminó de expresarse la Haruno.

Todas asintieron y se fueron rápidamente a la casa de Hinata para continuar con el plan, sin percatarse de que un chico de ojos blancos las había estado espiando.

* * *

Resultado del día:

Chicas : 2

Chicos : 0

* * *

––Fin del capítulo 4––

(1) . Para los que no saben, Drag Queen son personas que se visten exageradamente, comúnmente son gays pero también los hay entre los heterosexuales, Es una forma de transformismo con fines primordialmente actorales o de entretenimiento en espectáculos públicos – esta ultima la saque de Wikipedia. (Pd. Vi que se escribe así incluso en Wikipedia, asi q si me he equivocado mil disculpas)

Pobre Sasuke no? Porfa no me maten las amantes de Sasuke (a mi tb me gusta), que aun no han visto cual va a ser su venganza….

Espero que les esté gustando, espérense que los chicos ya van a entrar en acción.

Poco a poco pondré más NejiHina, no puedo soltarlo todo de golpe, sino el fic se acabaría altoq.


	5. Los Shinobis entran a la Guerra

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 5 – Los Shinobis entran a la Guerra**

…

Sasuke Uchiha había sido arrastrado por los ninjas gays de Konoha luciendo un espectacular vestido de lentejuelas rojo que, según las entendidas, hacía juego con su sharingan.

Se había armado una gran fiesta de orgullo gay en honor al queridísimo Uchiha, quien estaba siendo exhibido en medio de la plaza central de Konoha; la cual estaba a punto de convertirse en la plaza del orgullo gay; mientras que de fondo se escuchaba la canción "A quien le importa" acompañado de unos gritos que sonaban a: "El Uchiha es una más", "Viva la comunidad Gay", entre otros.

A estas alturas el portador del Sharingan no tenía ánimos ni para reaccionar o para realizar algún jutsu que lo liberara de la humillación pública.

– ¿Que rayos esta pasando aquí? – preguntó intrigado Shikamaru que acababa de llegar a la plaza principal y veía incrédulo la vergonzosa escena.

– Que la nueva víctima de las chicas ha sido Uchiha Sasuke – contestó Neji, quien había estado desde hacía buen rato presenciando la humillación pública del portador del Sharingan – tenemos que hacer algo para detenerlas, si siguen así nosotros podríamos ser los siguientes.

Se sentaron a descansar mientras tomaban una taza de té e iban discutiendo tranquilamente su problema, ignorando completamente las llamadas de auxilio que el Uchiha les echaba.

– Entonces, ¿está todo listo?

– Sí, ya los mandé convocar.

– Será mejor que nos apuremos.

Estaban a punto de irse cuando recordaron los llamados de auxilio, que los hizo recordar a cierto amigo suyo que estaba siendo humillado atrás de ellos.

Voltearon y observaron con lástima al tan orgulloso portador del Sharingan, del cuál ya no quedaba ni la sombra. Shikamaru fue a rescatarlo y luego, junto con el Hyuga, lo llevaron a las afueras de la ciudad, en medio del bosque.

* * *

A lo lejos, en una casa de madera rústica ubicada en el bosque, los esperaban un grupo de shinobis quienes habían sido convocados por Neji para discutir acerca del "asunto" de las chicas y de los ataques que estaban sufriendo.

– ¿Para qué rayos nos habrá citado Shikamaru?– preguntó Kiba mientras acariciaba a su querido Akamaru.

– Ten paciencia y lo sabrás – le respondió Shino

El Aburame lucía tan sereno, que Kiba sospechó al instante.

– Ah, entonces tú sabes de que se trata todo esto, Shino – le encaró – y puedo saber ¿Que hacen acá esos dos exhibicionistas?

Al momento, señaló a dos individuos que se encontraban escondidos en una esquina oscura de dicha cabaña, en posición fetal y chupándose el dedo pulgar, mientras repetían frases sin sentido, y que aún no se habían podido recuperar del trauma de haber desfilado desnudos por la plaza de Konoha y haberse bañado en la pileta.

Una vez que llegaron Shikamaru y Neji con Sasuke, y algunas ropas para que se cambiara, ya que ninguno de ellos tuvo intenciones de dañar las lentejuelas del traje que aún llevaba puesto, se sentaron para discutir el asunto por el cuál habían sido convocados.

– Bueno, la situación es esta: las chicas nos están atacando – Afirmó en Hyuga – estamos cayendo uno a uno, primero Lee, luego Sasuke, y lo que es peor, me temo que aun no han terminado – Comentó a secas con la discusión Neji – las estuve espiando y se que ahora están en la mansión Hyuga con Hinata–sama planeando lo que será el ataque a la siguiente víctima –

– Pero, ¿Porque nos atacan? – preguntó intrigado Kiba –

El Nara comenzó a meditar. Su mente lo llevó a recuerdos no muy gratos relacionados con su linda novia, un terrible abanico y cientos de buitres. Suspiró resignado y comenzó a contar su triste historia.

– Bueno, hace dos días yo me pelee con Temari porque según ella la deje plantada, pero la cita era para este sábado, yo mismo le pedí a Naruto que se encargara de enviarle el mensaje a Temari porque yo me iba a una misión y no me daba el tiempo y… a menos que…. – Shikamaru enrojeció al presentir quien podría ser el culpable de la confusión que ocasionó su pelea con Temari.

– Pero eso en todo caso sería un problema entre Temari y tú y, entonces, ¿Que tenían que pintar en ese lío Lee y Sasuke? – preguntó Shino.

Continuó analizando los hechos, recordando más detalles de aquella pelea, y comenzó a atar cabos sueltos…

– Un momento, recuerdo que mientras "discutía" con Temari (traducción: mientras era masacrado por Temari y arrojado a los buitres como desecho humano…) se acercaron Sakura, Tenten, Ino y Hinata y se quedaron observándonos desde un tejado… y recuerdo olor a canchita o algo así… bueno, lo importante es que luego recuerdo que se la llevaron.

– Ahora que lo mencionas, últimamente las he visto demasiado unidas y siempre hablando en voz baja, y no se porque pero me parece que siempre están golpeando a Naruto – comentó Kiba.

– Tienes razón Kiba – afirmó Chouji – últimamente, cada vez que veo a Naruto, o lo están golpeando o están a punto de hacerlo – comentó recordando las últimas veces que había visto al pobre portador del Kyuubi.

En ese momento, un joven de cabellos negros alborotados – y con algo de escarcha – que se acababa de cambiar de su bello traje de gala a uno más… varonil, y que se estaba terminando de recuperarse de la vergüenza pública que había pasado, se levantó con los ojos rojos posiblemente activados con el sharingan y se expresó con total furia.

– Naruto… Ese desgraciado baka…. – si, se trataba de Sasuke, quien estaba con el hígado reventando de bilis, y que estaba escuchando atento a lo que decían los demás – le pedí que le avisara a Sakura que estaría de misión y que probablemente no podría llegar a tiempo para cuando cumpliéramos nuestro primer mes, y le dejé una estúpida caja de chocolates para que se la enviara – continuó gritando con una vena saltando de su frente – apuesto a que al idiota se le olvidó y ahora Sakura debe estar odiándome –

– Entonces tu pelea con Sakura es por culpa de Naruto – le dijo a secas Neji.

Luego, tomando su típica posición con las manos juntas y ceño fruncido, Shikamaru comenzó a meditar. Luego de atar cabos, y sacar conclusiones, y odiar mentalmente a Naruto, habló.

– Creo que ya tenemos al culpable de todo esto. Naruto le arruinó la vida a Sasuke, y empiezo a sospechar que a mi también me la fregó. De seguro que le envió mal el mensaje a Temari y ahora ella está molesta conmigo… – la expresión del Nara cambió a una de pura ira – Rayos, no debí confiar en el idiota – decía mientras se imaginaba mil y un formas tortura psicológica que aplicaría en el portador del Kyubi cuando lo tuviera enfrente –sin embargo, eso no les da derecho a las muchachas a hacer lo que nos están haciendo – terminó de expresarse el Nara.

– Bueno, bueno, tal parece que las chicas están molestas con sus parejas, ¿Verdad? – Comentó Kiba– por lo de Sasuke y Sakura, Temari y Shikamaru y… bueno… me supongo que a ése – dijo señalando uno de los bulto escondidos en la oscura esquina y que alguna vez debieron ser seres humanos y que yacían escondidos en la oscura esquina – pues debió tener algún problema con Tenten, lo que me lleva a concluir que, eso no nos incumbe a nosotros – lo dijo señalándose a sí mismo, a Sai, a Shino, a Neji y a Kiba.

– Pero debemos estar unidos, su cólera podría terminar alcanzándolos, a demás Shino ya las ayudó una vez prestándoles unos cuantos insectos, así que nos la debe, o al menos se la debe a Lee – Sentenció Shikamaru señalando al mísmo bulto tembloroso de aspecto humano que antes había señalado su amigo.

– Entonces, si el problema es con Sakura, Temari y Tenten, ¿Porqué Ino y Hinata también las seguían?, a ver si me explican ¿Quien de ustedes podría ser el culpable de haber molestado a Hinata? ¿Y a Ino? – Preguntó Kiba un tanto alterado – porque eso podría significar que aun nos quedan dos posibles víctimas más sin identificar – estas ultimas palabras hicieron que todos se miraran con expresión aterrada – y también quisiera saber porque han estado atacando a Naruto, que yo sepa él no tiene relación con ninguna de ellas – agregó a su duda inicial.

– Pues… yo creo que… – Neji estaba dispuesto a sus problemas con Hinata, lo que lo llevaría a confesar cuál era su real situación con ella cuando fue interrumpido inesperadamente.

– Ino debe estar está molesta conmigo – confesó Sai – ella cree que hay algo entre nosotros, aunque en verdad no se porque se lo habrá creído…

– ¿Y que acaso ya te olvidaste de lo que le dijiste? – le preguntó Chouji haciéndole recordar un evento ocurrido días atrás...

…

– _Eres una…. – "y ahora que le digo, a las mujeres les gusta que les diga lo contrario de lo que son… " – eres una belleza._

– _Que lindo eres, gracias por notarlo – "Por fin alguien se dio cuenta de lo bella que soy"._

…

– Ino puede ser muy problemática, pero si te has ganado un problema con ella, pues tú te lo buscaste por decirle semejante menti… – Shikamaru tuvo de pronto una visión…

_Ino al puro estilo de Inner Sakura golpeando a Shikamaru en la cabeza y luego ahorcándolo – Que es lo que ibas a decir, ¡Shikamaru! – _

Su siguiente reacción fue asegurarse que la Yamanaka no estuviera cerca (imagínenselo buscando en cada rincón de la habitación ante la mirada curiosa e incrédula de los demás shinobis) como para escuchar, y aún después de verificar, prefirió no arriesgarse

– Quiero decir, no debiste decirle "eso" a Ino –

– Pero yo creo que no fue solo eso… – Chouji comenzó a recordar lo que pasó después…

…

– _Yo creo que le gustaste a Sai, Ino – decía Naruto a Ino en tono de burla._

– _Ya basta Naruto, déjame en paz, a demás yo creo que el es muy extraño – contestó la rubia un tanto fastidiada por las insinuaciones de Naruto _

– _Pero él nunca le había dicho algo así a una chica, es más, nunca elogia a alguien, incluso podría llegar a pensar que es casi como una… una… declaración? – insistió Naruto despertando la curiosidad de la Yamanaka._

– _¿Declaración? Entonces él, eto... ¿Tu crees que el se me estaba declarando?, Pero eso no fue algo formal, debería hacerlo de la forma correcta – Ino se notaba molesta – Conmigo las cosas van en serio o no van – _

…

– Bueno, creo que tenemos otro más al que Naruto arruinó la vida, entonces, igual estarás de nuestro lado, ¿verdad Sai?.– preguntó el Nara a Sai.

En ese momento se arrepintió de haberle preguntado.

– Encantado de estar a tu lado, Shikamaru – Sai contesto con una voz algo seductora que aterrorizó a Shikamaru ocasionando que se aleje a cada paso que el dibujante se le aproximaba "_pensándolo bien, creo que a éste le iría mejor en el equipo de las chicas_".

– Y entonces, ¿Quien fue el que fastidió a Hinata? – preguntó Kiba exaltado – ¡Quien se haya metido con mi amiga me las paga! –

– Bueno… como les quise decir antes – Neji intentó nuevamente confesar, así aseguraría su protección, pero fue otra vez interrumpido…

– Seguro el muy idiota de Naruto le hizo algo a Hinata, a demás ya saben como se pone ella cuando lo ve – dijo Sasuke ante la mirada agacha y de resignación de Neji – pero eso me tiene sin cuidado, lo yo quiero es vengarme del baka ese por el problema en el que me ha metido.

– Creo que estamos juntos en esto, ¿verdad Sasuke? – decía Sai mientras se aproximaba "seductoramente" a un Sasuke más aterrado que cuando vio por primera vez a Orochimaru en el Bosque de la Muerte.

– Ese idiota también me las va a pagar a mi por…–Shikamaru se detuvo debido a una interrupción.

Unos golpes los pusieron en alerta. Voltearon hacia la puerta y vieron entrar unas mechas rubias.

– Hola chicos, me dijeron que querían hablar ¿verdad? No se ustedes, pero a mi me parece que las chicas están algo… –

El pobre no pudo terminar porque ya lo tenían agarrado entre Shikamaru y Sasuke mientras Sai lo estaban amordazando en una silla y Kiba le daba de lleno en la cara

– ¿Así que fastidiando a Hinata–chan verdad? ¡Como te atreviste ehhh! ¿Que no ves lo frágil e inocente que es ella? – le gritó el Inuzuka mientras le daba con todo al desdichado despojo humano que quedaba de Naruto.

– P-p-pero y–yo n–no le hi–hice na – eso fue todo lo que logró articular antes que le un golpe certero le rompieran la mandíbula.

Del portador del Kyubi sólo quedó un despojo inconsciente.

– ¡Rayos!, creo que se nos pasó la mano – dijo Sasuke mientras se limpiaba los restos de sangre de la mano – ahora no podrá contarnos lo que sabe, porque cuando llego dijo algo sobre las chicas, pero no le preste atención.

– Tampoco yo, pero ahora lo importante es averiguar quien es el siguiente en la lista y frustrar sus planes – dijo Sai mientras reflexionaba – ¿Creen que sería apropiado darles una lección? – preguntó con su típica expresión de sonrisa vacía mientras sus palabras hacían pensar al genio del grupo.

– Entiendo, debemos hacer que todos sus planes se vuelvan en su contra, así es como las destruiremos – dijo Shikamaru, mientras los demás asentían. – Lo primero es averiguar quien es el siguiente de su lista y ver que tienen planeado – dijo el Nara volviendo a su posición típica de de cuando el planea algo – por ahora vamos a dejar para el final el tema de vengarnos por lo que les hicieron a Sasuke y a Lee, recuerda Sasuke que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío – esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose a Sasuke, el cuál formaba una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro mientras sus ojos se tornaban amarillos y su lengua se dividía en dos (tantos años con Orochimaru hicieron efecto).

– Formemos dos grupos, uno que se encargue de espiarlas mientras que el otro se encargue del plan de sabotaje – se expresó Hyuga, quien temía por su seguridad, tenía sospechas de que él podía ser también parte de la lista

– Entiendo Neji, entonces será mejor que tú, kiba y Shino espíen a las chicas, en esto sus técnicas Ninja les servirían bastante, mientras, Chouji, Sai, Sasuke y yo nos encargaremos de planear como detener cada plan que preparen contra nosotros, y… bueno… Lee y Maito Gai… pues… ellos… cuando se recuperen veremos en que nos pueden apoyar.

– ¿Les parece si nos reunimos acá en la noche para ver que averiguamos? – preguntó Shino –

– De acuerdo, a la media noche nos vemos en este punto. Creo que eso es todo por ahora, podemos retirarnos – Shikamaru dio con estas palabras cerrada la primera sesión de los chicos, que ahora también entrarían a la Guerra.

* * *

El equipo de Neji se dirigió hacia la puerta de la ciudad para discutir estrategias de espionaje. Al llegar al lugar indicado comenzaron discutir las acciones que tomarían para enfrentar el problema. Sin embargo, el Hyuga tenía la mente en otro lugar, preguntándose por qué Hinata había cambiado tanto en su trato con él, sobre todo en los últimos días. De pronto, un recuerdo invadió su mente…

…

– _Hinata–sama, quisiera poder hablar con usted a solas – _

– _N–neji, yo creo que este no es un buen momento, no me siento bien – tartamudeó con un leve tono lloroso en su voz, lo que hizo preocupar a su primo_

– _¿Esta usted bien? Yo quisiera hablarle respecto a lo que pasó la semana pasada durante el festival de primavera, creo que deberíamos conversarlo – insistió Neji._

_Hinata agachó la cabeza, y su rostro se oscureció._

– _N–no quisiera recordar eso, por favor, olvidemos el asunto – lo empujó levemente y salió corriendo del pasadizo donde habían estado hablando, intentando evitar que su primo notara sus demasiado evidentes lágrimas…_

…

Aun se seguía preguntando, ¿Qué había pasado ese día para que Hinata no quisiera recordarlo? Hasta donde recordaba, su último encuentro había sido mágico, y no entendía que podía haber pasado para que se diera aquel cambio tan drástico en su prima.

"_Pensé que ya estaba logrando llegar a Hinata, pensé que íbamos por buen camino, pero, rayo ¿En que la cague? Ahora siempre está recelosa conmigo, como si estuviera molesta, como si yo hubiese hecho algo malo… uhmmmm… tal vez fue porque le dije que mi cabello es mas bonito que el de ella… pero eso no es tan malo… ¿o si?.. a demás es verdad… o tal vez este ¿celosa? Pero no se lo dije por maldad… o… será que tal vez ya ha descubierto mi… no eso es imposible, he sido muy cuidadoso… a demás eso no tendría porque molestaría tanto… incluso podríamos hacerlo juntos…."_.

Tan ocupado estaba en sus pensamientos que olvidó que estaba haciendo en aquel lugar, con sus amigos.

– ….

– ….

–… ¿No es cierto Neji?

– ¿Neji?

– ¡¡Neji despierta!! – le gritó Kiba un tanto alterado – ¿En que rayos estas pensando? –

El grito del Inuzuka despertó de sus pensamientos a Neji, quien, un tanto sobresaltado, intentó disimular su evidente falta de concentración con lo primero que se le vino a la mente, lo cuál, para su suerte, esta vez resulto ser bastante acertado.

– Las chicas están en la mansión Hyuga, así que debemos ir a espiarlas, yo les guiaré para pasar desapercibidos, cuando lleguemos las espiaremos y luego decidiremos que hacer – Neji trataba de disimular – no podemos permitir que nos destruyan.

– Vaya, te lo estas tomando muy a pecho, ¿estas seguro que tu no tienes nada que ver en todo esto? – le preguntó curioso Kiba.

– Quedamos en que todos estaríamos involucrados en esto, Kiba – dijo Shino con tono serio – te seguimos, Neji.

Los ninjas partieron hacia su destino siguiendo a Neji, quien no podía sacarse de la cabeza un extraño presentimiento de que algo malo ocurriría.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde se escuchó el grito desgarrador de cierto Ninja hiperactivo a lo lejos desde el bosque.

– ¡¡Yo no hice nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! –

* * *

––Fin del capítulo 5––

Ahora los chicos ya tienen un plan en marcha, podrán frustrar los planes de las chicas?

Pobre Neji, el tampoco pudo explicar su problema a sus amigos.

Ven que Naruto si tenía algo de culpa?? Osea que tanto golpe no era por las puras…


	6. Victima Nro 3: ¿Shikamaru o Ino? p1

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

Gracias por los reviews, estoy contenta de que les guste ya que es mi primer fanfic, y me costó bastante animarme a hacer uno. Me gustan los fics NejiHina, pero también quería agregarle algo más de los demás personajes para poder adornar la historia.

**Capitulo 6 – Victima Nro 3: ¿Shikamaru o Ino? – Parte 1**

…

Se habían vuelto a reunir en la habitación de Hinata, o al menos en lo que había sobrevivido de ella después de la masacre que ocasionó la kunoichi de cabellos rosas la última vez que estuvo ahí, para tomar un breve descanso y luego continuar con su misión de destrucción masculina.

Sakura se quedó observando un tanto curiosa las paredes de la habitación de la Hyuuga, que curiosamente ya no tenían adornos ni nada parecido.

– Pero ¿Que le paso a tu habitación? Como que se ve algo vacía, ¿no? – Comentó intrigada, obviamente olvidando lo que había hecho la última vez que estuvo ahí.

Todas voltearon a ver a Sakura molestas _"¿Que acaso no recuerdas lo que le hiciste al pobre cuarto de Hinata?"._ Tardó un poco en recordar lo que había pasado y sonrojarse de la vergüenza.

Continuaron con su cena bastante contentas, comentando como se hacían realidad todos sus planes, y como iban cayendo uno a uno las víctimas de su lista. Sasuke Uchiha y Rock Lee fueron habían sido los primeros en caer, y ahora ya solo quedaban tres por destruir.

– Bueno, y ¿Que les pareció como resultó mi plan? – preguntó Temari sonriendo orgullosa de sí misma.

– ¡Eres un genio, Temari! – Le contestó Sakura con los ojos grandes y brillosos, casi al borde de las lágrimas de la emoción – ¡Jamás se me hubiese ocurrido una idea tan brillante! ¡¡Has destruido por completo a Sasuke!! –

Luego abrazó la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, incluyendo hiper-fuerza. Continuó apretando a su amiga hasta que notó como ésta se ponía azul a falta de aire.

– Hay, jeje, disculpa – le dijo sonriendo torpemente al momento de soltar a su amiga.

Terminada la cena, se dispusieron a continuar con sus planes de venganza.

Las chicas siguieron discutiendo en forma despreocupada, sin percatarse de que estaban siendo vigiladas por unos ojos blancos rodeados por venas sobresalidas y por una fila discreta de insectos que informaban de todos sus movimientos a su Amo.

Escondidos discretamente tras unos arbustos, se encontraban Neji, Kiba y Shino descifrando las conversaciones de las muchachas. Neji y Shino podían utilizar sus habilidades naturales para averiguar lo que decían, pero Kiba se estaba comenzando a desesperar por saber de que estaban hablando.

– ¿Que dicen? ¿Que dicen? Quien es el siguiente –

– ¡¡Shhhh!! Cállate que nos van a descubrir – El Hyuuga intentaba callar a un inquieto y nada paciente Inuzuka.

– Ten paciencia, Kiba, están a punto de decirlo – agregó Shino.

Volviendo a la habitación de Hinata…

– ¡¡Shikamaru!!– dijeron todas al unísono.

– Veo que va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé – suspiró preocupada Ino – debo estar a la altura de mis predecesoras, de hecho Sakura y Temari han hecho un trabajo excelente – mientras se peinaba el cabello tratando de idear un plan – pero no se preocupen – la rubia trató de disimular – creo que se me está ocurriendo algo, pero ya se ha hecho tarde, déjenmelo todo a mí. Mañana las espero en mi casa a las 6 a.m. para que reciban instrucciones – luego volteó y se dirigió a la rubia de cuatro coletas – Temari, te aseguro que te va a agradar lo que le voy a hacer a tu "amorcito" –

– Mas te vale Ino, espero que cubras mis expectativas – alegó sarcásticamente Temari – yo me voy a dar un paseo por ahí, no tengo ganas de volver al hotel. Nos vemos mañana temprano.

Entonces las demás chicas procedieron a retirarse a sus respectivos hogares.

A la media noche, tal y como acordaron, se habían reunido los shinobis en lo que desde ahora se llamará su "Centro de operaciones".

– Así que el idiota de Naruto logró escapar – dijo molesto Kiba.

– ¿Y que fue lo que averiguaron? – Preguntó curioso Shikamaru

– El próximo al que atacarán eres tú – le dijo en tono serio el genio Hyuuga.

– Tal y como lo sospeche – el Nara cambió de expresión a una de preocupado.

– Eso no es todo, parece que se están rotando el liderazgo de las misiones de destrucción – comentaba Shino en tono serio – por lo que pude entender, Temari fue quien planeó lo del "rumor" de Sasuke –

– Ja ja, no esperaba menos de ella – rió sonriendo de puro orgullo el Nara, pero la sonrisa no le duró mucho. Sintiendo que alguien lo miraba con ojos de maldad. Volteó para encontrarse con los ojos de Sasuke, quien lo miraba con expresión sombría y con un aura negra brotándole del cuerpo y casi al borde de activar el sello de Orochimaru, tragó saliva y trató de desviar la conversación – y… y e…entonces, quien fue el que planeó lo de Lee–

– Esa fue Sakura – dijo el Hyuuga – y la encargada de destruirte es Ino – se detuvo al ver la expresión de pánico de Shikamaru –

– ¡¡Rayos!! Estoy perdido – se lamentó el genio – ¿Saben que es lo que tienen pensado hacerme? – pregunto preocupado el Nara.

– Por ahora nada, pero mañana se reunirán en la mañana en su casa para recibir instrucciones –

– Entonces creo que será mejor que Shino haga guardia en su casa durante la noche, mañana en la mañana te reemplazarán Neji y Kiba, y quiero que le des un informe detallando de cualquier actividad sospechosa que hayas visto en Ino. Creo que en esto te puede ayudar Sasuke – Shikamaru giró hacia un Sasuke quien estaba un tanto nervioso debido a una carta que había recibido horas antes en su casa...

…

_Sasuke regresaba a su casa para tratar de descansar un poco después del "interesante" día que había tenido._

– _Creo que este ha sido el peor día de mi vida… que más me podría pasar?– Se decía mientras entraba… – será mejor que recoja la correspondencia, a lo mucho me habrán llegado cuentas y… pues una o dos… docenas de cartas de mis admiradoras y… juattttttt!!– _

_Se sorprendió al ver reventando su buzón de cartas, con un par de bolsas y cajas con más cartas, cajas, regalos, etc etc que no provenían de las fans que nuestro querido Uchiha hubiese deseado, sino de las "nuevas fans" que había adquirido._

– _Y a…a…ahora q…que ha…hago con e…e…esto –_

_Con temor abrió la primera carta, la segunda, la tercera y… – rayos, aggg… nooo…. Uhmmm este no esta tan mal… ¿En verdad se puede hacer esto?... pero ¡¡Que estoy diciendo!! – y cuando llego a la carta 1 millón trescientos cincuenta y siete (digamos que aprovechó su supervelocidad para leerlas). _

_Esta noche te iré a visitar para que me mates a besos_

_Firma: Uchiha Itachi_

_Poco después se podía ver a un Sasuke arrinconado en una esquina en posición fetal y con el dedo pulgar de la mano en su boca… "esto no me esta pasando".. "esto no me está pasando"._

…

Volvió al presente con rostro de trauma eterno, lo que no pasó desapercibido por sus compañeros.

– Creo que mejor voy solo, Sasuke podría llamar demasiado la atención ahora que es aun más popular que antes – dijo Shino al ver la expresión del Uchiha.

– Entendido, creo que será mejor que yo me quede a dormir acá por algunos días hasta que se olviden del rumor, o al menos hasta que dejen de hablar tanto de ello – agregó Sasuke sintiéndose bastante aliviado.

– Entonces Shino, tú te encargarás de vigilar a Ino esta noche, que te acompañe Sai – Shikamaru pensaba alejar a Sai de él y de paso enviar apoyo a Shino.

– Hay no, no, no, nopororo, con Shino no me voy ni loca…. – dijo Sai con una mano en la cadera y la otra levantada en posición súper gay mientras que los demás lo veían extrañados.

– Cof, cof, uhmmm, lo que digas Shika – trató de disimular Sai al notar la expresión de los demás y volvió a su sonrisa de siempre.

Continuaron discutiendo del tema por unos minutos más.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Ino, la rubia caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, intentando concentrarse para obtener un buen plan, sin buenos resultados.

– Diablos, ¡¡No puede ser que no se me ocurra nada!! –

Suspiró resignada. Le estaba frustrando el no tener idea de que hacer para cubrir las expectativas de Temari, de no poder estar a la altura del ingenio de Sakura, de que no se le pudiera ocurrir nada ingenioso. Lo peor era que se suponía que para ella debería ser fácil idear un plan contra la persona con quien había compartido tantas aventuras, uno de sus mejores amigos.

– Tengo que pensar, tengo que pensar… no puedo quedar mal ante las demás chicas, pero es que ellas se agarraron los más fáciles, con Lee creo ni necesitaba ayuda para humillarse el solo, y Sasuke, le dieron por el punto débil, su hombría… pero… ¡¡A Shikamaru!! Sólo se me ocurre hacerlo trabajar, pero eso no sería ningún castigo, ¡Rayos! ¡¡No le veo punto débil!! ¡¡Él es un genio!! Pero debe tener un punto débil, a ver, lo conozco de tantos años que debería saber que es lo que más le molesta. A ver, le molesta trabajar, los problemas, las mujeres, las mujeres problemáticas, ¿Problemático no? – Ino seguía pensando hasta que de pronto se detuvo en seco – ¡¡Lo tengo!! – Esbozó una sonrisa macabra – jejeje… jajaja … muajajaja –

Comenzó a reír como esquizofrénica y se cambió apresuradamente de ropa para ponerse un traje totalmente negro alicrado recontra al cuete con un escote super hiper sexy y salió apresurada con dirección hacia el bosque.

A dos calles se encontraban Shino y Sai quienes estaban espiando a la Yamanaka. Cuando la vieron partir, procedieron a seguirla asegurándose de que ella los notara.

– Hay yo creo que mi traje esta más bonito, así mostrando mi lindo ombliguito, ¿No crees Shino–kun? – Sai volteó a ver a Shino que tenía una expresión de pocos amigos – hay pero que asado eres –

...

Siguieron a Ino hasta llegar a las afueras del Konoha.

– ¿A donde rayos irá a estas horas de la noche? – se preguntaba el maestro de los insectos.

Luego Ino se detuvo en una zona bastante metida en el medio del bosque.

– Si mas no recuerdo, es aquí – comenzó a cavar hasta que encontró una pequeña caja. – Listo, la encontré – luego la abrió y sacó de dicha caja un pequeño cuaderno azul – ¡Lo tengo! Ahora vas a ver cuan problemáticas somos las mujeres, Shikamaru – y comenzó a reír en forma macabra mientras revisaba el contenido del cuaderno. Luego cerró el cuaderno y regresó hacia la ciudad.

Mientras, en la oscuridad de la noche, en una de las calles de Konoha, dos individuos buscaban a su hermana…

– Porque rayos la estamos buscando, Gaara, ella sabe cuidarse sola.

– Porque se ha estado comportando muy extraña, y a demás han estado pasando cosas muy raras desde que llegamos, tengo un mal presentimiento, y a demás…

– ¡¡Haaaaaaaa!! – ¡¡plop!! – rayos, eso dolió... – la rubia cayó estrepitosamente sobre Gaara y Kankuro.

– ¡¿En esta ciudad llueven rubias?! – expresó el marionetista.

– ¡¡Auch!!, rayos, ese tejado estaba por caerse… Y USTEDES QUIENES SON Y QUE HACEN A ESTAS HO–HO–Ho–o–ras de la… jejejeje… jijiji Gaara ku.. qui–quiero decir, Kazekage sama, Kankuro–san, e–e–este… ho–ho–hola – Ino se acaba de percatar sobre quienes había caído.

– Hola, Ino–san – Gaara estaba colorado.

– ¿Le–le pasa algo Kazekage sama? – Ino se expresó preocupada – esta rojo, tal vez t–tenga fiebre – luego notó la misma reacción en Kankuro, que la miraban no precisamente a la cara, sino a otra parte de su anatomía unos centímetros más abajo y que gracias a cierto traje alicrado dejaba muy poco a la imaginación

– E–e–esto… ehmmmm n–no cof– cof, no nos pasa nada – trató de disimular el Kazekage – ¿has visto a mi hermana? –

– Pues, la verdad estuvimos juntas ha–ha… – _"rayos, y ahora que le digo, tal vez termine delatándola"_ – hace mucho que no la veo Kazekage–sama… si la veo le digo que la esta bu–buscando? – _"espero que me crea"_.

– ¿Y este cuaderno que hace acá? – preguntó el marionetista recogiendo del suelo el cuaderno azul que llevaba Ino –

– Ahhh, e–e–este eso es mío – les dijo la rubia – es mi… mi… ¡Mi diario!! Si mi diario, ¿Me lo das?

– Un momento, puedo saber ¿Qué haces en la calle en medio de la noche sola, vestida como para matar y con tu diario? – preguntó Kankuro, que aún no levantaba la vista hacia el rostro de Ino y seguía entretenido mirando entretenido el cuerpo de la rubia.

– A, este… verás pues yo – de pronto, Ino cayó y se fijó en la mirada del hermano del Kazekage, la cual iba dirigida a cierto par de atributos suyos de los que estaba muy orgullosa, y se puso roja de la colera – Hey. Hey – le dijo tronando los dedos e intentando llamar su atención – papito, acá arriba, sí acá arriba, mi rostro esta más arriba por si no lo habías notado, y me devuelves ahora mismo ese cuaderno – le arrebató el cuaderno en un movimiento – Y ahora debo retirarme, fue un gusto saludarlos – les contestó sarcásticamente la Yamanaka – adiós –

Dicho esto, desapareció en la oscuridad dejando a un marionetista con un filtro de sangre por la nariz y a un Kazekage confundido "_aquí hay gato encerrado_".

...

Pocos minutos después, y pasado ya el susto que se llevó de su encuentro con los hermanos de Temari, Ino logró llegar a su casa. Entró a su habitación y se sentó en su cama sonriendo cínicamente. Abrió el dichoso cuaderno azul, y comenzó a leer las páginas de éste, que al parecer se veían bastante interesantes…

– Este sí, este también, este… este… de hecho que sí, ¡Rayos! ¡Como pudo haber escrito eso! Esto definitivamente que sí… estos cinco no, porque si dejo que se filtren de seguro que matan, a demás no quiero que Sakura destruya mi habitación como lo hizo con la de Hinata… bueno, creo que esta listo!, ahora a escanear y a imprimir!! –

Prendió su computadora y comenzó la labor de escaneado y de impresión de las hojas que había seleccionado del cuaderno. Cuando terminó, sonrió satisfecha de su labor.

– Mañana se fotocopia y se reparte por toda la ciudad, hay pobre Shikamaru, ahora vas a ver quien es la verdadera genio – y comenzó a reir estridentemente.

Guardó las copias y el cuaderno en una gaveta en un escritorio que tenía frente al mueble de la computadora y lo cerró con llave y se colocó la llave en el cuello – Esto mejor se queda conmigo – y se fue a dormir.

Desde una distancia prudente, todos sus movimientos fueron seguidos al mínimo por Shino y Sai a quienes no se les escapó ningún detalle.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, o mejor dicho, a la madrugada siguiente, cuando aun no había amanecido, los chicos estaban teniendo una reunión en el cuartel de operaciones. Sai explicaba a los demás con detalle todo lo que había visto durante la noche. Estaban presentes Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba y Sai, y estaban esperando a que se despertara Sasuke.

El Uchiha se despertó, ocasionando un desconcierto en todos, quienes lo miraron sorprendidos, o más bien… confundidos. Lucía su pijama de recontra sexy con pequeñas serpientes con el rostro de orochimaru salpicadas.

Obviaron el detalle y continuaron con la reunión.

– Shino se quedó para seguir espiando a Ino, será mejor que vayan a apoyarlo Neji y Kiba, recuerden que ellas quedaron en reunirse a las 6 a.m.– comenzó a hablar el dibujante –

Neji apenas si estuvo presente un par de minutos en la reunión. Luego se excusó alegando tener otro compromiso – claro que no especificó con quien tenía su otro compromiso – y se retiró.

– Y que pudieron descubrir – preguntó Sasuke

– Nada, solo que creo que Ino esta loca – contestó Sai.

– Eso no es novedad para mi, la he tenido en mi equipo durante 3 años y de eso ya me había dado cuenta hace mucho – comentó mientras bostezaba el Nara.

– Ayer ella salió a la media noche y fue al bosque a desenterrar una caja, de la que sacó… – Sai no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por Shikamaru.

– ¿Un pequeño cuaderno azul? – Preguntó un preocupado Nara – rayos, ¡Como no lo pensé antes! – Shikamaru se rascaba la cabeza con expresión de preocupación. – Es decir, la conozco demasiado bien, igual como ella me conoce a mí, era obvio que usaría "eso"–

– Si, un cuaderno azul, lo recuerdo bien, y luego en su casa comenzó a escanear e imprimir, y mencionó algo sobre fotocopiar en la madrugada – terminó de hablar el dibujante.

Voltearon a ver sorprendidos a Shikamaru quien estaba blanco como papel y se mordía las uñas, con una expresión de pánico como nunca la habían visto en él. Comenzó a divagar, mientras se mecía abrazando sus piernas en posición fetal.

– O no, no creo que te atrevas a hacerme esto, Ino, me prometiste que "eso" jamás saldría a la luz –

Sólo uno del grupo entendió la preocupación del Nara. Se le acercó e intentó dialogar con él.

– Ino no sería capaz, ¿verdad Shikamaru? – preguntó Chouji, quien desde hace rato estaba tan preocupado como en Nara

– Esto es guerra, y me temo que si sería capaz – confesó en genio – debemos impedir que esos papeles salgan a la luz, contienen información que nadie, pero NADIE debe conocer, sino, seré hombre muerto.

– Bueno, no se que tan grave sea el asunto, pero para que te pongas así, debe ser algo muy feo, entonces dime que quieres que hagamos – preguntó preocupado Kiba –

– Primero, Chouji, quiero que vayas a la casa de Ino, dile que tenemos entrenamiento temprano, eso nos dará algo de tiempo… luego – dirigiéndose esta vez a Kiba – quiero que entres a su habitación y recojas el cuaderno y las copias y… – pero fue detenido por Sai.

– Me temo que Ino las cerró con llave en un escritorio, y ella tiene la llave colgando en su cuello –

– Rayos, entonces, Kiba, tendrás que traer su escritorio – le indicó Shikamaru.

– ¡¡Queee!!, oye eso es robo – exclamó exaltado el Inuzuka.

– No, son medidas desesperadas – fue respuesta la que le dio el Nara.

– Pero que puede ser tan grave para preocuparte tanto –

– No querrás saberlo –

– Esta bien, voy para la casa de Ino, pero Shikamaru, deberás estar tu también presente, recuerda que sería muy extraño que la llamara para entrenar los dos solos – alegó Chouji

– Tienes razón, entonces nos vemos en media hora en la zona de entrenamiento –

– Y yo estaré esperando a que te la lleves para entrar a su casa – terminó Kiba –

Luego continuaron discutiendo algunos otros detalles e ideas que tenía el genio y al terminar, dieron por cerrada la discusión. Chouji y Kiba se dirigieron a la casa de Ino, mientras que en la casa del bosque se quedaron Sasuke, Sai y Shikamaru. Sasuke aún tenía sus dudas de porqué el genio Nara tenía tanto miedo de que el cuaderno ese saliera a la luz, y buscaba oportunidad para preguntarle, aunque primero necesitaba quedar a solas con él.

– Bueno, yo me voy dormir, estoy cansadito y me van a salir ojeras si sigo amaneciéndome tanto, bye bye – decía Sai mientras se retiraba.

– En serio, ¿El no debería estar en el otro equipo? – se preguntaba Sasuke, quien decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para preguntar sobre el contenido del cuaderno – y por cierto, Shikamaru, ¿Es acaso tan grave lo que contiene ese cuaderno? – preguntó al genio.

– Si llega a salir a la luz, seré odiado de por vida en toda la ciudad – respondió en Nara.

– ¡Tan grave es? –

* * *

Poco después, en la residencia Yamanaka, la kunoichi de los cabellos dorados y ojos azul cielo dormía plácidamente sobre su cómoda cama, sonriendo entre sueños de lo feliz y satisfecha que estaba, hasta que una voz que la llamaba desde lejos la despertó. Se levantó incomoda, reconociendo la voz de quien la llamaba, y se concentró en entender lo que le decía la voz de su amigo.

– Ino, despierta, debemos ir a entrenar – le gritó impaciente Chouji.

Abrió su ventana y se asomó para confirmar sus sospechas.

– ¿Hoy? ¿Tan temprano? Pero ni siquiera son las 6, pero – hoy no toca entrenamiento!! – le gritó molesta.

– Es que se me olvidó avisarte. Shikamaru me mando avisarte ayer pero se me olvidó –

– ¿Se te olvidó? Debiste haberme avisado a…a…a – se detuvo cuando comenzó a sospechar lo extraño de la visita de su amino.

"_Un momento, ¿Se le olvidó un encargo de Shilamaru? Aquí hay algo raro" _– si, está bien, ya voy_."Será mejor que le siga la corriente". _

Dicho esto la rubia se cambió rápidamente y salió de su casa no sin antes dejar un encargo a su padre para sus amigas _"de cualquier forma el plan no puede detenerse ni por un entrenamiento"_ y se dirigió con Chouji a la zona de entrenamiento, donde se encontraron con Shikamaru quien no dejaba de mirarla raro.

* * *

Luego Kiba entró a la habitación y con ayuda de Akamaru sacaron el escritorio, tal y como se lo habían ordenado "¡¡Esta cosa pesa demasiado!!" y fue a encontrarse con Shino.

– Shino, debes esperar a que venga Neji, el te relevará, dime ¿has notado algo más? – preguntó Kiba a Shino que se veía algo cansado por la labor de espionaje.

– Nada, pero, ¿Les comentó Sai que Ino se topó en la madrugada con el Kazekage y su hermano? Probablemente ellos también sospechan algo –

– Pues no mencionó nada, seguro que no tuvo oportunidad, con tanto alboroto que hicieron por lo que hay en este escritorio – dicho eso, se dirigió al centro de operaciones.

* * *

A las 6 estuvieron puntuales Sakura, HInata, tenten y Temari en la casa de Ino, esperando encontrarla para recibir instrucciones.

– ¿Como que no esta? – gritó molesta Temari.

– Salió temprano porque tenía entrenamiento –

– ¡¡QUEEEE!! ¡¡Esa Ino–puerca nos dejó plantadas!! – Sakura estaba en versión Inner.

– Pero me dejó este mensaje para ustedes – El señor Yamanaka les entregó el mensaje

_Chouji me llamo temprano para entrenar,_

_Pero nosotros no teníamos acordado entrenar hoy,_

_Aquí hay algo sospechoso, debemos tener cuidado._

_Entren a mi habitación y en la computadora encontraran,_

_en mi carpeta: C:\PlanDestruccionHombres\_

_unos archivos muy interesantes que apuesto les encantará,_

_los imprimen, los fotocopian y los reparten por toda la ciudad._

_Ino._

– Señor Yamanaka, ¿Podemos entrar a la habitación de Ino?– preguntó sonriente y con una expresión casi casi tierna.

– Pasen, no tengo inconvenientes – respondió en padre de Ino.

Y las chicas entraron en la habitación de Ino, para encontrar una no muy grata sorpresa…

* * *

––Fin del capítulo 6––

– Que habrá en el cuaderno azul??

– Siento no haber puesto nada de NejiHina, pero en la próxima le pongo…

– Es muy problemático pensar en un plan contra Shikamaru, tuve que quemar mi neurona para encontrar algo, en el siguiente capítulo lo sabrán.

– Lo siento, pero por mas que lo intenté, no podía quitarme la imagen de gay de Sai, así que el será el amigo gay en el fic, y ya veremos con quien empato a Ino.

– Espero que les guste, se aceptan criticas.


	7. Victima Nro 3: ¿Shikamaru o Ino? p2

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

Repito, MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que me dejan reviews, espero seguir cubriendo sus expectativas…

**Capitulo 7 – Victima Nro 3: ¿Shikamaru o Ino? – Parte 2**

...

En un tejado cerca de la residencia Yamanaka, un shinobi se encontraba aun alerta vigilando atentamente cualquier movimiento que realizara la kunoichi. Ante el sueño, el hambre y el frío, producto de haber tenido que pasar la noche en vela solo y a la intemperie, su estado de ánimo era fatal. Para su suerte, el uso de sus anteojos oscuros le permitía disimular las horrorosas bolsas de ojeras que se le habían formado en el rostro producto de la mala noche.

Estaba a punto de caer por el sueño cuando llego a darle el alcance otro shinobi, uno de piel nívea y ojos blancos, con el cabello hecho una maravilla y el semblante más relajado que nunca.

– ¡Ya era hora que llegaras! – se quejó Shino.

– Lamento el retraso, pero tenía algo que hacer hoy temprano – se excusó nervioso el genio Hyuga.

– Vaya, quien te viera diría que has pasado una noche estupenda, ni imaginar que hoy hayas madrugado – La respuesta del Aburame puso aun más nervioso al Hyuga – Debo contarte como está la situación.

Shino comenzó con una breve explicación de lo que había visto hasta el momento, sin embargo el genio Hyuga tenía la mente en otros sucesos ocurridos poco antes de las 6 a.m….

_..._

_Se había levantado temprano para su "cita". Procuró hacer el menor ruido posible para asegurarse de que nadie se percatara de su presencia. Se dirigió al baño más cercano a las habitaciones de la famlia Hyuga con mucha cautela._

"_Debo ser cuidadoso, sutil, sigiloso, no debo hacer ruido, debo salir de la casa sin ser detectado, por que si alguien me descubriera… ¡¡bah!! ¡¡Pero quien me en esta casa me podría descubrir! Soy mucho más hábil que cualquiera por aca. A demás, seguro que haría falta un ninja altamente calificado, quien sabe tal vez un gran Ninja rastreador, o un Anbu, o un escuadrón incluso, para poder descubrir que yo…" _

– _Hola primo._

– _¡¡Agrrrrhhhh!!, – Neji gritó del susto y volteó lentamente para comprobar que quien lo había sorprendo era… – Hanabi–sama, ¿No debería e…estar dormida?. "Rayos, como pudo notar mi presencia "._

– _Es que mi hermana me mando llamarte, como notó que estabas despierto te está preparando el desayuno y…_

– _¡¡Juattt!! ¿Que acaso Hinata–sama también notó que estaba despierto? – El alto ego del genio Hyuga se estaba desmoronando._

– _Claro – contestó la menor – Pero_ _si haces tanto ruido en el baño acicalándote que hasta la vecina notaría que estás despierto, mírala ahí está por la ventana, siempre te está espiando, ¿Que no te habías dado cuenta? _

_Por la ventana pudo observar como la vecina, una ancianita de 80 años, quien lo había estado espiando sabe Kami cuantas veces y por cuantas horas con sus binoculares, un telescopio al lado y una cámara de filmar de mucha tecnología._

"_¿Que hasta la viejita esa me pudo detectar?"._

_Hiashi se acercó al baño e interrumpió la conversación de su hija menor y su sobrino._

– _Neji, ya era hora que salieras del baño, estaba esperando que salieras porque hoy me toca el facial y el tratamiento y eso me suele tomar horas y…. _

_Mientras el jefe del clan Hyuga hablaba dirigiéndose a su sobrino, éste apenas si le prestaba atencion. Tenía la mirada perdida y el ego por los suelos… "Soy una vergüenza, un desastre de Ninja, soy un miserable… ". Se castigaba mentalmente por sus pocas habilidades cuando las últimas palabras de su tío lo sacaron de su concentración_

– _Y ya casi son las 6 a.m y…. _

– _¡¡Que ya casi son las 6!! Rayo se…se me hizo tarde, disculpe Hiashi –sama, Hanabi–sama, dígale por favor a Hinata–sama que tuve que salir y que me disculpe por no poder bajar a desayunar y… _

_Unos pasos se oyeron subiendo las escaleras. Volteó para terminar encontrándose con su prima, quien lucía una bata sencilla, pantuflas y cargaba una bandeja en manos._

– _¿Que no vas a poder desayunar lo que te prepare? – Preguntó decepcionada la Hyuga – pe…pero no te tomara mucho, te lo estaba llevando a tu cuarto justo en este instante y yo… esperaba que pudiéramos de…desayunar juntos y conversar… _

_Neji interrumpió torpemente a su prima, sin siquiera prestarle atención a sus palabras y más concentrado en sus propios planes. Mientras se marchaba, apenas si inventó una excusa mala, muy mala…_

– _Disculpe Hinata–sama, pero ahora estoy apurado, quedé en ir a entrenar con Gai sensei y Lee y … _

_No se pudo oír más de sus explicaciones porque ya había salido corriendo de la mansión, dejando un gran signo de interrogación sobre las cabezas de todos los miembros de la rama principal._

_Hinata se quedó mirándolo sorprendida, y confundida… "__Esto es muy extraño, ¿Neji corriendo al encuentro de Lee y Gai–sensei? Pensé que ellos estaban desaparecidos después de la vergüenza que pasaron y…" Volteó hacia su hermana menor y le guiñó el ojo, asumiendo que ella entendería._

…

_La menor entró rápido a su habitación para cambiarse y salir tras su primo. Después de no mucho esfuerzo, y haciendo gala de todas sus habilidades como Hyuuga – lo que involucraba espiar a grandes distancias con el Byakugan – logró encontrar a su primo._

_Lo siguió hasta que éste se detuvo en una calle que era totalmente desconocida para la pequeña, pero que solía ser bastante visitada por el joven. Se trataba de la misma calle hasta la cuál Hinata lo había seguido la última vez._

_Neji llegó confiando plenamente en que gracias a sus grandes habilidades como ninja, nadie lo había podido seguir._

– _Jejeje, nadie podría alcanzarme, al menos con mi gran velocidad si que me puedo considerar un gran Ninja y…. _

– _Hola Neji, – una voz femenina lo asustó. Volteó con la cara blanco papel, lo cuál lo hacía ver más pálido de lo habitual, ojos de plato y quijada al suelo, al ver a su pequeña prima que lo había alcanzado tan fácilmente "Esto es un hecho, ¡Soy un desastre como ninja!"._

– _Y, primito… puedo saber, que haces en este lu…lugar – Hanabi volteó a ver un enorme y colorido cartel frente a ellos._

– _No puedo creer que tu pmfskjdk.. – no pudo continuar porque una mano blanca le tapó la boca._

_Fue arrastrada por aquella mano hasta un callejón oscuro donde comenzó el interrogatorio, como si se tratara de una película de detectives, con Neji actuando como policía malo mientras que tenía a Hanabi amarrada a una silla._

– _Contesta, ¿Para quien trabajas? _

– _Yo… no, e…este. _

– _Responde rápido que no tengo todo el día. ¿Te siguió alguien?_

– _N…no pues yooo…_

– _¡Contesta! ¿Te mandó Hi… perdón, te mandó alguien?, ¿Alguien te siguió? _

_La menor notó el detalle, la casi caida de su primo al momento de preguntar, y contestó ácidamente._

– _Si lo dices por mi hermana puedes estar tranquilo, que ella tenía que salir temprano y no tiene tiempo para andar siguiéndote._

– _O sea que viniste por tu propia cuenta, y puedo saber ¿Porque me seguiste?_

– _A, e…es que yo… ejm, pues ve…verás – esta vez no supo como contestar por los nervios._

– _A ya deja de tartamudear que tu no eres mi Hinata–sama y... ee…. Yo…_

– _Ajá, ¡lo sabía! Entre ustedes pasa algo, por eso es que me mando seg…. – notó que estuvo a punto de cometer una gran imprudencia – quiero de…decir, por eso es q anda tan extraña y pues… yo como me preoc…_

– _¿Que te mando seguirme? ¿Y puedo saber porque?, vamos habla mocosa._

– _Es que yo….._– de pronto, cayó en cuenta de su verdadera posición, y sobre todo de la de su primo, y decidió sacar ventaja de ello –_¡¡Oyeee!! Un momento, acá la que acaba de descubrir tu secreto soy ¡¡Yooo!!, así que me vas respetando o quieres que ande gritando por los cuatro vientos que el muy seriecito y respetado Ninja NEJI HYUGA viene todos los días a HACERSE EL UHNSKJFKD – otra ves la mano le tapó la boca._

– _Esta bien, que quieres a cambio._

– _Así me gusta primito, que me trates como se debe, y pues, creo que ya se como cobrármelas .. – mientras reía la mas joven Neji ponía rostro de espanto "malditas chantajistas Hyuga…"._

_..._

– Hey, despierta que te estoy hablando – le interrumpió Shino que notó que el genio no le estaba prestando atención.

– Disculpa, es que me distraje, ¿Me cuentas cual es la situación? – regresó rápidamente al tema.

El maestro de los insectos tuvo que repetir sus palabras un tanto molesto.

– Bueno, el asunto es que las señoritas están en la habitación de Ino intentando revisar los documentos que escaneó ayer y, según el plan, envié a mis insectos para que destruyeran su cable de red, su cable de conexión con impresora, y… bueno todos los cables que encontraran, y parece que no les ha hecho mucha gracia…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Ino, un grupo de kunoichis estaban reunidas supuestamente para iniciar las labores del día en su plan de destrucción para los shinobis. Sin embargo, estaban teniendo ciertos problemas técnicos con la computadora de la Yamanaka, lo que ciertamente tenía irritada a otra kunoichi, una de cabellos rosados.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Este maldito aparato debe estar descompuesto! – Gritó molesta Sakura mientras le pegaba una patada con todo y hiper–fuerza a la impresora de Ino.

Por cierto, la impresora terminó estampada en la pared y hecha pedacitos.

– Bueno Sakura, si no estaba malograda, pues yo creo que ahora si debe estarlo – se atrevió a decir Hinata al ver el estado lamentable en el que quedó la impresora después del golpe de la Haruno.

– Ino puerca, ¿Que acaso no puedes hacer nada bien? – continuó gritando histéricamente la chica de cabellos rosa.

– Entonces, ¿Que hacemos ahora? – Preguntó Temari, que estaba algo decepcionada – yo no se nada de estos aparatos, aya en Suna no usamos computadoras –

– No te preocupes, mientras el disco este intacto, nos lo podemos llevar y lo imprimimos en mi casa – afirmó Tenten mientras era ayudada por Hinata a obtener dicha pieza del computador de la rubia.

– Solo abro acá, desconecto estos cables, jalo la palanquita y… LISTO!! – Tenten obtuvo el disco en un par de movimientos – es una de las ventajas de tener habilidad con las manos… – suspiró mientras los ojos le brillaban casi al borde de las lágrimas – Es lo que siempre me decía Lee, que soy muy hábil con las manos, el siempre me dice que tengo bonitas manos – luego cambió a expresión de duda – aunque la ultima vez me quiso hacer el manicure y… –

¡¡Plop!! – Todas miraron a Tenten con expresión de lástima.

– Insisto, ¿No se da cuenta? – Se dijo para sí misma Sakura.

– Pues parece q no, esta ciega la pobre – Dijo la portadora del abanico casi contestando a la anterior.

– U…un momento, aquí hay algo extraño – comentó Hinata mientras sacudía el disco duro, del cuál cayeron algunos cuantos insectos ya bastante conocidos por ella.

– Esa Ino puerca parece q ni siquiera se digna limpiar su cuarto la muy desgraciada y… –

– Shhhhh guarden silencio – Hinata les hizo señas para que vieran lo mismo que ella, una fila de insectos que estaban saliendo de la habitación.

La chica de ojos blancos no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de de donde provenían dichos insectos, después de todo, tantos años con el maestro de los insectos no podía ser en vano. Comenzó a hablar en voz alta intentando confundir a los posibles espías.

– Será mejor que vayamos a MI CASA para que podamos IMPRIMIR LOS DOCUMENTOS – gritó Hinata tratando de asegurarse de que los insectos capturaran el mensaje.

Luego recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron todas hacia la sala cargando consigo el disco duro de la computadora de Ino. Revisaron los alrededores, y notaron que no había insectos que pudieran espiarlas, sin embargo Hinata pudo notar que a lo lejos unos ojos blancos las espiaban.

– Esos eran los insectos de Shino, y creo que son los culpables de que el computador de Ino no funcionara – Afirmó segura Hinata.

– ¿Estarán tratando de sabotearnos? – Cuestionó una preocupada Sakura.

– Bueno, tenemos que admitir que ellos, siendo shinobis, tenían que darse cuenta en algún momento, ¿No? – dijo Temari

– Por eso lo que decía Ino en su nota – agregó Tenten – Recuerden que la llamaron a entrenar justo hoy que no le tocaba entrenamiento.

– Entonces debemos tener cuidado – meditó Sakura – será mejor que vayamos a casa de HInata con Temari, así pensarán que nosotras tenemos el disco, mientras que tú, Tenten, te lleves el verdadero disco a tu casa e imprimir lo que encuentres, luego nos lo traes para revisarlo –

– Entendido – dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Sin embargo, Hinata ya se había encargado de cambiar el disco que llevaba Tenten por uno falso mientras ella había tomado el verdadero, asegurándose de lograr convencer con sus palabras a los ojos que la observaban atentamente. Incluso tuvo que engañar a sus propias compañeras, ya que no encontró oportunidad de avisarles al respecto.

* * *

A lo lejos los shinobis encargados de vigilar a las chicas estaban reunidos espiándolas y captando cada detalle que pasara ante sus ojos.

– Que fue lo que dijeron – preguntaba curioso Kiba, que acababa de llegar con Akamaru.

– Descubrieron tus insectos – Le dijo Neji a Shino – Hinata–sama se dio cuenta de que los insectos eran de Shino, y ahora ya sospechan de nosotros.

– Bueno, después de todo, ese era el plan ¿Verdad? – preguntó el Inuzuka.

– Todo tal y como Shikamaru lo predijo… – reflexionaba el maestro de los insectos al recordar el plan del genio.

_..._

– _Un momento, ¿No sería demasiado obvio que me llevara todo un escritorio?_

– _Pues esa es la idea, sería muy arriesgado trabajar a sus espaldas, ellas notarían que hay algo extraño y si sus planes no funcionan sospecharán de inmediato de nosotros, es mejor hacerles creer que ellas nos han descubierto – el genio tenia las manos juntas y estaba armando una estrategia. _

– _¿Y como vamos a hacer eso? – preguntaba Shino con curiosidad_

– _Primero, que Chouji vaya a decirle Ino que se olvido avisarle del entrenamiento, eso hará que Ino sospeche, luego Kiba robará el escritorio pero dejará el computador._

– _Pero tendrán en sus manos ¡Eso! – pregunto preocupado Chouji _

– _No te preocupes, Chouji, Shino se encargará de retrasarlas malogrando el sistema de cables del computador, debes dejar algún rastro de tu presencia para que alguna lo detecte, pero se sutil, creo que… – _

– _Descuida, dejaré que Hinata me descubra. _

– _Ok, luego, cuando Neji te de el alcance, le dices que las espíe con su Byakugan y me informan de sus planes._

– _Entendido._

_..._

Se observaron y asintieron seguros de que el plan marchaba tal y como les había dicho Shikamaru. Discutieron por unos minutos y terminaron definiendo que haría cada uno de ellos.

Asignaron a Kiba el trabajo de seguir a Tenten y recuperar el disco duro, considerando que sus habilidades de rastreo serían ideales para el caso. Neji se asignó a sí mismo la misión de seguir a las demás junto con Hinata hacia la mansión Hyuuga, tomando en cuenta que él conocía mejor que cualquiera el lugar y que no sería nada sospechoso ver a Neji dentro de la mansión. Por último, a Shino le encargaron llevar el informe de la situación actual al centro de operaciones, específicamente a Shikamaru, luego de lo cual podría ir a descansar después de su amanecida.

– Entendido – Afirmaron los tres shinobis a la vez, luego de lo cual desaparecieron en diferentes direcciones.

El Hyuuga se quedó meditando internamente sobre cierta duda que le había quedado rondando en la cabeza. "_Me pregunto si Hinata–sama me habrá notado también mi presencia_".

* * *

Sakura, Temari y Hinata se dirigían a la mansión Hyuga a paso rápido. Aunque las demás iban sonriendo, seguras de que sus planes marchaban a la perfección, la Hyuuga iba preocupada observando a todos lados, como si desconfiara de algo. Sus acompañantes notaron la marcada expresión en el rostro de su amiga, y no pudieron evitar preguntar.

– Hinata, ¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó Sakura.

Pero la conversación fue interrumpida por la aparición de cierto shinobi de mechas rubias que apareció, para variar, inoportunamente.

– Chicas, hey, Hinata, tengo que hablar contigo, ayer por algún extraño motivo los muchachos me encerraron y pues recuerdo que Kiba mencionó tu nombre y…–

– ¡Tú, idiota!, ¡Quien te has creído para dirigirle la palabra a Hinata, después de todo lo que le has hecho! – Sakura transformada en Inner estuvo a punto de rematarlo (considerando la cantidad de palizas que había recibido el pobre) cuando Temari la detuvo.

– Espera un momento, ¿dijiste que los muchachos te encerraron? – preguntó Inquisidoramente.

Ahora eran Sakura y Temari las detectives investigadoras quienes interrogaban en un cuarto oscuro a un pobre Naruto amarrado en una silla.

– ¿Quienes estaban reunidos? – preguntó la rubia.

– ¿Donde se están reuniendo? – siguió la de cabellos rosas

– ¿Que están tramando? – continuó preguntando la primera. – ¿Porque no contestas? –

Lo tenían acorralado y estaban apuntando hacia él con expresión de furia. Por su parte, Naruto no podía contestar ya que algo se lo impedía.

– Este, y..yo c…creo que si le quitan la mordaza de la boca, podrá contestarles – Les aclaró la Hyuga.

– Jeje, tienes razón Hinata – Sakura le quitó la mordaza de la boca al portador del Kyubi y continuó – Y dime, ¡Querido Naruto!, que es lo que están tramando ¿Ellos? – preguntó al momento que señalaba cuatro fotos tamaño póster y en poses super hiper sexys de Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru y Lee (este último lanzando besitos en pose súper gay) que habían estado utilizadas como tableros de tiro al blanco llenos de shurikens y kunais en los ojos, la garganta, el pecho y sobre todo mas abajo donde uds ya saben… jejeje…

– P–pues, y… y ¡Y yo que se! ¡¡ Solo se que ahora a todo el mundo se le ha dado por golpearme!! –

Un estrepitoso golpe se escuchó hasta la aldea de Suna, y una nube de polvo tapó el lugar por varios minutos.

Fin de la escena, Naruto estrellado en la pared y Sakura con una vena en la frente y el puño levantado gritando – A mi nadie me levanta la voz, ¡NA–RU–TO! –

...

Mientras tanto, Neji había sido testigo presencial de la masacre… digo, del interrogatorio. Agradeció a la poca paciencia de Sakura, gracias a la cuál Naruto no pudo delatarlos, pero un acontecimiento trágico lo distrajo.

– ¡Agggrrr! ¡Una horquilla!!, mi precioso cabello se está horquillando –

...

Hinata aprovechó el momento de distracción de su primo para hacerles señas a sus amigas que rápidamente captaron el mensaje. (Así es, las mujeres nos podemos entender hasta con una mirada, algo que los hombres aun no logran desarrollar).

– ¡Será mejor que me quede aquí con Naruto!– exclamó con fuerza Sakura – ¡¡Hinata, tu ve con Temari a hacer eso a tu casa, rápido!! – gritó lo último lo suficientemente fuerte como para que fuera escuchado por el Hyuga.

– ¡Está bien, Sakura! – le contestaron sus amigas en voz alta, tratando de asegurarse de que el genio las escuchara.

Neji volvió a su labor de espionaje y procedió a seguir a Temari y a Hinata. Mientras tanto, Sakura esperó paciente a que se alejaran de ella, para irse a su casa con el verdadero disco, dejando a Naruto amarrado y chancado.

– ¡¡Y yo que hice!! –

* * *

En la mansión Hyuga, una vez que llegaron las dos kunoichis, Hinata comenzó a explicarle a Temari sus sospechas.

– Entonces, seguro que tratan de tendernos una trampa, ¿verdad? – Dijo Temari un tanto preocupada – Pero en estos momentos Sakura debe estar imprimiendo todo, nadie la seguía, cayeron redonditos. Así que no tenemos porque preocuparnos – repentinamente su estómago comenzó a rugir de hambre, abochornándola.

– Deseas que te traiga algo de comer, ¿Temari–san? – ofreció con delicadeza Hinata.

– Creo q me caería muy bien, a demás que hoy no desayune para poder salir sin que mis hermanos se dieran cuenta –

– Entonces espérame que voy a prepararte algo –

Hinata se dirigía hacia la cocina preocupada y con la cabeza en otro lado cuando al entrar se chocó contra algo...

– ¡Auch! – Hinata chocó contra algo... o alguien... que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera.

Los segundos parecieron una eternidad, como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta, Hinata había chocado contra el pecho de su primo que también iba distraído y ambos caían lentamente en sentidos contrarios y con dirección al suelo cuando Neji, en un hábil giro de su pierna, logró sostenerse y levantar los brazos para sujetar a su prima atrayéndola contra su cuerpo impidiendo que cayera, terminando en un tierno abrazo. Ambos podían sentirse el uno al otro, sus respiraciones, su aroma, luego se miraron a los ojos mientras eran cubiertos por la sedosa y castaña cabellera del Hyuga que se había desatado de su lazo cuando de pronto…

– ¡¡Agrrrrr!! ¡¡Maldita horquilla!! – Neji cogió el travieso cabello horquillado arrancándolo y soltando a su prima – ¡¡Ahora si que termine contigo maldita!! – ¿Hi–hinata–sama?

Volteó preocupado recordando la torpeza que había cometido.

– ¡¡Auchhhhh!! – Hinata gritó al momento de caer estrepitosamente sobre el suelo.

– Lo…lo siento Hinata–sama, no me di cuenta, yo – el Hyuga se puso más rojo que un tomate.

Se agachó para ayudar a levantarse a su prima, mientras se castigaba mentalmente _"rayos, como pude ser tan idiota"._

– No te preocupes primo, y…yo e…estoy bien – Hinata se sobaba mientras trababa de disimular el nada disimulable rojo de sus mejillas.

– Yo, quisiera hablar con usted, si me lo permite – Neji habló con la cabeza hacia al piso para no mirarla a los ojos – respecto a lo que pasó en el festival de primavera, bueno es que usted, y yo… e–es que ha cambiado, y–yo pensé que había quedado claro que yo, y… –

– E…es que, Neji–oniisan, e…e tu y yo, e…es que tu pues, e…ese día yo te vi y tu e…estaba oculta, y vi como te encontrabas con – Hinata no quería mirarlo a los ojos, estaba dolida imaginando lo peor – yo q…quisiera que tu fueras más honesto conmigo, quiero que me digas que me estas o…ocultando –

– ¿Yo? No, ¡Yo no oculto nada! – El Hyuga intentó disimular mientras inconscientemente jugaba con sus dedos _"rayos, me estoy mimetizado a HInata"_ – No te oculto nada Hinata, perdón, quise decir, Hinata–sama, solo que yo pensé que estábamos bien y pensé que lo que siento por usted había quedado claro, y pensé que usted y yo…yo… pero de pronto usted cambió y, bueno yo quisiera saber que fue lo que pasó, si hice algo que la molestara yo quisiera saber porque – no pudo continuar porque algo los interrumpió.

Un empujón fue suficiente para ocasionar otro accidente, que los dejó en una situación aun más comprometedora que el anterior.

– ¡¡Ahhh!! – Ambos gritaron al unísono – ¡¡Auchhhhhh!! –

Hiashi acababa de entrar a la cocina abriendo con tanta fuerza la puerta que terminó empujando a Hinata la cual cayó sobre Neji que cayó sobre el suelo. La escena que el jefe Hyuga se encontró fue la siguiente: Neji estampado en el suelo, boca arriba, con Hinata sobre él, boca abajo, casi al borde de un beso.

– ¿Neji, estas aquí? Te estaba buscando porque quier consulta…a… – Al notar la escena su expresión cambió drásticamente.

– Cof cof cof, Neji, tenemos que hablar –

* * *

Mientras, en la zona de entrenamiento, estaban dando finalizada la reunión de entrenamiento del equipo 10.

– Bueno, creo que es suficiente por hoy – dijo Shikamaru dando por finalizado el entrenamiento cuando alguien llegó de improvisto.

Se trataba de Shizune, quien le traía una carta al genio Nara y unas noticias nada gratas.

– Shikamaru – kun, Tsunade–sama te mandó buscar, tienes una misión – dijo al entregarle el documento en su mano. Luego sonrió maliciosamente y desapareció.

Con una expresión de sospecha, abrió el sobre. Al leer el contenido, los ojos se le desorbitaron y quedaron estrellados en su cara como platos, la quijada se le cayó al piso y comenzó a sudar frío. Sus compañeros lo observaron extrañado y se le acercaron para revisar la carta. Luego de leerla, quedaron en peor estado que su amigo.

Solo un pensamiento abordó su mente… "Y justo ahora, de misión, y justo con ellas, estoy perdido, ¡Esto va a ser demasiado problemático!".

* * *

Tenten acababa de llegar a su casa con el supuesto disco duro en las manos. Lo colocó sobre su cama y estuvo a punto de hacer la labor manual para desensamblar su computadora y cambiar su disco con el de Ino, cuando su estómago comenzó a rugir de hambre.

– Creo que primero iré a comer algo, porque por el apuro salí sin desayunar y…. – Tenten se dirigió a su cocina dejando el disco falso sobre su cama y salió de su habitación.

– Bien Akamaru, ve y tráeme ese disco que ves ahí, ¿Entendido? –

– ¡¡Guau!! – El perro fiel de Kiba no tardo ni 10 segundos en traer el disco.

– ¡¡Listo!! Ahora lo llevaré al centro de operaciones, jejeje – Decía satisfecho el Inuzuka mientras se retiraba hacia el bosque.

* * *

En la habitación de Sakura, la mencionada se disponía a ver el contenido del verdadero disco, curiosa de saber que tanto daño podía ocasionar revelar los archivos que mencionaba Ino en su nota.

– Listo, veamos que dice aquí… a ver, a ver, ¡¡No lo puedo creerr!!, ¿Como pudo escribir esto? Jajajaja, vaya debo darle crédito a Ino, esto si que va a destruir a Shikamaru. – Sakura reía a montones mientras imprimía las hojas que destruirían al genio – ¡¡Listo!! Ahora a llevar esto a la casa de Hinata, cuando Temari lea esto, ¡Se va a morir! – Sakura guardó las hojas en su mochila y salió apresurada.

* * *

En el centro de operaciones...

– Al menos aquí estoy a salvo de… – Sasuke cayó cuando vio una kunai entrar por la ventana con una nota amarrada en el mango.

_No creas que te me podrás escapar…_

_Firma: Uchiha Itachi_

– ¡¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! – su grito desgarrador se oyó hasta los confines del espacio y tiempo.

* * *

––Fin del capítulo 7––

–o– Disculpen que cada vez sean más largos, pero así me salen ps…

–o– Este capitulo me salió algo enredado, a mi misma me costó entenderlo.. jejeje

–o– Por lo de la pareja de Ino, aun me queda la duda, pero si no me decido ps hará trío.


	8. Victima Nro 3: ¿Shikamaru o Ino? p3

Gracias a todos por los reviews, voy a contestarles pero de manera general, para que todos lo tengan presente.

–o– El cuaderno no era un diario, ahora lo van a ver, lo pongo primerito para satisfacer la curiosidad de todos…

–o– Yo también creo que Neji es metrosexual!!

–o– Hiashi no busca que Neji formalice con Hinata, quiere que Neji le revele el secreto para tener el cabello tan lacio, dócil y manejable, jejeje…

–o– Las chicas no son nada tontas, pero los chicos tampoco lo son.

–o– Sasuke está con Sakura (que habrá hecho el pobre para q le mande tremenda maldición, jejeje) pero también tiene su calentao con Itachi… si no me funca el trio con Ino lo pondré con estos ilustres personajes jejejeje….

–o– Gracias por no molestarse por lo largo de los capítulos y por q les guste, espero que no se hagan muy pesado de leer.

Gracias a Star Flowers, Miyako1912, Rachelle 03, Esme–chan TS–DN, Zxceve, tsunade25, Sakura kunoichi no power, Tia Juh Thereza y a todos los demás que me han dejado reviews, he tratado de contestar en manera general a todos…

_****_

Y a todos, gracias por leer el fic, me da mucha alegría que les guste a todos…

_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Capitulo 8 – Victima Nro 3: ¿Shikamaru o Ino?? – Parte 3**

…

Un shinobi iba caminando aparentemente despreocupado por las calles de Konoha, con las manos en los bolsillos y la expresión tranquila, sin embargo, en su interior lo acosaban temores y otros. Intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que no había de que preocuparse… _"No tengo de que preocuparme, los chicos sabrán como manejarlas, no creo que les sea tan difícil recuperar un simple disco ¿Verdad?... ". _Siguió caminando de lo más inocente cuanto vio de pronto notó que comenzaron a llover papeles del cielo. _"Ni me había fijado que habían nubes negras y… un momento, ¿Están lloviendo papeles?"_

Saltó con la agilidad propia de un Ninja para atrapar uno de aquellos papeles. Con temor, lo llevó hasta la altura de su vista y comenzó a leerlo. Cuando terminó, dejo su mano caer y su expresión cambió a una de total y completa desesperación.

–¡¡Nooo!!

Su desgarrador grito se escuchó por toda la aldea, evidenciando su posición a las turbas de mujeres que ya estaban listas para lincharlo.

* * *

En el centro de operaciones de los shinobis, estaban reunidos listos para celebrar su supuesta victoria sobre las kunoichis, a las que juraban haber engañado. Sí, los hombres siempre se creen que tienen la razón.

– ¿Trajiste el disco? – Preguntó Neji en tono serio a Kiba.

– Por supuesto, aquí lo tengo, miren – Kiba sonrió al sacar una pieza de su mochila.

La sonrisa se le borró del rostro cuando notó que la pieza no era precisamente un disco duro.

– ¿Y puedo saber para que nos trajiste un pedazo de madera? – preguntó el Uchiha.

– Eto, pu…pues yooo... juraría que era el disco – contestó consternado el Inuzuka.

– Bueno, pues si esto es un disco yo soy un machote –afirmó el dibujante en pose super gay.

Se miraron con ganas de matar a alguien… alguien con aliento a perro. Neji se golpeó con la mano el rostro, visiblemente decepcionado. Se dieron cuenta que habían sido engañados, y que habían caído redonditos, como... idiotas. Se sentaron a analizar en que momento fue que los engañaron, pero por más que lo intentaban, su mentalidad machista les impedía ver defectos en sus planes. Consideraron que tenían el plan perfecto, y se suponía que no habían dejado escapar el más mínimo detalle de sus acciones, todo debió salir perfecto. Debió.

Pero como hombres que son – y es aquí donde aparece el feminismo de la autora – no eran aun capaces de admitir la derrota. Estuvieron tan concentrados en ver lo "visible" que dejaron de lado aquello que no podían ver. Igual, aunque se tomasen una eternidad pensando en el asunto, no encontrarían nunca la respuesta, jamás admitirían que habían sido vencidos por sus rivales, las mujeres.

Se quedaron tan concentrados en buscar como surgió el problema, que no pensaron en idear una solución, ni en como los afectaría.

Un grito los despertó del trance.

– ¡¡Ahhh!! – Entró Shikamaru gritando con el alma saliéndosele por la boca – ¿No se supone que ustedes evitarían esto? – Dijo a todos los presentes mostrando un montón de papeles.

Su aspecto era más que patético, estaba hecho una desgracia humana. Llegó con lágrimas en los ojos, con las ropas rasgadas y lleno de moretones. Olía a chamuscado, con algunas partes de su cabello y ropas quemadas y se sujetaba con la mano el costado.

– ¿Y que rayos te paso? – Preguntó Sasuke al verlo en ese estado tan lamentable.

– ¿Que me paso?, no quiero ni recordarlo, fue horrible.

Pero igual accedió a contar lo que le había pasado…

_En una de las calles de Konoha, Shikamaru paseaba tranquilamente mientras se encargaba de algunos detalles para su plan de venganza contra las chicas…._

– _¡¡Listo!! Jejeje, soy un genio, ahora solo me falta….. _

– _Hola "queridito" – una rubia de cuatro coletas acababa de aparecer – ¿Me has extrañado? –_

– _A, e…esteeee… hola Temari, ¿Como has estado? – Preguntó nervioso el Nara._

Unos murmullos se escucharon en el ambiente.

– _Yo, pues muy bien para que sepas, p…. espera, oigo voces… si son voces… y vienen en esta dirección… rayos, será mejor que corramos… deben venir por ti. _

– _¿Por mi? Pero si yo no… _

– _Confía en mí sígueme – y el genio cayó redondito en la trampa de Temari._

– _¿Por donde? _

– _Por aquí, en este callejón oscuro no nos van a encontrar, ahora ven y dale un besito a tu linda novia, ¿Si?_

– _B–bueno, jeje, no ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho que… – cayó cuando vio un destello de malicia en los ojos de Temari. – U–un momento, ¿Tú no estabas molesta conmigo?_

– _Yo si, pero no tanto como ellas – Y la rubia del abanico señaló atrás de Shikamaru, donde había una turba de mujeres lideradas por la madre del Nara, con antorchas y trinches, listas para el ataque – aquí está, señoras y señoritas, es ¡Todo suyo! – y se retiró apresurada dejando al genio a merced de las fieras…_

– _¡¡Ahhh!! – _

_La vista desde el exterior era la siguiente: Un Ninja genio derrotado y siendo chancado, escupido, abollado, magullado, golpeado, quemado, etc, etc, etc, por las mujeres de Konoha _

– _¡Para que veas que las mujeres somos de temer idiota!_

– _¡¡Y mi trasero no es operado, es natural!!_

–_. Y yo no me levante a toda la promoción, solo a la mitad._

– _¡¡Auxiliooooo!! –_

…

– ¿Y todo esto por culpa de unos simples papeles? – le preguntó intrigado Kiba.

Tomaron los papeles que les había traído Shikamaru para ver que de malo podían tener. Tardaron unos segundos leyéndolos, se les desorbitaron los ojos y contuvieron la risa para no molestar más a su compañero.

– Oye, ¿Cuando escribiste esto? – preguntaba casi en risas Kiba.

– ¿Y porque rayos lo hiciste? – agregó el Uchiha.

– Y por ultimo, ¿Porque rayos le metiste tu estúpida firma a esto? – terminó de rematarla Neji.

– Uhm…. Yo también pensaba que los pechos de la Hokage eran de silicona, ¿Lo confirmaste? – preguntó Sai curioso a un Nara que ya era historia, más blanco que Neji, con ojitos redondos en forma de plato, quijada al suelo, es decir, despojo humano.

– No puede ser – dijo aterrado el Nara, arrebatándole el papel de las manos al dibujante, y comenzó a leerlo aterrado – entonces ¿También imprimieron este? – Dijo con las manos temblorosas – ¡¡la Hokage me va a matar!! –

Luego caminó como cuerpo sin alma hasta llegar a la pared, y comenzó a darle de cabezazos repitiendo la frase "Soy hombre muerto".

Todos se quedaron mirándolo sorprendidos. Jamás se imaginaron ver al tan despreocupado Shikamaru en aquel estado tan patético.

– Creo que es hora que nos expliques que rayos era ese cuaderno –dijo Sasuke.

– Hay si, porque a mi me está matando la curiosidad – terminó Sai.

El Nara suspiró resignado antes de comenzar con la historia.

…

_Dos años atrás, en la habitación de Shikamaru, en medio de risas por parte del equipo 10…_

– _Jajaja, pero si es cierto, ¿Has visto como tiene la cara la vecina? – Se reía Shikamaru – pero si parece gallina… jajajajaj… – _

– _Entonces ponlo en el cuaderno amigo, y no olvides a sus hermanas – le decía Ino_

– _¿La que se operó el trasero? ¿O la otra? – preguntaba rojo de risa el Nara._

– _A, ¿Te refieres a la que se levantó a toda su promoción en la academia dos años antes que nos graduáramos? – preguntó Chouji._

– _¿A si? Pues esa no la sabía, habrá que escribirlo… muajajajaj – seguía riendo el genio Nara – Y ahora, ¿Que hay sobre las de nuestra promoción? – preguntó mirando a Ino esperando sus "sugerencias"._

– _Bueno, pues de Sakura, con la frente que tiene podría servirle de pista de patinaje a sus piojos… jajajajaja – no podían parar de reír – y c–cre–o jajaj q–que jajaja deberían que hacerle una bincha especial doble ancho para poder taparle la frentaza… – se carcajeó sujetándose la barriga._

– _Entonces escríbelo también – le dijo Chouji mientras se comía su bolsa de papitas._

– _U–u–un momento, ¿Que haces? Porque lo firmas – dijeron Chouji e Ino al unísono._

– _Para el recuerdo, porque esto lo escribió Shikamaru jejeje – Se reia inocente el Nara_

– _Uhmmm, oye, y ¿Que pasaría si esto llegara a manos equivocadas? – preguntó preocupado Chouji – _

– _Hay no te preocupes, esto quedará entre nosotros, y no nos traicionaremos, ¿Verdad? – Shikamaru estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo._

– _¡¡Pues claro amigo!! – le respondió Ino – y ahora sigamos… ¿Que te parece escribir sobre la Hokage? – _

– _A pues, de ella, creo que esos pechos son falsos – decía pensativo el Nara – y para mí que tiene un laboratorio clandestino de Sake en su sótano, después de todo, ¿De donde podría sacar tanto no?_

– _Entonces escríbelo amigo – Ino le ordenaba a su amigo – y no olvides firmarlo, porque eso lo dijo ¡¡SHIKAMARU!!_

_Los amigos continuaron riendo a carcajadas mientras Skikamaru continuaba barriendo con todas y cada una de las chicas de Konoha describiendo defectos, rumores, chismes, invenciones, etc, sin olvidar la respectiva caricatura burlona, todo debidamente documentado en un pequeño cuaderno azul. _

…

– ¡¡Y ahora hay mujeres por las calles de Konoha con antorchas y trinches buscándome por todos lados!! ¡¡Y encabezando las multitudes está mi mamaaaaaaaa!!.

Entró en entrando en estado de pánico (Casi en el estado de Lee y Maito Gai quienes, por cierto, seguían en el mismo estado catatónico solo que ahora con dos días sin bañarse y sin comer, con restos de baba por toda la cara y pecho, moco hasta por las orejas y granos virulentos al punto llenos de pus por toda la cara y cuerpo… ¿había olvidado mencionar los efectos secundarios de la mezcla que usaron en las mallas verdes de Lee?… jejeje) cuando…

– ¡¡Debes reaccionar!! – Par de bofetadas en la cara de Shikamaru cortesía del Uchiha – ¡Te necesitamos lucido para lo que se viene! – Gritó intentando hacerlo reaccionar.

– ¿Pero es que no lo entiendes? ¡Soy hombre muerto! ¡¡Me van a despellejar!! Me van a terminar echando de la aldea, debo hacer algo para solucionar esto… – La expresión del genio cambió a una de preocupación – debe haber una forma de solucionarlo –

Se levantó e intentó salir para regresar a la aldea pero fue detenido por los demás.

– ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres volver aya? Mira como dejaron a Lee y a Maito Gai – le dijo preocupado Chouji mientras lo sujetaba y miraba espantado la esquina de la vergüenza…

– Y no olvides lo que me hicieron pasar a mí – agregó Sasuke.

– ¡Ahora si que estoy molesto con Ino, no debió hacerte eso amigo! – Chouji estaba enfadado.

– ¡Pero que acaso no lo entienden! ¡Han arruinado por completo mi vida! – afirmó Shikamaru aterrado,

Se aburrieron de intentar animarlo y lo dejaron en estado catatónico esperando a que reaccionara, mientas discutían del clima, la subida y baja del dólar, las acciones de la bolsa, los esmaltes negros para emos y otros.

Le tomó algo de tiempo notar que su actitud solo le estaba causando una cosa: Perder el tiempo. Suspiró y habló:

– Tienen razón, debo conservar la calma… debo pensar fríamente… – habló resignado, pero luego suspiró y sonrió maliciosamente –Al menos ya comencé con un plan en contra de Ino y Sakura, pero ahora no se si pueda realizarlo ya que ni voy a poder asomar la cara en la aldea – seguía el Nara, cuando recordó otra noticia que tampoco les caería en gracia – Casi lo olvidaba, debemos ir a la oficina de Tsunade–sama, tenemos una misión.

Se miraron consternados.

– ¿Y justo ahora? Rayos… pero nos van a arruinar los planes!! – preguntó Kiba

– Eso no es lo que me preocupa, miren la lista, estos son los convocados para la misión –

Shikamaru mostró la lista. Primero hubo silencio, luego preocupación, luego miedo, luego pánico, luego terror y, por ultimo, un grito de desesperación que retumbó formando una onda destructiva hacia los alrededores.

– ¡¡Queee!!, tenemos que ir de misión con ¡¡Ellassss!! – dijo totalmente asustado Kiba.

– Es una orden de la Hokage, no podemos cambiarla, le pedí a Ino que les avisara a las chicas que tenemos reunión a las 12 en la oficina de la Hokage.

– Pero solo falta una hora, y ¿Que podemos hacer ahora? – Preguntó Chouji–

– Yo ya tengo planeado como vengarme de Ino, ya he estado trabajando en ello, ¡Me las va a pagar!, pero ahora que ni voy a poder asomar la cara en la aldea, no se si pueda completarlo…. Uhmmm… ahora que lo pienso, necesitaré ayuda, lástima que los "resultados" sólo los podremos ver cuando termine la misión – Shikamaru parecía disfrutarlo – Sai, para esto necesitaré de tu apoyo –

– Hay Shika, por ti lo que sea papi – mientras se acurrucaba coquetamente sobre el Nara –¿Y que pasará con las demás? – Preguntó – es decir, te faltan Temari, Tenten y Hinata –

– Hey con mi amiga Hinata no te metas, apuesto que a la pobre inocente la están manipulando – Kiba defendió con brillo en los ojos a su amiga Hinata, casi como un padre.

Un destello de ira y… _¿celos? _Asomó en el rostro de cierto Hyuuga, pero como estaba rodeado de hombres que apenas logran tomar en cuenta de detalles como: es de día, tengo hambre, voy a entrenar, es de noche y voy a dormir; nadie lo notó.

– Yo también pienso que ella debe estar siendo manipulada, con lo tranquila que se ve… a demás considerando que de seguro Naruto le hizo algo… – agregó serio Shikamaru.

– Entonces dejémosla de lado, y nos faltarían Tenten y Temari… –

– Tenten y Temari…. De ellas nos encargaremos después… –

Todos comenzaron a reir a carcajadas planeando sus venganzas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Hyuuga, las chicas sonreían y festejaban su tercera victoria, pero aun no tenían ganada la guerra.

– Veo que les fue muy bien, chicas – Ino acababa de llegar a las habitaciones de Hinata – vi como circulaban miles de hojas con la firma de Shikamaru –

– Pues no fue nada fácil Ino –puerca, ellos nos estuvieron siguiendo – le dijo Sakura.

– Bueno, ya se me hacía extraño que me hicieran entrenar justo hoy que no tocaba entrenamiento, pero veo que pudieron contra ellos. –

– Hinata por suerte pudo darse cuenta que su primo nos espiaba –

– ¡Bien hecho amiga! – Ino abrazó eufórica a Hinata quien se estaba comenzando a poner azul por falta de aire.

– A, e…este b–bueno, e–es que como él siempre me está espiando cuando me levanto, cuando desayuno, cuando entreno, cuando me baño pues creo que ya me acostumbre a–a–a–a – no continuó porque se dio cuenta q estaba hablando de más.

Sus amigas la observaron con un gran signo de interrogación sobre las cabezas, pero pronto olvidaron el tema. Tenían más interes en sus propios problemas que en los ajenos, y estaban dispuestas a dejar un buen chisme de lado cuando se trata de algo mucho mejor como, por ejemplo, disfrutar de sus venganzas.

Hinata notó que comenzaban a olvidarse del tema de su primo, y decidió desviar la conversación hacia el tema que sabía que a sus amigas les interesaría más, la venganza.

– N–no no es lo que ustedes creen, este… ejm… pues ¿Que bueno que pudimos completar la misión, verdad? – sonrió inocentemente.

– Tienes razón amiga, y por cierto donde está Temari? – preguntó la rubia algo preocupada.

– Dijo que tenía que reunirse con sus hermanos – esto último que dijo la chica de cabellos rosas, lo que puso curiosamente nerviosa a la rubia – pero nos dejó encargado que te dijéramos que estaba muy contenta, que has llenado sus expectativas, que… que… oye Ino… Ino?, ¡¡ino!!… ¡¡Ino puerca!!, ¡¿me estas escuchando?!– Sakura chasqueó los dedos para despertar a su amiga que tenía la cabeza en otra parte…

– A, e–e–este si claro que te escuchaba frente de marquesina, que Temari se tuvo que ir porque sus hermanos y… que esta contenta… y… y…–

La rubia comenzó a tartamudear, cosa muy rara en ella. Sakura no resistió la curiosidad y preguntó.

– Me puedes decir, ¿Que pasó que puede ser tan importante que te distraiga tanto? –

– A… este… yo… jeje, bueno, fue algo que me pasó cuando venía… – y comenzó a contar lo que le había pasado.

…

_Ino corría apresurada saltando de techo en techo con la mente enfocada en un solo objetivo._

– _Debo apresurarme, que tengamos que irnos de misión y justo ahora podría atrasar nuestros planes y… – cuando de pronto…_

– _¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!! – Uno de los tejados cedió y cayó pesadamente – rayos, eso dolió… – se quejó – los tejados de Konoha se están desarmando todos …. – _

_Ino acababa de caer de un tejado hacia una calle sobre ciertos personajes…_

– _¡¡Al menos esta vez nos pudo caer una morena o una pelirroja para variar!! – se quejó el marionetista._

– _Ino–san, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó una voz seria y seca, que sonó bastante parecida a… ¿el Kazekage?_

– _Si, bueno pues si, es que por suerte no caí directo en el piso y…– contestó la Yamanaka inocentemente. _

_Tardó un poco en notar sobre quienes había caído, y cuando lo tuvo en claro, se quedó helada como una estatua. Un grito la sacó del estado en que se encontraba._

_.– Entonces… ¡¡Puedes bajarte de encima de nosotros!! – gritó molesto Kankuro._

– _Hay si, e–este perdonen, jejeje – Dijo la rubia nerviosamente mientras se bajaba de encima de los hermanos de Suna permitiéndoles incorporarse – Buenos días Kankuro–san, Kazekage–sama._

– _Ino–san, buenos d–d–d… – El kazekage no pudo continuar porque dos grandes motivos bastante visibles lo distrajeron – _

– _¡¡Y encima exhibicionista!!, vaya que en esta ciudad ocurren cosas extrañas – _

– _De que esta–a–a– – _

_La rubia se detuvo porque sintió en la piel estremecerse por un viento helado que soplo contra ellos, claro, como no iba a sentir el frío viento si estaba ¾ partes de su cuerpo al aire. Luego miro hacia arriba y pudo ver el resto de su ropa atascada en un cordel con el que topó justo antes de caer, por ultimo se miró a si misma y se vio en ropa interior, con algunos pedazos de tela de su ropa sobre ella que la verdad no le tapaban nada. Su última reacción antes de salir corriendo del lugar fue ver a Gaara frente a ella que la miraba con la boca abierta y quietecito como estatua y a Kankuro a su lado con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz y un inmenso charco de baba a sus pies _

– _¡¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!! –_

…

Volvió al presente rodeada de carcajadas.

– Jajajajajaja, Ino, eso si que es tener mala suerte, pero bueno al menos les… jajaja… les has dejado un excelente recuerdo de Konoha al Kazekage y a su hermano, jajaja.– le dijo entre carcajadas la experta en armas mientras todas reían a carcajadas.

– Ya basta, que fue bastante vergonzoso que me vieran así, a demás ya déjense de risitas porque les tengo que dar malas noticias – Ino decidió que ya era hora de arruinarles la fiesta con una mala noticia, así que adopto una postura seria, y habló – tenemos una misión –

La noticia no pareció afectar a sus compañeras. Tenten comenzó a meditar el asunto…

– Uhm, bueno pues eso retrazará un poco los planes, pero ya solo nos falta Sai, o… espera – notó que algo no andaba bien – falta que nos digas algo, ¿verdad? – preguntó esperando la respuesta.

Ino soltó la bomba lo más directamente posible.

– Si, los chicos vienen con nosotras –

– ¡¡Queee!! – todas gritaron al unísono.

– ¿De misión con ellos? – dijo preocupada Tenten

– Diablos, esto se pone más peligroso.– Agregó Sakura.

– Y que tal si en la misión deciden vengarse – continuó Tenten

– ¿Y que tal si nos desaparecen y alegan que caímos en combate? – Sakura ya estaba fantaseando con ellas siendo enterrados vivas en una fosa con los chicos alrededor de ellas y con una sonrisa macabra.

– N–no c–creo que lleguen a t–tanto, ¿O si?– Hinata trataba de detener los pensamientos de la pelirosa.

– Un momento, espera, quienes van a la misión – preguntó más calmada Sakura

– Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke, Neji y Kiba – Expresó la rubia

– ¿Entonces no va Sai? –

– ¿Ni Lee? –

– No, solo ellos y nosotras, todas nosotras, y tenemos que estar en la oficina de la Hokage en… veamos… en ¡¡Quince minutos!! –

– ¡¡Queee!! Será mejor que nos apuremos – Y dicho esto salieron disparadas como rayo hacia la oficina de la Hokage.

* * *

Volviendo al centro de operaciones de los varones, Shikamaru le daba las últimas indicaciones a Sai para dar inicio con su primera venganza. Terminada la conversación, despidieron a Sai quien se fue de lo más contenta silbando su canción favorita: "Pluma Gay".

Una enorme gota se formó en la cabeza de los shinobis. Luego se concentraron para continuar

– Entonces, será mejor nos apresuremos para ir a la oficina de la Hokage –

– Vamos – Todos al unísono.

– ¡E–espera!, Shikamaru, ¿No sería mejor que te disfraces? Al menos para ocultar tu identidad por ahora porque… tú sabes… te van a querer despellejar vivo – comentó preocupado Chouji.

– Si kieres te presto mi capucha – le ofreció Sasuke

– ¡¡Ni loco!! Prefiero que me despellejen a que me persigan las locas del a aldea –

– Entonces mejor ponte una de estas – le dijo Neji a Shikamaru mientras le ofrecía una máscara de Anbu.

– Perfecto, con esto nadie me reconocerá – se veía más tranquilo el genio – Vámonos –

– Entendido – Y todos salieron hacia sus destinos.

Todos los implicados partían hacia un mismo destino, la oficina de la Hokage, sin embargo dos personajes de ojos blancos tenían los pensamientos puestos en los sucesos ocurridos en el pasado festival de primavera. Neji comenzó a hacer esfuerzo mental en recordar todos y cada uno de los detalles de _aquella_ noche, buscando algún detalle que se le hubiese escapado…

…

_Neji estaba impaciente esperando, o mejor dicho espiando a su prima desde un árbol frente a la ventana de su habitación mientras se arreglaba para ir al festival de primavera. Se había jurado a sí mismo que esa noche le diría lo que sentía por ella pase lo que pase, sin importar cuál fuera su reacción, sin importarle el rechazo. El sabía perfectamente que durante años su prima había estado enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki o, al menos eso pensaba. _

– _Rayos, ¿Que tanto se puede demorar una mujer en cambiarse? Ni que se pudiera hacer el milagro en una noche – Se decía el genio Hyuuga mientras espiaba desde un árbol a su prima a la cuál apenas podía distinguir ya que no había activado el Byakugan – Ella ya es bonita al natural, y ojo que yo la he visto al "natural" jejeje… pero no se que tanto hace con ese kimono que–e ad…ada…da…da…aba…ba…ba…ba…ba– el genio se quedo idiotizado cuando su prima asomó por la ventana opacando con su belleza al sol._

– _Neji Oniisan, ¿Estas por ahí?_

_Las palabras de su prima lo despertaron de su trance. _

– _¡¡Ahhouch!! –Cayó estrepitosamente al suelo_

– _E.estoy acá Hinata–sama, la estoy esperando._

– _Pensé que te habías ido sin mi, ahí bajo – Hinata salió de su habitación hacia el primer piso para buscar a su primo, al cual lo encontró – ¿Estas bien Neji anisan?_

– _Auch… a, ete Hinata–sama, si yo e–estoy bien, claro, ¿Porque no habría de estarlo? – Aun se sobaba por la caída, y se sacaba unas ramitas de los cabellos – ¿Nos vamos? – _

_Le extendió la mano a su prima, la cuál le correspondió, y siguieron su camino hasta que…_

– _Hola Hinata, Neji,... ustedes, e–están… ¿Están agarrados de la mano? – Preguntó un rubio con aspecto de zorro – ¿Acaso ya son novios? Jejeje quien lo hubiera pensado Neji, yo que pensaba que eras un amargado y_

– _Piérdete Naruto – el genio no tenía paciencia para el rubio, pero su expresión cambió al voltear a ver a su prima en rojo encendido "¿Está así por este idiota? ¡Pero que rayos le vio! " – Hinata–sama, ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_Hinata no contestaba, estaba paralizada, y claro, para Neji el único motivo que ponía así a su prima era el Uzumaki, así que lleno de cólera le habló al rubio – Entre nosotros no pasa nada, así que no nos molestes – y jaló a su prima dejando al portador del Kyubi con la duda y a Hinata con expresión de sorpresa lo que ocasionó que Neji pensara equivocadamente "¿Que ahora se va a molestar porque le grite al idiota?"._

_Llegaron sin hablarse hasta la calle central de Konoha donde se desarrollaba el festival de primavera, pero ninguno de los dos hablaba, Neji había comenzado a dudar… "Ella lo quiere, se le nota, si se puso roja cuando lo vio, bueno ella siempre se pone roja, pero no me gusta ver que reaccione así por ese idiota, será mejor que se lo diga y así me quitare este peso de encima" pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos…_

– _Hola chicos – Llegaron Ino y Sakura a saludarlos – Acabamos de encontrarnos con Naruto y adivina que me dijo el idiota, que cree que ustedes están juntos.. – Mencionó alegremente la Haruno._

_Esto puso aun más roja a la Hyuuga, y aun más molesto a Neji "¿Tanto le afecta lo que piense el idiota de Naruto?" Se volteó y jaló a su prima con él, dejando a sus amigas con la boca abierta y totalmente consternadas._

_Y así pasaron casi todo el festival en silencio, sin mirarse, hasta que el Hyuuga tomó la iniciativa, dispuesto a liberarse de lo que lo había tenido tan molesto toda la noche, y dispuesto a arriesgarse incluso a ser rechazado, todo por ella._

– _Hinata–sama, yo quisiera hablar con usted –_

– _¿A…ahora? Pe…pero ahora van a presentar los – Hinata no pudo continuar porque Neji la había tomado de la mano y se la estaba llevando hacia un lugar solitario. _

– _Yo tengo algo que decirle, y–yo, se, osea, bueno este yo, es que yo se que… pero… – Neji no encontraba las palabras exactas para decirle a su prima lo que sentía por ella._

– _Neji, no t–te entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo y… – Neji colocó un dedo en sus labios impidiéndola continuar y, armándose de valor, posó sus labios sobre los de ella dándole un tierno beso, y al ver que su prima no reaccionaba…_

– _Y–yo, yo lo siento Hinata–sama, no debí…_

– _Shhhhh – lo cayó su prima y esta vez fue ella quien le dio un beso y luego se separó de el – Yo también te amo – le dijo con timidez – siempre te he amado._

– _Pe…__pero, es que usted también, o sea que yo, y todo este tiempo, y…_

– _¡¡Ya cállate y bésame tonto!! – Esta vez el beso no fue tan inocente, ni Hinata, lo que sorprendió a Neji el cuál estaba más rojo que un tomate, pero disfrutando el momento…_

...

* * *

Marcador:

Chicas: 3

Chicos: 0

––Fin del capítulo 8––

–o– Ahora ya saben que era lo que había en el cuaderno.

–o– También saben que fue lo que pasó en el festival de la primavera.

–o– Falta saber como se vengarán de Ino y Sakura.

–o– Y falta saber porqué Hinata se molestó con Neji.

–o– Y por ultimo, porq la mama de Shikamaru lo querra despellejar??

Espero que les guste… en el prox cap, el flashback desde el punto de vista de Hinata Hyuuga.


	9. La misión – parte 1

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 9 – La misión – parte 1**

…

Los shinobis avanzaban en forma temeraria – o suicida – por toda la ciudad, evadiendo hábilmente las turbas de mujeres histéricas que pedían a gritos la cabeza de Shikamaru. Tuvieron que evadir muchos obstáculos, desde montones de mujeres quemando muñecos con traje de chunnin y el pelo amarrado idénticos a Shikamaru hasta viejas histéricas con antorchas y trinches en las manos que clamaban a gritos "¡¡Venganza!!".

Neji activó el Byakugan poder buscar un camino que resultara menos peligroso. Lo que vio lo dejó más que sorprendido. En una esquina vio unos niños que jugaban con muñecos ahorcados con el rostro de Shikamaru, en las bodegas estaban vendiendo imágenes con el rostro del Nara y dardos para jugar a tiro al blanco, y más muñecos con el traje de chunnin listos para ser quemados. Incluso estaban comenzando a promocionar a dos por uno las antorchas y los tridentes para linchamientos. Prefirió guardarse esos detalles para no asustar a su compañero.

* * *

Lograron llegar a la mansión de la Hokage sanos y salvos, que era más de lo que podían desear. Suspiraron tranquilos y avanzaron aún recelosos por un pasadizo comentando un tanto despreocupados sus futuros planes, olvidando por completo que aun les quedaba un peligro más que sortear.

– Bueno, logramos llegar vivos, ahora solo debemos esperar a ver de que se trata la misión – comentaba Kiba a sus compañeros cuando de pronto, en sentido contrario, por el mismo pasadizo, vieron aparecer al grupo de kunoichis…

– ¡¡Ahhh!! , e…este hola chicas, ¿Como están? –

De pronto el escenario cambió y se remontaron hacia el viejo oeste, hubo silencio, solo se escuchaba una paloma cantar, una bola de paja pasó rodando por el lugar. Se podía sentir la respiración de cada uno, el latir de sus corazones, las miradas. Todos y cada uno de los presentes tenían sus cinco sentidos al máximo, con las manos sobre sus estuches de kunais listos para atacar cuando fuera necesario. Un grupo de cuervos se posaron en los ventanales listos a devorar las carnes de los que resultaran caídos en la guerra. El ambiente tenso predecía que en ese lugar habría una lucha encarnizada sin cuartel, hasta que de pronto…

– ¡Hola chicos, me alegra de que hayan llegado! – Un saludo los hizo volver a la realidad.

– ¡¡Plop!! – Ho…hola Shizune–san, nos mandó llamar la Hokage, ¿Verdad? –

– Si – Shizune sonreía de oreja a oreja, totalmente inocente – Pasen, los está esperando –

* * *

Pasaron a la oficina de la Hokage para discutir los detalles de la misión.

Por algún "extraño motivo" totalmente desconocido para la Hokage, los citados se habían dividido en dos grupos, al lado derecho tenía a Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke, Kiba y Neji mientras que, para el lado izquierdo tenía a Hinata, Sakura, Tenten e Ino. Tsunade-sama notó el detalle y hasta sintió algo de curiosidad, pero prefirió ignorarlo, mejor para su salud mental si no se metía en problemas de adolescentes.

– Como sabrán, hace poco supimos de la formación de un grupo similar a Akatsuki, que se hacen llamar Mikitsuki, y está conformada por algunos desertores de Akatsuki y algunos sobrevivientes del equipo de Orochimaru, y se esconden en los alrededores de las olas. Su misión será…. – Esta vez, notó la extraña conducta de Shikamaru, quien estaba curiosamente escondido detrás de sus compañeros intentando casi desaparecer de la mirada de la Hokage.

– ¿Ha pasado algo de lo que deba enterarme? – Preguntó en tono serio la Hokage.

– No, para nada Tsunade.–sama, no se preocupe, todo esta bien – trató de disimular el Hyuga.

Ante la falta de conocimiento de la sannin, Shikamaru suspiró un poco más tranquilo y dejo de intentar ser invisible, pensando… _"ufff parece que aun no ha leído lo que escribí de ella, estoy salvado"_. Pero la tranquilidad no le duró mucho.

– Tsunade–sama, ya llegaron, ¿Los hago pasar? – Preguntó Shizune abriendo la puerta.

– Por supuesto –

A la habitación entraron Temari y Kankuro, y Shikamaru deseó volver a ser invisible. El silencio tenso se volvió a sentir en el ambiente. Observaron atentos la extraña división de grupos de la sala por sexos, y optaron por seguirles la corriente. Por ultimo entró Gaara y observó curioso la escena, luego cruzó miradas con la Hokage, quien se notaba tan confundida como él, y optó por no hacerse problemas con ello.

– Shikamaru, en esta misión los van a acompañar Temari y Kankuro, ya que este asunto también le concierne a Suna – Agregó la Hokage.

– ¡¿Queee?! – El Nara volvió a su posición anterior, esta vez mordiendo las uñas temblando ante la mirada inquisidora de la rubia de cuatro coletas…

– Pasa algo, ¿Queridito? – La rubia notó el temor de su ex – novio.

Shikamaru tragó saliva – N…no, para nada – _"esto va a ser aun más problemático de lo que pensé"._

La Hokage comenzó a dar instrucciones acerca de la misión. Tenían que identificar la ubicación exacta de Mikitsuki indicando la base principal y las bases secundarias. También debían identificar a todos los integrantes y dar una breve explicación de sus técnicas. Otro detalle de la misión era que no debían enfrentarlos, salvo en caso que se les ordenara tal instrucción.

Mientras daba instrucciones, tuvo la ligera impresión de que estaba siendo ignorada. Observó a los ninjas y vio que más estaban preocupados en mandarse miradas de odio y muecas sin sentido que en escucharla. Tosió intentando llamar su atención, pero la ignoraron olímpicamente. Una vena comenzó a brotar de su frente, pero nadie la notó. Entonces, decidió llamar su atención de otra forma.

– ¿Me escucharon? …… ¿me oYERON?? … ¡¡ME HAN ENTENDIDO!! –

Golpeó con fuerza la pared, haciéndola pedacitos. Al caer, descubrió a un Jirayra que iba escondido detrás de dicha pared con una cámara de foto instantánea y con miles de fotos de los pechos de la Hokage. Para su mala suerte, la sannin estaba de peor humor que nunca.

– ¡¡Maldito VIEJO PERVERTIDOOOOO!! – golpeó a su excompañero con toda su hiper-fuerza.

Resultado: Jirayra volando por los aires.

* * *

En algún lugar alejado del bosque en el cuál un viejo pervertido acababa de caer…

– Uhm… pero a mí me parecen que sí son naturales – sonrojándose – tendré que comprobarlo a la antigua manera, manualmente… jejeje –

* * *

Volviendo a la oficina de la Hokage, ésta les entregó los documentos correspondientes, asignó a Shikamaru como líder del equipo y los despachó para poder librarse de sus molestias presencias, que ya estaban comenzando a irritarla.

Salieron y rápidamente partieron para cumplir su misión, esquivando nuevamente la turba de mujeres con trinches y antorchas que pedían la cabeza del Nara, hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la aldea, donde se reunieron para discutir los detalles. Resignado, Shikamaru intentó armar una estrategia que le ayudara con la misión, pero antes debía resolver otros tipos de problemas.

– ¡¡Este idiota se olvidó de nuestro primer mes!! – comenzó a gritar Sakura con una vena sobresaliendo de su frente y amenazando con su puño.

– ¡¡Pero yo no me olvidé!! – le contestó Sasuke molesto y enrojecido de la cólera.

– ¡Y tu me dejaste plantada idiota!– Comenzó a gritarle Temari al Nara abriendo su abanico lista para el ataque.

– ¡¡Pero la fecha estuvo equivocada!! – Trataba de controlarla con su técnica de posesión de sombras.

– ¡¡Y donde tienen escondido al infeliz de Lee!! – Les gritó a todos Tenten enfurecida y lista para iniciar un ataque armado que bien podría destruir a cualquier ejército de cualquier nación enemiga.

Y los gritos, ataques e insultos continuaron por bastantes minutos, ante la irritación del Nara, sin ser capaz de llegar a ningún acuerdo.

Sólo dos personas permanecían alejados de aquel barullo, sin decir no decían nada, sin más acción que apenas mirarse fijamente a los ojos. Esos ojos, blancos, que no podían dejar de entrelazarse, que sólo podían pensar en aquel todo lo vivido en aquel festival de primavera.

Hinata comenzó a recordar su versión de lo que pasó aquella noche…

…

_Se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose para el festival de primavera. Estaba bastante ocupada intentando ajustar a su medida el kimono que había comprado para la ocasión, cuando un extraño presentimiento la alertó. Por un momento tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien la observaba. Temiendo que se tratara de algún mirón, decidió salir por la ventana para llamar a su primo, deseando que él la protegiera. Al no sentir su presencia, pensó que él ya se había marchado, y eso la alarmó aún más._

_Abrió la ventana de golpe y comenzó a llamar a voces a su primo, segura que o el alboroto o el escuchar el nombre de Neji Hyuuga ahuyentarían a quien estuviese espiándola._

– _Neji Oniisan, ¿Estas por ahí? – _

_Lo siguiente que escuchó Hinata fue la voz de su primo gritando mientras caía del… ¿árbol frente a la ventana de su habitación?_

– _¡¡__Ahhhhhhouch!! – _

_Un grito de sorpresa vino acompañado de otro de dolor, seguido por un golpe seco en el suelo._

– _¿Me… me llamaba, Hinata-sama? –_

_Preocupada por la caída de su primo, bajó corriendo las escaleras. Cuando lo encontró, se sorprendió de verlo enredado de ramas secas y sacudiéndose las ropas, un tanto molesto. _

– _Auch… __– se quejó el Hyuuga, quien aun no había notado la presencia de su prima – maldita rama vieja y… – cayó al ver frente a él a su prima._

– _¿Estas bien Neji onisan? – preguntó la joven con voz tímida._

– _¡Ahh! – Gritó sorprendido – __Hinata–sama, si yo e…estoy bien, claro, ¿Porque no habría de estarlo? – le contestó torpemente, aún sobándose en el lugar donde había recibido la mayor parte del golpe, que se encontraba exactamente al medio atrás de su anatomía._

– _Sentí que alguien me estaba observando, y pensé en llamarte para pedir tu ayuda, pero veo que ya te habías dado cuenta, ¿No es cierto? –_

– _¿Alguien más aparte de yo la estaba… quiero decir, alguien la estaba espiando? –_

– _Sí, supuse que tu estabas en el árbol por eso – ¿No es cierto oniisan? –_

_Neji se quedó mirando por unos segundos a su prima… "Es una ventaja que sea tan inocente…."_

– _Claro, por eso mismo era – contestó salvándose del lío. O al menos eso pensaba él, hasta que una mirada maliciosa en el rostro de su prima lo desconcertó. Sacudió la cabeza y, cuando volvió a verla, era la misa de siempre. "Debe haber sido mi imaginación"._

_Se sacudió rápidamente el resto de ramas que se habían quedado atascadas en su cabello y le extendió la mano a Hinata en señal de que estaban listos para partir. Ella correspondió emocionada ante el gesto de su primo, no pudiendo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago al momento de contacto. _

_Salieron caminando por las calles de Konoha con rumbo hacia la plaza central, donde se estaba desarrollando el festival. Estaba disfrutando el momento cuando de pronto fueron interrumpidos por un rubio hiperactivo. _

– _Hola Hinata, Neji... ustedes, e…están… ¿Están agarrados de la mano? – Preguntó un rubio._

_Al observarlo, Hinata meditó… "Es increíble que ya no me ponga roja cuando lo veo, tantos años confundiendo las cosas" pero pronto el rubio continuó hablando, desconcertándola._

– _¿__Acaso ya son novios? Jejeje quien lo hubiera pensado Neji, yo que pensaba que eras un amargado y – _

_Resultado: Hinata más roja que un tomate "¿Neji y yo como novios? Es como un sueño, ¡suena tan lindo! Me pregunto que opinará Neji sobre… oh no, estoy sonrojada, lo siento, estoy colorada, me falta el aire, debo tratar de controlarlo… debo…"._

– _Piérdete Naruto – Contestó el Hyuga en tono molesto – Hinata–sama, ¿Se encuentra bien? – _

_Volteó a verla, pero ella no contestaba, solo pensaba… "¿Se…se molesto? acaso… ¿Le habrá molestado tanto lo que Naruto insinuó?"._

– _Entre nosotros no pasa nada, así que no nos molestes – le dijo a secas Neji a Naruto y luego jaló bruscamente a su prima, confirmándole que estaba molesto, pero sin dar su verdadero motivo._

_Avanzaron rápido y llegaron casi al instante hasta la zona central del festival. Después del encuentro con Naruto, la situación se había vuelto bastante distante entre ambos, apenas si se miraban. Internamente, Hinata sentía temor al imaginarse lo que podría estar pasando por la mente de su primo "¿Tanto le habrá molestado lo que dijo Naruto? Tal vez le molestó mucho lo que insinuó Naruto. Tal vez me hice demasiadas ilusiones, después de todo, no soy una gran kunoichi como Tenten… ni tampoco soy tan bonita como Ino, ni tampoco soy tan… soy tan … uhm… buena gente como Sakura…" pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos saludos._

– _Hola chicos – Saludó Ino quien venía con Sakura._

– _Hola – saludó la Haruno – acabamos de encontrarnos con Naruto y adivina que me dijo el idiota – agregó siendo sarcástica – ¡Que cree que ustedes son pareja! – comentó al momento que se reía junto con Ino, considerando que aquello era más que imposible._

_Por su parte, la Hyuuga volvió a ponerse colorada. "__Oh no, otra vez estoy colorada, debo… aprender a controlar mis emociones y… ". Pero su primo solo la jaló y se la llevó a caminar lejos de por el festival, obviamente irritado por algo que Hinata no entendía del todo._

"_Tal vez me hice demasiadas ilusiones… tal vez… "._

– _Hinata–sama, yo quisiera hablar con usted –_

– _¿A…ahora? Pe…pero ahora van a presentar los – Casi ni se percató del segundo jalón de su primo._

_Para cuando reaccionó, pudo notar que estaban ambos solos en un lugar solitario del bosque._

– _Yo tengo algo que decirle, yo…, es que… osea, bueno este yo, es que yo se que… pero… – Neji se notaba nervioso y era demasiado obvio para la Hyuga. El tartamudeo de su primo tan incesante, producto de los nervios, lograron algo que nunca se tuvo pensado ni en el manga ni en el anime, irritar a Hinata._

"_¿Porque tartamudea tanto? ¡Así hasta se parece a mi!... ¿Que rayos querrá decir?"._

– _Neji, no te entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo y… – Neji colocó un dedo en sus labios impidiéndola continuar y juntó sus labios sobre los de ella dándole un tierno… un… ¿beso? _

"_¿A eso le llaman beso? Fue la cosa más decepcionante que me pudo ocurrir…"_

– _Y–yo, yo lo siento Hinata–sama, no debí – Neji se notaba aun más nervioso después del beso, y peor aun al ver que su prima no reaccionaba._

"_Rayos, si que es molesto escuchar a alguien tartamudear, ¡¡Como harán los demás para aguantarme!! El está nervioso y… ¿Neji me acaba de besar? y por lo nervioso que se ve… se le ve tan tierno, tan lindo. Yo también debo hacer algo, ¡Debo actuar!"_

– _Shhhhh – Hinata lo cayó colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, y se armó de valor para decir lo que sentía – Yo también te amo – le dijo con timidez la Hinata de siempre en versión normal– siempre te he amado–_

– _O.o, p–p–pero, es que usted también, osea que yo, y todo este tiempo, y – _

"_¿Otra vez con el tartamudeo? Es hora de callarlo porque ya me aburrió"._

– _¡¡Ya cállate y bésame tonto!! – Esta vez el beso no fue tan inocente, ni Hinata, lo que sorprendió a Neji el cuál estaba más rojo que un tomate, pero disfrutando el momento…_

…

Mientras tanto, en la realidad las peleas entre hombres y mujeres continuaban, sin mostrar alguna esperanza de detenerse.

– ¡¿Y que hay de decirles a todos que soy Gay?! –se quejó molesto el Uchiha.

– ¿Y mostrar ese cuaderno Ino? No pensé que llegarías a tanto – agregó Chouji, dirigiéndose a su compañera de equipo.

– !Y que hay de cómo ustedes nos trataron a nosotras antes ehhh! – le contestó furiosa la Yamanaka.

– Pero eso no les daba derecho a…

– ¡¡Ya bastaaaa!! – Gritó harto de la situación Shikamaru – Tenemos una misión, y si quieren terminarla vivos y completos, tenemos que trabajar en ¡¡Equipo!!, así que se van olvidando de las peleas al menos hasta que regresemos –

Por unos segundos, todos se quedaron callados observando a su líder. En cierto modo tenía razón en sus palabras, pero pedirles que le hicieran caso, y sobre todo a ellas…

– Creo que Shikamaru tiene razón, será como tu digas – alegó la rubia de cuatro coletas sorprendiendo incluso al mismo aludido – esperamos tus instrucciones, Shikamaru –

– Gracias Temari – Dijo sorprendido el Nara, y luego inició con su plan – primero que nada debemos formar equipos, cuatro de a dos que se encargarán de revisar el área: Norte, sur, este y oeste, y por ultimo un equipo de tres que se infiltrará a la aldea de las olas. Tomen en cuenta que la aldea ha crecido desde de la construcción del puente, y no solo me refiero al comercio, puede ser un lugar muy peligroso – suspiró – y ahora les diré como los pienso distribuir.

Ahora venía la parte difícil, la que tenía con más líos que nunca al jefe del equipo _"¿y ahora como rayos divido los equipos? menuda labor"_. Shikamaru era consciente de que debía formar los equipos considerando dos factores importantes: Primero, el factor balance, asegurando que ninguno de los equipos quede débil en algún aspecto y; segundo, el carácter de los miembros del equipo, es decir, escoger adecuadamente para evitar una matanza. Ambos factores le estaban causando al Nara un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero algo debía hacer.

– Sakura y Chouji, al este – _"Lo siento amigo, pero eres el único que si sobreviviría a los golpes de Sakura"._

– Temari y Kankuro, al oeste – _"Son hermanos, se conocen de toda la vida y será mejor para ellos ir juntos"._

– Tenten y Kiba, obviamente incluyendo a Akamaru, al norte – _"Con las habilidades de rastreo de Kiba y las destrezas de Tenten creo que harán una buena pareja, a demás con ideales para rastrear por el norte, porque es la zona más abierta y difícil de investigar, y ellos tendrán a Akamaru para apoyarlos"._

– Neji y Hinata, al sur – _"Son primos, no creo que se peleen, a demás, aunque ambos tengan el byakugan, cada uno tiene una personalidad distinta y juntos creo que se equilibrarán, y no debo olvidar que dado que el punto sur es similar al norte, hay más espacio que abarcar y sus kekke genkai les será de mucha ayuda"._

Por último, Sasuke, Ino y yo nos encargaremos de la labor de infiltrarnos dentro de la aldea de las olas para investigar. "Ino y yo tenemos experiencia como equipo de infiltración y Sasuke podrá apoyarnos por si tenemos problemas".

– ¿Hay alguna objeción? –

Equipo 1:

– Y yo porque tengo que ir con ese ¡¡Gordo!!

– A quien llamas ¿Gordo?

Resultado equipo 1: Pelea a golpes y destrucción total de los alrededores.

Equipo 2:

– ¿Y porque a mi me toca ir con el idiota de mi hermano, si no sirve para nada?

– ¿Y yo porque tengo que ir con la histérica de mi hermana?

Resultado equipo 2: Una rubia con abanico persiguiendo a un marionetista que no deja de insultarla… ya saben, peleas de hermanos.

Equipo 3:

– ¿Y yo porque tengo que ir con la sadomasoquista esta? A ver mantén tus armas lejos de mi –

– ¡Yo no quiero ir con el sarnoso este! –

– Con Akamaru no te metas –

– ¿Y quien te ha dicho que me refería a Akamaru? –

Resultado equipo 3: Lucha sin cuartel con miles de armas volando por los aires.

Equipo 4:

………………………………………

Resultado equipo 4: Silencio.

Equipo 5:

– Hay Sasuke, si quieres nos podemos hacer trencitas el uno al otro… – Ino reía a carcajadas acercando sus manos al cabello del Uchiha para comenzar con las trencitas mientras éste se ponía colorado de la cólera.

– Déjate de estupideces, ¡¡Sabes muy bien que ese rumor no es cierto!! –

– Ya dejen de pelearse, ¿Quieren? –

Resultado equipo 5: Pelea entre Ino y Sasuke… y Shikamaru con tremendo dolor de cabeza.

– ¡¡Ya es suficiente!!– Gritó Shikamaru al borde de la desesperación – será mejor que se olviden de las peleas ahora mismo si es que quieren que la misión no fracase, basta un error para que nos descubran, y si descubren a un equipo sabrán que hay más, y nos atraparán a todos. Ya saben que no debemos enfrentarlos, sólo debemos espiarlos. Ahora debemos partir, cuando estemos llegando a la frontera del país de las olas les daré más instrucciones, ¡¡Esta claro!!

Todos pusieron cara de niños regañados e hicieron puchero – Seeeee – Sin embargo, no dejaban de mirarse con recelo y sospechar de todos los que fueran del género opuesto.

Partieron con rumbo hacia el país de las olas.

* * *

Luego de menos de una hora de viaje, llegaron hasta la cima de una colina desde la cuál se podía divisar casi toda la aldea del país de las olas… incluyendo el mar y el puente que había sido construido ahí hace más de 5 años.

– Hemos llegado demasiado rápido ¿No?, pensé que nos tomaría más tiempo – Preguntó extrañado Kiba mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, no muy confiado.

Shikamaru lo imitó. Inspeccionó con visible desconfianza los alrededores y luego sacó de su mochila un mapa donde tenía ya marcados cuatro puntos numerados

– Lo importante es que ya llegamos – afirmó un tanto desconfiado – ahora vean todos acá y vean sus ubicaciones y aprovéchenlas para reconocerlas desde acá – los demás le siguieron y buscaron sus ubicaciones indicadas en el mapa, luego observaron desde la colina para poder reconocer hacia donde debían ir.

– Realmente este es un buen sitio para reconocer toda el área – le mencionó Neji, quien también inspeccionaba con cierto recelo el lugar.

– Ahora que lo mencionas, Neji, necesito que tu y Hinata activen su Byakugan y me digan que es lo que ven, así tendremos una idea general de que es lo que nos espera – su intención era más que solo una inspección del lugar, pero no quiso delatarse. Con la mirada bastó para que Neji le hiciera caso.

– ¡Entendido! – ambos Hyuga activaron su Byakugan y examinaron la aldea y los alrededores.

– ¿Es e–extraño, no es cierto Neji? – preguntó Hinata a su primo el cuál miraba con expresión demasiado seria el lugar. Neji asintió ante la afirmación de su prima.

– E–es como si no hubiera nada… no entiendo, como si no… e… como si no hubiera nadie… –

– ¿Como que no hay nadie? – Preguntó Kiba – que significa todo esto? –

– No es fácil de explicar Kiba–kun, n–no nos entiendes, es como si…, osea, c–c–como si … – Hinata trataba de encontrar las palabras exactas para describir lo que veía, pero su primo se le adelantó.

– Como si la aldea estuviera deshabitada – terminó Neji – no entiendo como podrían haber desalojado a todos los habitantes en tan poco tiempo, no se ve nada… salvo a que… – Neji trataba de explicar lo que ocurría hasta que Sakura intervino.

– Salvo a que esto sea un Genjutsu – Sakura rebeló _inoportunamente_ aquella información. Desde hacía bastante rato que tenía la sensación de que caían en una trampa.

De pronto se escuchó a lo lejos unas voces que murmuraban cosas sin sentido, demasiado confusas… que poco a poco se iban uniendo en una sola voz…

– Ninjas de Konoha, están acabados – fue lo último que se escuchó cuando del suelo salieron miles de brazos que atraparon por las piernas a todos los presentes…

– ¡Kai! – Sakura logró liberarse a tiempo del genjutsu, sin embargo los cuerpos de sus amigos estaban dormidos y tres ninjas estaban en frente de ella – rayos, ¡Estamos perdidos! – intentaba buscar una forma de salir de aquella situación.

Se abalanzaron contra la kunoichi agarrándola desprevenida.

– ¡Kai! – Se liberó a tiempo Shikamaru, sin embargo no parecía tener muchas opciones ya que ante ellos estaban los tres ninjas y uno de ellos ya estaba sujetando a Sakura.

– ¡Te rindes o la chica muere! – le advirtió a Shikamaru el ninja que tenía sujeta a Sakura.

– Está bien, ¡me rindo! – contestó el genio, sin embargo una sonrisa maliciosa salía de él, como demostrando demasiada confianza para la situación en la que estaba, hasta que de pronto oyeron unas voces.

– ¿Y pensaron que caeríamos tan fácilmente? –

Sobre unos árboles estaban Neji y Sasuke con su arrogante sobervia, de esa que vuelve locas a las fangirls. Al momento, lo que parecía ser lo cuerpos durmiendo de ambos shinobis, se convirtieron en nubes de humo y desaparecieron.

_Clones de sombra._

A Sákura le comenzó a temblar un ojo, le comenzó a brotar una vena de su enorme frente, botó humo por las orejas, y gritó histérica – ¡¿Osea que nos usaron de carnada?! –

El grito de la kunoichi sonó como un eco que se fue propagando, cada vez más, y más, y más, y más…

– A, e...este yo.. Sa–akura, es que – "¡¡_me va a matar!!"._

Explicación: Hace una hora que los venían siguiendo tres ninjas, obviamente Neji y Sasuke lo habían notado y por medio de señas le avisaron a Shikamaru, entonces los dos primeros crearon bunshins (clones) para que siguieran mientras ellos se alejaban a ver de quienes se trataba, mientras Shikamaru se quedaría en el lugar para ver que era lo que buscaban, obviamente tratando de detectar sus jutsus, por lo que pudo detectar el Genjutsu y liberarse a tiempo, claro que no contó con que Sakura también lo notaría. Sakura a su vez decidió también dejarse atrapar para medir el nivel de pelea de sus adversarios, pero no le hizo mucha gracia ver que se le había adelantado Sasuke (para ella ni Neji ni Shikamaru estaban presente) y reaccionó al puro estilo Inner Sakura.

¡¡Pum!! – golpe para el iluso Ninja que la tenía sujeta y que de pronto aprendió a volar, cortesía de la Haruno.

– Ahora vas a ver Sasuke Uchiha, usarme de carnada, dejar que caiga y –

– Atrás de ti Sakura – le avisó una dulce y suave voz.

– ¡¡Ehhh!! – Sakura volteó y vio que los otros dos ninjas venían tras ella – ahhh, si, son ustedes ¿verdad?, y de un golpe los mandó volar junto con el primer Ninja, _"vaya, debería abrir una academia para enseñar a volar a Ninjas ,jejeje"_ – ¿En donde iba? A sí, estaba a punto de matar a Sasuke y… un momento, ¿Quien eres? –

– Soy yo – Hinata le pasaba la voz desde un árbol, cosa que sorprendió a todos, incluyendo a su primo – es que también me di cuenta que nos seguían _"insisto, tantos años con Neji espiándome me han hecho toda una experta en el tema"_ y me hice a un lado para averiguar que es lo que tramaban… pero creo que ahora no podremos saber nada –

– ¿Y porque? – preguntó intrigada Sakura.

– Porque los mandaste volar Sakura, literalmente – le reprendió Shikamaru – se suponía que no debíamos enfrentarlos, sino espiarlos, y si los hubiésemos capturado podríamos ahora conocer su exacta ubicación, pero ahora perdimos la oportunidad –

Y por fin la Haruno se dio cuenta de su grave error _"rayos, la cague, me deje llevar por la cólera, y puse la misión en peligro…"_. Se dejó llevar por los impulsos en vez de pensar con la cabeza. Su torpeza, sumada a la habilidad de los shinobis, hizo que ellos ganaran un punto en la tabla de marcación.

Luego del incidente despertaron a los demás y les dieron las malas noticias. Ino tuvo un buen motivo para molestar a su amiga durante todo el viaje.

Se apresuraron a llegar a su verdadero destino. Llegaron a la verdadera colina que indicaba el mapa, la cuál les daba una vista panorámica de la aldea de las nubes, Shikamaru sacó el verdadero mapa y todos tomaron nota mental de sus ubicaciones.

– Cada equipo debe dirigirse a su ubicación, mañana a esta hora nos volveremos a encontrar en este punto para reunir información, ¿de acuerdo? –

– De acuerdo – Y dicho esto se marcharon cada equipo por su lado.

* * *

Mientras los Hyuga se dirigían al punto sur, sin embargo, sus pensamientos estaban en enfocados no precisamente en la misión.

"Porque no me dices la verdad Neji…"

"Rayos, me olvidé de mi acondicionador…."

Lograron llegar a su posición. Casi no hablaban salvo que fuese estrictamente necesario. Habían encontrado un grupo de ninjas escondidos en una cueva.

– No debemos dejar que lo encuentren – dijo uno de los ninjas.

– Debemos protegerlo a como de lugar – agregó el otro ninja.

Tomaron los datos: 5 ninjas, cuatro varones y una mujer, el líder parecía ser el más pequeño, protegían "algo" o a "alguien", dos de ellos jugaban con el agua… podrían ser expertos en técnicas acuáticas, la mujer llevaba una flauta. Debían encontrarse en 3 días en algún lugar llamado "las cataratas" y llevar eso que escondían.

– HInata–sama, puede dormir si gusta, yo haré la guardia – Neji dijo esto sin mirar a su prima.

– Como digas, Neji – Hinata contestó tan secamente como pudo y se dispuso a dormir mientras que su primo la cuidaba, sin embargo ella seguía pensando en lo que ocurrió después de aquel beso en el festival de primavera…

* * *

Regresando a la aldea de la Hoja, el grupo de viejas chismosas de la aldea se encontraba discutiendo con el grupo de estilistas gays, en aquel lugar que el resto de ciudadanos conocían como el centro del chisme y de la destrucción de la reputación de todo aquel que terminara siendo involucrado en cualquier discusión: La peluquería de Konoha.

– Te cuento, a que no sabes el último chisme que me ha llegado – comentó entusiasmada una de las distinguidas damas.

– ¿Uno más de los que soltó el mocoso ese Nara? – contestó a modo de pregunta otra de las señoras.

– ¿Te refieres a ese chico al que quieren quemar vivo? Si yo gané mucho dinero vendiendo antorchas y muñecos del maldito mocoso ese – comentó otra señora.

– Pero que desactualizadas andan, mujeres – comentó un estilista – si ese ya es chisme pasado.

– Es cierto, esa es historia pasada – agregó la primera señora – yo me refería a esas dos kunoichis que se la pasan gritando como locas…

– ¿Te refieres a la del pelo teñido de rosa y anda diciendo que es natural? –

– Si, esa es una, y la otra es la flacucha anoréxica que vende flores –

– ¿Y cuál es el chisme que tienen de esas dos? –

– Pues mira estos volantes que nos llegaron hace poco… –

Rieron a carcajadas haciendo eco por toda la ciudad.

* * *

Marcador a finales del capitulo 9:

Chicas: 3

Chicos: 1

––Fin del capítulo 9––

–o– La misión no es lo más importante para mi fic, pero me servirá para la historia…

_**Gracias por todos los reviews…**_


	10. La misión – parte 2

_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

_Gracias a todos por los reviews, y que hayan seguido hasta ahora esta historia!!_

**Capitulo 10 – La misión – parte 2**

...

- Hinata-sama, hinata-sama, ¡despierte! - Una voz femenina hizo despertar a la Hyuga.

- ¿Q-que pasa onii-i-i… oniisan? Quien me esta despertando… y donde estoy… y que e-e-e-… ¡¡ahhhhhh!! – gritó sorprendida la Hyuga.

Hinata acababa de ser despertada por un par de pelirrojas desnudas que llevaban algo en las manos, cuando se percató que a su lado estaba su primo echado boca abajo en traje de Adan antes del pecado - con toda su humanidad al aire - ambos en una cama redonda y roja, rodeados de flores… y bueno fuera que estuvieran solos, pero ¡¡Nooo!!, estaban ¡Demasiado acompañados!, un par de morenas estaban masajeando a su primo mientras que un par de rubias le daban de comer en la boca.

- Hinata-sama, relájese y déjese llevar… - le decía su primo mientras disfrutaba de los agasajos de sus acompañantes – a demás que la estaban esperando para el tratamiento -

El par de pelirrojas llevaban unas bandejas en sus manos con cremas y lociones aromáticas, las cuales iban a ser aplicadas por todo el cuerpo de la Hyuga. Claro que, para que su labor pudiera ser realizada con éxito, era necesario que Hinata estuviera …

- ¡¡Desnuda!! Que hago desnuda en … y que haces tu con…. y porque estamos.. en.. y… e…ete… ¡¡Agrhhh!!

El grito de Hinata fue escuchado en el mundo de la realidad de este fanfic, despertando a Neji de sus sueños. Preocupado, se acercó a su prima para ayudarla.

- Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama, ¡¡Despierte!! -

- ¡¡Ahhh!! - La Hyuga estaba apenas recobrando el conocimiento - ¡¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi primo!! … e… este…. ¿Neji? –

Hinata se acababa de despertar en un pequeño refugio que habían preparado ella y su primo la noche anterior para poder dormir. Al recordar todo esto, pudo darse cuenta que lo anterior había sido solo una pesadilla.

- Hinata-sama, ¿Se encuentra bien?, creo que estaba teniendo una pesadilla –

- A, e-e-este si, ¿No?... es que yo… p-pero ¿Que haces? – Le preguntaba a su primo que ponía una mano en su frente.

- Es que esta demasiado roja, pensé que sería fiebre, pero ahora que lo pienso… y ya que se trata de usted y… ete… bueno… - Neji se había aproximado más de lo que hubiese querido a su prima (o menos de lo que realmente quería) y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, y luego de 15 minutos de incómodo silencio…

– Será mejor que se vuelva a dormir – trató de romper el silencio su primo.

- N-no creo que sea necesario Neji, a demás, ya está amaneciendo –

Efectivamente, al ver el cielo se podían apenas unos leves rayos del sol.

- Y, ¿Me puede contar que estaba soñando? –

- A.. ete.. ¿Yo? No creo que te interese onisan –

- Entiendo si no me quiere contar Hinata-sama - le contestó algo insatisfecho el Hyuga.

"_Si mencionó mi nombre, ¿Habrá soñado conmigo? Tal vez eso sea bueno, tal vez las cosas aun pueda cambiar entre nosotros..."_

Luego de desayunar desarmaron su campamento y partieron hacia el lugar donde estuvieron espiando a los ninjas el día anterior. Al llegar a sus posiciones pudieron escuchar la siguiente conversación:

- ¿Que dicen? – preguntaba serio el "jefe" a dos ninjas que acababan de llegar.

- Que nos estaban espiando –

- ¿Pero quienes? ¿Los mismos ninjas de ayer? ¿Los que mandaron volar al grupo de Jinsu? -

- No estamos seguros, pero este grupo era más pequeño que el anterior, sólo eran 2, y no parecían ser ninjas tan experimentados, eran demasiado obvios para ser un grupo de espionaje, la chica era una maniática que utilizaba a su compañero como muñeco de tiro al blanco mientras que éste gritaba tan fuerte que no se como no se escuchó hasta acá, a demás que no se porque pero trajeron su mascota… y… –

Los ninjas continuaron discutiendo y dando más detalles, los cuales resultaron prácticamente innecesarios para Neji y Hinata, quienes ya sabían a que se referían, sus rostros de decepción lo decían todo.

- El ninja gritón y la mascota son Kiba y Akamaru – dijo en tono de resignación y con un suspiro Hinata.

- Y la loca que utilizó a su compañero como muñeco de tiro al blanco era Tenten –

- El Ninja no dijo nada de "loca", ¿O si? –

- A, e-este, es que yo… bueno… pero... jeje… me hace un favor Hinata-sama? No le diga a Tenten que le llame "Loca", ¿Si? –

- Está bien, Neji, pero recuerda que ahora me debes "2 favores" - Hinata sonrió con una expresión sádica y con clara señal de victoria - (recuerdan lo de la llamada telefónica debajo de la mesa?? Cap4).

Tragó saliva visiblemente nervioso y preocupado _"¿Me pregunto como rayos me irá a hacerle pagar? "_ – Lo que usted diga Hinata-sama - _"es una familia de chantajistas"_.

Continuando con la conversación de los ninjas de Mikitsuki…

- Entonces no debemos preocuparnos por ellos, Konoha no enviaría a cualquier grupo tras nosotros –

- ¿Y no ha sucedido nada extraño por acá? – preguntó uno de los ninjas visitantes

- No, nada, todo está tranquilo – contestó la chica de la flauta.

- Entonces no tenemos de que preocuparnos, lo más importante es que no descubra "Eso" – mencionó el segundo Ninja visitante – nosotros vamos a la base principal a informar –

Y dicho eso, los ninjas que habían venido hacia el punto sur se fueron.

"_La base principal"_. Esta última frase dejó pensativo al genio Hyuga.

- Hinata-sama, vayamos a comer algo… Hinata-sama…. ¿Hinata? - Neji notó que su prima estaba distraída.

- L-lo siento Neji, estaba distraída, ¿Que decías? –

- Que vayamos a comer, y no debería distraerse así, es peligroso -

Lo que distrajo a la Hyuga fue el ver a otro ninja con el símbolo de la aldea del sonido en su protector y que estaba realizando una labor similar a la que estaban haciendo ellos: Espionaje.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana sin mayores contratiempos y sin dirigirse la palabra el uno al otro salvo que fuese necesario hasta que llegó la hora acordada para reunirse y partieron a su destino.

* * *

Los Hyugas llegaron al atardecer para reunirse con el resto del equipo. Cuando llegaron los demás ya habían llegado y estaban teniendo una amena conversación:

- Pero tú tuviste la culpa, ¡¡Quien te manda gritar tanto!! – Tenten le gritaba furiosa a Kiba

- ¡¿Y tu que crees, que no duelen tus shurikens?! – Le contestaba el Inuzuka mientras se sacaba un par del brazo y le mostraba las heridas.

- ¡¡Y eso a mi que!! ¡¡A demás que tengo que entrenar mi puntería!! Y … -

- ¡¡Ya basta!! – Shikamaru gritó totalmente furioso - Que no se dan cuenta que casi arruinan la misión?, por suerte los vieron tan infantiles que ni se imaginaron ustedes podrían ser ¡¡Ninjas de Konoha!!, y ahora que los veo, ni yo me lo imaginaría!! – El Nara estaba realmente enojado mientras Temari lo veía divertida.

- Ya cálmate Shika, no seas tan duro con ellos !! – Temari trató de calmarlo, grave error…

- ¡¿TE-MA-RI?! – Shikamaru tenía aura negra, le temblaba un ojo y tenía una vena casi reventando en su frente – cuando quiera un consejo tuyo te lo pediré, ¡¡Entendido!! –

- S-s-si cariñito - Le sonrió con temor en los ojos y pensando _"¿Y de donde habrá sacado tanto caracter mi Shika?"_.

* * *

Hasta aquí van a comenzar los descuentos en los puntajes… por petición de Shikamaru

Chicas: 3-1 2

Chicos: 1-1 0

* * *

Una vez que se calmó Shikamaru, trató de centrarse en la misión:

- A ver, díganme los demás que averiguaron, comencemos con Sakura y Chouji:

- Pues yo averigüé que éste – señalando a Chouji - puede comer más de 10 bolsas de papitas en media hora.

- ¿A si? y yo averigüe que ni con las 10 bolsas de papitas juntas podría tapar por completo tu increíblemente enorme frente – Chouji se imaginaba a sí mismo utilizando las bolsas de papitas tratando de tapar la frentezota de Sakura.

A Shikamaru se le estaba volviendo a brotar la vena de la frente - ¿Y no hicieron nada a demás de fastidiarse el uno al otro? – Shikamaru lucia tan serio que asustó a los aludidos.

- Claro que si Shikamaru – le dijo sonriente la chica de cabellos rosas tratando de evitar molestar más al Nara – averiguamos que Mikitsuki tiene cuatro bases alrededor de la ciudad de las olas, en cada uno de los cuatro puntos cardinales, casi de la misma forma en la que tú nos dividiste, y la base en la que estábamos no era la central.

- La base que encontramos tenía 7 ninjas, cuatro eran del sonido y los otros 3 no lo sabemos, pero uno de estos últimos parecía ser el jefe del equipo, y se veía bastante rudo.

- Bien, ya entiendo, entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas – continuó serio el Nara – considerando la geografía del lugar los lugares más estratégicos eran los cuatro puntos cardinales, por eso que los dividí así. Temari, Kankuro, que averiguaron ustedes? -

- Encontramos la base del oeste – procedió a explicar Temari - Habían 7 ninjas ahí, 5 eran de la aldea del sonido, tres hombres y dos mujeres, y parecían ser de rango inferior. Los otros dos son hermanos y el mayor era el líder del equipo, sus nombres son Hansou y Jinsou – Terminó de explicar la rubia.

– Dos ninjas llegaron en la mañana para contarles lo que sucedió con estos "remedos de ninjas" – dijo Kankuro señalando a Tenten y Kiba que iban persiguiéndose el uno al otro de izquierda a derecha y viceversa gritando y golpeando lo que se les atravesara –

– ¿A que hora llegaron esos ninjas? – Preguntó Neji que aun no se sacaba de la cabeza eso de la "Base principal".

- Poco después de que desayunaron, diría que a las 9 a.m. – contestó Temari

- Esos dos ninjas también fueron a la base del sur, a eso de las 8. Dijeron que de ahí se iban hacia la "Base principal" –

- Entonces, la base principal es la base del oeste, donde estuvieron Temari y Kankuro – Dijo el genio Nara mientras pensaba… _"Tal y como lo pensé, el norte y el sur están demasiado expuestos, el este es una zona fácil de reconocer, el oeste era perfecto para formar su base principal, y por eso mandé a Temari y a Kankuro a esa zona, son los más hábiles del grupo"._

– Neji, ¿Me puedes informar que averiguaron tu y Hinata? –

El Hyuga asintió y comenzó con su explicación.

- En donde estábamos habían 5 ninjas, cuatro hombres y una mujer, dos probablemente dominan técnicas de agua, el más pequeño era el líder, la mujer portaba una flauta que probablemente sea para usarlo en algún jutsu – respiró para poder continuar – Tenían escondido "algo" o a "alguien" y deben llevarlo a un lugar llamado "las cataratas" en tres días, bueno dos contando el día de ayer… y… creo que eso es todo –

- Hinata, ¿Algo más que debas agregar? – le preguntó el Nara a la Hyuga.

- B-bueno, yo vi, creo que había alguien espiándolos – Hinata recordaba lo que la había distraído – noté que había un Ninja del sonido espiándolos, tal vez, sólo tal ves, algo no ande bien entre ellos.

Ino y Sasuke se miraban mientras Hinata contaba eso del "espía", y Shikamaru solicitó a la Yamanaka que explicara a los demás sobre lo que habían descubierto, que en cierta forma tenía relación con la información que habían entregado los Hyuga.

- Ino, cuéntales lo que averiguamos - le dijo Shikamaru para no hacerla más larga.

- ¡Entendido! – y comenzó la rubia – lo que dice Hinata tiene sentido, hemos averiguado que hay ciertos roces en Mikitsuki, como es bastante nueva, se están peleando el liderazgo entre los hermanos Kagurame, que son Hansou y Jinsou, y los ninjas del sonido, todo es por algo que andan escondiendo y que es muy importante para sus objetivos, y parece ser que se trata de nada menos que una espada milenaria que dicen que le puede dar vida eterna al que desee, solo que el ritual debe llevarse a cabo en unas cataratas especiales en noche de luna llena –

- Y para luna llena faltan dos noches – comentó Shikamaru – Entonces debo suponer que lo que dice Neji que escondían era esa espada o algo relacionado a la misma. Debemos averiguar en que consiste ese mito, informarnos más acerca de estos ninjas y regresar a la aldea para informar de lo que averigüemos –

- ¿Y no vamos a detenerlos? – preguntó Kiba, que había logrado amarrar a un árbol a Tenten y tenía a Akamaru vigilándola – digo, imagínate que obtengan la vida eterna? -

- Eso es solo un mito, Kiba – le dijo serio el Uchiha – Sabes todo lo que le costó en investigaciones y experimentos a Orochimaru para obtener un método de ser inmortal, y aun así no funcionó – Dijo recordando sus pasados años – a demás nuestra misión es de reconocimiento y espionaje, no debemos enfrentarlos –

Shikamaru estaba analizando la situación "Por lo menos nos tomará un día más de investigación, y otro día para regresar a la aldea de la hoja, no alcanzaría tiempo para que Tsunade-sama envíe otro equipo para detenerlos, y aunque lo que dijo Sasuke tiene bastante sentido, no podemos arriesgarnos.. y… y… y… rayos sería más fácil pensar si Temari no me estuviera mirando con esos ojos que me quieren comer vivo y…."

- Te pasa algo Shikamaru? – se acercó coquetamente la rubia de cuatro coletas – te noto distraído - le decía mientras le mostraba el escote seductoramente.

- A, e-e-este nada, no me pasa nada…. Que me podría pasar? –

Luego decidieron tomarse un descanso, que al rato se volvió demasiado incómodo ya que nadie hablaba y sólo se limitaban a mirarse de reojo y en forma sospechosa…

Después de cinco minutos de silencio…

...

Sakura miraba con ojos de odio a Sasuke, quien a su vez miraba con rabia a Temari ya que se había enterado que ella inventó el rumor de que él era gay.

Temari por su parte le hacía ojitos a Shikamaru divertida de verlo ponerse nervioso, mientras que el Nara, buscando refugio, decidió mirar la cosa menos sexy que se encontrara de paso: Akamaru.

Por otro lado Akamaru estaba mirando fijamente a Tenten quien estaba amarrada a un árbol gracias al ingenio del Inuzuka, quien estaba apoyado en otro árbol cerca de ella y no dejaba de mirarla con ojos hambrientos… _"si… así amarrada y quietecita luce tan excitante… me pregunto si… ¡Agrrrrhhhh! ¡Que estoy pensando!"_ entonces Kiba decidió mirar hacia lo que él consideró la cosa menos sexy que podía encontrar por ahí: Chouji.

Chouji por su parte estaba mirando, también con ojos hambrientos, su bolsita de papas… sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en la maldad que le había hecho su amiga Ino a su amigo Shikamaru _"espero que nuestra amistad no se eche a perder…"_ y luego procedió a mirar a Ino.

Ino, por otro lado sólo pensaba en lo que le había pasado ya dos veces con Kankuro y Gaara, _"que vergüenza… caerles encima… ¡y literalmente!"_ mientras que Kankuro veía a la rubia casi desvistiéndola con la mirada y recordaba babeando como le había caído encima semi-desnuda, y Gaara, en la comodidad del hotel de Konoha, pensaba con el ceño fruncido _"Ojala que mis hermanos no me avergüencen esta vez y… ojala que a la rubia no se le ocurra caerle encima a Kankuro sin que yo esté presente…"._

...

Mientras todos ellos estaban "entretenidos" en sus pensamientos, dos Hyugas seguían mirándose fijamente como queriendo decirse algo… como si algo les incomodara…

"¿_Porque no puedes ser honesto conmigo, Neji?"._

"¿¿_Ahhhhh un día más sin acondicionador?? ¡¡No lo aguanto!!"._

Y sin darse cuenta terminaron mirándose a los ojos. Hinata comenzó a recordar, con dolor, los eventos que sucedieron después de aquel beso en el festival de primavera.

_..._

_- ¡¡Ya cállate y bésame tonto!! – Esta vez el beso no fue tan inocente, ni Hinata, lo que sorprendió a Neji el cuál estaba más rojo que un tomate, pero disfrutando el momento…_

_- Hinata-sama, usted me hace muy feliz y… - _

_- Creo que es hora de ir dejando el Hinata-sama, llámame Hinata – _

_- Como u… como diga… digas, Hinata – sonrisa del Hyuga – entonces usted, digo tu, debes dejar el oniisan, entendido? - _

_- Entendido Neji – Hinata sonreía mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su primo, hasta que…_

_- ¡¡Auch!! - _

_- L-lo siento oniisan, digo… Neji, lo siento, c-creo que tu cabello esta enredado por acá, por eso se me atascaron los dedos y… - _

_- O.O ¿Un n-nudo? ¿Y en mi cabello? – Neji miraba asustado su cabello – Donde, donde está, dímelo – decía mientras continuaba inspeccionando minuciosamente su cabello._

_- E-está por acá – Hinata le señaló a su primo el atrevido nudo que tenía en el cabello, y viéndolo armando un escándalo por eso, decidió continuar con la tortura - Olvide mencionarte que por este lado veo unas orquillas? –_

_- ¡¡Ahh!! ¿Orquillas? Donde, donde… do… ahí estas maldito nudo, ahora vas a ver lo… lo… e… - Neji se detuvo al ver la mirada de WTF que le mandaba su prima._

_- ¿Le estas hablando a tu cabello Neji? – Hinata seguía mirando a Neji con expresion de duda (o mejor dicho, de WTF)._

_- N-n-no, no como crees Hinata, yo no soy así… e… mira, ¿Que tal si nos vemos en unos… 20 minutos en este mismo lugar? ¿Debo hacer algo urgente, entendido? – _

_- C-claro Neji… yo entiendo si tienes algo q-que hacer – Dicho eso, Hinata regresó al festival mientras pensaba… "Si,. claro que no le hablabas a tu cabello, como si no te conociera, si yo estuviera a un extremo al borde de un abismo a punto de caer y al otro extremo estuviera en las mismas condiciones tu aparato electrónico de laciado, yo terminaría estrellada en el fondo…" _

_Hinata paseaba tranquilamente en el festival soñando en lo feliz que sería ahora que tenía a Neji a su lado, hasta que de pronto…_

_- Hey!!, Hinata., ¿Hola como andas? – Naruto la saludaba efusivamente – disculpa por lo que dije hace un rato, si? es que pensé que Neji y tu se veían tan bien juntos y.._

_- A, si sobre Neji y y-yo, e-este Na-naruto… y-yo… - Hinata pensó que sería lindo que Naruto fuera el primero en enterarse, después de todo ella aun sentía aquella admiración que alguna vez confundió con amor, pero no sabía ni por donde empezar y sólo tartamudeaba…_

_- !Hey! ¿Decías algo Hinata?, bueno como te contaba, lamento haberlos molestado. ¿Le mandas mis disculpas a Neji? Es que hace un rato lo vi y quise disculparme pero… - mientras decía esto, se sonrojaba – lo vi tan bien acompañado que pensé que sería mejor dejarlo sólo… tú sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Verdad? – mientras decía esto último le daba de codazos a Hinata quien estaba con expresión de decepción por lo que le decía el rubio – Rayos, sería mejor si compartiera con sus amigos, después de todo para que necesita tantas verdad? – _

_- ¿T-t-tantas? – Perdón, lo de antes no era expresión de decepción, ahora si es expresión de decepción._

_- Si, pero no te preocupes, ya estoy aprendiendo a no ser tan inoportuno (si claro…) y pensé que sería mejor no interrumpirlo y dejar para después las disculpas! – el Uzumaki sonreía de oreja a oreja hasta que notó la expresión de tristeza de Hinata – Te sientes bien Hinata? –_

_- A.. e… y-yo… - Hinata contenía las lágrimas – ¿D-d-donde fue que lo viste? –_

_- A dos cuadras de acá, quieres que te lleve? – _

_- N-no hace falta Naruto, gracias – _

_Hinata caminó rápido en la dirección señalada por el rubio, hasta que llegó a una zona bastante colorida de la feria que aun no había visitado y, efectivamente, encontró ahí a Neji rodeado de muchas mujeres aunque no tan bonitas como pensaba, un par de rubias, un par de morenas y un par de pelirrojas que no dejaban de acariciarle el cabello y le hacían otras cosas que no pudo distinguir bien ya que las lágrimas le cegaban la vista. No pudiendo soportarlo más, partió tan rápido como pudo en dirección a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto para llorar durante minutos que para ella fueron una eternidad, hasta que alguien tocó su puerta._

_- Hinata, estas ahí, te estuve esperando como acordamos – Neji tocaba a la puerta de su prima._

_- ¡¡No quiero verte!! – Fue lo único que pudo decir_

_- ¿P-pero que pasó? Hinata… ¡¿Dime que fue lo que te pasó?!... ¡¡Abre la puerta!!... vamos habla conmigo!!... _

_- ¡¡No quiero!!- Hinata estaba dolida y no pensaba lo que decía… - Y te vas olvidando de lo que pasó hoy entre nosotros- _

_- ¡¡P-p-pero, pero que dices!! ¡Como quieres que lo olvide!, pensé que estábamos bien juntos, acaso ya te olvidaste de lo que me dijiste Hinata?-_

_- ¡¡Pues olvídalo!! – A Hinata le dolía mucho lo que estaba a punto de decir… - y para ti soy ¡Hinata-sama! – _

_Eso último fue demasiado para Neji, que se quedó estático en la puerta de Hinata y tardo unos minutos para reaccionar…_

_- Como diga, Hinata-sama – dicho eso último, se retiró a su habitación a descansar…_

_..._

- Creo que eso es todo, vuelvan rápido a sus posiciones… todos menos Tenten y Kiba, ustedes dos ya fueron reconocidos y si los vuelven a… -

Todos voltearon con expresión de sorpresa, espanto, horror, lujuria... y otras emociones más, a ver la escena:

Tenten lucía un traje negro alicrado estilo sadomasoquista mientras tenía a Kiba estirado y amarrado de pies y manos a dos árboles que tenía a sus lados derecho e izquierdo y le daba duro con kunais, shurikens, cubiertos, cuchillos, ollas, sartenes y todo lo que encontrara a la mano y que le fuera de utilidad, mientras Kiba gritaba:

- Vamos, dale más, mas fuerte… ¡ouyea! Mas, más… ¡¿Que eso es todo lo que tienes?!, esperaba más de ti… grrrr… -

- ¿Quieres más?, agradece que no traje el látigo ni las cadenas… grrr… -

- ¡¿Se puede saber que rayos hacen?! -

- ¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡E… Este… este… n-n-nada!! – Ambos voltearon a donde estaban los demás asustados.

Luego de que Tenten se cambió de traje, soltó a Kiba y guardaron juntos sus útiles, se reunieron con sus compañeros, aunque se seguían mirando con ojos hambrientos.

- Sigamos con las instrucciones, como decía, este par de ¡Degenerados! no pueden volver a su posición, así que Sasuke irá en su lugar _"aparte que así me lo despego, porsiacaso vaya a ser cierto el rumor"_, mientras Ino y yo continuamos con el trabajo de infiltración. Averigüen que es lo que necesitan para esa ceremonia, me preocupa que requieran hacer alguna matanza, sacrificio o algo parecido, y averigüen cuáles son las técnicas de los otros ninjas que no son del sonido, sobre todo de los hermanos Kagurame –

- No te preocupes, Shikamaru, eso déjalo en nuestras manos – Le dijo la rubia de cuatro coletas refiriéndose a ella y a su hermano – ella ya conocía a su ex y sabía que el confiaba en ella y sus habilidades Ninja.. y en otras habilidades también…

- Entonces, nos vemos mañana en este mismo lugar –

Y los equipos partieron nuevamente hacia sus destinos para seguir investigando sobre los planes de Mkitsuki, sin embargo no se habían dado cuenta que alguien los había estado espiando. Esta vez, ni Hinata con sus años de experiencia en ser espiada pudo detectarlo.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, en la zona oeste, un par de hermanos discutían con su mejor Ninja espía:

- Encontraron, ¿Lo que andamos buscando? - preguntó Hansou al ninja espía

- Si, ¡¡Es perfecta!! - contestó emocionado.

- ¿Y estas completamente seguro que es la que buscamos? – le preguntó esta vez el hermano de Hansou, Jinsou.

- Completamente, ella cumple con todos los requisitos que dice el pergamino –

- ¿Y donde está? -

- Se dirige en estos momentos a la zona sur -

- ¿Está sola? -

- No, va acompañada de un Ninja -

- Entonces, llévate a los 5 mejores ninjas que encuentres y vayan por ella ahora mismo - Hansou estaba emocionado debido a que por fin habían encontrado lo que tanto buscaban.

Y un grupo de 6 ninjas partieron hacia su destino, la zona sur, para atrapar a… alguien.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, al anochecer, los equipos llegaron a sus posiciones.

Neji y Hinata en la regió sur del país de las Olas.

- ¿Neji, ya te diste cuenta? -

- ¡¡Shhhh!! No haga ruido Hinata-sama- Neji observaba con desconfianza los alrededores. Se habían dado cuenta que estaban siendo espiados desde hacía casi una hora…

- No baje la guardia, Hinata-sama…creo que están planeando atacarnos –

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sasuke acababa de llegar a la región norte del país de las olas, sin embargo no encontró lo que esperaba.

"_Que extraño, según Tenten y Kiba esta es la zona donde debería estar la base del norte… pero acá no veo nada más que… o… a menos que…"_.

Sasuke observaba lo que debería ser la base del norte, pero no encontró nada, hasta que se percató de algo que llamó su atención…

* * *

Y en la región este Sakura y Chouji llegaban a su posición sin saber que lo en realidad estaban llegando a una trampa

- Sakura, ¿V-v-ves lo mismo que yo? –

- Rayos, C-choji, es una trampa, ¡¡Corre!! –

Demasiado tarde, fueron emboscados y capturados.

* * *

En la región oeste acababan de llegar los hermanos de suna a su posición, sin saber que su destino era similar al de Sakura y Chouji, es decir, que a ellos tambien les esperaba una trampa.

- Algo anda mal, Temari –

- Tienes razón, será mejor que nos retiremos para avisar a Shik… -

- ¡¡Temari!! – Kankuro corrió hacia su hermana pero alguien más se lo impidió

- ¡Te mueves y la mato! -

* * *

En el sótano de la biblioteca central de la aldea de las olas, se encontraban investigando Ino y Shikamaru, cuando de pronto encontraron unos libros y pergaminos bastante antiguos que llamaron su atención.

- Rayos, si lo que dice este libro es cierto… - le decía Ino preocupada a Shikamaru mientras sostenía uno de los libros.

- Debemos ir a alertar a Neji y Hinata – Shikamaru se levantó y se apresuró para ir a la región sur a advertir a los Hyuga.

* * *

En la colina donde habían tenido su reunión inicial los ninjas de Konoha, Tenten y Kiba se habían quedado, por decirlo de alguna manera, "castigados", sin embargo, ellos estaban teniendo su propia "guerra". El ambiente denotaba que el shinobi y la kunoichi la estaban pasando de maravillas.

- ¡¿Así esta bien?! ¡O quieres más! – Gritaba Tenten esta vez usando un traje rojo encendido alicrado metalizado con botas taco aguja, labial rojo y mirada sádica, sujetando unas cadenas en las manos…

- Más, dame más… - Le contestaba Kiba amarrado de pies en la rama de un árbol con sus ropas hechas tiras y lleno de llagas y heridas…

Y a una esquina Akamaru comiendo tranquilamente de su plato. _"¡¡Humanos!!, ¡¡Quien los entiende!!"._

* * *

Regresando a la aldea de la Hoja, se encontraban Shizune y Tsunade realizando sus labores habituales.

- ¿Esta usted segura de que el chico se pondrá bien? – preguntaba a la Hokage el señor Ichiraku, que había llevado a Naruto al hospital después de encontrado atrás de su tienda escondido, totalmente desfigurado y balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

- Claro que si, ¡Si Tsunade-Sama lo dice entonces es cierto! – Contestó Shizune ofendida por las dudas del viejo cocinero sobre su sensei.

- No se preocupe señor Ichiraku, el chico se recuperará pronto… sólo necesita descanso y un buen plato de ramen – le sonreía alegremente la Hokage – puede confiar en mi, le digo la verdad, que Naruto se va a recuperar es tan cierto como que mis pechos son de verdad –

Todos guardaron silencio durante 5 segundos, y luego…

- Ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja – enfermeras, doctores, enfermos, servicio de limpieza y hasta la misma Shizune no paraban de reírse…

- Puedo saber ¿De que se ríen tanto? – Gritó la Hokage con una vena en la frente y humo saliendo por sus orejas.

- Que acaso usted no vio uno de estos? – le preguntó inocente una enfermera mientras le entregaba una hoja con su foto en versión caricatura, unas cuantas verdades y mentiras, y por ultimo la firma de Shikamaru.

- Pero que rayos es e-e-e-….. ¡¡Shikamaruuuu!! -

* * *

--Fin del capítulo 10--

-o- Sorry, este es el capitulo más largo de todos (la culpa la tienen los flashbacks)… y no pude acortarlo así que tendrán que leerlo todo… jeje

-o- Descubrí que inventar nombres es más difícil de lo que pensé… así que lo haré lo menos que sea necesario.


	11. La misión – parte 3

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

_Hola a todos, ahora se viene la parte romántica de fic… debo admitir que estuve tentada de convertir a la cabellera de Neji en el objeto de deseo de los hermanos Kagurame… pero luego la pensé bien y… bueno ps era hora de ser algo romántica no? Así que descarté la idea… ahora si, pueden pasar a leer… _

_Pd. Version corregida._

**Capitulo 11 – La misión – parte 3**

...

En la zona norte, Sasuke se acababa de llevar una gran sorpresa. El campamento que debía estar ahí, según las indicaciones de Tenten y Kiba, había desaparecido.

– Parece que abandonaron su posición… y lo hicieron demasiado rápido como para que sea una coincidencia, a menos que, ¡rayos! ¡¡nos han descubierto!! ¡¡Sakura!! –

El portador del Sharingan se dirigió hacia la zona este para asegurarse que su pelirosa este bien… o para evitar que termine destruyendo el bosque… o lo que ocurra primero.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la zona sur, Neji y Hinata estaban siendo seguidos por un grupo de ninjas por casi una hora.

– Neji, ¿Ya te diste cuenta? –

– ¡¡Shhhh!! No haga ruido Hinata-sama – Neji observaba con desconfianza los alrededores. Se habían dado cuenta de la persecusión.

– No baje la guardia, Hinata-sama, creo que están planeando atacarnos – notó que un grupo se aproximaba a ellos – Hinata, ¡¡corre!! – Neji se puso en posición de ataque y ordenó a su prima que huyera.

– Y-yo, ¡NO!, no pienso dejarte solo, son demasiados!! – Y se puso en posición de combate al lado de su primo.

Los ninjas que los estaban espiando fueron en dirección de Hinata, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por su primo, quien se puso delante de ella en forma protectora, sin embargo notaron demasiado tarde que les habían arrojado una bomba con gas adormecedor.

– Diablos, caímos en su trampa… Hinata .. cof… cof… debes tratar de huir… yo los distraeré… cof cof –

– No voy a irme… no p-p-uedo cof cof… dejarte acá… y… –

– ¡¿Que acaso no me escuchaste?! ¡¡Corre!! –

– H-h-hai! – Hinata corrió tan rápido como pudo saltando de árbol en árbol, sin embargo no era mucho lo que podía avanzar ya que estaba los efectos del gas adormecedor estaban comenzando a sentirse… _"a donde voy, a donde, me están siguiendo, me van a alcanzar, y no siento la presencia de Neji, ¿Que pasó con Neji? ¡¿Donde estás?!"._

Los ninjas estaban persiguiendo a su objetivo: Hinata. Neji fue tras ellos persiguiéndolos aunque sus reflejos estaban entorpecidos por los efectos del gas. _"Rayos, que es lo que buscan, porque no me atacan, o es que acaso están tras… Hinata?"-_

– ¡¡Ahhh!! – el grito de Hinata alertó al Hyuga que se detuvo en seco.

– ¿Donde están?, no los veo, ¡¡Byakugan!!, no están, ¿Donde pueden estar? Derecha, izquierda, norte, sur, arriba… –

– ¡¡Abajo!! – Dos brazos sujetaron a genio de las piernas y dos ninjas aparecieron para sujetarlo de los brazos - Ahora que vas a hacer, genio? –

– Esto – Neji sonrió seguro de sí mismo y giró rápidamente librándose del Ninja que lo tenía sujeto de las piernas y provocando que aquellos que lo tenían sujeto de los brazos se golpearan mutuamente, luego sacó al que estaba escondido en el suelo y lo interrogó.

– Que es lo que quieren? A que han venido? – Dijo agitado pero tratando de sonar seguro de sí mismo.

Al momento, el Ninja que tenía sujeto Neji se convirtió en humo _"un bunshin"_ y una voz se escuchó en lo profundo del bosque

– En verdad quieres saberlo? –

– ¡Dímelo o lo lamentarás! –

– Igual no podrás hacer mucho… pronto caerás por el gas que te dimos… además ya tenemos a nuestro objetivo –

– Que lograron su obj… – El genio cayó en cuenta al notar lo distraído que había sido al perder tiempo con esos ninjas – Hinata! – y cayó victima del veneno.

* * *

En la zona oeste Temari y Kankuro eran víctimas de un grupo de ninjas que los había emboscado.

– Suelta a mi hermana o … o… – Kankuro comenzó a recordar la ultima reunión que tuvo en Konoha con su hermano menor.

_..._

_Gaara a solas con Kankuro en la habitación de hotel de Konoha_

_– Si hacen algo que me avergüence a mi o nuestra aldea, verás lo que te hago!! – _

_Tragó salva con expresión de pánico._

_– C-c-como tu digas, Gaara –_

_..._

- O .. o.. – _"o Gaara me va a matar"_ - o te las verás conmigo!! –

A Temari le conmovió ver a su hermano tan "preocupado" por ella que una lágrima cayó de sus ojos._ "Kankuro, jamás pensé que tu te preocuparas tanto por mi!" _

– ¿Si?, tu y ¿Cuantos más? –

– Sólo yo y… mis amigas… - terminó de hablar el marionetista y al momento se levantaron atrás de ellos sus marionetas, Karasu y Kurori, sujetando al Ninja que había atrapado a su hermana, la cuál quedó libre.

– Ja.. jajajaja – el Ninja comenzó a reír – entonces, le tendré que pedir a mis amigas que también vengan – Y por detrás de las marionetas de Kankuro se levantaron otras cinco que sujetaron a las anteriores.

– Creo que se están olvidando de mi, ¿Verdad? Tendré que refrescarle la memoria – Y Temari utilizó su abanico "Ninpou Kamaitachi", haciendo volar a todos por los aires… _"vaya, creo que mejor me uno a la Haruno con lo de la academia para enseñar a volar a ninjas… jeje"_.

* * *

En la zona este la situación era similar a la anterior. Chouji y la pelirosa estaban teniendo dificultades ya que habían sido emboscados otro grupo de ninjas.

– Así que quieren aprender a volar ehh?? _"se deben haber pasado la voz por lo de mi academia de enseñar a volar a ninjas, jeje" _– intentó usar su hiper-fuerza pero uno de los ninjas que los atacaban la sujeta de los brazos.

– Sin tus manos no eres capaz de usar tu fuerza bruta, ¿Cierto? –

– _Baika no jutsu_ – Chouji comienza el contraataque.

– E-esperate un momento Chouji, ¡¡yo aun sigo atrapada con este tipo!! – gritó la Haruno, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

– _Nikudan Sensha_ – Una bola humana de carne atacó con todo contra el Ninja y Sakura, dejándolos como papelitos planchados.

Cuando llegó Sasuke…

– ¡¡Sakura!! Estas bi…e… n? – Se quedó impresionado con lo que encontró.

La imagen que encontró al llegar era a Chouji comiendo sus papitas sonriendo por haber vencido a 4 ninjas y a Sakura plana como un pedazo de papel (aparte del hecho de ser plana, claro esta! jeje).

– ¡¡Reacciona!! – par de bofetadas – ¡¡Reacciona!! – Otro par más – ¡¡Reacciona Sakura!! – y seguían la ración de bofetadas…

Inner Sakura _"Cuando dejará de cachetearme y comenzará con la respiración boca a boca?"_

– S-s-sasuke –

– Sakura, ¿Estas bien? – le miró preocupado el Uchija

– Si, estoy bien, pero estaría mejor si ¡¡Dejaras de estar dandome de bofetadas en la cara!! – le gritó harta al Uchiha quien entendió claramente el mensaje.

– Parece que ya se recuperó – dijo resignado.

Una vez recuperada Sakura, los tres discutieron lo que estaba ocurriendo y decidieron ir hacia el sur para ver si los Hyuga habían tenido algún problema.

* * *

Volviendo a la zona sur, al amanecer del día siguiente a las 6 a.m, Shikamaru e Ino acababan de llegar al lugar en la cuál supuestamente debían encontrar a Hinata y Neji, pero se dieron con la sorpresa de que no había nada más que los restos de un campamento que había sido definitivamente abandonado hace unas horas. Al observar los árboles pudieron notar que había ocurrido una persecusión dado que notaro las ramas rotas y otras marcas. Decidieron seguir las pistas, pero en algun momento dejaron de ser visibles y llegaron a un punto vacío en el que no encontraron a nadie.

– Creo que llegamos tarde Ino, no los veo –

– Diablos, que les habrá pasado, y ¿Donde pueden haber ido? – Preguntó preocupada Ino.

Al rato llegaron Sasuke, Sakura y Chouji, dandoles el alcance. Al verlos Shikamaru pensó lo peor.

– ¿Que hacen acá? ¿Porque no están en sus posiciones? – Preguntó preocupado Shikamaru.

– Nos atacaron – comenzó a explicar el Akimichi – pero los detuvimos fácilmente – Mientras recordaba miraba sonriente a la Haruno quien lo miraba con chispas en los ojos (¡Si las miradas mataran!).

– ¿Y tu, Sasuke? –

– En el norte no encontré nada, se habían marchado cuando llegue – contestó serio.

– ¿Y donde están Hinata y Neji? – preguntó la pelirosa preocupada.

Shikamaru empezó a atar cabos sueltos. Si es que los habían descubierto, que era lo más probable, entonces era de suponerse que los habían estado espiando y que conocían sus posiciones. Por lo que dijeron Chouji y Sakura, los ninjas que los atacaron no eran tan fuertes, por lo que se podía suponer que se trataba de una simple distracción. A Sasuke ni siquiera quisieron enfrentarlo, por lo que era fácil suponer que él tampoco era su objetivo. Entonces, su verdadero objetivo debe ser …

Unos ruidos interrumpieron las meditaciones del Nara. Se trataba de Neji, quien había estado convaleciente cerca de donde estaban sus compañeros, y al escucharlos hizo un esfuerzo para alcanzarlos. Su estado era lamentable.

– Se llevaron a Hinata – pudo articular antes de caer al suelo víctima del agotamiento.

Shikamaru observó sorprendido la escena. No es muy común ver al genio Hyuga hecho una desgracia. Es más, se podría considerar casi un privilegio. Lamentó no tener a la mano una cámara fotográfica para capturar la escena, sólo para poder corroborar su historia, o chantajearlo, si daba la oportunidad. Regresó a la realidad e hizo a unas señas a su compañera de equipo y a la amiga de esta.

– Ino, Sakura, vengan rápido y atiendan a Neji. Sasuke, Chouji, ustedes vienen conmigo, debemos ir al oeste, Temari y Kankuro deben estar en peligro!! –

– E-espera un momento, ¿Y que va a pasar con Hinata? – preguntó la pelirosa – digo, no pensarás olvidarte de ella, ¿O si? –

– Si se la llevaron de seguro que fué hacia la base principal –

Los shinobis siguieron a Shikamaru hacia la zona oeste esperando obtener más respuestas de lo que estaba pasando.

– Debemos apresurarnos, espero que no le haya pasado nada a Temari – Dijo preocupado el Nara mientras avanzaba a paso veloz.

De reojo notó un tanto preocupado que Sasuke lo venía mirando desde hacía bastante rato.

Los pensamientos del Uchiha eran de total solidaridad con el Nara. _"Se ve tan preocupado como cuando yo me preocupé por Sakura, lo entiendo"_ y miró a Shikamaru sonriéndole.

Sin embargo, Shikamaru no compartía la misma idea. _"Hay no, me está mirando otra vez, ¡Rayos! Y ahora me está sonriendo, será mejor que me adelante"_.

Y Sasuke continuó solidarizandose a su amigo. _"Está tan preocupado que hasta se está apurando, mejor le sigo el ritmo" _y se adelantó para alcanzarlo sonriéndole nuevamente.

Mientras que al Nara se le veía más preocupado que nunca. _"¿Porque me mira tanto? será verdad lo de gay o ¿Habrá sido sólo un invento de Temari?"_. Y el genio comenzó a recordad lo que le había pasado la noche anterior en la que se quedó con Sasuke en la ciudad del país de las olas...

_..._

_En la posada de la ciudad del país de las hojas durante la noche._

_– ¡¡Ahhh!! rayos, no puedo dormir… – Se levantó incómodo Shikamaru victima del insomnio - todo esto es muy problemático – giró a ver a su compañero de cuarto, el cuál estaba hablando dormido - me pregunto que estará diciendo… – _

_Y se aproximó inocentemente a Sasuke para escuchar mejor lo que decía.. _

_– Hay no… para… – hablaba el Uchiha dormido… – hay no… ya basta… que no soy como Itachi… ya… esta bien… esta bien pero solo una vez… ¿Entendido? Hay ya… – _

_– Pero ¿Que rayos? – Shikamaru acercó más su oído para escuchar mejor, pero fue "atrapado" por el brazo del Uchiha que lo abrazó mismo muñeco de peluche y no lo soltaba – _

_– ¡¡Auxilioooooo!! –_

_..._

Su último pensamiento fué más de ruego y súplica..._"Que lleguemos rápido, por favor, que lleguemos rápido"_.

Y curiosamente llegaron más rápido de lo que esperaban a la zona este. Una vez ahí, encontraron la siguiente escena:

Temari y Kankuro sentaditos en el piso de lo más tranquilos discutiendo amenamente. Al lado de ellos había una fogata en la que estaban cocinando algunos pescados e hirviendo agua en una tetera. Estaban preparándose en forma ceremoniosa para servirse el té en una mesa improvisada formada por los cuatro cuerpos de los ninjas (uno encima del otro) que los habían intentado atacar.

– Veo que por acá todo marcha bien, ¿Verdad? – le preguntó Shikamaru a su rubia sonriendo tranquilamente _"creo que me preocupé de más, después de todo, es Temari"_.

– A, pues sí, todo bien, nomás estos insectos que nos quisieron fastidiar pero ya los pusimos en su lugar… - le contestó sonriendo la rubia.

– Y, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, su base central ya no está acá, se mudaron – terminó el marionetista.

– Bueno, y ¿No quieren tomar el té? – preguntó divertida la rubia.

– Hay yo si, me muero de hambre… – preguntó sonriendo Chouji acercándose a la "mesa".

– Bueno, ya que insisten… - se sentó Sasuke siguiendo al Akimichi, pero rápido alguien los llevo a la realidad.

– No hay tiempo para eso … olvidan algo… se llevaron a Hinata –

– ¡¡Queee!! – Los hermanos se pararon en seco y preocupados.

– Y a donde se la llevaron - preguntó la rubia de las cuatro coletas –

– Si lo supiéramos estaríamos en este momento dirigiéndolos en su rescate, no lo crees? – le contestó el genio Nara.

– ¿No dejaron ninguna pista? – preguntó preocupado Kankuro

– Sólo sabemos que irán a las cataratas mañana, tienen un ritual que celebrar para el cuál requieren a Hinata – explicaba el genio – Ino y yo descubrimos más detalles de la ceremonia que requieren hacer–

Luego que Shikamaru pudo ordenar en algo sus ideas, ordenó a todos dirigirse en la colina para poder armar una estrategia. Sasuke regresó por las kunoichis y Neji al cuál tuvo que terminar cargando ya que aun no se había despertado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la colina, donde se habían quedado Tenten y Kiba. Durante la noche la situación parecía haber sido mucho peor de lo que habían pasado sus compañeros. Habían restos de sangre por el suelo, cadenas, grilletes y un par de látigos, y se habían escuchado durante largas horas gritios de dolor (o mejor dicho, de placer), gemidos, suplicas entre otros, pero ahora la situación era más silenciosa, lo que podía ser algo bueno o, algo mucho peor...

Kiba estaba en boxer amarrado de pies y manos a las esquinas de una cama.

– ¡Vamos, muéstrame lo que tienes! – le gritaba a Tenten esperando su aparición que si que fue espectacular.

Tenten apareció esta vez vestida de diablita en mallas rojas, con las mismas botas que el capitulo anterior (hay q ahorrar en vestuario jeje), con los cachitos rojos, la cola y el tridente, al cuál más tarde le encontrarían muchos usos… una botella de champagne y dos copas. Sirvió las copas y le dio a tomar a Kiba, derramándole un poco del champagne en el pecho… provocando ardor en las heridas del flagelo que le había infringido la última vez…

– Ufff!! ¡¿Te dolió?! – Tenten disfrutaba ver la expresión de dolor de su "cachorro".

– No, continua… grrr – Kiba sacaba la lengua como perro con sed.

Y así transcurrieron los hechos por varias horas... (ya no hay q ser sapos hay q dejarlos solos ok?).

* * *

De pronto llegaron los Shinobis y se encontraron con tremenda escena digna de una pelicula porno.

– ¡¡Aggghhhhhh!! – La escena dejo traumas psicológicos permanentes en los presentes…

Minutos más tarde, y con todos debidamente vestidos, comenzó Shikamaru con la reunión:

– Nos han hecho quedar como idiotas –

– Si, eso ya lo sabemos, pero por ahora debemos preocuparnos en recuperar a Hinata – le decía Ino que sabía perfectamente porque su amigo se sentía tan mal.

– Tienes razón – continuó el Nara – Ino y yo descubrimos que lo que necesitaban para ese estúpido ritual que tienen que hacer… ritual que a mi parecer es demasiado estúpido… es más aun no se porque rayos quieren hacer algo tan estúpido… estúpido…

– ¡¡Yaaa!! – la pelirosa ya había perdido la poca paciencia que tenía – Shikamaru, podrías ir ¡¡DIRECTO AL GRANO!! –

– Está bien – se calmó el Nara – los ataques que tuvimos fueron sólo distracciones, lo de Sakura y Chouji, lo de Temari y Kankuro, incluso el ataque hacia Neji, sólo fueron para distraernos… su verdadero objetivo era Hinata... pero aun no entiendo porque una organización tan importante como nos lo mencionó la misma Hokage tendría intenciones en hacer semejante idiotez de ritual… debemos rescatar a Hinata… lo mejor es esperar a la celebración de su estúpido ritual para detenerlos- suspiró el genio – Ino, cuéntales sobre las cataratas -

– El ritual se realizará mañana en las cataratas de Atsu, debemos ir antes de la media noche para detener esa idiotez de ritual que piensan hacer… no podemos permitir que le hagan a Hinata lo que piensan hacerle… - diciendo esto Ino temblaba y se cogía el cabello acariciándoselo como si fuera un tesoro –

– Y a todo esto, Ino puerca – le decía Sakura – de que se trata ese ritual que les parece tan estúpido a ti y a Shikamaru? –

Ino estaba a punto de explicar a la pelirosa de que se trataba el asunto cuando, en medio de la discusión Neji recuperó la consciencia:

– ¡¡Donde esta Hinata!! –

– Tranquilo Neji, trata de descansar un poco. – trató de tranquilizarlo su compañera de equipo.

– ¡¡Tenemos que ir por ella!! – trató de pararse pero se mareó y volvió a caer.

– Aun no han pasado del todo los efectos del gas que inhalaste Neji – le explicó la Haruno.

– Eso es lo de menos – la expresión de Neji denotaba más que sólo una preocupación de primos o de amigos – Tenemos que ir por ella, yo… yo tengo que ir por ella, no puedo permitir que le pase algo malo… no… – trataba de hablar pero lo hacía con dificultad y agitadamente – yo debo protegerla… yo… que me miran? – Neji notó la mirada de todos sobre él con expresión de duda.

Tenten se paró delante de él e hizo la pregunta que todos querían hacer pero nadie se atrevía:

– A ti te gusta Hinata, ¿Verdad? –

* * *

Mientras tanto, en unas cuevas ocultas cerca de las cataratas de Atsu…

– ¿Q-q-que me est-tan haciendo? – Hinata preguntaba intrigada, se acababa de despertar y se encontró con que estaba sentada en una silla bastante cómoda con la cabeza suspendida y rodeada de manos que no dejaban de masajearla… _"¬.¬ esto se parece a mi pesadilla de la otra vez con Neji"_.

– Debemos asegurarnos de que esté debidamente cuidado… hay pero si lo tienes hermoso… perfecto diría yo… –

– Ahora entiendo a lo que se referían… tenían toda la razón, ¡¡Ella cumple con todos los requisitos!! –

– ¿A-a-a que se refieren? – Hinata no entendía que le estaban haciendo, intentó librarse pero notó que estaba amarrada de manos y no podía hacer ningún sello para ejecutar algún jutsu…

* * *

En el despacho de la Hokage:

– ¿¡Como que se confundieron ¡? – La 5ta estaba hecha una furia con una vena sobresaliendo de su frente…

– L-lo sentimos Tsunade-sama, fue una terrible confusión – le decía Asuma con la cabeza agachada mirando de reojo a Kurenai que también tenía la cabeza agachada y recordaban como habían terminado confundiendo los documentos...

_..._

_En las habitaciones de Kurenai Sensei_

_– Hay Asuma… tranquilo… espérate un momento que acomode estos papeles y… – Kurenai estaba intentando de dejar quietas las traviesas manos de su acompañante…_

_– Déjalos para más tarde, tengo cosas mas entretenidas en mente que esos papeles… – Le contestó Asuma, quien no tenia intenciones de dejar quietas sus manos…_

_– Pero es que yo… y… ¡¡Los papeles!! – La experta del genjutsu notó que los documentos de sus ultimas dos misiones con Asuma se habían caído…_

_– Los recogemos después… déjalos ahí nomás… – le insistió Asuma mientras Kurenai se rendía ante las interesantes ideas de su acompañante…_

_.. luego de dos horas…_

_– Rayos, ¡¡No puedo creer que me hayas ganado!! – dijo molesto Asuma mientras golpeaba la mesa y hacía saltar las fichas – de seguro que usaste un genjutsu verdad? – _

_– ¡¡Bahhh!! Que mal perdedor eres, y pensar que me acabas de enseñar a jugar… jajaja… pero al menos puedes consolarte sabiendo que eres un buen maestro de Shogi Ajajaja!! –_

_– Eso es porque te di ventaja, ahora si va en serio – _

_– ¿Estas seguro? – _

_– ¿Te parece si apostamos? – _

_– Te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras… –_

_… luego de dos horas más … _

_– Bueno, ahora me debes tu sueldo de tres meses, ocho cenas en el Ichiraku, cinco nuevos juegos de Kunais y Shurikens y…. – _

_– Ya esta bien, te voy a pagar… – afirmó molesto Asuma – este debe ser mi día de mala suerte – y se agacho a recoger los papeles que se le habían caído - a ver, estos van en este folder… estos en este otro folder… ese grupo de idiotas de **Mikitsuri**…. Que nombre tan similar a los de **Mikitsuki**… cualquiera podrías confundirlos ¿¿No?? - _

_..._

– Me quieren decir que envié a un equipo de 9 ninjas, un jounin, 6 chunins, un genin que podría ser Anbu (recuerden que Sasuke no ha dado el examen de ascenso a chunnin) y encima de eso a dos jounins de la aldea de la arena, y todo para espiar a un grupo de idiotas llamado Mikitsuri sólo porque ustedes me dieron el folder equivocado?! –

– Lo sentimos mucho, Tsunade-sama – Los jounins temblaban al ver a Tsunade roja de ira.

– Nunca había pasado algo como esto en la historia de Konoha… un error como ese es ¡¡Imperdonable!! –

– E-en seri lo sentimos Hokage-sama – Le decía Kurenai tratando de calmarla.

– Esta bién, enviaré a alguien para que les avise que hubo un error en la asignación de la misión, y que hagan pedacitos a ese grupo cuanto antes… esos idiotas no deberían llamarse ninjas… ahora ¡¡Fuera de mi oficina!! – No pasó ni medio segundo cuando todos salieron corriendo de la oficina de la Hokage agradeciendo salir ilesos.

Tantas molestias le estaban causando jaqueca a la Hokage quien se llevó una mano a la frente robándose la cabeza mientras pensaba... _"rayos, y yo que estaba tan tranquila pensando que me traerían información importante de Mikitsuki y ahora…"_

Mientras que con la otra mano se sobaba el cuello y seguía pensando… _"Y ahora a quien envío? Naruto aun sigue como idiota en el hospital, aunque siempre fue idiota…."_

Y con la otra mano se masajeaba los pechos y seguía pensando _"y ese idiota de Shikamaru… decir que mis pechos son falsos y… un momento… ¡Yo no tengo tres manos!" _

Y giró su cabeza hacia abajo para ver de donde provenía la tercera mano, encontrándose con un viejo pervertido sonriente escondido debajo de su escritorio.

– Sal de aquí ¡¡Viejo pervertido!! – Golpe para Jiraryra que salió volando….

Y quedó mas tranquila despues de descargarse con Jirayra, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro... _"jejeje, si Sakura abre su academia para enseñar a volar ninjas, yo sería la directora muajajaja"._

* * *

En lo profundo del bosque se escuchó la estrepitosa caída de un viejo pervertido.

– ¡¡Aaaahhhhhhuch!! Vaya, este es el crater Nro 20 que hago – dijo Jirayra mirando a su alrededor todos los huecos que había dejado producto de sus anteriores caídas – la puntería de esa vieja no ha cambiado en absoluto.. jeje!! – y se sobaba por la caída.

– Vaya vaya… habrá que desmentir este articulo… – dijo tomando un papel en mano y poniéndose sonrojado con cara de viejo mañosón – ¡¡son reales y lo he comprobado ejejeje!! – y luego continuó pensando… – es hora de verificar si estos otros dos son ciertos o falsos… ¡¡jejeje!! – esto ultimo lo dijo observando otras dos hojas que tenían algunas palabras escritas y las "imágenes" de una pelirosa y una rubia.

* * *

--Fin del capítulo 11--

-o- En serio que pensé hacerla más parodia que romántica pero al final me dieron pena los personajes.

-o- Me a comenzado a interesar la pareja Ino+Gaara, sólo que en este fic aun no encuentro la forma de juntarlos y Gaara no podía ir a la misión porq es Kazekage… tal vez encuentre la manera de juntarlos más adelante.

Espero que sea de su agrado. Hasta la próxima!!


	12. La misión cambia: El rescate P1

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

¿Saben?, acabo de notar que mi fic ha matado a Kakashi (hasta puse al tio del ramen Ichiraku), no ha sido mi intención, pero no se porque extraño motivo no ha surgido la oportunidad de ponerlo. A los amantes de este personaje les pido disculpas...

**Capitulo 12 – La misión cambia: El rescate P1**

...

En lo oscuro del bosque dos ninjas avanzaban a paso apresurado saltando ágilmente de árbol en árbol, con la misión de alcanzar a sus compañeros y amigos de toda la vida y darles las nuevas instrucciones de la Hokage. Debían explicarles los acontecimientos que habían hecho que la misión que les habían asignado con rango súper S había dado un giro inesperado para convertirse en una misión rango Z multiplicado por 10 y elevado a la -∞. (0,0000... 000... Z).

* * *

Mientras, en una colina situada cerca de la ciudad del país de las olas, un grupo de Shinobis discutía elaborando planes y estrategias para rescatar a su compañera Hinata.

Una chica rubia de cuatro coletas dialogando pacíficamente con el más genio de todo Konoha mientras lo tenía rendido a sus pies, o con la cabeza bajo sus sandalias, o como quieran verlo.

– ¡Me dejaste plantada, pedazo de animal! – Gritaba enfurecida Temari a una cosa amorfa que parecía que alguna vez había sido un Ninja.

– ¡Guau! – Intervino ofendido el mejor amigo de Kiba.

– Sin ofender Akamaru – Sonrió tiernamente Temari al canino.

– Tratas mejor a ese animal que a mí – Y esas palabras le quitaron lo tierno a la expresión de la rubia de ojos aguamarina, quien volteó a ver a su "amado" con una expresión oscura y llena de ira.

– ¡¡Que dijiste!! – ¡¡Pummm!! – Y el Nara se hacía acreedor del golpe gracia cortesía de la Ninja de Suna.

A unos cuantos metros, un chico de cabellos negros y ojos rojos examinaba los hechos y preparaba estrategias con una chica de cabellos rosados…

– ¡Así que te largaste sin siquiera avisarme! – Gritaba enfurecida la chica de cabellos rosas mientras que con la mirada lo estaba despellejando vivo, y claro que no le bastó con sólo la mirada así que se lanzó al ataque.

– ¡Pero ya te dije que era una misión importante! ¡Eran órdenes de la Hokage! – Contestaba el Uchiha tratando de esquivar golpes mortales, .shurikens, kunais, etc, etc, etc.

– ¡Y eso a mi que me importa!, pudiste haberme dejado al menos un mensaje, pero de seguro que ni te interesó como me sentiría, ¿Verdad? - Y se escuchaban más gritos acompañados de golpes increíblemente fuertes que dejaban cráteres en el suelo.

Por otro lado, quedaban el resto de integrantes del equipo que si estaba dispuesto a armar una estrategia para rescatar a Hinata.

– ¡Y tu ya cállate!, a demás, ¡Que tienes que ver en este lío, si ni siquiera eres de nuestra aldea, ni conoces nuestros problemas! – Ino amenazaba a Kánkuro para que no intervenga en la pelea.

– ¡No me calles, exhibicionista! – El marionetista no se dejaba callar, ni dejaba de recordar babeando a la rubia en traje de… bueno, sin traje.

Y por supuesto que Ino no iba a permitir que un enfermo mental como Kankuro la llamara exhibicionista (aunque lo fuera), y se le aventó encima a golpes, aunque a éste último casi ni le importara ya que eso de que ella le cayera encima solo hacía revivir más aquellos "recuerdos".

Por otro lado, Tenten, quien estaba cerca de los mencionados, no iba a permitir que ofendieran a su amiga, así que se apresuró lista para ir en apoyo de Ino.

– Oye más respeto con mi amiga, ¿Entendido? – Le gritó al marionetista la chica de los moñitos lista para lanzarse en ayuda de Ino hasta que unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron de la cintura.

– No te metas en líos ajenos – le dijo serio Kiba jalándola contra su cuerpo, y luego, en tono más seductor, continuó acercándose al oído de la kunoichi – y vente para acá que tengo mejores planes para nosotros –

Y está de más decir que a la linda feminista experta en armas no le hizo gracia que un hombre tratara de manipularla y darle órdenes, así que, con una vena en la frente y en versión Inner (digamos que le pidió los derechos a Sakura) se dirigió a su amado.

– ¿Y tu quien te has creído para darme ordenes a mi? –

Y ambos terminaron tal y como comenzaron, persiguiéndose el uno al otro mientras que la kunoichi utilizaba al pobre Inuzuka para sus prácticas de puntería (no olvidemos que Tenten tiene una puntería 100 perfecta jeje).

Y todos seguían discutiendo tranquilamente hasta que Chuji, quien estaba comiendo sus papitas y observaba todas las peleas mismo espectador de película de cine, se dio cuenta de un detalle que nadie más había notado.

– ¿Y alguien sabe donde está Neji? –

Todos voltearon a buscar en el sitio donde se suponía debía estar Neji, y encontraron una carta.

_"Estoy harto de sus estúpidas peleas, voy a rescatar a Hinata-sama yo solo"_

_Hyuga Neji_

* * *

En dirección hacia las cataratas de Atsu, un ninja avanzaba veloz sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos y con tan solo un pensamiento en mente: _"Debo rescatar a Hinata-sama"_.

* * *

Mientras tanto, se había armado un alboroto en el centro de reunión de los ninjas de Konoha. Shino y Sai acababan de llegar al lugar para darles las nuevas instrucciones de la Hokage y explicarles el terrible error que había ocurrido con los papeles (sin darles, por supuesto, los detalles de Kurenai y Asuma sensei).

– ¿Que fue un error? – gritaba enfurecida una chica de cabellos rosa.

– ¿Como que nos dieron al información errada? – se le unió un chico de cabellos azabache.

– Y entonces, ¿Quienes rayos son esos de Mikitsuri? – Y shikamaru hizo por fin la pregunta que todos se hacían (incluyendo ustedes, jeje).

Todos observaron atentos a Shino mientras este se disponía a hacer las explicaciones del caso.

* * *

Neji acababa de llegar a las cataratas de Atzu, faltaba apenas una hora para las 12 de la noche, hora en la que se realzaría el ritual. Pudo observar, gracias al Byakugan, que habían armado una especie de ¿altar? curioso, con una silla reclinable acolchada que dejaba suspendida la cabeza del que se sentara, lo que hizo al Hyuga pensar... _"Será acaso que ahí van a colocar a Hinata-sama?, pero eso parece a... mejor no pienso en eso y me concentro en rescatar a mi Hinata"_. Al costado pudo observar unas cajas que contenían una serie de pequeñas cuchillas, tijeras y frascos con extraños líquidos que no tenían nombre. "Diablos, esos líquidos deben ser drogas o algo así, y los cuchillos y tijeras... ¿Acaso la van a herir?".

Luego observo que se acercaba un ninja y que colocaba una serie de vasijas en el suelo justo debajo de la altura de donde quedaría suspendida la cabeza del sacrificio (entiéndase por sacrificio a Hinata) y agregaba una serie de pócimas y sustancias que tenían olor a... a... ¿Amoniaco?. Otro ninja se le acerco e iniciaron una conversación.

– ¿Ya esta lista para el "sacrificio"? – preguntó el ninja que se acercaba.

– Le están dando los últimos retoques – le contestó el otro ninja.

– ¿Y acá esta ya todo listo? – preguntó nuevamente el primer ninja.

– Ya casi, solo falta terminar algunos detalles menores –

El Hyuga, que escuchaba atento a la conversación, activó su Byakugan y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente a Hinata por los alrededores sin ningún resultado. Luego vio que el ninja que se acababa de acercar se retiraba y decidió seguirlo, y llegaron a una pequeña construcción a poca distancia en la que encontró a su querida Hinata rodeada de varios otros ninjas que se reían a carcajadas...

– ¡¿Que!? – Sus ojos le estaban engañando, o se había olvidado de recargar las baterías de su Byakugan, o simplemente su querida y amada Hinata se estaba cag... perdón, se estaba riendo a carcajadas contando chismes con un grupo de 6 ninjas que le estaban peinando, maquillando, haciéndole la manicure y masajeándole los pies.

– ¿Pero que rayos le están haciendo esos idiotas a Hinata-sama? –

* * *

Volviendo a los demás ninjas y, luego de la explicación de Shino...

– ¿Me estas diciendo que hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo acá por un estúpido error de la Hokage? entonces eso quiere decir que... – El Nara fue interrumpido por su amada rubia, la cual estaba aun mas irritada que el primero.

– Y tu de que te quejas, es TU Hokage la que NOS METIO a NOSOTROS – señalando a si misma y a su hermano – jounins, ninjas de elite de la aldea de Suna, en una misión por ¡¡ERROR!! –

Temari estaban a punto de demostrarse su "cariño" a Shikamaru o, mejor dicho, y en términos más realistas, Shikamaru estaba a punto de ser, por millonésima vez, molido a golpes por la portadora del abanico. Todo ante la mirada de los demás shinobis a los que ganas no les faltaba para incluirse en la pelea.

Parecía que nada podría impedir que la colina se convirtiera otra vez en el campo de batalla de la "Guerra de sexos" en la que, al parecer, solo había perdedores.

Esta situación resultaba interesante para Sai quien tomaba nota del comportamiento de las parejas en situaciones de pelea, y de paso apuntaba los nombres de los varones que podrían quedar disponibles después de tantas peleas para probar "suerte" con ellos (o para levantárselos, si le daba).

Todo esto transcurría ante la mirada de Shino quien, ya bastante hastiado por la situación, decidió intervenir para terminar con lo que consideraba una "absurda pelea de novios".

– ¿Y aun siguen peleando? – se expresó Shino logrando captar la atención de sus compañeros

– ¡¡Si, y que!! – le gritaron todos al unísono.

Entonces Shino dijo una frase que fue "mágica" y que dejó a todos estáticos, con una vena sobre la frente y escupiendo bilis...

– ¿Pero que no había sido todo por culpa de Naruto? –

– ¡¡Queee?! –

* * *

En las cataratas de Atsu...

Neji analizaba la situación, Hinata estaba en peligro (o al menos eso se suponía) y estaba siendo preparada para ser utilizada en un "sacrificio", rodeada de los más poderosos ninjas desertores de Akatsuki y del sonido, sin ninguna oportunidad de ser rescatada. Era una locura total pensar que Neji podría enfrentar sólo a 6 ninjas, asi que decidió esperar a que la dejaran sola o a una mejor oportunidad.

Lamentablemente esperar no fue la mejor opción. Quedaban apenas 15 minutos para la media noche y Hinata acababa de ser llevada al extraño altar que habían preparado los ninjas de Mikitsuri. Todo un ejercito conformado por mas de 50 ninjas estaba presente (lo que se veía mucho peor comparado a los 6 ninjas de hace unos minutos). Los hermanos Hansou estaban listos para comenzar con el ritual. El mayor tenía en sus manos un objeto cubierto por una manta, que muy probablemente debía ser la espada sagrada que daba vida eterna. Hinata parecía bastante tranquila, _"deben haberla drogado"_ pensaba el Hyuga.

La situación era la que cualquier ninja desearía no tener que experimentar: Tener al amor de tu vida en peligro y sentirte total y completamente inútil al no poder hacer nada. El temor por perder a su amada inundaba el cuerpo del shinobi quien era total y completamente consciente que no podía hacer nada en esa situación. _"No puedo hacer nada, son demasiados, y estoy yo solo, y... y... "_, de repente, una explosión de adrenalina se dio en el interior de Neji y en el mismo momento en el que la angustia y la desesperación por perder al amor de su vida entraron por la puerta, la paciencia y el autocontrol que tanto lo caracterizaban salieron volando por la ventana.

– ¡Suelten a Hinata-sama! – Neji se lanzó desde su posición y cayó junto al altar interponiéndose entre Hinata y los hermanos Hansou.

– ¡Y quien es esta estúpida! – preguntó Jinsou.

– ¡Y yo que se! pero nos está arruinando los planes – le respondió su hermano.

– De seguro que está molesta porque no la escogimos para el sacrificio – se les unió a la conversación el ninja espía que había escogido a Hinata.

– Pues claro, mírenla, si esta muy feita –

Y comenzaron los murmullos entre los ¿ninjas? que más parecía viejas chismosas. Mientras, Hinata observaba estupefacta las acciones de Neji intentando protegerla. Entonces se dirigió hacia su primo.

– ¿Q-que haces aquí Neji? – le preguntó la Hyuga a su primo, desconcertándolo.

– ¿Como que qué hago aquí? – volteó a ver a su prima – ¿¡Vine a rescatarla?! –

Hubo apenas unos segundos de silencio y consternación por parte de todos los presentes, quienes no parecían entender el punto de Neji.

– Y... ¿Quien te ha dicho que necesito que me rescates? – Hinata lo encaró con los brazos apoyados en las caderas y una expresión de seguridad que jamás se había visto en ella.

– ¡¿Eh!? –

* * *

Todos estaban consternados por las palabras que había dicho Shino y se sentaron alrededor del amo de los insectos como si fueran pequeños niños obedientes que escuchaban atentos a su maestro.

– A ver, Sakura, ¿Tú estás molesta con Sasuke porque, según tú, él olvido su primer mes como pareja, cierto? –

– No es según yo, es que él - señalando al portador del Sharingan – se olvidó.

– Esta bien, y tu, Sasuke, ¿Ya le dijiste que le dejaste encargado a Naruto que le avisara? –

– A, e... jeje, no aun no se lo he podido decir – Sasuke se sobaba la cabeza – pero es que ella no me da oportunidad de hablar. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera le dio mi regalo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos con brillo y destellando amor. En el ambiente se dibujaban pequeños cupidos con sus flechas lista para ser lanzadas, ambos se miraban a los ojos y un corazón rosado se dibujo en el horizonte encerrándolos mientras se daban un tierno beso, que luego se convirtió en un beso más apasionado, que luego fue acompañado de caricias, de manoseo, de gemidos, de... de... de mucho mas. Los cupidos se habían transformado en pequeños diablitos rojos con látigos que observaban lujuriosos, el corazón rosado era ahora un letrero con luces rojas de neon que decía "No apto para menores de 18", y... y... una cortina negra apareció de la nada tapando la escena. (Que, ¿Pensaron que continuaría?).

Volviendo a los demás Shinobis, los cuales estaban aun algo acalorados por las escenas que vieron hace unos momentos, volvieron su atención a las explicaciones de Shino.

– Y tú, Temari, se supone que te peleaste con Shikamaru porque te dejo plantada ¿Verdad? –

– No se supone, el me dejo plantada – se expresó molesta Temari.

– Y tú, Shikamaru, ¿Le dijiste a Temari que Naruto le dio mal tu recado? –

– No, porque cada vez que lo intento termino siendo masacrado – Le dijo Shikamaru observando con ojitos tiernos a su amada, la cuál le correspondió la mirada.

Ambos comenzaron a aproximarse el uno al otro hasta que quedaron casi al toque de un beso. Temari comenzó a acariciar los cabellos del Nara, quien se dejaba manipular por su rubia (admitámoslo, el chico será un genio, pero esta mas pisado que un chicle bajo la sandalia), hasta que de pronto sintió un jalón acompañado de un grito de ira.

– ¡¿Y porque rayos se te ocurrió mandar al baka de Naruto en vez de venir tú mismo?! Claro, seguro que tú mismo no lo hiciste por vago, ¿Verdad? – Y lo arrastró de los cabellos hasta llevárselo a una zona oscura del bosque hasta que los gritos de auxilio del Nara dejaron de ser escuchados...

Todos miraron con ojos de plato la escena, y Shino pensaba para sí mismo _"¿Habré hecho bien reconciliando a esos dos? o, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Los habré reconciliado?"_.

Continuando con el resto de los presentes, Shino se dirigió hacia Ino.

– Ino, tu crees que Sai se te declaró pero que no te ha tomado en forma seria, ¿Cierto? –

– Si, primero me dice que le gusto, y luego se me corre – contestó molesta y segura la rubia.

– ¿Y a ti te gusta Sai? – Le preguntó Shino, sacándola de su seguridad.

– Pues... verás... gustarme, pues como que no mucho, ¡No te ofendas Sai! pero eres muy raro...

– Y tú, Sai, ¿A ti te gusta Ino? –

– No, ella no es mi tipo, a mi me gustan... pues... como lo digo... me gustan más varoniles... – y se comenzó a acercar peligrosamente a Shino.

– ¡Aggg!, sácate de mi encima – Shino se sacaba de encima a Sai quien ya se le había aventado encima – El asunto es que tu no te le declaraste a Ino. El idiota de Naruto creyó que sí y se lo hizo creer a Ino –

Ino miró a Sai, Sai miró a Ino, y después de un breve intercambio de palabras, sonrisitas y agarraditas de manos, se abrazaron como buenas "¿Amigas?" y se fueron juntos a caminar por el bosque haciéndose comentarios como "Que bonito es tu cabello, que shampoo usas?" o "Y esa crema que me decías, ¿Es para piel mixta o grasa?".

– Vaya, quien lo hubiese pensado, terminaron siendo buenas amigas – dijo sonriente Chouji.

Volviendo a los demás, solo quedaban Tenten, Kiba, Kankuro y Chouji.

Tenten lo observó con brillo en los ojos. Viendo las reconciliaciones anteriores, esperaba que su suerte fuera la misma

– Me supongo que contigo no puedo hacer mucho, Tenten – Shino observó con lástima a la chica de los moñitos, a la cuál se lo borró por completo el brillo de los ojos – tu problema no tiene nada que ver con Naruto, me temo que Lee es completa y absolutamente gay, marica, invertido, es del otro equipo, patea con los dos pies, se le chorrea el helado, etc, etc, etc... y...

– Si, ya te entendí – Suspiró resignada la kunoichi.

– Creo que me faltó decirte que está más que confirmado que tiene una relación sensei-alumno más "profunda" de la que crees –

Eso fué un golpe bajo. Tenten dirigió su mirada al suelo con un destello de tristeza mezclado con decepción, lo cuál no pasó desapercibido por Kiba el cuál pensó en una forma de levantarle los ánimos, o al menos de distraerla.

– Claro, con una loca como esta, cualquiera se vuelve gay – Sonrió satisfecho el Inuzuka, pues sus palabras tuvieron el efecto esperado.

– ¡Pedazo de baka! ¡Ahora vas a ver lo que esta "LOCA" puede hacer! - adiós mirada de tristeza en los ojos de Tenten. Ahora su mirada era de odio acompañado de una vena en la frente y manos preparadas para el ataque con pergaminos portando cientos de armas de todos los tipos y para todos los gustos. Y terminaron en una persecución con miles de objetos lanzados por los aires y gritos de dolor que se perdieron en el bosque.

Ahora solo quedaban Kankuro, Chuji y Shino en la escena. Los tres estaban sentados formando un triangulo y mirando hacia el piso, sin saber de que hablar (¿Alguna ves alguien los ha visto hablándose entre ellos?). Para romper el hielo, el marionetista decidió iniciar la conversación.

– Y, entonces, ¿Deberíamos ir a ayudar a Neji? – su pregunta logró despertar la atención de los otros dos.

– Pues creo que no nos queda de otra – Shino se estaba levantando cuando fué interrumpido por Chouji.

– Yo creo que sería mejor dejarlos solos para que solucionen sus problemas – Y Chouji se dirigió hacia Shino para contarle lo que había ocurrido hace unas cuantas horas antes de que Neji se fuera en búsqueda de Hinata...

_..._

_Tenten se paró delante de él e hizo la pregunta que todos querían hacer pero nadie se atrevía:_

_- A ti te gusta Hinata, ¿Verdad? -_

_A Neji el rostro se le puso mismo arco iris, de mil y un colores, luego comenzó a tartamudear, a jugar con los dedos, llevarse las manos a la altura de la boca... es decir, a convertirse en la versión masculina de Hinata. Sus amigos y compañeros lo observaban con la boca abierta y con ojos incrédulos mientras murmullaban entre ellos.._

_- Vaya, no me había dado cuenta - Le dijo Shikamaru en un susurro a Tenten._

_- Yo tampoco, y eso que el es de mi equipo - Fue la respuesta que dio la experta en armas._

_- Y por eso es que se tomaba tan en serio lo de destruir a las chicas - Le comentó Chouji a Kiba._

_- Entonces, fue él quien se metió con mi amiga Hinata - Kiba observó a Neji con cierta molestia y luego se expresó en voz alta llamando la atención del aludido - ¿Y que rayos le has hecho a la pobre de Hinata?- _

_- Si, que le hiciste a nuestra amiga - le gritó Sakura mientras se aproximaba al Hyuga con no muy buenas intenciones._

_- Claro, ahora que lo recuerdo, ella nos mandó llamar porque quería nuestro consejo, seguro que le hiciste algo - continuó Ino molesta mirando a Neji y haciendo lo mismo que su amiga._

_- ¿Como pudiste hacerle algo a alguien tan tierno y dulce como Hinata? Me averguenza que seas mi compañero de equipo - Tenten se levantó lista para unirse a sus compañeras en la difícil labor de chancar a golpes a Neji._

_- Ya cállense, gritonas - les gritó aun más fuerte Kankuro - sus gritos me dan dolor de cabeza - _

_El grito de Kankuro silenció el ambiente e hizo que las kunoichis voltearan a verlo con ojos asesinos._

_- ¿A quien llamas gritona? - Temari fulminó con su mirada a su hermano._

_- A ustedes, a quienes más - se expresó serio el Uchiha._

_Y así fue como comenzó la guerra. De pronto estaban todos parados listos para el ataque. Lo que se venía era una guerra sin cuartel en la que habría más muertos que heridos. Sólo dos personas estaban lejos de aquella pelea._

_Por un lado, Chouji tomó sus papitas y se sentó para ver el espectáculo entretenido._

_Por otro lado, Neji observó con desaprobación la escena y decidió encargarse él solo del rescate de su prima. Escribió una nota y se retiró sigilosamente sin ser notado._

_... _

– Veo, entonces Neji y Hinata estan peleados – concluyó el maestro de los insectos.

– Si, y Neji fue a rescatar solo a Hinata porque nosotros estábamos más preocupados en nuestras peleas que en ella – mencionó Chouji bastante afligido.

– Yo creo que deberíamos dejar que ellos solucionen sus problemas solos, después de todo, y según Shino, esos ninjas no son nada de que preocuparse – sugirió Kankuro.

– Estoy de acuerdo, Mejor regresemos a la aldea –

Y dicho esto, los tres shinobis se levantaron para regresar a la aldea de la Hoja, caminando tranquilamente y haciendo caso omiso a las escenas pornográficas, sadomasoquistas, desenfrenadas y demás que se encontraron en el camino.

Mientras caminaban, a Shino se le vino una idea a la cabeza: _"Debería abrir mi columna en el periódico junto a la doctora corazón, jejeje"._

* * *

Hotel de Konoha.

Gaara se encontraba descansando en el hotel meditando sobre las circunstancias...

_"Entonces hubo un error en la misión, espero que eso no sea problema para mis hermanos... ni para la rubia... digo... diablos, no deberia estar pensando en ella..."._

Cuando de pronto alguien llamó a la puerta:

– Señor Kazekage, le traigo el periódico –

Gaara se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió, tomó el periódico, agradeció y cerró la puerta.

Mientras ojeaba las paginas del periódico, un artículo en particular sobre cierta rubia que ya le había costado un par de noches en vela le llamó la atención.

_"Lástima, yo que me había hecho ilusiones con ella"._

* * *

--Fin del capítulo 12--

Preparense que el siguiente capitulo es el rescate y si es full Neji/Hina.

No lo puse ahora porque me salio demasiado largo como para continuarlo en este capitulo.

Ojala les guste.


	13. La misión cambia: El rescate P2

Adv. Este capítulo puede ser un poco aburrido, pero da todas las explicaciones (ojo que yo avise que el fin de este fic no era la misión…)

Gracias por los reviews y por seguir leyendo la historia.

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 13 – La misión cambia: El rescate - Parte 2 – Éxito**

...

En las cataratas de Atsu, a unos pocos minutos de la media noche, estaba a punto de realizarse un ritual de sacrificio.

A continuación una breve descripción de la geografía del lugar. Las cataratas de Atsu se encuentran ubicadas a unos 10 km al oeste de la capital del país de las olas. Una bella y magnifica construcción de la Madre Naturaleza con caídas de aguas tan cristalinas que permiten ver a través de ellas. La flora y fauna que alberga tanto en sus aguas como en sus alrededores es de la más variada y exótica. Las caídas de agua chocan contra las rocas creando chispeadas que dan una sensación incesante pero tenue a lluvia, ocaccionando que cualquiera que permanezca cerca del lugar termine quedando mojado.

Tan imponente y bella construcción natural, que incluso aumenta en belleza con la luz de la Luna, convierte al lugar en uno propicio para la realización de… ¿fiestas?, ¿eventos?, ¿matrimonios?, ¿bautizos?... Pues no. Un lugar tan majestuoso solo podía servir para un propósito: Sacrificio.

Sin embargo, para nuestro héroe Neji Hyuga, (y muy probablemente para todos ustedes) la belleza del lugar y, de paso, los párrafos escritos anteriormente, no tenían la más mínima importancia. En lo único que el genio pensaba era en rescatar, si es que acaso fuera necesario, a su linda… querida… ¿amada? Pues sí, no había dudas, su amada Hinata del terrible destino que la esperaba.

El gran ninja, el hábil jounin, el valiente, heroico, etc, etc, etc y todo lo demás que se pueda o se quiera decir de él, es decir, el gran Neji Hyuga, había dejado a un lado su orgullo, su sensatez, su instinto ninja de supervivencia y, porque no decirlo, su inteligencia, astucia, su sexto y hasta su séptimo sentido (mismo caballero del zodiaco rescatando, para variar… a Saori, jejeje) cuando decidió ir en rescate de la persona que más le importaba en el mundo: Hinata. Realizó su entrada heroica (que de paso era también temeraria, suicida y... estúpida) dispuesto a rescatar a Hinata y declararle su amor incondicional, sin embargo, el recibimiento que tuvo no fue el que esperaba...

Hinata se levantó de la silla y se puso en frente de su primo con las manos sobre las caderas y una actitud de seguridad totalmente irreconocible en ella.

– ¡¿Que quien te ha dicho que necesito que me rescates, Neji!? – encaró seria a su primo.

– ¡Plop! – Neji cayó de espalda con las patas arriba ante las palabras de su prima.

Definitivamente no era el recibimiento que esperaba. Dichas palabras le cayeron como un baldazo de agua fría. Se levantó y observó incrédulo a su prima que se veía de lo mas saludable y definitivamente no drogada o actuando en contra de su propia voluntad.

– P-p-pero Hinata-sama, usted e-esta... y y-y-yo... eto... ¿Que no le agrada que haya venido a rescatarla? – La expresión del pobre Hyuga era de decepción total.

– ¿Pero que no ves que estamos en la parte mas importante del ritual? – insistió Hinata quien luego se dirigió a los ninjas que dirigían la ceremonia – Pueden continuar, mi primo no los volverá a molestar – Y regresó a su posición para continuar con el ritual.

Neji observó a su prima con cara de idiota, definitivamente algo no andaba bien, solo que él no lo entendía.

Abrió lentamente la boca, que termino cayendo hasta el suelo, un leve hilo de baba se le resbaló. Al puro estilo del anime, aparecio de la nada un gigantesco signo de interrogación (?) y cayo de golpe sobre su espalda aplastandolo. Lo unico que pasaba por su mente era una preguntaba _"¿Que rayos esta pasando aquí?"_. El genio Hyuga sintió que su apodo de genio había perdido por completo la razón de ser y que había descendido al pueblo con los menos capacitados, o más idiotas, como Naruto.

Sacudió la cabeza al reaccionar segundos más tarde. Pudo notar que era el centro de atención de todos los presentes, y después de una segunda chequeada, se preguntó _"¿En verdad son ninjas?"_. Tenían que admitir que, para ser ninjas, eran demasiado extravagantes, algunos usaban pelucas y otros tenían demasiado… ¿maquillaje? Estos ninjas definitivamente debían ser de alguna secta totalmente desconocida para el ex - genio Hyuga.

El hermano mayor, Hansou, descubrió el objeto que tenían cuidando con tanto esmero, que no era nada mas ni nada menos que unas hermosas y preciosas doradas _"¿Tijera?"_ con las que cortaron la larga cabellera de Hinata (dejándola con los cabellos tan cortos como cuando comenzó el anime) y los esparcieron sobre las vasijas que tenían en el suelo.

(Claro que para esto tanto ustedes como Neji y yo nos estamos preguntando, _"¿Que cara# de ritual es este?"_).

Luego dijeron una serie de palabras en un idioma que resultó algo familiar para el Hyuga, palabras como "laceado japonés", "horquillas" y "adiós calvicie" entre otros, agregaron aceites y esencias al contenido de las vasijas, y las dejaron reposar sobre las aguas tranquilas de la caída de la catarata, a la que llegaban unos leves pero exactos rayos de luna.

Un grupo de ninjas ¿kunoichis? ¿Shinobis? , bueno, quien sabe, ya que llevaban unas mascaras que les cubrían los rostros, se acercaron para ayudar a Hinata a levantarse y llevarla junto a su primo quien aun seguía cargando la enorme interrogación en sus espaldas.

– Muchas gracias, señorita Hinata, ha sido de mucha ayuda para nosotros – le expresó sus gracias uno(a) de los(as) ninja.

Curioso, a pesar de tratar de hablar como mujeres, la voz delataba que eran de narutaleza hombres.

– El resto del ritual podemos concluirlo nosotros solos, es libre de retirarse si gusta –

– Lamentamos mucho las molestias que les podamos haber causado –

La kunoichi de ojos blancos sonreía contenta de haber podido ayudar a sus nuevos amigos (as) en su ritual y se despedía de besitos con los ninjas que la habían supuestamente secuestrado.

Neji cogió a su prima de la mano dispuesto a llevársela aun con miles de preguntas en su cabeza cuando, de pronto, unas voces le resultó algo conocidas. Entonces, y sin pensarlo dos veces, acorraló al ninja cuya voz había reconocido contra un árbol y lo interrogó.

– Yo a ti te conozco, dime ¿Quien eres? – Interrogó serio el Hyuga.

– Pero yo no se de que... que..., ¿Neji?, ¿Neji-Kun? Hola cariño, pero ¡Si estas hecho una desgracia! – Dijo un ninja soltando un grito demasiado femenino.

– ¿Es el lindo de Neji? – otro ninja se acercó y se quitó la mascara, revelando su verdadera identidad – Pues vas a necesitar doble dosis de tratamiento, estas hecho un desastre y... ¡Mira ese cabello! –

Los demás ninjas de este "particular" grupo se quitaron las máscaras y revelaron su verdadera identidad. Al reconocerlos, Neji se puso demasiado nervioso como para que pasara desapercibido, jugaba con sus manos temblorosas, comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido y estaba colorado como un tomate. Es decir, era una versión demasiado super hiper exagerada de Hinata cuando se pone nerviosa.

Tenía que admitirlo, tantos años espiando a su prima Hinata le habían dejado consecuencias.

Hinata volteó confundida a ver a su primo. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que era lo que le sucedía cuando uno de los ninjas la interrumpió.

– No te preocupes, precioso, ahora que hemos completado el ritual, tenemos lo que necesitamos para solucionar cualquier desastre, incluyendo ¡Esto! – lo último lo dijo señalando el cabello de Neji, el cuál se encontraba bastante maltratado. (No olvidemos que llevaba días sin acondicionador).

Ahora Hinata era quien llevaba cargando la gigantesca interrogación sobre sus espaldas.

– ¿De donde conoces a los ninjas estilistas, Neji? – Preguntó intrigada a su primo.

– ¿Ninjas estilistas? – El Hyuga contestó con otra pregunta.

Al escuchar esa frase, el ex - genio se digno dar una otra revisión mas exhaustiva y con más detalle al lugar donde estaba, y lo que vio lo dejó con la quijada al suelo y ojos de plato, blanco como un papel. Comenzó a atar cabos sueltos… _"la silla reclinable con la cabeza suspendida, el olor a amoniaco, el manicure, pedicure, los masajes, los frascos con aceites y perfumes, las tijeras…. ¡Los chismes!... ¡Rayos! ¡Como no me había dado cuenta!"._

– ¿Recién te das cuenta Neji lindo? – El hermano mayor, jefe de los ninjas estilistas se acercó – será mejor que te explique todo – y procedió a darle a Neji (y de paso a todos nosotros) las explicaciones del caso.

Explicación:

En el mundo de Naruto existen diversos tipos de ninjas. Entre los grupos más extravagantes que hemos tenido la oportunidad/desgracia de ver en el anime, hemos visto a los ninjas cocineros, los ninjas carteros y los ninjas… bueno, infinidad de tipos de ninjas (recordemos los terribles capítulos de relleno que tuvimos que soplarnos hasta llegar al Shippuden). Entonces, para el mundo de este fanfic, se han creado a los ninjas estilistas.

Los ninjas estilistas, conocidos como ninjas de Mikitsuri, se reúnen cada 100 años para realizar un ritual que les permite elaborar el "tratamiento perfecto" que es una crema especial para cualquier tipo de cabello y para cualquier problema que tenga (cabello maltratado, caspa, calvicie, etc). Para esto, antiguamente, debían realizar un sacrificio a la manera "antigua", (definamos sacrificio a la manera antigua como muerte en forma lenta y dolorosa por sangrado no detenido al retirar el cuero cabelludo del individuo en vida sin uso de anestesia en medio de gritos de dolor y de suplica que podían escucharse hasta nuestro mundo). Sin embargo, y ya que los tiempos habrían cambiado, el sacrificio hoy en día se limitaba a obtener por medio de un corte, el cabello más perfecto que se pudiera encontrar, llamado el "Cabello elegido", sin necesidad de matar a nadie.

Los ninjas estilistas habían estado buscando el "Cabello Elegido" durante semanas, incluso en el festival de la primavera, hasta que lo encontraron en la zona sur, que era el de la linda y muy natural Hinata Hyuga.

Fin de la explicación.

Dentro de los ninjas estilistas estaba un grupo particular, el grupo gay, quienes eran precisamente los ninjas que había reconocido Neji Hyuga por su voz, la pregunta era... ¿Como es que Neji Hyuga conocía a dicho grupo?.

Le explicación anterior aclaró muchas dudas, sin embargo, a Hinata aún le quedaba la duda mencionada antes, por lo que seguía cargando tremendo signo de interrogación sobre sus espaldas.

– Linda Hinata, veo que aun no te quedó la duda de como Neji linda nos conoce. Mira, te explico... – uno de los ninjas estilistas procedió a explicar a Hinata como era que conocían tan bien a su primo…

_... Recuerdos del ninja estilista ..._

_Un grupo de ninjas estilistas debidamente ataviadas con sus trajes de batalla (entiéndase por traja de batalla: sus vestidos recontra super hiper sexy al cuete y con lentejuelas y maquillaje al extremo) estaban descansando tranquilamente limándose las uñas en su puesto de estética en el carnaval de la primavera._

_- Hoy hemos tenido mucho trabajo, ¿Verdad? - _

_- Si, tienes razón, pero aun no encontramos el "Cabello Elegido" - _

_Los ninjas estilistas seguían discutiendo hasta que escucharon unos pasos aproximarse. Se pusieron en guardia y observaron al individuo, quien era un ninja de ojos blancos que caminaba distraído observando sus largos cabellos..._

_- Rayos, me olvidé traer el cepillo... - decía el ninja - ¿Y ahora como le hago para destruir este estúpido nudo? - _

_Los ninjas se observaron comenzaron a comentar..._

_- ¿Viste lo mismo que yo? - _

_- Es la cabellera más hermosa que he visto - _

_- No nos entusiasmemos mucho, la hemos visto de lejos, no sabemos como será de cerca – _

_- Hay si, podría tener horquillas - _

_- Entonces, tendremos que verla de cerca - _

_Y los ninjas estilistas, salieron al encuentro del joven ninja, quien no resulto ser otro más que el mismísimo Neji Hyuga, y lo introdujeron para su salón de estética._

_..._

Hinata se deshizo del signo de interrogación y se puso delante de su primo dispuesta a solucionar el problema que desde un comienzo los había separado.

– Entonces, ese día, en el carnaval, ¿Tu e-e-estabas c-con ellos? – La Hyuga veía a su primo con los sus blancos ojos abiertos de par en par y al borde de las lágrimas.

– ¿Usted me vio? – pronto el genio Hyuga entendió el malentendido y como su prima había confundido las cosas - Entonces ¿Usted me estaba siguiendo?-

– E-es que Naruto me dijo que te vio acompañado y y-yo... – Hinata observó a Neji, Neji observó a Hinata, y pronto ambos tuvieron la misma expresión de ira y cólera enrojecidos hasta el límite.

– ¡¡Naruto!! – ambos primos gritaron con voz que desbordaba sed de venganza.

* * *

En el hospital de Konoha.

– Achuzzzz – Vaya, alguien debe estar hablando bien de mí – decía sonriente un rubio con rayas en las mejillas que estaba echado en una cama de hospital casi curado de los miles de golpes que había recibido en la semana, sin saber que ahora le esperaban muchos más...

* * *

Volviendo a Hinata y Neji

– P-pero, entonces, ¿Y las llamadas a escondidas? – Preguntó confundida Hinata, después de todo, ese tema aun quedaba pendiente.

– E-e-e-e-e – El pobre Hyuga estaba colorado y avergonzado, después de todo, ¿¡Cómo explicar que el Ninja más frío y serio de todo Konoha se te haces el tratamiento facial y el planchado cada semana!?

– Mmmm, estoy esperando una respuesta, primito – Y ahí estaba otra vez esa actitud sombría en Hinata que apenas había visto un par el Hyuga pero que le causaba pánico.

– Que y-yo… eto… voy a que… es que voy a que me hagan… y… – suspiró aliviado el Hyuga.

Hasta que a una loca, perdón, un Ninja estilista, se le ocurrió intervenir.

– Pero que tímido eres Neji linda, ¿Porque no confiesas que esa linda cabellera que tienes es el resultado del planchado semanal que te hacemos? –

– ¿¡Que?! – Hinata no salía de su asombro.

– Y no olvides el facial –

– Y la manicure –

– Y la pedicure –

– Y la depilación –

– Hey, no me han hecho depilación –

– Eso es lo que tú crees… jeje –

– E-e-entonces, todo este tiempo, tus salidas a escondidas, las llamadas, las chicas que te rodeaban, todo este tiempo fue por… – A la chica de ojos blancos se le aclaraban las dudas.

Y por fin todo quedó esclarecido entre los protagonistas de esta historia. Las salidas ocultas de Neji no tenían nada que ver con alguna otra chica (o chicas) y la confusión había sido iniciada por la, para variar, inoportuna intervención de Naruto. Sin embargo, aun le quedaban cabos sueltos al ex - genio Neji.

– Y ¿Porque escogieron a Hinata-sama? – _"Es decir, ¿Porque no escogieron mi cabello? ¿Qué no es mas bonito?"_

– Verás, cariño, tu cabello es muy lindo, incluso pensamos que era el "Cabello elegido", pero esta horquillado, debe ser por el planchado que te hacías tu mismo, lo que significa que tu cabello no es del todo natural –

– En cambio el cabello de la linda Hinata es tan natural que era precisamente lo que necesitábamos –

Hinata volteó a ver a su primo con una amplia sonrisa y levantando la mano con los dedos en expresión de victoria _"Jeje, ¿Ves primito? Mi cabello si era mas bonito"_. Neji soltó una lágrima admitiendo su derrota.

– Pero aun así, ¿Por qué tenían que secuestrarla? ¿No bastaba con pedírselo amablemente? Y ¿Por qué Tsunade sama nos dijo que ustedes, de Mikitsuki, eran un grupo tan peligroso? –

Ahora los que tenían la interrogación sobre las cabezas eran los ninjas estilistas.

– Mira preciosa, primero, nosotros secuestramos a Hinata porque debíamos asegurarnos de obtener su cabello, debimos pedírselo amablemente, mis disculpas por ello. Segundo, nosotros no somos Mikitsuki, somos Mikitsuri, no nos confundas con esos bárbaros que sólo buscan destruir el mundo Ninja –

Y los portadores del byakugan se observaron aun con expresión de duda… _"¿Por qué la Hokage enviaría tantos ninjas detener a un grupo como ése?"._

Segundos más tarde ambos compartieron la misma visión en una misma nubecita blanca sobre sus cabezas:

_Tsunade, total y completamente borracha y abrazada a una botella de sake, acomodando documentos y fólderes, hasta que un folder con bastantes papeles en el interior se le cae al suelo. Luego, en medio de la borrachera, se agacha para recogerlos, vomitando sobre el particular grupo de papeles. Desesperada, coge los primeros papeles que encuentra y los mete en el fólder para salvar el asunto, confundiendo a los ninjas estilistas con los ninjas más peligrosos del mundo, Mikitsuki. _

La nube se disipó y ambos suspiraron en resignación. Luego Neji se dirigió hacia Hinata.

– Supongo que hubo una confusión al asignarnos esta misión. Será mejor que volvamos, Hinata-sama, para no seguir preocupando a nuestros compañeros –

– ¡Es cierto! las chicas y chicos, ¿Deben haberse preocupado mucho por mi, verdad? –

A Neji se le vino a la mente los últimos recuerdos que tenía con ellos, peleándose como idiotas sin preocuparse por lo que le pasara a Hinata, luego la vio, suspiró, y pensó que seria mejor no contarle ese pequeño detalle.

– Si, deben estar muy preocupados – sonrió sarcásticamente – pero ahora que usted está bien, creo que podemos regresar –

– Si - contestó la Hyuga cogiendo de la mano a su primo, quien volvía a ponerse rojo por enésima vez en este fic, evidenciando sus sentimientos hacia su prima.

– ¿Ustedes son novios? –

– ¡Se ven tan lindos! –

– A eto... yo... es que... nosotros... – El chico de ojos blancos volteó a ver a su amada con expresión de duda, ya que aun no habían formalizado la reconciliación.

– Bueno, es que... - Y la amada del chico de ojos blancos se le unió al tartamudeo.

– Beso, beso, beso... –

Neji cogió la otra mano de Hinata y la observó a los ojos, ella le correspondió la mirada. El ambiente era demasiado propicio para el romance, el espectáculo del lugar era impresionante, las cataratas, la luz de la luna que hacia resaltar la belleza natural de Hinata, la leve chispeada de lluvia que hacía humedecer sus labios (¿ven que los dos primeros párrafos si eran importantes?), todo era demasiado perfecto, demasiado… tanto que por un momento sintieron que eran los únicos en el lugar, como si tanta belleza hubiese sido hecha sólo para ellos. Se aproximaron lentamente hasta estar lo suficiente cerca el uno del otro, sus alientos se mezclaron, sus labios se aproximaron peligrosamente, hasta que de pronto...

– ¡¡Ya bésense, que tanto esperan!! – Una loca… perdón, un Ninja gritó a lo lejos matando vil y descabelladamente el momento.

Y ambos voltearon a ver como los 50 ninjas estilistas estaban a su alrededor comiendo su canchita con helado observándolos al borde de las lágrimas. Ser el centro de atención les causó pánico escénico y el beso tuvo que ser suspendido.

Luego de recuperarse de los traumas, del supuesto sacrificio y de recoger sus pertenencias (Y después que Neji aprovechara para reservar cita para su laceado durante los próximos 3 meses), los Hyuga se despidieron emotivamente de los ninjas estilistas y se dirigieron hacia la colina donde habían dejado a sus compañeros de equipo discutiendo amenamente.

* * *

Colina y alrededores…

El escenario era un completo desastre. La zona y sus alrededores, en por lo menos 5 km a la redonda, estaba total y completamente destruida, como si hubiese ocurrido una guerra terrible. Cualquiera pensaría que a Naruto se le había salido el Kyuubi y arrasó con la zona por mero entretenimiento.

Habían árboles caídos que habían sido arrancados desde su raíz, cráteres en el suelo, charcos de sangre, cadenas y grilletes ensangrentados, restos de lo que debió haber sido una terrible guerra. A lo lejos se escuchaban gritos confusos que rayaban entre locura, placer, dolor y otros.

* * *

En la puerta de la aldea de la Hoja, la situación que se vivía era otra...

Tres Shinobis regresaban a la aldea de la Hoja a paso lento y sin dirigirse la palabra, todos con la cabeza hacia el suelo, quien sabe que estaría pasando por sus mentes en esos momentos.

Sin embargo y, en el fondo, los tres sabían que había un pensamiento que compartían… _"Que bueno que ya se acabó esa absurda pelea que tenían esos imbéciles de mier…"._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque algo los interrumpió. Habían llegado por fin a las puertas de la aldea de la Hoja y lo que vieron los dejó con los ojos más abiertos que nunca, la quijada hasta el suelo y con una expresión de asombro mezclada con bastantes toneladas de terror y unas cuantas gotas de pánico.

Habían pegado unos carteles en las puertas de la aldea con la siguiente advertencia:

"Se les prohíbe el paso a Yamanaka Ino y a Haruno Sakura a esta Villa"

Y los tres Shinobis volvieron a compartir pensamientos… _"La que se va a armar cuando las chicas vuelvan"_.

* * *

--Fin del capítulo 12—

-o- Se que este capítulo no fue tanto de humor como los demás, pero lo haré mejor en el siguiente.

-o- Muchos deben preguntarse, porque malograr las reconciliaciones? Pero, despues de todo lo que ellas les hicieron, ¿Pensaron que no las castigarian?


	14. ¡La unión hace la fuerza!

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 14 – ¡La unión hace la fuerza!**

...

Todo parecía pintar color rosa, del mismo rosa que del cabello de Sakura. Por fin las peleas se terminaban, por fin las cosas se iban a solucionar... No. Cuando todos pensaron que iban a tener un momento de paz y tranquilidad después de la dura semana de peleas que habían tenido, un enorme cartel arruinó por completo el momento. Las cosas no podían ir peor.

Unos gritos femeninos arruinaron la paz y tranquilidad del momento.

– ¡Malditos perros! –

– ¡Imbéciles! –

Si, los grandes y muy maduros shinobis y kunoichis acababan de llegar a las puertas de la aldea de la Hoja para encontrarse con tremendo cartelazo que prohibía el ingreso de dos jovencitas por múltiples sospechas de delitos y actos contra toda moral. Obviamente que las reacciones de las dulces y tiernas Kunoichis no se hizo esperar.

– ¡¡Ahora van a conocer lo que es el verdadero dolor¡! –

– ¡¡Aaaahhhhhhh!! –

A lo lejos se escucharon gritos de dolor. El eco rodeó la zona en la que estaban abarcando un perímetro circular de varios metros de radio. Los animales del bosque huyeron para refugiarse dejando una zona despoblada.

– ¡¿Fuiste tú el culpable de esto!? – La Haruno tenía sujeto del cuello a Sai ahorcándolo y sacudiéndolo como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo. Sai, por su parte, no sentía mucho dolor, gracias al estado de inconsciencia en el que se encontraba.

– ¡¡Pero como pudieron hacerle eso a mis amigas!! – Tenten tenía sujeto de las mechas a Kiba y lo estaba golpeando de cara contra un árbol. Lo raro de esto es que al masacrado parecía no importarle mucho, hasta lucía como si lo estuviera disfrutando.

Temari observaba la escena con la típica expresión aburrida de Shikamaru.

Por último, Ino comenzó a atar cabos sueltos. Giró con expresión inquisidora hacia su compañero de equipo y lo observó directamente a los ojos. Éste, por su parte, tembló de miedo, delatándose. La rubia sonrió en forma sádica y levantó la voz para que todos los demás la oyeran.

– Y puedo saber, ¡¿Quien de ustedes, pedazos de idiotas, es el responsable de esto!? Y, sobre todo, ¡¿Puedo saber que fue lo que hicieron para que nos prohibieran la entrada a nuestra propia villa!? –

Las kunoichis se juntaron en torno a Ino. Sus miradas se posaron sobre los indefensos shinobis. Comenzaron a afilar sus armas, puños y otros listas para la masacre.

Los shinobis temblaron, y es que si hay algo a que le pueden tener más miedo que a una kunoichi furiosa, era tener a cuatro de ellas juntas. El temor pudo más que la solidaridad, y la ley de supervivencia del Ninja ganó a la ley de la amistad. Definitivamente era más sano sacrificar a uno por la supervivencia del resto.

Y sacrificaron al primero que se les atravesó en el camino.

– Fue Shikamaru – Volteó Sasuke y señaló con el dedo al Nara.

– Todo fue su idea – Agregó Kiba.

– Yo solo seguí órdenes – Dijo en defensa propia Sai.

Ahora las miradas eran todas dirigidas hacia el indefenso Shikamaru, quien ya estaba de rodillas rogándole a Kami - sama por su vida.

Todo indicaba que cierto shinobi iba a ser golpeado, torturado y luego arrojado a los tiburones. Pero algo total y completamente inesperado, algo que nadie en su sano juicio imaginaría, sucedió.

Temari se puso delante de su hombre con los brazos extendidos y enfrentó a sus amigas.

– Acá nadie va a masacrar a nadie – luego observó a todos con expresión seria.

Al Nara le brillaron los ojos… "¿Temari?".

* * *

Llevaban más de dos horas saltando de árbol en árbol sin decir una sola palabra. Después de haber pasado por tantos problemas, ¿Que rayos les impedía decirse lo mucho que se amaban, abrazarse, besarse, manosearse, apretujarse, calatearse y ser los protagonistas del primer lemon de este fic?

Neji se detuvo en seco, dispuesto a intentar entablar conversación con Hinata. Estaban a escasos metros de la aldea de la Hoja y ésta era, tal vez, su última oportunidad de estar a solas con ella.

Hinata notó que su primo se había detenido, entonces detuvo también el paso y se acercó a el.

– ¿S-sucede algo, Neji-oniisan? – cuestionó la Hyuga.

La expresión dulce y tierna de Hinata dejó por un segundo idiotizado... perdón, hipnotizado a Neji. Sacudió la cabeza para despejase y ayudarse a ordenar sus ideas, y comenzó a hablar.

– Hinata-sama, yo… ehm, bueno… – los nervios le estaban ganando.

Ella dio un paso más hacia delante, quedando a escasos centímetros de su primo.

– ¿Q-que sucede, Neji-oniisan? –

No pudo seguir resistiéndose a sus propios deseos. La cogió de las manos y la miró directamente a los ojos. Acarició su rostro y retiró algunos mechones de cabello que le interrumpían el espectáculo de ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de su prima.

Casi sin darse cuenta, sus rostros se fueron aproximando, cada vez más y más. Pronto las posiciones de manos habían cambiado, ella estaba abrazada del cuello de él, mientras que él tenía sus manos rodeando su cintura, aproximándola más hacia él. Sus cuerpos siguiendo sus propios impulsos…

– Hinata-sama, yo… –

– Oniisan, c-creo que es hora de que me dejes de llamar Hinata-sama – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El Hyuga se sonrojó, luego sonrió burlonamente, le estaba devolviendo ese privilegio que tan toscamente se lo había arrebatado.

– Entonces, tú tampoco me llames Neji-oniisan –

Ahora fue la Hyuga la que se sonrojó, le estaba solicitando aquello que ella misma no podía cumplir.

Ambos sonrieron, la naturaleza propia del hombre y la mujer estaba ejerciendo sus efectos sobre ellos, sus rostros estaban ya casia escasos centímetros en uno del otro, ella cerró los ojos esperando que ocurra lo que tenía que ocurrir…

– Hinata, tengo que decirte algo –

La Hyuga abrió los ojos y observó impaciente… perdón, curiosa a su primo.

– Q-que quieres decirme on… perdón, Neji – Claro que mentalmente se hacía otra pregunta… _"¿Y ahora que caraj· pasa?"_

– Yo… yo, – respiró profundo, lo que iba a decir le estaba costando demasiado trabajo, demasiado… - yo te… _te amo_ –

La declaración de Neji dejó total y completamente estática a Hinata. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero valieron la pena. Dicha declaración resultó ser el mejor afrodisíaco que se pudiera inventar. La Hyuga se sujetó fuerte del cuello de su primo y lo arrastró hasta que estuvo a una altura alcanzable para ella, y lo besó con pasión desenfrenada.

Ahora era Neji el sorprendido, sus ojos se salían de sus órbitas. En primera ni se imaginaba que su prima fuera tan atrevida. En segundo lugar, ¡¡Rayos, Que bien besaba!! Por un momento lo hizo sentir el más torpe de todos los hombres.

Un breve recuerdo de su primer beso lo hizo reaccionar…

_- Ya cállate y bésame tonto!! – Esta vez el beso no fue tan inocente, ni Hinata, lo que sorprendió a Neji el cuál estaba más rojo que un tomate, pero disfrutando el momento…_

Si, había descubierto que, con las palabras indicadas, Hinata podía ser la mujer más atrevida del mundo. Ambos disfrutaban de aquel beso mientras se dejaban llevar por el momento y por las hormonas.

Sus manos jugueteaban, como si se tratara de una batalla contra las ropas de su adversario. El Hyuga estaba dispuesto a ganar dicha batalla, retirando todo aquello que le interrumpiera el paso hacia "aquellas" que lo había obsesionado por años y que había sido el motivo principar de tantas mañanas, tardes y noches de espionaje al cuarto de su prima. Por su parte, ella ya había logrado quitarle su polo, dejándolo con el torso descubierto.

La situación no podía ser más comprometedora, ambos en el medio del bosque y dejándose llevar por sus deseos… todo era felicidad… hasta que…

Una voz familiar acompañado de unos gritos de sorpresa despedazaron la magia del momento.

– ¡¡Ahggg!! – eso fue un grito comunitario

Un sonido de disco rayado se escuchó en el ambiente.

– ¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo!? – Una voz femenina resaltó del grupo.

Un grupo de ocho ninjas adolescentes medio golpeados, con un par de ellos medio inconscientes, y con una rubia de cuatro coletas con expresión altanera liderando el grupo, estaban frente a los Hyuga con los ojos como platos y expresión de sorpresa observando tremenda escena que por medio minuto se convertía en pornográfica.

Se escucharon cuchicheos y murmullos…

– ¿Que no son hermanos? – Le preguntó Temari curiosa a Tenten

– No, son primos – contestó la experta en armas.

– Esto es peor que ver a Tenten y Kiba – murmullo Sakura comentando a Sasuke.

– Bah! Yo he visto peores cosas entre Orochimaru y…. – el Uchiha rió nervioso – mejor olvídalo -

Y los murmullos continuaron.

Neji maldecía internamente… _"¡Maldita sea! hasta que por fin caso consigo un lemon en este fic, y llegan estos idiotas a cagarla…". _

Y Hinata también maldecía internamente… _"¡¡Cara, mier# hasta Tenten tuvo su momento pornográfico y yo nada!!"_

Los Hyuga tardaron en reaccionar, se acomodaron como pudieron sus uniformes ninjas, se cepillaron el cabello (después de una batalla terrible por ser el primero en poseer el preciado… cepillo) y se acercaron al grupo.

Hinata agachaba la cabeza avergonzada. Recordemos que hasta ahora ella no les había confesado a sus amigas que su problema había sido desde un comienzo con Neji y no con Naruto, y con ya 13 capítulos era demasiado tiempo.

– Yo, eto... chicas, creo q-que les debo u-una d-disculpa – las miradas inquisidoras de las kunoichis no ayudaban para nada a su creciente inseguridad – es que Neji y yo... y.. bueno... –

Por otro lado, a Neji le daba igual lo que pensaran sus compañeros, después de todo era su vida privada. Sin embargo considerando todo lo que había pasado, consideró oportuno al menos darles una explicación. Cogió de la mano a Hinata y se dirigió a los demás.

– Hinata y yo somos pareja – Luego suspiró – Ahora, ya que todos están reconciliados con sus parejas, o al menos eso parece ya que no se están golpeando entre ustedes, supongo que su estúpida guerra de chicos contra chicas ha terminado –

Todos se observaron entre si. Luego observaron a la pareja y entendieron que seguramente ellos no estaban enterados de las últimas novedades. Shikamaru decidió aclararles las dudas.

– Pues sí… y no. La pelea ya terminó, pero los problemas no podrían ser peores –

–¡¿Qué!? – Los Hyuga no entendieron del todo la frase del Nara. Hacía falta que lo vieran por sus propios ojos.

* * *

Se dirigieron todos hacia la puerta de la aldea de la Hoja. Al llegar, Neji y Hinata se quedaron sorprendidos observando el enorme cartel con los rostros de Ino y Sakura con una tremenda aspa sobre ellas.

– P-p-pero que significa é-esto – Cuestionó Hinata totalmente confundida.

Neji solo suspiró resignado. Su esperanza de encontrar paz se había esfumado. Sabía de sobra quien era el responsable de semejante hazaña.

Decidieron oportuno utilizar aquella casita rústica del bosque que los Shinobis utilizaron anteriormente como centro de operaciones en su momento, como lugar de reunión para definir

* * *

Al llegar al ex - centro de operaciones de los Shinobis, un leve recuerdo alertó a Shikamaru. Sin embargo, su reacción fue bastante tardía ya que las chicas entraron casi sin prestar atención a las advertencias del genio. Había recordado que dejaron escondidos a las primeras víctimas de la querra. (Sí, ese par que terminaron bañándose calatos en la pileta central de la aldea de la Hoja).

Las kunoichis entraron de lo más tranquilas a la dichosa casita donde ellos habían anteriormente planeado su destrucción. Cogieron unas sillas y se sentaron esperando a que entraran sus compañeros. Shikamaru suspiró aliviado al descubrir que esos individuos ya no se encontraban ahí.

Un papel sobre la mesita central llamó la atención de Tenten.

– Miren esto, ¿Ustedes lo dejaron aquí? –

Cogió el papelito, lo abrió y encontró el siguiente escrito, con una letra bastante conocida para la ella:

"_Gracias por su ayuda, la llama de la juventud brilla en ustedes muchachos,_

_Pero Gai sensei y yo hemos descubierto que_

_lo que sentimos el uno por el otro es amor._

_Nos vamos para un país muy lejano, llamado_

_España, donde el matrimonio entre homosexuales es legal."_

_Saludos._

Una lágrima corrió por sus mejillas.

– Debe ser el polvo de esta casucha – se limpió con la mano los ojos.

Sakura tomó el dichoso papelito y lo leyó. Volteó la hoja y encontró más palabras escritas…

– Tenten, aquí dice algo más –

"_Para Tenten. Siento mucho no haber podido corresponderte, pero conociéndote, no hubieses aceptado el trío entre tú, Gai-sensei y yo."_

Adiós lágrimas en el rostro de Tenten. En su reemplazo apareció una expresión de asco e intento de vómito. De seguro cometió el gravísimo error de imaginarse la escena. Tuvo que salir corriendo hacia el oscuro bosque para seguir el llamado de la naturaleza.

Todos se quedaron mirando el rastro de armas que se le caían en el camino.

– Bueno, ya que ya terminamos con esos dos, deberíamos seguir… – Ino trató de desviar el tema, sin lograr su objetivo.

– Esperen, aquí dice más… – Continuó Sakura, quien seguía leyendo el papelito.

"_Pd para Sasuke. Tu hermano vino a buscarte, dice que no te le vas a poder escapar. Te recomiendo que no lo hagas, ¡¡No sabes lo que te pierdes!!."_

Otro que salió corriendo a lo profundo del bosque gritando desesperado como alma que lleva el Diablo dejando un rastro de polvo a su paso.

Los ninjas observaron atónitos la escena.

– Ahora sí, si eso es todo… – Shikamaru intervino tratando de detener la fuga masiva de ninjas y poder comenzar con el plan, pero otra vez fue interrumpido…

– Espérate Shikamaru, que aun me falta terminar… –

"_Pd para Sai: Te estábamos esperando para que seas nuestra madrina, ya que somos del mismo equipo, pero te demorabas demasiado. Si te apresuras nos alcanzas en el aeropuerto…"_

– ¿Yo? ¿Madrina? ¡Que emoción! Nos vemos chicas, Bye bye –

Otra kunoichi que… ehm, perdón, otro shinobi que salió corriendo en búsqueda del aeropuerto más cercano.

– ¡¡Basta!! – El Hyuga ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia – tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que… - pero fue interrumpido por la pelirosa.

– Eto… Neji, aquí también hay una nota para ti… – y comenzó a leer la última posdata.

"_Pd para NejI:…. Neji… Neji… uhm… ejm…pues déjame decirte que…_

_Que siento mucho que lo nuestro no funcionara…"_

Estas últimas palabras dejaron a todos mudos. Una ráfaga de viento entró por una ventana rozando las ropas y agitando los cabellos de los presentes. Una mosca atrevida volaba en el ambiente con su zumbido característico el cuál podía ser claramente escuchado por todos.

Hinata giró sorprendida para observar intrigante a su primo. Por su parte, éste ni se había dado cuenta que era el centro de atención. Al levantar la cabeza y notar que todos lo miraban, puso cara de gatito inocente, es decir, que no tenía la más mínima idea del porqué lo estaban observando en aquella forma tan inquisidora.

– ¿Porque me miran tanto? – preguntó inocentemente.

Kiba no se aguantó la curiosidad.

– Podrías aclararnos, Neji, ¿Cuál era tu relación con el Cejotas? – el Inuzuka observó expectante al Hyuga. A decir verdad, todos observaron expectantes al Hyuga.

– ¿Relación? Pues somos… perdón, éramos compañeros de equipo – Contestó casi sin prestarles atención.

– ¿Estas seguro? ¿Qué ni siquiera eran amigos? – Le cuestionó Ino curiosa – ¡Tantos años en el mismo equipo no pudieron pasar en vano!

– Se podría decir que teníamos cierta… uhm… ehm… ¿amistad? Y ahora que lo recuerdo... aunque no recuerdo mucho… el me ayudó cuando estuve deprimido por el repentino cambio de actitud de Hinata conmigo y… –

Neji comenzó a hacer memoria de lo ocurrido aquella tarde/noche con su... "amigo"...

_..._

_En una cantina, Neji estaba abrazado a una botella de sake llorando sus penas por el tan corto tiempo que duró su relación con su prima Hinata, que fueron apenas 2 horitas desde el baile de primavera hasta esa misma noche. _

_Su amigo Rock Lee, viéndolo en tremendo estado etílico, con claros y evidentes signos de acercarse a la pérdida de conocimiento, se le acercó dispuesto a aprovecharse de… digo, a apoyarlo en esos momentos de sufrimiento._

_- ¡¡Sho no entshiendo a lash mujeresh!! – Gritaba desconsolado el Hyuga._

_- Ya amigo, ¡¡Nadie las entiende!! – y luego susurró para sí mismo… - Por eso yo no me complico la vida con ellas! -_

_- ¿Dijishte algo amigo?- preguntó en pequeño destello de consciencia._

_- ¡No! ¡Nada! – Contestó nervioso – Y ven que mejor te llevo a mi casa para que hagamos cositas ric… perdón, para que descanses amigo – Y cargó con Neji encima y sabe Kami con que intenciones lo llevó hacia su casa._

_- ¡¡Grashiash amigo… es bueno tenersh amigorsh como tú!! – logró contestar el inocente Hyuga antes de perder por completo la consciencia_

_- De nada amigo... de nada... - Sonrió el Cejotas quien vio muy cercano el momento que durante tanto tiempo había esperado..._

…

– Y después de eso no recuerdo nada, solo que desperté en la cama de Rock Lee y me había dejado el desayuno – Terminó de hablar Neji. Luego se rascó la cabeza con la mano serio como si intentara recordar… sin mucho éxito – Supongo que era mi amigo, ¿Cierto? –

Todos lo observaron mudos del asombro (WTF), sin saber que decir. Neji lucía con un aspecto tan inocente que casi daba lástima.

Sacudieron la cabeza y se palmearon con las manos los rostros. Trataban de concentraste en evitar visualizar imágenes mentales de los posibles hechos, no querían sufrir traumas eternos o terminar junto a Tenten devolviendo la comida de toda la semana.

…

Shikamaru tosió intentando hacer regresar a los presentes hacia el tema en discusión.

– Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en eliminar los rumores sobre Sakura e Ino – luego colocó sus manos juntas en su típica posición de meditación, trataba de armar una estrategia.

– ¿Y a todo esto, que fue lo que dijiste de nosotras? – le preguntó Ino en pose seria frente a él, intimidándolo.

El Nara tragó saliva, una gota apareció sobre su rostro, los nervios lo estaban ganando. Conocía de sobra a Ino y sabía perfectamente como reaccionaría.

Intentando buscar un arma con que defenderse, llegó a su mente un recuerdo de el porque hizo lo que hizo lo animo. Decidido, comenzó a hablar en su defensa.

– Para tu información, Ino Yamanaka, la que comenzó con esto fuiste tú, ¡No olvides lo que tú me hiciste primero! - La señaló fingiendo seguridad - tu revelaste los secretos ocultos en el cuaderno. Eso era un secreto y tú no tenías derecho de... –

– Bueno, entonces, ¿Nos vas a decir que fue lo que inventaste de nosotras? – preguntó Sakura irritada.

– Yo solo le dí unas ideas a Sai y carta blanca para que agregara lo que quisiera – luego se tranquilizó y de lo más natural, comenzó a relatar parte de los chismes.

Después de escuchar las palabras: lesbiana, acoso, perversión, callejones oscuros y sadomasoquismo, tanto Ino como Sakura adoptaron una expresión de furia total, las demás palabras que dijo el Nara ya ni fueron escuchadas por este par de mujeres furiosas.

– ¡¡Como pudiste decir eso de nosotras, pedazo de Baka!! – Le gritó enrojecida de furia la Haruno.

– ¡Y que hay con lo que ustedes le hicieron! – salió en su defensa Kiba.

– ¡Pero lo que yo hice fue solo revelar cosas que él mismo escribió! – Ino se levantó y encaró a su compañero de equipo - ¡En cambio tú sólo te dedicaste a inventar cosas sobre nosotras y... ! -

Los ninjas seguían discutiendo hasta que cierta rubia de cuatro coletas que observaba irritada la escena intervino.

– ¡Basta! – Gritó molesta Temari. Luego se paró y levantó la voz como si estuviera regañando un grupo de niños malcriados – ¡¡Que no tuvieron suficiente con lo que les hice hace un rato para que quieran más!! – golpeó con las manos la mesa, ocasionando que todos saltaran asustados.

Hinata y Neji no entendieron el mensaje, pero prefirieron no arriesgarse a averiguarlo.

Los demás temblaron al recordar la furia de la rubia y de lo que es capaz...

_..._

_- Acá nadie va a masacrar a nadie - luego observó a todos con expresión seria._

_Al Nara le brillaron los ojos… "Temari?"._

_- ¿Vas a defender a esta alimaña rastrera? - gritó molesta Ino._

_- ¿Ahora estas de su lado? - le secundó Sakura colocándose sus guantes y tronando los dedos, lista para matar a golpes al Nara._

_Atrás de ellas estaba Tenten afilando sus kunais para asegurarse de que cortaran todo lo que se les atravesara el camino._

_A su vez, Sasuke y Kiba estaban colocándose al lado de Shikamaru mientras que Sai iba sacando de su mochila su tinta y sus pergaminos vacíos._

_- ¡¡He dicho que basta!! - gritó molesta la portadora del abanico - ¡Ya estoy harta de que peleemos como si fuéramos unos niños engreídos! – Luego se dirigió a Ino y a Sakura – Deberíamos preocuparnos más en solucionar el problemita de ustedes en vez de estar peleando. _

_Todos voltearon a ver a Temari por unos segundos, luego hicieron caso omiso a sus palabras y se lanzaron al ataque._

_Ser ignorada no le gustó nada. Tomó su abanico de su espalda y lo dejó caer parado pesadamente sobre el suelo, logrando llamar por segunda vez la atención de los ninjas, apenas por un par de segundos más. _

_Y por segunda vez, fue ignorada._

_Esta vez no le hizo nada de gracia ser ignorada y, en vista de que otra guerra iba a comenzar si es que nadie hacia algo por detenerla, optó por tomar el cargo._

_- ¡¡Ninpou Kamaitachi!! – La portadora del abanico hizo gala de sus habilidades y mandó volar a todos los presentes, quienes quedaron atrapados en el torbellino generado por el abanico de la kunoichi._

_Poco a poco, fueron cayendo pesadamente uno a uno al suelo, luego de que se disipara el torbellino. _

_- ¿Quieren mas? – Preguntó sonriente con aires de arrogancia._

_- ¡¡Noooooo!! – Gritaron todos al unísono._

_- Lo siento, no los escuché… ¡¡Ninpou Kamaitachi!! – Temari volvió a ejecutar su jutsu, sólo para asegurarse de que su mensaje había sido lo suficientemente claro._

_- ¿¿Otra más?? … jajaja – La rubia se volvió a colocar en posición para ejecutar su jutsu… _

_- ¡¡Noooooo!! –_

_..._

– Pensé que les había quedado claro la lección de hace unas horas, pero si quieren que les refresque la memoria… – la kunoichi se paró, su rostro lucía con una sonrisa divertida de ver la cara de miedo de todos los presentes. Giró hacia su espalda para tomar su abanico hasta que…

– ¡¡Noooooo!! – Un grito desesperado la detuvo a tiempo.

– Bueno, yo solo quería hacerles recordar, pero si no quieren… – cogió su silla y se volvió a sentar.

Ino y Sakura se apresuraron a rodearla y a hacerle masajitos y la manicure para relajarla.

– No es necesario, linda y preciosa Temari – le decía Ino mientras le limaba las uñas.

– Tú sólo relájate y deja que te engriamos – le dijo Sakura mientras le estaba aplicando un relajante masaje.

Viendo ya relajada a su de nuevo novia, Shikamaru tosió tratando de llamar la atención de los ninjas que aun quedaban para poder armar un plan.

– Chicos, lo primero que debemos hacer es…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de la Hokage…

La Hokage se encontraba sentada con una expresión bastante molesta leyendo una serie de volantes que le habían hecho llegar respecto a Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka.

Se levantó molesta, golpeó con las manos enfurecida su escritorio, y ordenó a Shizune hacer pasar a sus invitadas. Se trataba del grupo de vecinas de las más altas esferas de la sociedad de la aldea de la Hoja.

– ¡Esto es el colmo! – Gritó enfurecida con una vena saliendo en su frente la Hokage – ¡Ustedes no tienen derecho de prohibirle el paso a dos ninjas de esta aldea sin mí consentimiento! – la sannin lucía bastante enojada.

– Pero debe comprendernos Hokage – expresó algo asustada una de las señoras presentes.

Otra señora, con definitivamente más carácter, tomó la palabra

– Últimamente, sus ninjas han estado actuando en forma muy indecorosa – se puso la mano al pecho horrorizada y continuó hablando – Primero, dos ninjas aparecen desnudos en la plaza central de nuestra ilustre aldea, y haciendo declaraciones de amor en un acto realmente ¡¡Vergonzoso!! – La señora se colocó una mano en la cabeza con expresión preocupada – No sabe lo difícil que fue responder las millones de preguntas que me hicieron pequeños hijos –

Otra señora tomó la palabra.

– Luego, el joven Uchiha, que tanto nos recomendó para que se le admitiera el acceso a la villa después de habernos traicionado – Lanzó un suspiro – ¡¡y tan guapo que era!! – Otro suspiro – Vestido como Drak Queen en plena plaza, ¡¡Y declarándose Gay!! –

Otra señora más le continuó en la palabra.

– Y después, esos horribles chismes que escribió ese joven Nara sobre todas nosotras – se colocó la mano al pecho – ¡¡Yo jamás me he acostado con el señor Ichiraku!! -

Las demás señoras voltearon a verla sorprendidas. Ninguna recordaba algún chisme sobre ella y el señor Ichiraku.

La Hokage se sentó más tranquila y comenzó a analizar los hechos. Resultaba muy extraño que primero hayan caído los chicos, y uno por uno, y luego aparezca esos chismes tan terribles de Ino y Sakura. Recordó también las actitudes extrañas de ellos cuando los citó para mandarlos de misión. Luego sonrió maliciosamente, al quedarle aclarado cuál era el problema.

Tenia que admitir que, siendo un problema entre adolescentes, podía incluso olvidarse del asunto y dejar que se mataran entre ellos, pero el problema había llegado a mayores cuando involucraron a toda la villa con chismes estúpidos, sin olvidar que dichos chismes causaron daños por toda la villa que habían generado grandes cantidades de gastos y que nadie tenía pensado pagar.

Una idea cruel y descabellada comenzó a nacer en sus pensamientos, y comenzó a reir. Primero fue sólo una sonrisa, pero luego fue creciendo, pasando de ser una risa algo burlona en una carcajada total y completamente macabra.

Las señoras que habían pedido cita con la Hokage salieron una por una por la puerta aterradas de ver la actitud de ésta. Shizune entró al despacho y cerró la puerta.

– Tsunade.-sama, ¿le sucede algo? –

– Jajajaja – calmó un poco su risa para poder hablar con su fiel compañera – tengo pensado algo bastante especial para cuando regrese el equipo de Nara Shikamaru – y continuó riendo.

– ¿Ah? – Shizune la observó sin entender.

– Ahora mismo te daré instrucciones – Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara y comenzó a relatarle los detalles de su plan.

* * *

Tres ninjas estaban comiendo ramen en el puesto de Ichiraku tranquilos ignorando completamente los rumores y chismes que se decían a su alrededor sobre sus compañeras. Repentinamente, un Ninja apareció y les entregó una carta.

Kankuro tomó la carta y la leyó.

– Su Hokage nos manda llamar – Les resumió el contenido de la carta a Chouji y a Shino.

Terminaron rápido su ramen y partieron con rumbo hacia el castillo de la Hokage.

* * *

Fin de capitulo 14.

-o- Creo que he vuelto un poco al humor… espero les guste.

-o- He pensado que voy a reescribir el capitulo 13, pero eso será después de terminar el fic. Les voy a dar la versión en la que Neji rescata heroicamente a Hinata, pero para eso necesitaré tiempo. Probablemente lo coloque después del último capítulo, como una escena extra (como en las películas) para que los que esperaban el romance y la aventura, lo tengan.

-o- También voy a colocar al final un capítulo dedicado únicamente a escenas extras con todos los personajes.

_Gracias por los reviews y por seguir leyendo esta historia._


	15. Se terminó el juego ¡El castigo!

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 15 – Se terminó el juego - El castigo**

...

A lo lejos se veía llegando a la entrada de la aldea de la Hoja a cierto grupo de shinobis.

De pronto la escena comenzó a verse en cámara lenta. Los shinobis avanzaban en forma coordinada con paso firma y con la expresión seria, como si fueran superhéroes americanos o misma liga de la injusticia, con el viento golpeándolos de frente y moviendo sus cabellos mismo comercial de shampoo, y con un haz de luz alrededor de ellos – imagínenlos con Shikamaru al centro haciendo de SuperMan (o SuperGay), Neji al lado derecho simulando a Jhon el marciano, Kiba al izquierdo haciendo de flash, y las chicas a los extremos, con Hinata de mujer maravilla, Temari de Chica Halcón y… bueno, a falta de personajes femeninos, digamos que Sakura es Linterna Verde, Tenten es Batman e Ino es el Dr. Destino – Caminaban con la mirada seria y exhibiendo toda la seguridad y confianza que definitivamente no tenían, y es que por dentro, y aunque no lo quisieran admitir, se estaban cagando de miedo.

Se pararon frente a la puerta de la aldea de la Hoja formando un solo frente. Una bola de paja pasó delante de ellos. Estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse a cuantas trabas se les pusieran en su camino, ya sea un ejercito de Anbus, las viejas locas de la aldea, el grupo de estilistas gay, la Hokage con sus pechos operados... lo que sea, con tal de lograr su objetivo: Conseguir la anulación de la prohibición de ingreso a la aldea de Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka a como de lugar, y sin importar lo que tuvieran que enfrentar.

Los guardianes de la entrada de la aldea de la Hoja, Izumo y Kotetsu, los observaron sorprendidos. Luego se pararon delante de ellos, voltearon a ver el cartel colgado en la puerta, volvieron a mirarlos otra vez y sus ojos se posaron en cierto par de kunoichis.

– ¿Que no son ustedes Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka? – Preguntó Izumo señalando a las mencionadas con un increíble aire de confianza sí mismo.

Las kunoichis avanzaron un paso al frente, haciendo que los guardias temblaran y retrocedieran ante el avance de ambas. Su expresión lucía seria e intimidante, con una confianza inquebrantable, o al menos es parecía. Los vigilantes de la puerta tragaron saliva al momento de ver la furia en los ojos de ambas jóvenes, quienes demostraban toda la seguridad que nunca habían tenido, tanto así que ni sus madres las reconocerían. Había que reconocerlo, eran muy buenas actrices.

Ino comenzó a hacer memoria de todas y cada una de las palabras que tenía que decir para que las dejaran entrar. Iba a resultar bastante difícil convencerlos, pero si de manipular las mentes de los demás se trataba, ella era la mejor. Se dispuso a hablar, cuando de pronto alguien más se le adelantó.

– Si, son ellas, pero eso ya no importa, acuérdate que nos pidieron que retiráramos el cartel – Se adelantó Kotetsu mientras se disponía a retirar el cartel.

– ¡Tienes razón! Me había olvidado de eso – dijo Izumo mientras se acercaba a ayudaba a su compañero a retirar el cartel – Este cartel ya no sirve para nada –

– ¡¡Juattt!! – Gritaron todos a la vez.

Los ojos se les desorbitaron y quedaron se les estrellaron contra la cara, las quijadas cayeron al suelo y quedaron blancos como papel – o como Neji cuando sale de la ducha – mientras observaban como era retirado el cartel que tantos problemas les había dado. Segundos más tarde, cayeron de espalda. ¿Tanto show y actuación para nada?

Tardaron unos minutos en reponerse, mientras se ponían en pie y analizaban los hechos... _"Si habían ordenado retirar el cartel, eso significaba que ya no había prohibición de ingreso para las chicas, y que todo lo que habían planeado con anticipación se iba directo al carajo" _Sin embargo, todo era demasiado sospechoso y aun quedaban asuntos por resolver_." Seguro que alguien estaba detrás de todo esto, alguien muy astuto, alguien con la suficiente autoridad como para andar mandando a los ninjas guardias poner y quitar carteles en las puertas de la aldea de la Hoja a su antojo, alguien a quien debían temer, alguien como..."_

– … La Hokage – terminó de hablar Kotetsu.

– ¿Que? – preguntó Shikamaru sin haber prestado atención a la frase anterior del Ninja.

– ¡Que vayan rápido a la oficina de la Hokage, los ha estado esperando desde hace mucho –

Las sonrisas maliciosas, crueles y sádicas de los porteros de Konoha los hicieron entrar en pánico.

– ¡¿Queee!? –

* * *

Se escuchó un estruendoso grito que hizo temblar el lugar, las cámaras enfocaron primero el mapa de Japón, luego el continente, luego el planeta, todos siempre con una pequeña X indicando la entrada de la aldea de la Hoja. El grito se escuchó hasta la oficina de Tsunade, quien sonrió satisfecha de sus propios planes... _"Parece que ya llegaron, que bueno, espero que les agrade la sorpresa que les tengo preparada...". _Su sonrisa se convirtió en risa, y luego en carcajadas divertidas y llenas de maldad.

* * *

Regresando a la puerta de la aldea de la Hoja, ahí se encontraban aun los shinobis en estado de pánico, imaginando mil y un torturas preparadas por la Hokage para ellos. Incluso juraron que escucharon las terroríficas carcajadas de la sannin, acompañadas de cierto toque de sadismo, que los dejó helados y tiesos de pánico. Pero considerando la distancia que los separaba del castillo de la Hokage, eso era prácticamente imposible... ¿O no?

Al cabo de otro minuto más pudieron recuperar el conocimiento.

– P–p–pero, ¿Y quien ordenó retirar el cartel? – Preguntó con curiosidad Hinata.

– ¿El cartel? – replicó Izumo fingiendo confusión – Ahhh, pues fue la mismísima Hokage –

– Y podemos saber, ¿Porque lo mandó retirar? – Se adelantó Neji, quien ya sospechaba algo extraño en el asunto.

– Pues no tenemos la más remota idea, sólo nos ordenaron que lo retiráramos y que les avisemos que deben ir urgente a su oficina – le respondió seguro Kotetsu.

Los ninjas suspiraron aun con desconfianza y se dirigieron hacia la residencia de la Hokage.

Por un momento pensaron que tendrían que pelear contra sus propios semejantes, tal vez hasta con sus amigos, con tal de llegar hasta Tsunade–sama y negar por completo todos los escritos, insinuando que seguramente se trataba de alguna mentira inventadas por algunas envidiosas que no soportaban que la Haruno tuviera al Uchiha como novio. Sí, esa era el plan, iban a decir que alguien quiso desprestigiar a Sakura y de paso a Ino, quien es su mejor amiga – o enemiga, como quieran verlo – inventando una serie de mentiras, incluyendo la homosexualidad no declarada de Sasuke.

Decidieron hacer caso a las órdenes que habían recibido, olvidando por el momento su plan inicial, y se dirigieron hacia la oficina de la Hokage.

* * *

Mientras, caminaban por las calles de Konoha, las miradas de los Hyuga se cruzaron por un breve instante, pero luego se separaron. Por mutuo acuerdo habían considerado prudente mantener la distancia y fingir que nada ocurría entre ellos, al menos dentro de la aldea, hasta que pudieran definir como resolver cierto problemilla: ¿Como comunicarle a Hiashi Hyuga, líder de clan Hyuga, que su pequeña Hinata, la gran heredera del souke, tenía una relación amorosa con Neji Hyuga, su primo y protector, miembro del bouke? y lo peor de todo, era que se trataba de una relación Hyuga sin su consentimiento.

Neji se adentró en sus pensamientos, buscando una solución para sus problemas personales, cuando de pronto lo distrajo una alegre Sakura que comenzó a hablar, con bastante confianza de lo que decía.

– Apuesto a que Tsunade–sama no se creyó las mentiras que inventó el estúpido de Shikamaru junto con el marica de Sai – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

– Claro que no, ella es demasiado inteligente como para creer tremendas mentiras – agregó la Yamanaka, dándole la razón a su compañera.

Esas últimas palabras causaron dudas en la mente del genio Hyuga, quien comenzó a meditar mientras caminaba... _"Es demasiado inteligente, demasiado como para caer en tremendas mentiras... y si ella sospecha que... no, que estoy pensando, quien se imaginaría que un grupo de ninjas tan responsables como nosotros... "_. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos femeninos. Volteó a ver de donde provenían, y se encontró con Sakura e Ino, quienes ya habían comenzado a discutir y a lanzarse insultos...

– Pero como te atreves, ¡Ino – puerca! –

– Ya cállate y deja de ser tan escandalosa, ¡Frente de marquesina! –

...

Una gota se formó al lado de la cabeza del Hyuga, lo de "ninjas responsables" quedó totalmente descartado. Se volteó y volvió a meditar... _"No, es sólo mi idea, a demás, la Hokage ni siquiera debe saber quienes son acá pareja y quienes no y..."_. Esta vez, unos murmullos y gemidos extraños interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

Volteó a su derecha a ver de qué se trataba y se encontró con tremenda escena calentona de besos y manoseos de cierta pareja de exhibicionistas que iban dando clases gratuitas de lime al público en general y al aire libre. Se trataba de Shikamaru y Temari, quienes estaban muy ocupados recuperando el tiempo desde su primera discusión con todo e intereses.

Giró hacia la izquierda pensando despejar sus pensamientos y bajarle a las hormonas que ya se le estaban subiendo, cuando se encontró con algo peor. Esta vez se trataba de Kiba y Tenten, cuya escena hacía que la anterior se viera como programa educativo infantil. Tenía que agradecer a que no tuvieran a la mano látigos ni nada por el estilo, ya que los dejaron olvidados en el bosque, o se les habían gastaron de tanto uso.

Suspiró resignado… _"¿Cómo rayos pueden hacer todo eso y caminar al mismo tiempo?"_ Luego observó a Hinata con tristeza en los ojos, lamentándose de su mala suerte y de que hasta ahora no le dieran la oportunidad de tener su lemon que tanto esperaba.

Se cogió con la mano la cabeza, un tanto adolorida, y continuó meditando... _"Bueno, quitando lo inmaduros que somos, y que es más que evidente que acá casi todos estamos emparejados, al menos no hay forma de que la Hokage sospeche que todo lo que ha estado pasando estos últimos días tenga que ver precisamente con nosotros y..."_.

Algo más volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos, y los de todos.

* * *

Acababan de llegar a la calle principal de la aldea de la Hoja, que estaba curiosamente decorada, demasiado como para tratarse de una simple... _¿Bienvenida?_

Conforme iban avanzando, todos los ciudadanos se les acercaban y les daban la mano, sonriendo alegremente o... _burlonamente,_ y hablaban cosas que no resultaban del todo claras para los shinobis...

– ¡Pero que buenos chicos! – Exclamó una señora, pero luego se susurró a otra – y que inocentes – y comenzaron a reír disimuladamente.

– Si, nunca pensé que alguien se ofrecería para realizar... _eso_ – comentó otra señora.

– Y dicen que fue voluntariamente – le contestó un joven que pasaba.

– Que extraño, jamás me hubiese imaginado que alguien se ofrecería voluntariamente para hacer... _eso_ –

Los rumores y cuchicheos despertaron la curiosidad del grupo. Todos miraban a sus alrededores sorprendidos, correspondiendo en forma nerviosa a los saludos y sonrisas, y preguntándose... ¿Que rayos está pasando acá?

La preocupación de Hinata hizo que se acercara a Neji. Ignorando lo que habían acordado, y lo cogió de la mano, y lo jaló hasta que estuvo a su alcance para poder susurrarle a su oído.

– Neji, ¿Que es lo que está sucediendo? – le preguntó consternada.

– No lo sé – la observó preocupado – pero temo que no será nada bueno –

No pudo evitar ver la preocupación en su prima. Con la mano que tenía libre tocó suavemente su mejilla, acariciándola.

Pero como la mala suerte ha estado acompañando a esta pareja desde que comenzó este fic, no notaron que un par de ojos blancos los estaban espiando. Una pequeña sombra oculta entre la multitud estaba espiando todos y cada uno de los pasos de la nueva pareja, alerta de cada detalle que pudiera utilizar más adelante como: chantaje.

* * *

Llegaron hasta la mansión de la Hokage, para quedar aun más sorprendidos de lo que ya estaban.

Un enorme cartel colgaba desde el piso más alto y caía hasta el suelo, con las fotos de todos los involucrados, y firmas de agradecimiento llenando todos los espacios vacíos del cartel.

– ¿Que rayos significa esto? – preguntó un Kiba entre sorprendido y aterrado.

– No tengo la menor idea, pero para se honesto, no quisiera tener que enterarme – le contestó Shikamaru.

Subieron por las escaleras recibiendo ahora las felicitaciones de los chunnins, jounins y Anbus que se les cruzaran en el camino, hasta que llegaron a las puertas del infierno…. Perdón, digo… la oficina de la Hokage.

Las puertas sonaron rechinaron al momento que fueron abiertas de par en par, dejando salir un extraño humo amarillo con olor a azufre. Después de despejarse la humareda, una alegre Shizune asomó para invitarles en forma cordial a pasar.

Una vez estuvieron dentro de la trampa… perdón, de la oficina de la Hokage, las puertas se cerraron de golpe, haciéndolos saltar de sus posiciones. Tsunade se encontraba sentada en su sillón del escritorio dándoles la espalda.

– Cof, cof, – tosió Sakura, intentando llamar la atención de la 5ta – ¿Nos mandó llamar, Tsunade–sama? –

Giró su silla lentamente, ocasionando un rechinar incómodo. Cuando estuvo debidamente acomodada, los shinobis tragaron saliva espantados de su aspecto. Para este momento ya Sakura e Ino maldecían internamente que hubiesen retirado el cartelito ese de la puerta de la aldea de la Hoja, hubiese sido mejor para ellas no volver nunca más a la aldea. Por otro lado, la dulce Hinata deseó haberse quedado con los ninjas estilistas en vez de haber sido rescatada por Neji. Los demás se lamentaron de no haberse quedado perdidos en el bosque o haber sido secuestrados por algún grupo peligroso de ninjas.

Tsunade sonrió satisfecha, el efecto temor–pánico–miedo–terror en los muchachos le ocasionaba cierta sensación de bienestar tanto a ella como a su ego, y esos ojos suplicantes por un poco de piedad le daban el complemento perfecto. Los examinó disfrutando cada detalle de sus rostros aterrados, y luego les habló.

– ¿Y como han estado, muchachos? – Preguntó sonriente fingiendo ternura y bondad… _fingiendo_ – Qué bueno que ya llegaron, los estaba esperando –

Suspiraron inocentemente.

– Si, Tsunade-sama, nos ordenaron venir pero… - le dijo Shikamaru, pero no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por la sannin

– Yo ordené que vinieran, me moría de ganas de verlos, y era para decirles que… – en este punto se detuvo, y la ternura y bondad de sus ojos desaparecieron al instante.

Un brillo de cólera se encendió en sus ojos, ocasionando una sensación de pánico general. Una vena saltó de su frente, apretó el puño con fuerza, y hasta se podría jurar que se prendieron las llamas del infierno alrededor de su escritorio. Inhaló todo el aire posible para sus pulmones, se levantó de su silla y, golpeando con las manos su escritorio, gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

– ¡¡SON UNOS COMPLETOS INMADUROS IDIOTAS!! – Gritó con eco, un eco que se fue expandiendo cada vez más, y más, y más…

…

Su grito se oyó hasta los lugares más alejados, y tuvo efectos catastróficos. Las paredes de la oficina de la Hokage se resquebrajaron y las lunas de las ventanas se reventaron. La nariz de la escultura de piedra del Tercer Hokage se quebró en dos, y el ojo derecho del segundo Hokage se cayó (Para las futuras generaciones, el primer Hokage será recordado como una versión japonesa de Michael Jackson con la nariz mal operada y el segundo Hokage será recordado como un gran peleador… tuerto). En la ciudad la situación no fue mejor, un par de torres de vigilancia se cayeron (con todo y vigilantes) y algunas de las casas mas antiguas terminaron por derrumbarse. Los rumores cuentan que un par de paredes del castillo del Kazekage se cayeron producto del grito de la sannin, pero eso último fue un "sin confirmar".

…

Regresando a la oficina de la 5ta…

Si la expresión de terror de los muchachos hasta antes del grito de la Hokage era ya bastante lamentable, después del grito, fue peor. En ellos no quedó ni un pequeño residuo de orgullo o de dignidad, o al menos, de persona. Quedaron reducidos a unos montículos gelatinosos temblorosos pegosteados en el suelo. Shizune lamentó no tener a la mano una espátula y una escobilla para poder despegarlos del suelo.

La 5ta respiró un poco para descansar y tomar aliento, se inclinó hacia adelante con las manos apoyadas en su escritorio, y continuó.

– Se han estado comportando como unos niñatos inmaduros, poniendo en vergüenza tanto a ustedes como a la aldea, ¡Y a todos los ninjas de Konoha¡, y eso sin mencionar que por su culpa hemos perdido dos buenos elementos de nuestro staff – la sannin se tomó un segundo para descansar, y meditar que tan malo había sido que se fueran ese par de escandalosos amantes de la juventud, _"aunque tal vez no fue tan malo, después de todo…"_ sacudió la cabeza para regresar al asunto, y continuó – y que sus infantilismos le han costado bastante caro a la aldea –

Poco a poco la cólera de la Hokage fue calmándose. Se le vino a la mente su maravilloso plan para hacerles pagar por su inmadurez a los pobres presentes. Tomó uno de los papeles que tenía en su escritorio, sonrió maliciosa-sado-masoquistamente, y comenzó a hablar.

– He decidido enviarlos a una nueva misión – apoyó los codos sobre su escritorio, juntó las manos y apoyó su cabeza sobre ellas, con satisfacción en sus ojos.

Con la mano indicó a Shikamaru que se acercara, y le entregó la hoja con los detalles de la misión y unos pergaminos que contenían los planos, ante la mirada curiosa de todos. Después de examinar detenidamente los documentos, y luego de unos segundos de suspenso, todo le quedó claro. Volteó para ver a sus compañeros, con expresión de sorpresa y duda.

– ¡Estamos jodidos! –

Y les pasó el documento con los detalles de la misión.

Una enorme nube negra se posó encima de los protagonistas de este fic, y comenzó a llover sólo para ellos – curioso porque aun no han salido de la oficina de Tsunade-sama – les había tocado la peor misión que alguna vez se hubiese otorgado en Konoha.

Nada hubiese sido peor que eso… nada…

* * *

Tres días después…

Una kunoichi se quejaba de su mala suerte. Sus cabellos, que alguna vez fueron rubios dorados, ahora lucían marrones y opacos, sujetos con una cinta desgastada. Un asqueroso y baboso gusano verde se movía pegado a su cabello, pero ella no lo había notado.

– ¡Agg! ¡¡No puedo creer que los habitantes de la ciudad sean tan asquerosos!! – Se expresó irritada y totalmente asqueada mientras recogía con la mano una vieja tapa de inodoro sucia.

Su compañera y amiga - enemiga de toda la vida estaba a su lado irritada de escucharla quejarse tanto.

– ¡Ya deja de quejarte y sigue limpiando, puerquita! – Volteó gritó molesta, moviendo sus cabellos plomos, que alguna vez fueron rosas. Una cucaracha caminaba por su brazo.

Se observaron y gritaron asqueadas al notar las correspondientes "nuevas mascotas" que cargaban encima. Miraron a su alrededor y vieron cuatro ratas que las miraban con ojos de hambre. No pudieron más y comenzaron a gritar desesperadas.

– ¡Aghhh! – Se abrazaron temerosas – ¡Mátenlas! ¡Mátenlas! –

– ¡Ya les dijimos que no podemos matarlas! – Les gritó irritado Kiba – ¡No podemos alterar el ecosistema de las ratas! ¡Limítense a limpiar y dejen de estar gritando como locas! –

Los gritos agudos de todos mas el efecto eco de la caverna resultaba desesperante, y haber tenido que oírlos así durante tres días era demasiado. Con tantos gritos, el castigo, que ya de por sí era bastante denigrante, se hacía insoportable. Y lo peor era que no habían completado ni la cuarta parte de todo el trabajo. Los demás lucían irritados de tantos gritos.

Sólo dos ninjas de piel nívea y ojos blancos se mantenían al margen de la discusión, realizando sus labores en el más absoluto silencio.

Para Shikamaru, recordar el momento en que recibieron tan cruel castigo gracias a la generosidad de Tsunade-sama, era cosa de todos los días. Aun se preguntaba si existía alguna manera de escapar a tan cruel castigo, pero no se le ocurría nada. El genio suspiró resignado recordando aquel nefasto día…

…

– _¿¡Ttenemos que hacer eso!? – preguntaron asqueados todos ante las palabras de Shikamaru._

– _¡Ni muerta me meto a ese asqueroso sitio! – gritó asqueada Tenten._

– _¡Ni yo! – se unió a la queja la Yamanaka._

– _¿Y n-no hay otra cosa q-q-que podamos hacer para disculparnos? – preguntó asustada Hinata._

_El genio suspiró. Tenía que admitir que "eso" era demasiado cruel como castigo. Volteó dispuesto a implorar por un poco de piedad, pero la expresión de la Hokage le quitó todas las esperanzas._

– _¿Y creen que a mí me importa que no quieran hacerlo? – Alzó la voz en forma amenazante – Quiero que dejen relucientes todas las alcantarillas y sistemas de desagüe de Konoha, ¡Y ESTA ES MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA! –_

_Todos asintieron con temor._

_¿Y porque nadie quería realizar esa misión? Simple, por salvar lo poco que les quedaba de dignidad. Les habían encargado a los grandes chunnins y jounins de la nueva generación de la aldea de la Hoja la misión más denigrante que pudiera existir. Tenían que limpiar todo el sistema de alcantarillado y desagüe de la aldea de la Hoja, una serie de túneles subterráneos por donde eran desechados todos los restos fecales de la aldea de la Hoja y otros que tuvieran la desgracia de llegar ahí, y que no habían sido limpiado desde que la ciudad fue fundada. Últimamente los vecinos se habían quejado por los fuertes olores que salían de sus cañerías y algunos afirmaban haber visto ratas del tamaño de perros San Bernardo, lagartos y cocodrilos, y otros saliendo de dicha construcción subterránea._

_En un inicio se consideró buscar otras alternativas para resolver el problema. No se planeaba asignar a ningún equipo "eso" como misión, salvo a que hiciera algo lo suficientemente malo como para merecerlo, algo realmente malo..._

…

Los gritos de otra mujer despertaron al Nara.

– ¡¡Los habitantes de tu ciudad son un asco!! – Gritó una rubia con el cabello sujeto en cuatro coletas – ¡Yo no debería estar aquí! –

– ¡Yo tampoco! – Gritó Kankuro a su lado.

– ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que tu tienes la culpa, baka? –

Temari lo observó con furia mientras recordaba su intento fallido de salvarse de tan "envidiable" labor.

…

_Aun seguían en la oficina de la Hokage impactados por la noticia de la misión. Temari, por su parte, buscaba una manera de librarse del castigo, y por un momento pensó que la había encontrado._

– _Eto… linda Hokage, supongo que eso no me incluye ya que no pertenezco a Suna y… __– objetó en el tono más sumiso que pudo, intentando convencer a la sannin._

– _¡Oh! es cierto Temari, tú no tienes obligación de seguir mis órdenes – le contestó amablemente la sannin – Pero las ordenes de tu hermano si debes obedecerlas, ¿O me equivoco? –_

– _¿Mi hermano? – Preguntó confundida – ¿Se refiere a Gaara? – _

_La Hokage le extendió a Temari un documento en el que se especificaba, escritas a puño y letra y firmada por el Kazekage, que los jounins Temari y Kankuro quedaban por una semana a disposición de la aldea de la Hoja. Luego sonrió alegre y comenzó a hablar._

– _Me temo que tu hermano tuvo que irse por ciertos problemas que se presentaron en Suna, pero me indicó que dispusiera tanto de ti como de tu hermano, por lo que esta misión también va para ambos – terminó y comenzó a reír a carcajadas de pura maldad._

…

– ¡Y todo por tu culpa! - Le gritó irritada la rubia de cuatro coletas a su hermano

– ¿Y yo que me iba a imaginar que Gaara nos haría tremenda maldad? – Le contestó levantando la voz su hermano – ¡Nunca pensé que sería tan malo! – comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido el último día que vio y su hermano…

…

_Se encontraban en la habitación de hotel de Gaara. Kankuro le daba los detalles de la reunión que había tenido con la Hokage hacía unos minutos, junto con Chouji y Shino, en donde explicaron todo, TODO lo que había pasado durante la semana anterior, incluyendo los volantes impresos, exhibiciones al desnudo – literalmente – y una que otra salida del closet. Gaara estaba bastante concentrado escribiendo un documento…_

– _¿Que estas escribiendo hermanito? – le preguntó su hermano mayor preocupado._

– _Tu que crees… – le contestó secamente y sin muchos ánimos de discutir. _

_Kankuro asomó a lo que escribía su hermano, pero no pudo ver nada._

– _Necesito que le entregues esto a la Hokage __– Le dijo entregándole lo que acababa de escribir._

– _Uhm, claro, porque no – Recibió inocentemente la carta y la guardó en su bolsillo para luego entregarla a su destino._

_Gaara cogió sus maletas y salió de la habitación, dejando al Ninja maestro de las marionetas con la carta, quien poco después se encargó de dársela a la Hokage._

…

– ¡Como no se te ocurrió leer la carta primero! – Gritó molesta Temari – por último, ¡e la hubieses comido antes de entregarla! –

Los hermanos de Suna iban a continuar su pelea, cuando un ruido los interrumpió.

…

El Ninja más hiperactivo de Konoha acababa de llegar hasta donde estaban, llevando consigo una bolsa de comida.

– ¡Hey chicos! – Saludó efusivamente con una amplia sonrisa – ¿Cómo han estado? –

Como respuesta a su saludo apenas recibió una apagada sonrisa de sus compañeros y amigos. Por parte de los Hyuga, apenas si una mirada.

Se acercó a una esquina, previo trabajo de ahuyentar un par de ratas, y se sentó. Abrió su bolsa, de la que sacó un paquete de ramen, y se dispuso a comer.

– La vieja me mandó para que los vigilara – dijo abriendo la boca mientras comía, sonriendo de puro contento.

La imagen de Naruto comiendo su ramen en medio de las cloacas con docenas de ratas a su alrededor no fue de lo más agradable. Todos lo miraron asqueados. Tenten no pudo resistir las nauseas, por lo que terminó corriendo para vomitar a una distancia prudente de los demás.

– ¡Hey! – Le gritó Kiba – ¡Al menos no vomites donde ya hemos limpiado¡ –

No pudiendo resistir su curiosidad, Naruto preguntó lo que todos ustedes se están preguntando…

– ¿Hey, y que les pasó a Hinata y Neji? – Dijo señalando a los Hyuga – Se ven muy callados –

– No sabemos mucho – comenzó a hablar Sakura – Pero por lo poco que se… –

Y comenzaron una conversación llena de chismes, desencantos, chantajes y otros…

* * *

Fin de capitulo 15.

Notas de la autora, que resultan innecesarias y no afectan en nada la trama del fic.

Cuando se comparó al inicio a los personajes de Naruto con los héroes de la liga de la justicia, esto no se hizo al azar. Se tomó en cuenta similitudes y semejanzas entre los personajes:

_**Shikamaru**_, como líder, tenía que ser SuperMan. (Aunque me costó decidirme entre Neji y Shikamaru)

_**Neji**_, siendo el Ninja más serio, frío y analítico de todos, encajaba con el marciano Jhon.

_**Kiba**_, por su carácter de hablador y medio fanfarrón, se parecía en algo a Flash.

_**Hinata**_ fue comparada con la mujer maravilla por obvias preferencias de la autora. Pero, aunque parezca imposible, si tienen algo en común: Hinata es heredera de la cabeza del clan Hyuga; mientras que la mujer maravilla es hija de Hipólita y descendiente heredera de la cabeza del clan de las amazonas. (Aunque en carácter sean totalmente opuestas).

_**Temari**_ en su carácter fuerte y decidido, que no se deja pisar por ningún hombre, se parece mucho a Chica Halcón. (Incluso ambas tienen rasgos feministas).

Y a falta de personajes femeninos…

_**Tenten**_ comparada con Batman. Recordemos que Batman es el único superheroe de la liga de la justicia sin poderes (hasta aquí pudo ser comparado con Lee), pero tiene a su favor todo tipo de tecnología creada por él mismo y es muy hábil con las armas. En el caso de Tenten, ella pelea con armamento de todo tipo y con bastante habilidad.

_**Ino**_ como el Dr. Destino. Se que no es un personaje conocido, pero el Dr. Destino tiene poderes de control sobre las mentes de los demás, y en eso se parece a los jutsus de Ino y del clan Yamanaka.

_**Sakura**_ como Linterna Verde, ¿Se parecen?. La verdad, creo que no (salvo en los ojos verdes de la Haruno). En verdad los junté porque ya no quedaban más superhéroes, pero si quisiera buscarles un parecido, sería la hiper-fuerza.

* * *

–o– Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero ahí esta el cap 15. Espero les guste.

–o– Veo q preguntan por los demás Shinobis, y contesto brevemente. Sai se fué para ser madrina de bodas de Gai y Lee (Y tal vez vuelvan), Chouji y Shino habian llegado antes con Kankuro, pero Kankuro está en medio del castigo por culpa de la carta de su hermano Gaara, en cambio, el destino de los otros aun no se sabe. Sasuke se fué en busca de su hermano para matarlo (No menciono manga para no arruinarle a nadie el hilo de la serie).

–o– El próximo será más Neji-Hina, pero por ahora lo dejo en suspenso.

_Gracias por los reviews y por seguir leyendo esta historia._


	16. Reconciliaciones, traumas, y más

Disculpen la tardanza, acá va el capitulo 16, dedicado a….

Los que querían ver porqué los chicos no se vengaron de Naruto.

Los que querían ver a Kakashi en este fic, aunque creo que sólo era yo.

Los que querían más Neji/Hina.

Los que querían saber que rayos pasó con Shino y Chouji.

Los que querían saber que fue de Sasuke… al que voy a necesitar para este capítulo. (Aunque debo admitir que no soy muy buena con éste personaje, a demás que no me gusta mucho)

Y a todos los lectores que han tenido que esperar por culpa de la falta de creatividad de esta autora.

Espero les guste…

_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Capitulo 16 – Reconciliaciones, traumas, y más**

…

Retrocedamos el tiempo desde donde nos habíamos quedado en el capítulo anterior, que fue cuando encontramos a los grandes shinobis de la aldea de la Hoja cumpliendo con la tan honorable misión de limpiar los desagües de la de la Hoja, y vallamos exactamente tres días atrás, justo cuando estaban terminando su "amena" reunión con la siempre tan amable Hokage…

…

Después de haber estado más de dos horas en la oficina de la Hokage, recibiendo toda clase de gritos, insultos y humillaciones, incluyendo el paquete completo de tratamiento especial de Tsunade-sama, la nueva generación de jóvenes promesas Ninja de la aldea de la Hoja salió de la oficina de la Hokage con las cabezas agachadas, cojeando, sobándose los moretones y resignados a cumplir con el castigo impuesto sobre ellos.

Pero lo que más les dolía era que en el fondo, todo lo que les había pasado, se lo tenía bien merecido. Se habían comportado como unos niños inmaduros, inventando estúpidas formas para atacarse entre ellos, involucrando a todos los aldeanos, y ocasionando unas cuantas deserciones en el género masculino – entiéndase como deserciones el matrimonio gay entre Gai sensei y su alumno y la salida del closet de Sai – haciendo el ridículo total.

Estaban tan cansados que ya ni les interesara que los desgraciados de Shino y Chouji se hubiesen salvado del castigo al ser asignados como nueva escolta del Kazekague, quien había dejado amablemente la suya anterior, sus hermanos, a disposición de la Hokage. Tan deprimidos estaban que incluso juraban que si veían delante de ellos a Naruto caminando tranquilamente y comiendo un plato de ramen al paso, lo dejarían pasar sin siquiera intentar hacerle pagar por todas sus estupideces y…

– ¡Hey chicos! – Saludó efusivo un rubio hiperactivo – Supe que les pusieron un …

Un par de puños estrellados en su cara le impidieron continuar con su elocuente conversación. Al parecer, no estaban tan desganados después del todo.

– Y ahora yo que hi… hi… hi… –

El rubio se puso azul de miedo al ver la expresión de los que hasta ese momento consideraba sus amigos, quienes lo rodearon y lo miraron con expresión de ira, casi lanzando rayos destructivos de sus ojos – con lo que se instituiría un nuevo doujutsu en la serie de Naruto – y echando humo por las orejas.

Curiosamente, y eso considerando que era de día, el ambiente a su alrededor se oscureció con unas horribles nubes negras y de los cuerpos de los shinobis comenzó a salir una especie de humo negro, un aura maligna.

– Tú tuviste la culpa, baka… – le gritó Sakura en versión Inner.

– Maldito hijo de…. – se le unió Ino, con un ojo temblando y una vena en la frente.

Naruto miró a todos y optó por refugiarse con quien consideró menos peligroso…

– ¿Que me quieren hacer? – preguntó acercándose a cierta Hyuuga – Hinata, sálva… va… me!? –

Si antes su rostro estaba azul de miedo, luego de ver el rostro de Hinata quedó completamente morado. La Hyuuga ni siquiera tuvo que hablar, su rostro lo decía todo. A su lado estaba Neji, quien la tenía sujeta de la mano, y él si tenía ganas de "hablar" con Naruto.

– A ti te quería ver, baka – dijo molesto, aunque algo confundido, _"Nunca pensé que querría ver a Naruto",_ y continuó– por tu culpa todos hemos pasado la peor semana de nuestras vidas y… –

Todos apretaron los puños y sacaron las pocas armas que aun les quedaban a la mano, las que sobrevivieron después de tantos usos que les dieron, y estuvieron a punto de hacer puré de Naruto, cuando una voz del exterior los detuvo.

– Yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes –

Y en un milisegundo el humo se disipó, las nubes desaparecieron y hasta los pajaritos comenzaron a cantar. Todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba.

– Kakashi-sensei – hablaron todos al mismo tiempo.

El Ninja copia había aparecido de la nada y estaba detrás de todos ellos, leyendo su libro de lo más entretenido, y con el aspecto aún más despreocupado que de costumbre.

– En serio, si quieren seguir con vida, no vayan a hacer lo que estaban a punto de hacer – dijo con tanta indiferencia que si no analizaran sus palabras, lo tomarían como si no hubiese dicho nada importante.

– ¿A que se refiere, Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó Sakura, fingiendo la voz más dulce del mundo y sonriendo lo más inocente que pudiera. Casi hasta se le podían ver las alas de ángel y la aureola de Santa.

– ¿No estaban a punto de masacrar a Naruto? – Preguntó fingiendo confusión el Ninja copia.

– ¡¡Noooooo!! – Repitieron todos a la vez, en coro – ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?! – y se unieron a la actuación magistral de la Haruno. Por poco y parecían un coro de ángeles.

Y es que tanta actuación se debía a que eran conscientes de que lo último que necesitaban era ganarse más problemas de los que ya tenían, sobre todo considerando que estaban tan cerca de la oficina de la Hokage.

– Kakashi sensei – intervino de nuevo la Haruno – ¿A que se refería con eso de… "si quieren seguir con vida"?

Se quedaron expectantes a ver si notaban algún cambio en la expresión de Kakashi. Éste, por su parte, disfrutó el momento, muy a su manera.

– Por nada en especial – comentó – solo que después que ustedes se fueron el señor Ichiraku encontró a Naruto hecho una desgracia y lo llevó al hospital y acaba de ser dado de alta después de tres laaaargos días.

Sonrió con malicia hacia a los jovenes, pero todos estaban mirando hacia el cielo, silvando inocentemente.

– ¿Y… y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? – preguntó Shikamaru.

– Nada, solo que por el estado en que estaba, solo comentaba porque a la Hokage no le hizo mucha gracia tener que aguantar a Naruto tanto tiempo en el hospital y…

El ninja de cabello plateado se dispuso a contarles a sus queridos alumnos y otros los acontecimientos ocurridos durante la estancia del ninja rubio en el hospital de Konoha.

– _¡NARUTOOOO! – _

_Se escuchó un grito que hizo temblar el edificio del hospital por completo. Todos los enfermos se levantaron asustados y las enfermeras tuvieron que sujetar los frascos con medicinas para que no cayeran al suelo. _

– _¡¡Donde rayos se ha metido ese maldito mocoso!! – gritó furiosa una voz femenina que avanzaba a pasos agigantados por los pasadizos del hospital de la aldea de la Hoja._

_Efectivamente, se trataba de la Hokage. Era apenas el tercer día que llevaba interno Naruto en el hospital, pero esos días habían sido un infierno total para la sannin, y los demás doctores del hospital. Incluso había llegado a ser tan molesto que los demás doctores ya se habían rendido hace mucho, quedando solo ella disponible para atender al hiperactivo Ninja._

– _¡Cuando te encuentre, me las vas a pagar! – gritó de nuevo mientras salía molesta de la habitación de descanso de las enfermeras, lugar donde se escondió el Uzumaki la última vez_

"_Donde más puede estar, donde más, donde…". Meditó intentando analizar la psique de un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas y con extraños jutsus sexys, y le dio en el clavo._

_Abrió de golpe la puerta de las duchas de mujeres, despedazándola. Entró furiosa y notó en el centro a una rubia de curvas pronunciadas y rayas en el rostro._

– _Ahí estas, mocoso – le gritó furiosa, jalándolo de las mechas – Ahora mismo te regresas a tu habitación. Viendo que aun no regresaba a su forma original, decidió ayudarle con un leve golpe (tal leve que apenas destrozó una pared con el cuerpo del Uzumaki)._

– _Auch, – se quejó el rubio – ¿Esa es forma de tratar a los enfermos?_

_La mirada de la Hokage lo dijo todo. Naruto deseó que alguien le arrancara la lengua en ese mismo momento. Se levantó y a duras penas la siguió hasta su habitación._

_Entre susurros, se pudo entender algunas de las palabras de la Hokage…_

– _maldito Kyuubi que solo lo medio curas, ¿Porqué no lo curas por completo para poder sacarlo a patadas del hospital?_

_Cuando llegaron a la habitación del rubio, éste entró molesto y se echó en su cama. Aunque se le veía bastante obediente, era más que obvio que a la primera oportunidad se volvería a escapar, como ya lo había hecho las siete veces anteriores. Siguió con la mirada a la sannin, divertido de verla tan molesta, y entre burlas, comentó._

– _Si sigue golpeándome así, nunca me voy a curar._

_Ante la última frase del Ninja hiperactivo, Tsunade puso cara entre pánico, asco y sorpresa. Luego volteó a ver a Naruto, y gritó tan fuerte que todos el la aldea de la Hoja pudieron escucharla_

– _¡¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE ALGUIEN TE MANDE AL HOSPITAL, SE LAS VERÁ CONMIGOOO!!_

…

– … Así que ya saben, si quieren tener que vérselas con la Hokage, pueden chancar a Naruto cuanto quieran – terminó su relato y desapareció en una nube de polvo.

Se miraron y agacharon las cabezas rendidas.

– Maldita sea, ahora ni siquiera podemos golpear al baka de Naruto – bufó el Hyuuga.

La decepción en sus ojos lo decía todo. Su estado era tan lamentable que incluso a Naruto le dio ganas de auto-flagelarse para intentar levantarles los ánimos.

– Vamos, muchachos ¿Por qué no vamos a comernos un plato de ramen a Ichiraku y …? – antes de terminar su frase ya se había quedado solo.

* * *

Por fin iban a tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad, les habían dado el resto del día libre, ya que al día siguiente comenzarían con su nueva misión. Casi ni habían notado en qué momento sus amigos habían partido, aunque eso era lo que menos les importaba en ese momento.

Neji cogió de la mano a Hinata y la llevó por un camino que no conocía. Ambos avanzaban a paso rápido, haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades Ninja.

– Neji-oniisan, ¿No deberíamos ir a la mansión? – Preguntó dudosa, sin obtener respuesta – Neji, ¿Me estas escuchado? – volvió a preguntar, pero pronto cayó. La expresión seria de su primo la hizo desistir de seguir preguntando y se limitó a dejarse guiar, confiando plenamente en él.

Avanzaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a un claro bastante alejado de la ciudad, cerca al bosque. El lugar lucía bastante pacífico y despejado, alejado del bullicio de la ciudad y de las continuas interrupciones que hasta ahora no habían dejado a los pobres primos Hyuuga, protagonistas de este fic, tener al menos un momento romántico. Si, el lugar parecía ser perfecto para el amor, pero muchas veces las apariencias engañan…

Hinata se aproximó al borde del riachuelo que atravesaba el lugar e introdujo su mano en las transparentes aguas, para luego llevarse las manos al cuello y refrescarse un poco. Pequeñas gotas cayeron traviesas se resbalaron de su cuello para luego desaparecer a la altura de su escote.

Todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la Hyuuga fueron seguidos al detalle por su primo, quien se había sentado a unos cuantos metros, sin poder alejar de su mente sus sucios deseos.

_"Se ve tan deseable, tan seductora, tan… ¡¡No!!."_

No, se repitió a sí mismo el todo controlado Neji Hyuuga, intentando descartar tan impuros pensamientos, intentando convencerse a sí mismo

_"¡No!, no puedo permitirme dejarme llevar por el deseo, debo dejar de pensar en… en… en… en sus enormes pechos y… No, no debo seguir pensando en sus carnosos labios, y de un rojo tan natural, y…. y su cintura, tan ajustada, y… y en ese cuerpo tan deseable y… ¡Noooo!"_

Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar al demonio lujurioso que lo estaba invadiendo, sin mucho éxito. Volteó a ver de nuevo a su prima, y lo que vio, _o lo que creyó ver_, no le ayudó en nada a su tan ardua labor.

Quien estaba delante de él era Hinata, de eso no había duda, y menos cuando él ya la había visto en todo su esplendor, en todos sus ángulos, y todas sus posiciones, y en toda su desnudez. Pero lo que llevaba puesto la Hyuuga era algo que Neji jamás le había visto puesto, salvo en sus más oscuras fantasías…

– ¿Hi… Hi… Hinata? – Tartamudeó el Hyuuga, recordando que una vez llegó a la conclusión de que se estaba comenzando a mimetizar a su prima. – ¿En verdad e… eres tú?

Si alguna vez imaginaron a Hinata vestida de conejita PlayBoy, descártenlo. Si se la imaginaron encuerada al lado de una moto y apenas vestida con la casaca de Harley Davison, olvídenlo también. Si alguna vez la imaginaron en vestido rojo encendido alicrado transparente y que apenas le tape lo que nunca ve el sol, borren esa imagen de su mente. Por último, si se la habían imaginado en mallas negras, con un látigo en la mano y con un juego de cadenas y candados, pues… que comunes y corrientes son sus mentes...

Y váyanse olvidando también de la profesora que da clases de sexualidad, de la enfermera que le pone la inyección al paciente, o de la colegiala con la mini escocesa y la blusa amarrada a manera de top, o de la secretaria dispuesta a hacer todo lo que su "jefe" le ordene, o…. ¡Rayos!, ¡¡Que prolija es la mente cochina y sucia de la humanidad, sobre todo del género masculino!!

Lo que tenía en frente Neji Hyuuga era algo que sobrepasaba todas las expectativas de su más sucio y mórbido yo interior…

Desbordando lujuria, dulzura y pasión, si es que se puede combinar esas tres sensaciones, Hinata estaba frente a él, a su primo, en toda su desnudez; tendida de costado sobre el suelo, utilizando apenas su cabello para tapar su la voluptuosidad de sus senos, y una tenue sombra - que sabe Kami de donde venía - tapándole convenientemente su feminidad. La pureza de la piel de su rostro limpia de cualquier maquillaje y la firmeza de su delicada figura le daban un toque de inocencia fatal que prácticamente destruyeron con la guardia del Hyuuga.

Y es que ella no necesitaba vestir alguna extravagancia para satisfacer las fantasía mundanas de su primo, bastaba con su sola presencia, la delicadeza de su cuerpo, la sensualidad de sus labios, para hacer borrar de la mente del Hyuuga todas las escenas porno que alguna vez hubiese visto en las películas escondidas tras el escritorio del despacho de su tío Hiashi…

Hinata levantó lentamente una mano y con el dedo índice le indicó que se acercara a ella. Y obediente, sin ser capaz de resistirse al llamado de su prima, de su diosa, de su musa, siguió fiel a su llamado, hasta que…

…

…

– ¿Que… que haces Neji? – preguntó una voz dulce desde atrás.

Neji se detuvo en seco y molesto volteó dispuesto a mandar al infierno a la metiche que estaba a punto de arruinarle su lemmon.

– ¡¿Qué acaso no ves que estoy a punto de tirarme a mi pri… a… eto… – las palabras de fallaron al reconocer el rostro que tenía en frente. – ¿Queee?

Los ojos se le desorbitaron ver a su prima inocentemente acercándosele, y totalmente vestida. Volteó a mirar, solo por siacaso, hacia donde suponía estaba antes su prima en traje de Eva, y no vio nada. Agachó la cabeza total y completamente decepcionado. Todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

_"Era imposible que Hinata-sama apareciera desnuda en frente de mí, demasiado bueno para ser verdad, debí suponerlo…"_.

Se levantó y respiró profundo, y disimulando cierto dolor agudo en la entrepierna…

– Nada Hinata-sama.

Se volvió a sentar y esperó a que ella llegara a su lado.

– Eto… yo… fui a recoger unas flores – le dijo al entregarle las flores a su primo.

"_Si claro, como si me importaran las malditas flores…"_

– Gracias, Hinata-sama – resignado, recibió el regalo de su prima.

– Onii… digo, perdón, quise decir, Neji… – intentó continuar pero fue interrumpida por su primo.

– ¿Si, Hinata-sama?

– Eto… yo… ¿Podrías dejar de lado el sama? Siempre lo olvidas y… bueno, yo no creo que…

– Lo que digas, Hinata.

Se quedaron en silencio por casi un minuto, maldiciendo internamente no poder decir nada más, hasta que…

– Neji – lo llamó la Hyuuga, aun jugueteando con sus dedos índices, algo nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

– ¿Si Hina… – detuvo su pregunta al ser sorprendido por su prima quien se había abalanzado sobre él con un atrevimiento tal que podría jurar que se trataba de otra alucinación producto de tanto estar aguantado.

Lo que ambos no sabían era que estaban siendo espiados por un par de ojos perlados bastante analíticos.

Con torpeza, y tumbándolo sin querer contra el húmedo pasto, Hinata se abalanzó sobre su primo dispuesta a romper aquel hielo tan incomodo entre ambos, todo después de tantas peleas y discusiones estúpidas que habían tenido que aguantar por tantos días por culpa de su falta de madurez y escasez de confianza.

El beso comenzó torpe, pero pronto se fueron acomodando a la situación. La Hyuuga intentó levantarse un poco, avergonzada de su propia acción, pero una mano fuerte sujetándola por la nuca se lo impidió, y es que Neji no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la ocasión, no después de haber esperado tanto.

Aquel arrebato le había despertado en menos de un segundo todo el lívido contenido por tanto tiempo. Y a eso, agregarle el sentir el cuerpo de su prima sobre el suyo, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sus manos se toparon torpemente al momento que intentaron desprenderse de sus ropas, chocando entre ellos en más de una ocasión, y evidenciando su falta de práctica en la materia.

Intentando tomar control de la situación, Neji tumbó a su prima sobre el pasto invirtiendo las posiciones, y se colocó sobre ella, dispuesto a todo, hasta que…

Unos ruidos provenientes del interior del bosque los interrumpieron.

Ambos se levantaron de golpe total y completamente asustados y se acomodaron la ropa como pudieron. Neji agradeció haber logrado controlar el impulso de arrancarle la ropa a su prima, ya que al menos tenía con que vestirse en el momento.

Los ruidos continuaron, similares a gemidos y lamentos de dolor o… ¿Placer?

Decidieron investigar, para saber de que se trataba aquel ruido, como si nunca hubiesen visto una película de terror para saber que no deben meterse justo donde escuchan los ruidos sospechosos. Avanzaron guiados por el ruido, encontrandose en el camino con unas extrañas flechas rojas hechas con luces de Neon que señalaban el camino hacia el… "placer desenfrenado sin límites", y sin siquiera pensar lo sospechoso que se veían, decidieron seguirlos, algo que después lamentarían.

De pronto, unos ruidos los alertaron.

– ¿Qué… que estará pasando ahí? – Preguntó inocentemente Hinata.

– No lo sé – contestó Neji, aunque en el fondo no quisiera admitir que reconocía aquellos gemidos, como si los hubiese visto en algúna parte, tal vez en una de esas películas…

Continuaron acercándose hasta que se encontraron con un enorme cartel de luces de Neon seguido por unas cortinas negras con dibujos de diablos rojos, que señalaban al cordón que supuestamente abriría las puertas al… "Placer Desenfrenado".

Pudieron escuchar unos gritos confusos…

– ¡Auch! ¡Así me gusta! – Una voz femenina seductora gemía de placer.

– Espérate, la pierna va por arriba – Esta vez se trataba de una voz masculina con la voz agitada.

– No, por ahí tiene que ir mi brazo, bobo.

– ¿Estas segura? A ver muéstrame el libro para verificar…

Si, eran dos shinobis que definitivamente no estaban jugando al Twister.

A unos cuantos metros siguiendo el camino de regreso a Konoha, un rastro de sangre guiaba hacia una escena que… ¡horror!

Destaparon la cortina negra y se encontraron con la peor escena pornográfica que pudieran imaginarse.

– ¡Aggghhh! – gritaron Neji y Hinata quienes se quedaron estáticos y más pálidos de lo que ya son al ver escena.

Enfrente de ellos se encontraban Sakura y Sasuke haciendo algo que ni con el Byakugan podrían descifrarlo.

– ¿Y pensaste que estaba dispuesto a perderme de esto? – susurró seductoramente el Uchiha a la Haruno, sin siquiera notar que estaba siendo observado.

– ¡No! – afirmó la kunoichi – por esto, te traigo de cualquier parte del mundo, incluso de la cueva de Akatsuki, con tal de que te quedes a mi lado.

Continuaron concentrados en sus interesantes actividades ignorando por completo la presencia de los Hyuuga, quienes no salían del asombro.

Ambos voltearon asustados y se miraron, preguntándose que rayos estaban haciendo esos dos. Si eso era una reconciliación, o una prueba de elasticidad y resistencia . Terminaron asumieron que Sasuke había vuelto de donde se que se hubiese ido, tal y como lo deseaba Sakura y que lo que estaban viendo era una supuesta demostración de "amor". Era eso o que aun seguía con una de las muchas fases de su plan de vida: Reestablecer al clan Uchiha.

Cerraron la cortina para evitarse más daños psicológicos, y se miraron con un solo pensamiento en mente: Regresar a la aldea de la Hoja antes de terminar con un trauma eterno.

…

…

Caminaron en dirección a la aldea de la Hoja, intentando borrar de sus mentes lo que acababan de ver, imágenes sacadas de la peor película porno que se pudieran imaginar, cuando escucharon otros ruidos que los alertaron. Esta vez, los ruidos eran diferentes a los anteriores, se trataba de gritos de suplica, de ayuda.

Se pusieron en alerta y, jurando que se podía tratar de un enemigo, tal vez de Orochimaru resucitado o de algún miembro de la aldea del sonido, atacando a algún ninja de su aldea, y como buenos ninjas que son, y obviamente olvidando lo que ya había mencionado respecto a no acercarse a los lugares sospechosos, decidieron investigar.

Caminaron hacia el lugar donde escucharon el ruido – y sin activar el Byakugan – hasta que encontraron un rastro de sangre. Otro grito los pusieron en alerta, y esta vez pudieron reconocerla voz.

– ¿Ese no era Shikamaru? – preguntó preocupada Hinata.

– Será mejor que yo vea – observó preocupado el Hyuuga, temiendo por la seguridad de su prima – Tu quédate aquí.

Neji siguió el rastro de sangre y llegó al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, donde encontró la siguiente escena, que por cierto, deseó nunca haber tenido que ver:

Shikamaru amarrado de brazos y piernas en un aparato de tortura que consistía en una tabla de madera horizontal con los brazos y piernas sujetos a los extremos. Al lado derecho había una rueda que, cada vez que giraba, estiraba más los extremos de la cruz, estirando de paso el cuerpo del Shinobi. Al lado estaba Temari vestida una túnica con una capucha negra en la cabeza que terminaba en punta y a cada segundo amenazaba al Nara.

– ¿¡Prometes no volver a hacerlo!?

– ¿Hacer que? – preguntó el inocente casi llorando del lamento.

– ¡Respuesta equivocada! – Y la rubia giró otra vez la rueda.

Un ruido seco se escuchó provenir del cuerpo del Shinobi.

– ¿Otro hueso roto? – preguntó sarcásticamente mientras reía a carcajadas.

Neji regresó con rostro de trauma eterno al camino donde había dejado a Hinata. Para su desgracia tenía activado el Byakugan y pudo contar la cantidad de huesos rotos.

– ¿Y que fue lo que viste?

– Shikamaru, pobre, el... es que... ¡¡Pobre!! y Temari... ella... sádica... y...

– ¿Estaban juntos? – Hinata sonrió débilmente, pero la sonrisa se le borró pronto al ver el rostro de trauma de su primo. – ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó, visiblemente preocupada.

– No… si… yo… Konoha… y… – fue todo lo que pudo decir el Hyuuga.

…

Regresaron sobre sus propios pasos, jurando que esta vez irían directo a la aldea de la Hoja sin preguntar ni desviarse del camino, cuando escucharon un grito demasiado reconocible, como un aullido.

– ¡Ese es Kiba! – se puso en alerta la Hyuuga quien, sin pensarlo dos veces, y olvidando que deben pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas, corrió en dirección hacia aquel ruido.

Al llegar al lugar de donde provenía el grito, se arrepintió de haber ido.

En frente de ella se encontraba Kiba estirado y amarrado de pies y manos a dos árboles que estaban en paralelo. Frente a él se encontraba Tenten totalmente encuerada y con un látigo en las manos, dispuesta a castigar a su amado y a enseñarle quien mandaba en esa relación. Lo curioso era que el Inuzuka se veía como si estuviese disfrutando la escena.

– ¡Dime quien es la que manda! – gritó la kunoichi en tono amenazante.

– ¡Pues definitivamente no eres tú! – Le contestó desafiante el shinobi – ¡Y ni creas que te tengo miedo!

Los latigazos se escucharon acompañados de gemidos confundidos entre dolor y placer. ¿Cómo rayos podían disfrutar aquello?

Al lado de ellos se encontraba Akamaru pasando el rato con una bella puddle que acababa de conocer…

Hinata se volteó lentamente, con la el rostro tan pálido como papel bond, y caminó lenta y torpemente hacia donde había dejado a su primo. El tartamudeo se le había ido por todo el cuerpo.

…

Cuando regresó, se sorprendió de no encontrar a su primo donde lo había dejado. Con miedo, siguió las huellas dejadas por éste, y otros gemidos provenientes de aquel lugar, hasta que lo encontró.

Y otra vez ambos maldijeron haber seguido sus putos instintos ninjas.

Esta vez ambos se quedaron estáticos al encontrar al gran maestro jirayra rodeado de miles de jovencitas que lo atendían dandole de comer en la boca y masajeándolo de pies a cabeza.

Y nada hubiese sido tan traumatizante como lo que ya habían visto antes, de no ser que jirayra se encontraba completamente… DESNUDOOOO.

…

Se cogieron de las manos y dieron media vuelta, directo hacia un lugar seguro, un lugar sin gemidos ni nada por el estilo. Cuando estuvieron libres de cualquier peligro, ambos se abrazaron, aun temblorosos. Se miraron directo a los ojos y se juraron que, sin importar el ruido que volvieran a escuchar, esta vez harían caso omiso.

…

Continuaron caminando por aquel bosque que se suponía les iba a dar la paz y tranquilidad que tanto buscaban, pero que estaba resultando la experiencia más traumática de sus vidas. Los ruidos, gemidos, gritos de placer, y otros continuaron por más de media hora, hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de aquel terrible lugar.

Apenas alcanzaron al final del bosque, suspiraron de alivio. Luego, y casi inconscientemente, voltearon en dirección a aquel terrible lugar, y vieron un enorme cartel de luces de Neon rojas, cartel que no habían notado antes:

…

"_Bosque del sexo desenfrenado"_

"_Si no tienes plata para ir a un hotel,_

_Y estas realmente aguantado,_

_Y no puedes esperar más,_

_ven y disfruta de tus peores fantasías en este lugar,_

_Te alquilamos libros de kamasutra, látigos, aparatos de tortura,_

_Y todo lo que puedas imaginar"_

…

Los Hyuuga se quedaron boquiabiertos al leer lo que decía dicho cartel. Se voltearon para mirarse el uno al otro sin saber que decir al respecto, y entendiendo a que se debían todas las imágenes de las que habían sido testigos durante aquella infernal hora.

Un guardia que los había estado observando desde hacía unos segundos, se le aproximó.

– Si gustan pueden pasar a mirar – les propuso en el tono más inocente que se pudieran imaginar.

Neji y Hinata se quedaron mirándolo por unos segundos, luego voltearon a verse, y casi al mismo tiempo, tuvieron la misma reacción.

– ¡Noooooo!! – gritaron ambos y salieron corriendo del lugar.

Directo a la mansión Hyuuga.

…

…

Lo que no sabían, era que lo que les espera en dicho lugar era aún peor…

* * *

–o– Disculpen las tardanzas, espero poder cumplir a tiempo con el siguiente cap.

–o– No apareció Ino porque aun estoy pensando como emparejarla con Gaara.

–o– Este fic se suponía que iba a ser más gracioso, por eso que no pongo tanto romance. Si quieren romance, les invito a que lean mi One-Shot: Esperándote, con esta pareja.

_Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. Ya saben, sus reviews me motivan a continuar…_


	17. Nuestro amor en peligro

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 17 – Nuestro amor en peligro.**

…

Los inocentes de Hinata y Neji Hyuuga iban corriendo tan rápido como su físico les permitía, directo a donde esperaban encontrar un poco de cordura, paz y tranquilidad. La mansión Hyuuga.

Al menos Neji imaginaba que podrían pasar un rato a solas en el dojo de la mansión para poder desatar sus peores fantasías sexuales. Por su parte, Hinata deseaba estar a solas con su primo en el jardín de la familia para pasear y conversar amenamente. Aunque no concedieran en lugares, y menos aun en los planes que tenían en mente cada uno, ambos coincidían en estar su deseo de estar a solas, y tener un minuto para al menos arreglar su situación.

Lo que no se imaginaban, es que lo que iban a encontrar en dicho lugar iba a ser mucho peor…

Llegaron agitados a la puerta de la mansión, y estuvieron a punto de abrirla, cuando una voz femenina los detuvo.

– ¡Hola chicos! – saludó sonriente una pequeña sentada sobre el muro de la fachada de la mansión.

– ¡Hola Hanabi neechan! – sonrió Hinata al levantando la mirada para saludar a su hermana, pero la sonrisa se le borró al momento que notó un extraño destello de maldad en los perlados ojos de su pequeña hermana.

Neji se limitó a observarla serio.

– Hola primo Neji. – le saludó agitando la mano, burlándose de él. – Dime, ¿Como has estado ultimamente? digo, ya que has estado tantos días lejos de "ese" lugar en el que te ví la ultima vez, ¿Recuerdas?

Se quedó pensando por un buen rato, hasta que logró recordar un incidente con ella frente a la puerta de la peluquería de la aldea de la Hoja, en donde había descubierto su más oscuro secreto, aquello sobre lo del laciado y el facial. (Recordar cap 7).

Luego de unos instantes, el Hyuuga sonrió con tanta confianza que desconcertó a la más joven.

– ¡Bah! – le dijo en tono de seguridad, borrándole la sonrisa del rostro. – Ya no hace falta que oculte ningún secreto, Hinata-sama lo sabe todo.

Hanabi saltó molesta hasta estar frente a ellos, molesta. _"Rayos, ya perdí una, pero aun me quedan más..."_

– ¿De que rayos hablan? – preguntó confundida Hinata.

Neji se puso colorado ante la pregunta. Recordó que no había tenido oportunidad de contarle a Hinata lo sucedido entre él y la menor, a demás que lo consideraba una historia no grata. Ya hasta la había olvidado.

– Hanabi-sama me estuvo chantajeando por… – bajó la voz para confesar, avergonzado, de que se trataba. – Por el tema en la peluquería y los estilistas gays y… –

– A, ¿Te refieres a eso? – Hinata sonrió burlonamente y tuvo que contener las carcajadas para no avergonzar más a su primo.

Luego observó molesta a su hermana menor, y en modalidad de hermana mayor, algo no muy común en ella, comenzó a regañarla.

– Hanabi, eso no se le hace a la familia. – Le dijo intentando sonar convincente. – la familia no se oculta secretos, ni se chantajea.

La pequeña se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. _"Estos dos están jodidos"_

– Creo que tienes mucha razón con eso de no guardarse secretos. – Le dijo con aires de superioridad y maldad. – La familia no se guarda secretos, ¿Cierto?

Comentó mientras posaba sus manos en las enormes puertas, lista para empujarlas.

– Exacto. – Le contestó seco el mayor de los Hyuuga.

– Entonces, – continuó la astuta Hyuuga, justo cuando comenzaba a abrir las puertas – ya que la familia no se guarda secretos, ahora mismo voy a contarle a otousan eso de que ustedes andan agarrados de las manos en medio del bosque de la perdición y que se andan besuqueando por ahí, deshonrando el apellido de la familia y…

Hanabi no pudo continuar porque dos manos la sujetaron por atrás y la detuvieron.

La puerta se abrió a penas unos centímetros, por los cuales pareció verse a Hiashi Hyuuga saludando sonriente, pero aquello apenas duró medio segundo. Rápidamente, Hinata se lanzó con rapidez a cerrar la puerta, dejando a Hiashi con la mano levantada y una gota en la cabeza.

…

Neji y Hinata se miraron aterrados. Lo último que deseaban era que Hiashi-sama se enterara de lo que pasaba entre ellos. Y es que aún deseaban algo de paz antes de enfrentar al patriarca de la familia y las muy estrictas normas del clan.

Con Neji sujetando a Hanabi, se movilizaron hasta la zona trasera de la mansión, que daba directo hacia la puerta de la servidumbre, antigua puerta oficial de entrada para el bouke.

Hanabi forcejeaba por soltarse del agarre de su primo, pero le era imposible vencerle.

Al cabo de unos minutos, y cansada de intentar inútilmente liberarse, asintió al pedido de los mayores de no hacer ruido no intentar huir. La soltaron.

Los tres quedaron sentados en el suelo, formando un círculo. (¿O triángulo?)

– ¿Cómo me pueden tratar así, después de todo lo que he hecho por ustedes? – se quejó la más joven.

– ¿Qué rayos dice? – le contestó a modo de pregunta, molesto, Neji. – Si lo único que ha hecho por nosotros ha sido seguirnos, espiarnos y, por lo que pude entender hace unos instantes, intentar chantajearnos.

Hinata se alejó un poco de ambos, bastante preocupada. Intentaba idear un plan para mantener callada a su hermana, pero por más que lo intentó, no lo consiguió. No, al menos que estuviera entre sus opciones el posibilidad el cortarle la lengua o hacerla desaparecer para siempre.

– No te… tenemos otra opción, Neji. – le dijo a su primo, intentando calmarlo. – estamos en sus manos.

Hanabi sonrió satisfecha. Se levantó, se sacudió el polvo, y de pronto notó que su sandalia estaba desabrochada.

– Amárramela – le dijo a Neji, señalándole su pie.

– Claro, seguro, por qué…. – estuvo a punto de caer, cuando de pronto notó lo que estaba a punto de hacer. – ¿Qué dijo? – le preguntó molesto.

– Que la amarres. – volvió a ordenar Hanabi.

Neji se quedó sentado frente a su prima pequeña deseando poder arrancarle los ojos con la mirada, aun sin entender que rayos quería.

– Bueno, si no lo quieres amarrar, será mejor que lo haga yo misma, y luego de eso iré donde otousan, apuesto a que le encantara oír las nuevas que tengo que contarle sobre ustedes y…

– Yo… yo lo hago. – asintió sumisa Hinata mientras accedía a la orden de su hermana. – Neji, es mejor que por ahora le hagamos caso.

Y es así como ambos quedaron bajo las órdenes de la menor de los Hyuuga.

* * *

Los siguientes días resultó un martirio total para la desdichada pareja en manos de la pequeña Hanabi, quien decidió tomar ventaja de la situación.

Entre hacerle reverencia, limpiarle las sandalias, lavarle toda la ropa, cederle todos sus juegos de kunais y shurikens, conseguirles las revistas para adultos, las entradas al cine permitidas solo para mayores de 14, su vida se había vuelto un infierno.

Si la vida los estaba tratando mal, había que considerar aparte de eso el no poder ni siquiera hablarse o decirse al menos una palabra sin la presencia de Hanabi, o el temor de ser descubiertos por el líder del clan.

Hinata y Neji Hyuuga estaban más que exhaustos.

Y eso sin considerar que tenían que cumplir con el castigo impuesto por la Hokage, la tan honorable misión de limpiar las cloacas de la aldea de la Hoja.

* * *

Pasados tres días desde su llegada, se encontraban todos los shinobis en medio de las cloacas más apestosas de la aldea de la Hoja, lamentándose de su mala suerte y obedeciendo al castigo que les había impuesto la Hokage.

Naruto había ido a visitarlos, cuando notó cierta tensión en un rincón del lugar, donde se encontraban los Hyuuga limpiando, ambos de lo más callados.

– ¿Hey, y que les pasó a Hinata y Neji? – Dijo señalando a los mencionados – Se ven muy callados –

– No sabemos mucho – comenzó a hablar Sakura – Pero por lo poco que se, han tenido problemas en su casa desde que llegaron. –

– ¿Y eso? – preguntó curioso Naruto.

– Es que al parecer… – Sakura se adelantó y les contó al por menor los detalles de lo que estaban viviendo ambos.

Todos se acercaron alrededor de Sakura para escuchar mejor su historia, todos menos los mencionados, quienes consideraron incómodo estar presentes cuando ellos eran el tema de conversación.

…

Cuando la Haruno terminó su relato, todos voltearon a ver a los Hyuuga, quienes aun continuaban limpiando. En cierto modo, se lamentaron por ellos, después de todo, eran los que menos culpa tenían de lo que estaban viviendo.

Tenían que admitirlo, a todos les parecía que Hinata y Neji hacían una estupenda pareja, y les daba más que pena que tuvieran que pasar tantos malos ratos.

– Vaya, y pensar que esa chiquilla se veía tan inocente. – comentó Ino, quien recién se enteraba de los detalles. Últimamente había estado con la mente en otra parte, demasiado ocupada como para poder estar al tanto de los chismes y otros.

Naruto se levantó y miró hacia Hinata y Neji, bastante molesto, luego apretó los puños y les gritó.

– ¡Hey!, ¡Ustedes dos! – intentó llamar su atención. Apenas logró que voltearan a verlo. – ¡¿Van a dejar que una pequeña los manipule de esa manera?! – Lo miraron por un rato, pero luego lo ignoraron y continuaron con su tarea, ignorándolo.

– Déjalos. – le regañó Sakura. – Ya bastante tienen con Hanabi como para tener que aguantarte a ti.

Naruto bufó molesto. Luego se sentó y continuó comiendo su ramen, junto con sus compañeros.

A los pocos minutos, los Hyuuga se acercaron al grupo para comer, aun en silencio. Sin poder hablar…

_Es necesario mencionar que una de las absurdas condiciones que les había impuesto Hanabi para guardarles el secreto, había sido que no hablaran hasta que ella les diera permiso. Y aunque ella no estuviese presente, al menos en forma visible, no podían confiarse demasiado. Después de todo, se trataba de una Hyuuga._

Cuando el rubio terminó su ramen, guardó sus restos y se levantó. Justo cuando pensaba en retirarse, volvió a mirar, esta vez hacia Hinata.

– Sabes, Hinata-chan, tú me caes muy bien. – le comentó, logrando hacerla sonrojar, y obviamente haciendo enojar a Neji. – ¡De veras! pero tu hermana me cae como una patada al hígado. – le dijo, logrando hacerla sonreír.

Por un momento, Neji se sintió como si estuviese dibujado en la pared. _¿Pero que rayos le vió Hinata durante tanto tiempo?_ Tenía que admitirlo, aun sentía algo de celos por todo aquello.

– Pues, a decir verdad, creo que a todos nos cae como una patada al hígado. – comentó Sakura, dándole la razón a su amigo.

Todos asintieron molestos, al parecer habían "demasiados" motivos para odiar a Hanabi. Tal vez mas de lo que conocían los Hyuuga.

– ¡Rayos! – Naruto gritó apretando el puño, molesto – ¡¡Cuando vea a Konohamaru le voy a decir que deje de salir con ella!!

Hinata levantó la mirada hacia el rubio, con un leve rayo de esperanza en sus ojos.

– ¿Ko… Konohamaru? – preguntó inocente, olvidando la "orden" de su majestad, Hanabi.

_Otra de las condiciones impuestas por Hanabi era que desde ahora Hinata debía llamarla: "su majestad"._

– Claro, ¿Tu lo conoces, cierto? – preguntó sonriente, totalmente inocente. – Es un buen amigo mío. – Comentó –Y solo por solidarizarme con ustedes, le voy a decir que si sigue saliendo con ella, lo tomaré como traición.

Esta vez fue Neji quien miró al rubio con ojos de esperanza.

Y no solo Neji, todos voltearon a ver a Naruto con ojos de gato con botas de Shrek.

Ahora tenían un arma para destruir a la joven espía, algo con que chantajearla. Si tan solo Hiashi Hyuuga supiera que su pequeña niña modelo estaba saliendo con un ninja fuera del clan, y sin su autorización, y precisamente con el busca líos de Konohamaru…

– Naruto, tu… – dijo Ino, intentando soltar una frase que jamás pensó que diría, pero las palabras le faltaron…

– Naruto, tu eres… – Sakura intentó completar la frase de Ino, pero tampoco pudo…

– Eres un… – Tenten se les unió, pero tampoco pudo completar la frase.

– Genio. – Completó la frase Temari.

Frente a él, se encontraban los Hyuuga con ojos de cachorro inocente observando con admiración al Uzumaki, quien aún no entendía nada.

Y no solo ellos, todos lo miraban con ojos de cachorro inocente.

Pocos segundos después el Uzumaki estaba en el suelo con todas las kunoichis sobre él alabándolo por su genialidad, y los respectivos novios observándolo con bastante molestia, aunque las noticias que les había traido el rubio bastaban para dejarlo pasar por alto.

Todos tenían motivos suficientes como para querer destruir a Hanabi, quien ya les había causado a muchos de los presentes más de un problema.

A los pocos minutos lo soltaron.

Mientras el portador del Kyuubi se acomodaba la ropa y se borraba la sonrisa de idiota del rostro, comentó.

– Rayos, ¿Quién los entiende? – preguntó confundido, rascándose la cabeza. – Primero, se la pasan como una semana golpeándome por… ¡Que se yo! Luego, me torturan, me dejan amarrado en una cabaña en medio del bosque, me mandan al hospital, me quieren volver a golpear, y… – respiró profundo, y continuó. – ¡Y ahora me adoran!

– Cosas del amor. – le contestó Shikamaru, dándole una palmada en la espalda. – No intentes entenderlas, vas a quemar tu neurona.

…

Todos estaban sonrientes disfrutando el momento de la venganza, sin notar que dos personas ya se habían marchado del lugar.

– Y ahora que piensas hacer, Hina… – Comentó sonriente Kiba buscando a su compañera y amiga, pero no la encontró.

– ¿Hinata? – Buscó con la mirada Sakura, pero no la encontró.

– ¿Neji? – Tenten buscó a su amigo, tampoco lo encontró.

– Parece que tenían prisa en arreglar cierto asunto. – Comentó Shikamaru.

No hacia falta que lo comentaran, todos sabían lo que debían estar haciendo en esos momentos los dos: dando cacería a Hanabi Hyuuga. Sonrieron satisfechos, felices por sus dos amigos y volvieron a sus labores.

Pero la paz y tranquilidad no les duró mucho. Luego de unos minutos, los gritos volvieron a darse a montones.

Y es que aunque todo se hubiese, aparentemente, solucionado entre ellos, los chicos y las chicas no dejaban de pelear ante la primera oportunidad que se les presentara.

Con parejas como estas, había "Guerra de los sexos" para rato…

…

* * *

Volvieron a la mansión Hyuuga más rápido que un rayo, pero no pudieron encontrar a Hanabi.

– Y ahora, ¿Dónde rayos puede estar? – preguntó irritado Neji.

– Bueno, hay algo que me he estado preguntando… – comentó dudosa Hinata. – ¿Cómo rayos sabía Hanabi que estuvimos en el bosque del sexo desenfrenado?

Neji sonrió al entender las palabras de su prima, y la miró con decisión en sus ojos. Ella, por su parte, sonrió también, y le cogió de la mano. Asintieron antes de partir.

En dirección al bosque de… ya saben, a ese lugar.

* * *

– ¡Byakugan! – gritaron ambos a la vez.

Izquierda, derecha, norte, sur.

– ¿Donde rayos está? – pregunto irritado Neji, hasta que de pronto notó una pequeña sombra de largos cabellos moverse al este.

Sonrió satisfecho y desactivó su byakugan. Luego se acercó a Hinata y le indicó que había encontrado su objetivo.

– Ahora va a ver esa pequeña mocosa… – dijo irritada la Hyuuga, demostrando cierto aire de ira en sus ojos, que sorprendió hasta a Neji.

"_No me gustará estar en el pellejo de Hanabi cuando la encontremos."_

Sigilosamente, llegaron hasta donde se encontraba la joven, quien estaba bastante concentrada en observar los detalles de una pareja que al parecer la estaba pasando bastante bien, utilizando para ello su tan poderoso Byakugan. A su lado se encontraba un joven shinobi altamente equipado para labores de espionaje, con cámaras y filmadoras, listo para capturar cuanta imagen comprometedora encontraran.

– Te tengo. – Gritó una voz masculina.

Al instante, La pequeña reconoció la voz.

– Ne… Neji? – volteó lentamente para ver, sobre una rama de un árbol, a su primo.

En un árbol próximo, se encontraba Hinata.

…

Los gritos hicieron que la pareja que estaba siendo filmada en pleno acto, notaran que habían sido descubiertos. Desaparecieron en menos de un segundo, murmullando cosas que sonaron a… "Ves, seguro que los contrató tu esposo" o "Mas les vale que no se entere mi novia, o si no…"

* * *

Hacía mucho que Hanabi Hyuuga y Konohamaru Sarutobi venían trabajando juntos en su propia agencia secreta especializada en labores de espionaje. Si, a través de largas horas de vigilancia y espionaje, y haciendo uso del chantaje y extorsión, ellos se encargaban de resolver los más oscuros secretos de la aldea de la Hoja.

Y luego cobraban por guardar el secreto.

Por eso que Hinata le solicitó que espiara a Neji. (Ver cap. 3)

Por eso que Hanabi los espió tan fácilmente.

Por eso que estaban ahí con Konohamaru espiando a la pareja de hacía unos segundos.

Y por eso que ya muchos shinobis y kunoichis en la aldea deseaban darles una lección.

* * *

Volviendo a la escena de los protagonistas del fic…

Hinata observó al shinobi que estaba al lado de su hermana, de lo más aterrado.

– ¿Tu… tu eres Konohamaru, cierto? – le preguntó.

El joven asintió a la pregunta

– Entonces – su mirada de pronto cambió, y le gritó en tono aterrador. – ¡Será mejor que te retires!

La mirada de furia de Hinata, tan poco común en ella, dejó helado al gennin, quien optar por lo que llamó una "retirada pacífica" antes de intervenir en problemas familiares.

Esa "retirada pacífica" era, más bien, un acto vil y cobarde de escape.

– ¡Maldito cobarde! – gritó Hanabi al ver a su supuesto novio, abandonándola.

Ahora era Hanabi quien estaba acorralada, por ambos Hyuugas. Uno a la derecha, otro a la izquierda. Hanabi prefirió refugiarse en donde se consideró más segura, Hinata.

– Eto… hola hermanita – saludó sonriente a Hinata, dándole la espalda a Neji, pero pronto palideció.

La mirada de su hermana era de furia total.

– Eto, primo Neji, mi hermana me da miedo… – dijo retrocediendo hacia donde se encontraba su primo, tras ella, pero cuando volteó, palideció aun más, si era posible.

Si la mirada de Hinata asustaba, la de Neji aterraba.

Hanabi tragó saliva aterrada, pero luego se armó de valor.

– ¡No crean que van a poder contra mí!

Lo que se venía era una pelea como nunca antes se había visto.

* * *

Por la puerta principal de la mansión Hyuuga, entraron haciendo tremendo alboroto Hinata y Hanabi Hyuuga, gritándose e insultándose como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Los empleados las miraban bastante sorprendidos, ya que hasta ese momento apenas si recordaban haber visto molesta a la tan dulce y tierna Hinata, heredera del souke, y respecto a Hanabi, apenas si recordaban haberla visto hablando alguna vez.

Neji, por su parte, intentaba calmar la situación, pero detener a ambas resultaba una labor imposible. Nadie detiene una pelea de mujeres, ni siquiera el genio Hyuuga.

El alboroto llamó la atención de todos los que estaban dentro de la mansión. Sí, la atención de todos, de absolutamente TODOS los presentes, incluyendo al líder del clan Hyuuga.

Un ruido simulado que parecía ser una tos intentó interrumpirles.

– Cof, cof. –

Nadie le hizo caso al ruido.

– Cof, cof. –

Volvió a sonar aquel ruido, pero continuaron ignorándolo.

– COOOOF, COOOOF – Esta vez el ruido fué más fuerte.

Se hizo un silencio por dos segundos. Luego las dos volvieron a los gritos, y continuaron discutiendo.

De pronto, la toz que los había intentado interrumpir, y que había sido completamente ignorada, se convirtió en un grito estridente que hizo retumbar toda la casa.

– ¡¡QUE RAYOS PASA AQUÌ?!

Al instante Neji reconoció la voz, y por instinto retrocedió un paso, esperando el golpe de gracia.

Hinata palideció también al reconocer la voz.

– ¡¿Que qué rayos pasa?! – preguntó irritada Hanabi, aún sin ser consciente de quien se trataba. – ¡¡Pasa que estos dos han estado teniendo un romance a escondidas de mi otousan y ahora mismo me dirijo a contárselo para que…. !! – la joven volteó irritada a ver quien rayos se había atrevido a gritarle, cuando reconoció al dueño de la voz.

Lo tenía frente a ella.

Irritado.

Molesto.

Rojo de la cólera.

– ¿O… otousan? – tartamudeó nerviosa Hanabi, al puro estilo de su hermana mayor.

– A mi despacho, ¡AHORA! – gritó molesto el jefe del clan.

Todos asintieron aterrados y lo siguieron, a su despacho, como si se tratara del matadero.

* * *

Estaban todos en el despacho del líder de su clan, el tan respetable y temido Hiashi Hyuuga.

Hanabi fue la última en entrar al recinto, cerrando la puerta con demasiada lentitud, deseando poder escapar.

Los tres jóvenes se pararon frente al jefe de la familia, con las cabezas agachadas, y más aterrados de lo que nunca habían estado en su vida.

Neji levantó la mirada, hacia el patriarca.

– Hiashi-sama, yo… – intentó hablar, pero el mayor levantó la mano indicándole que se callara.

– Si no te doy permiso de hablar, no lo hagas.

Volvió a agachar la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Hinata, por su parte, apenas si se mantenía en pie, de lo nerviosa que estaba. Se le helaba la sangre de solo imaginar lo que su padre era capaz de hacerle a ella y a Neji.

_Lo que es capaz de hacer a Neji…_

De pronto, y por un impulso, Hinata levantó la cabeza con expresión de decisión en sus ojos.

_Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, padre, pero no voy a permitir que castigues a Neji por mi culpa._

Si, era ahora o nunca, Hinata estaba a punto de hacer lo que nunca había hecho, encarar a su padre.

Lo que ella no sabía era que…

* * *

Fin del cap.17.

Lo sé, un poco corto (a comparación de los demas), pero quería dejarlo en suspenso para el siguiente capítulo. Por cierto, nos acercamos al final del fic.

Gracias a los que comentan. Ya saben, preguntas y otros pueden hacerlas con sus reviews, que yo les contesto como siempre mediante la opción de Reply, o MP, o con un e-mail, etc. No lo hago en el mismo fic ya que según las reglas de fanfiction, eso está prohibido. (Salvo que sea por un tema general).

_Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo el fic, que está cerca de su fin. Espero les guste este capítulo._


	18. Nuestro amor triunfará

A todos, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic.

El próximo es el capítulo final. En realidad, pensaba terminarla con este, pero me estaba saliendo demasiado largo, y lo tuve que partir.

Este capítulo está dividido en dos partes, la tercera parte es el siguiente capítulo y el final.

_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Capitulo 18: Nuestro amor triunfará **

**Parte 1: Nuestro amor triunfará… contra todo**

…

Todos los implicados se encontraban en la sala de reuniones principal de la mansión Hyuuga.

Hiashi se encontraba sentado en su sillón principal, concentrado en buscar algo entre los desordenados documentos que se encontraban sobre su escritorio, y con la expresión más seria que nunca. Frente a él se encontraban los tres jóvenes, Hinata, Neji y Hanabi, aun más pálidos de lo que ya eran al natural, comiéndose las uñas de los nervios y sudando frío.

Y no era para menos…

La cabeza del clan había encontrado a sus hijas gritándose como verduleras en medio de la sala de la mansión, delatándose y echándose en cara mil y un secretos, entre los cuales uno llamó su atención en especial: la relación amorosa entre Hinata Hyuuga, su primogénita y futura heredera del clan, y su sobrino, Neji Hyuuga, el genio de su clan y miembro del bouke.

De solo verle la cara de amargado, los tres se imaginaron lo peor.

La espera se hizo insoportable Neji. En un arrebato intentó encarar la situación, pero fue cayado bruscamente por el mayor.

Aquello aterró aun más a Hinata, quien hasta entonces había estado temblando del miedo y mordiéndose las manos en un intento inútil de calmar sus nervios. Hizo un gesto como si fuera a hablar, logrando llamar la atención de todos, pero pronto la ignoraron al ver que no fue capaz de gesticular palabra alguna. Agachó la cabeza y se dispuso a mantenerse como siempre, al margen. A su lado, Neji y Hanabi parecían dos maniquíes, de lo quietos y pálidos que estaban, mientras observaban como Hiashi echaba humo por las orejas mientras buscaba entre sus papeles.

El silencio hizo que los segundos se convirtieran en minutos, los minutos en horas, las horas en días y… bah, ustedes entienden.

De pronto, Hiashi sonrió al encontrar un documento que acababa de encontrar. Lo levantó y se dispuso a pararse, listo para comenzar a hablar.

Los ojos de Hinata se concentraron en aquel documento, intentando hacerse una idea de que podía contener. Podía tratarse de alguna norma del clan, o una ley, o un castigo... _"Lo que es capaz de hacerme a mi, o a Neji…" _se dijo a si misma, imaginándose mil y un torturas para su primo. _"Debo hacer algo, yo… yo debo…"_.

Hinata continuó meditando internamente hasta que, repentinamente, algo cambió en ella. En un instante, su tembladera se detuvo. Respiró profundó, bajo las manos hasta la altura de su cintura y apretó los puños con fuerza. Su padre la observó sorprendido cuando ella levantó la cabeza y mostró una expresión de decisión en sus ojos. _"Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, padre, pero no voy a permitir que castigues a Neji por mi culpa". _Dio un paso adelante y, armándose de todo el valor que nunca había demostrado tener, o que no sabía que poseía, encaró a su padre.

– ¡¡No!! – gritó la joven, dejando a su hermana menor y a su primo con los ojos como platos estrellados en sus caras. – ¡Neji y yo no le hemos hecho daño a nadie! – la adrenalina comenzó a fluir por sus venas, haciéndole sacar todo lo que había tenido guardado por tanto tiempo dentro de sí misma –Estoy harta de que a todos les importa más sus propios asuntos que nosotros o lo que sentimos en uno por el otro – se tomó un segundo para respirar, y luego, mirando desafiante a su padre, continuó – Si usted otousan tiene pensado castigarme con alguna de las normas del clan, o lo que diga ese papel que tiene en las manos, pues… ¡Hágalo! – enrojeció al notar lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. – ¡Pero yo no voy a dejar de amar a Neji!

Ahora era Hiashi quien tenía los ojos como platos estrellados contra el rostro.

Y todos tenían las quijadas encajadas en el suelo. Nadie daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

"_¿De donde habrá sacado Hinata los ovarios como para gritarle a otousan de esa manera?"_ se preguntó mentalmente Hanabi, quien no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver y oír. _"O... ¿En verdad es esa mi hermana?"_

A su lado, Neji estaba más que sorprendido, preguntándose… _"¿Es ella en verdad mi Hinata? ¿O acaso se tratará de un clon de sombra?" _luego la inspeccionó de arriba a abajo, buscando algún indicio que lo sacara de sus dudas.

Entre Hanabi y Neji comenzaron a revisarle la presión, la temperatura, los signos vitales, algún chichón en la cabeza... nada. Luego comenzaron a revisarle las marcas de nacimiento, las huellas dactilares, y hasta por poco le revisan el registro dental intentando asegurarse de que se tratara de la verdadera Hinata, y que no fuera algún truco, o que no estuviese delirando.

Hinata los observó incómoda.

Frente a ellos, Hiashi los miraba molesto, con un ojo temblando y tosiendo, intentando llamar la atención de los más jóvenes, pero fue ignorado olímpicamente.

– ¿Qué tanto me ven? – preguntó Hinata con tanta seguridad que las dudas crecieron.

Neji, quien estaba en ese momento en el suelo revisando que tuviera dos pies con cinco dedos en cada uno, solo para asegurarse de que no se tratara de un alien disfrazado de su prima, se levantó de golpe frente a ella.

– Hinata, yo… – la tomó con sus manos en su rostro y lo levantó en dirección hacia el suyo, mirándola directo a los ojos. Hinata sintió que caía bajo un hechizo en aquella mirada, hasta que unas palabras de su primo la despertaron – ¿Por casualidad no se ha dado algún golpe en la cabeza? O… ¿No habrá decidido aprender a beber sake el día de hoy?

Hinata lo observó confundida.

– Eh… ¿Qué dices, Neji? –

Hiashi tosió intentando llamar la atención, pero continuó siendo ignorado.

Hanabi puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hinata y la volteó de golpe. Luego acercó sus manos a los ojos de ella, y aproximó su vista para revisar detalladamente sus pupilas con una linterna pequeña. Luego de terminada su inspección, aclaró lo hecho.

– Neji, si se trata de una impostora, es Hyuuga, porque no usa lentes de contacto. – afirmó seria, mirando con desconfianza a su "hermana mayor".

– Pe… pero – comenzó a tartamudear, sin entender lo que decían su hermana y su primo. – ¿Que… que rayos es… están diciendo?

Hanabi volteó a ver a Neji.

– Que no te engañe, seguro está tartamudeando para fingir.

Frente a ellos, Hiashi fingió interés tosiendo nuevamente, aunque ya se había sentado en su escritorio y estaba comenzando abrir su libro de origamis para pasar el rato.

– ¿De que hablan? – preguntó Hinata totalmente confundida.

– Neji, solo hay una forma de averiguar que es Hinata. – le dijo Hanabi a su primo.

Neji intentó entender las palabras de su prima menor. _"Solo hay una manera, si lo pienso bien…"_ comenzó a recordar una de las tantas veces en que la había espiado tras las ventanas de su cuarto, y un leve sonrojo asomó por su rostro.

– Si, ya se, pero no la podemos desnudar aquí, ¿O sí? – confesó el genio.

– ¿Y para que la quieres desnudar? – le pregunto Hanabi,

– Pues para poder verle el lunar que tiene bajo su… – calló al notar la mirada de molestia de las sus primas, quienes lo miraban serias. – Creo que no les entendí, ¿Cuál es tu idea, Hanabi?

Para este entonces, Hiashi ya se había hecho una flor de loto, una tortuga, un dinosaurio y estaba por comenzar con la Torre Eifel de papel. Solo para fingir interés, tosió levemente, pero con el mismo resultado.

– Pues… bésala. – soltó Hanabi su idea, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Hiashi. – Me imagino que notarias la diferencia si se trata de Hinata o una impostora.

Tanto la heredera del clan Hyuuga como el genio del bouke se pusieron colorados ante la idea de Hanabi.

– Ashhhh ya bésala, como si no lo hubieses hecho antes – recriminó la menor, empujando a su primo por la espalda en dirección a su hermana.

Hanabi tenía razón, ellos ya se habían besado antes, pero nunca con tanto público a su alrededor, y menos frente a Hiashi-sama.

La menor comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

– Cinco…

Neji se acercó a Hinata y sintió que sus manos sudaban frío de los nervios.

– Cuatro…

Hinata levantó la mirada hacia Neji y sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de los nervios.

– Tres…

Hiashi dejó a medias su Macchu Picchu de origami al escuchar la idea de su hija menor, y se dedicó a observar a los jóvenes, esperando su reacción.

– Dos…

Neji dio un paso adelante y tomó a Hinata entre sus manos, sonriéndole tiernamente.

– Uno…

Hinata lo observó hacia arriba, más nerviosa que nunca.

– Cero.

Y la cabeza de Hinata cayó en ese mismo instante. La Hyuuga terminó desmayada en los brazos de su primo, al parecer no pudo soportar la presión del momento. Entre las peleas con su hermana menor, que su padre la descubriera, y que luego lo encarara de la forma en que lo había hecho, había sido demasiado para ella.

– Listo – afirmó segura Hanabi. – Esa es mi hermana Hinata.

…

Esperaron unos minutos a que despertara, y luego continuó la discusión.

– Bueno, ya que aclaramos que si se trataba de Hinata, ahora veamos… – comenzó a meditar Hanabi. – Que sigue… – se llevó una mano a la altura de la frente, intentando recordar… – Nosotros, ¿Para que estábamos aquí?

La pequeña volteó hacia su padre y lo quedó mirando confusa. Luego vio el papel en su mano, (el único que no había sido utilizado para hacer origamis) y sintió un escalofrío interno.

Neji tomó de la mano a Hinata y la ayudó a levantarse. Si ella había tenido el valor de enfrentar a su padre, lo menos que él podía hacer era apoyarla en todo, y no solo eso. Él no iba a permitir que Hinata pagara las consecuencias, y si era necesario iba a enfrentar a su tío para defenderla.

– Hiashi-sama – mencionó sin dejar de lado el respeto que le debía al líder de su clan. – Solo quiero que sepa que asumo toda la responsabilidad, si hay alguien a quien debe castigar, ese soy yo.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida, con los ojos llorosos.

– No, si hay alguien a quien castigar, esa soy yo. – le espetó segura.

– NO.

– ¡Que yo!

– ¡Yo!

Comenzaron a discutir frente a Hiashi auto culpándose y librando al otro de toda culpa. Si eso no era amor, era masoquismo.

A Hiashi le volvió a temblar el ojo de la molestia.

– ¡¡¡Ya bastaaaa!!! – gritó tan fuerte que por poco se le salen las amígdalas por la boca. – ¿Quién rayos ha hablado aquí de castigo?

Hinata y Neji voltearon a verlo confundidos.

– ¿Ehhh?

…

**

* * *

**

Parte 2: Nuestro amor triunfará, a pesar de todo...

…

Un año después…

Una joven de piel nívea, larga cabellera azulina y ojos perlados, se movía en forma armoniosa mientras luchaba contra un joven bastante similar en aspecto a ella, aunque más alto y fornido. Los movimientos de ambos se veían bastante similares y coordinados, aparentando más la ejecución de una danza que un entrenamiento de prueba.

El sol estaba en todo su esplendor sobre ellos, abrasador, y el agotamiento se reflejaba en el rostro de ambos, evidenciando que llevaban bastante tiempo en dicha actividad.

Rendidos, cayeron juntos de espaldas contra el tupido pasto del campo de entrenamiento, con sus respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones retumbando al mismo ritmo. Sonrieron mirándose el uno al otro y se tomaron de las manos, con la felicidad reflejada en sus rostros.

– Es increíble que ya haya pasado un año – comentó el muchacho.

– Ha… Hai – asintió la joven.

Ella rodó hasta sentir que topaba con el cuerpo de su novio, Neji Hyuuga.

Al momento de sentir el contacto de la espalda de ella contra su pecho, él rodeó con su brazo la cintura de su novia, Hinata Hyuuga, y la atrajo aun más contra su cuerpo, abrazándola con ternura.

Ambos sonreían dulcemente.

– Y pensar que nunca antes había visto tan molesto a tu padre.

– Cierto – afirmó Hinata – Creo que no había estado tan molesto desde el día en que Hanabi dejó caer accidentalmente el jarrón con las cenizas del primer jefe del clan.

– O cuando descubrió que había ocultado las cenizas dentro del costal de harina que utilizó la cocinera para preparar ese año la torta por sus cincuenta años.

Ambos rieron por un rato al recordar las travesuras de la pequeña Hanabi.

– Ni cuando a Hanabi se le dio por cortar los antiguos pergaminos de los fundadores del clan. – comentó Neji.

– ¡Ya se me había olvidado eso! – rió la joven, y luego hizo memoria del caso. – ¡Claro! todo porque quería ganar el concurso de cometas.

Volvieron a reír.

– O cuando te descubrió utilizando tu Byakugan para espiar en la sección de mujeres de las aguas termales – comentó Hinata.

– En realidad, esa vez se molestó porque no le pasé la voz. – Confeso Neji algo abochornado.

– Ni cuando descubrió que te habías gastado el último pomo del tratamiento facial, o cuando te acabaste el gel des-enredante de cabello, o cuando malograste accidentalmente la plancha de laceado, o… –

– Si, ya entendí. – cortó avergonzado el Hyuuga.

Neji se alejó un poco de Hinata, dándole espacio suficiente para que girara un poco más, y ambos quedaron frente a frente. La besó tiernamente en la frente y la acurrucó en su pecho, en forma protectora. Ambos recordaron los hechos que ocurrieron aquel día en que pensaron que su amor sería destruido y cortado en pedacitos…

…

– _¿Quién rayos ha hablado aquí de castigo? –_

_Hinata y Neji voltearon a verlo confundidos. _

– _¿Ehhh?_

_Hiashi los miró molesto._

– _Yo no he dicho nada sobre ningún castigo._

– _Pe… pero, y… e… eso que tienes en la ma…mano , ¿Otousan? – tartamudeó nerviosa Hinata señalando el papel que su padre llevaba en la mano._

– _¿Esto? – le señaló molesto el papel. – Esto es un documento importantísimo que me ha costado años elaborar. Años de trabajo, investigación, recopilación de datos, manuscritos, pergaminos… – gritó molesto, recordando que su trabajo se vió duplicado gracias a su mejor hija y su estúpido concurso de cometas – y tres cursos de redacción avanzada, ¡¡Y todo por las puras huevas!! – _

_Los menores lo miraron confundidos._

– _Eto… otousan – interrumpió Hanabi – ya entendimos que te costó trabajo redactar ese papelito, pero, ¿Podrías decirnos que rayos tiene ese documento? – _

_Hiashi volvió a mirar el documento en manos, con los ojos humedecidos._

– _¡Y con todo lo que me había costado redactarlo!_

_Se abrazó a su papel e ignoró a los presentes._

– _Hiashi-sama – se acercó Neji. – Podría decirnos, ¿Qué castigo está escrito en ese documento para nosotros?_

– _¿Ehhh? – preguntó, volviendo a la realidad. – No, acá no hay ningún castigo._

– _¿Entonces que hay? – preguntó Hanabi más que irritada._

– _Esto era un edicto que había redactado para poder obligar a tu hermana y a tu primo a casarse. – le contestó a su hija menor, ocasionando la sorpresa total de su hija mayor y de su sobrino. – Durante años investigué hasta encontrar la forma legal de obligarlos a casarse a esos dos ingratos, años de sacrificio, ¡Todo para que a ellos se les ocurra tener un amorío sin avisarme! – se lamentó mientras su hija menor le daba de palmaditas en la espalda, consolándolo. – me hubiesen ahorrado el trabajo si me hubieran contado todo desde un comienzo..._

– _Otousan – le llamó Hinata – Está queriendo decir que, ¿Pensaba obligarnos a casarnos?_

_Hiashi volteó a ver a su hija._

– _¿Obligarlos? – preguntó nervioso. – Bueno, eto... es que... como sabrás, llevo años intentando solucionar el problema del bouke y el souke, y cada vez que lo pensaba, la única manera de hacerlo era casándolos a ustedes dos. _

_Neji se acercó al líder del clan, y preguntó._

– _Está queriendo decir que ¿No le importaba nuestras opiniones, con tal de lograr su objetivo? – lo miró irritado. _

– _¿Iba a hacerles eso a mi hermana y a mi primo? – preguntó molesta Hanabi._

– _¿Nos iba a hacer eso? – esta vez se les unió Hinata._

"_Rayos" se lamentó internamente Hiashi. "Les hubiese dado mi bendición y estaría libre de problemas, pero tenía que abrir mi bocota y…" Se arrepintió de hablar, pero luego lo pensó mejor. "No tengo de que temer, soy el jefe del clan, así que ellos deben hacer lo que les diga"._

_Hiashi tosió y volvió a su postura de siempre, tan serio y rígido como el jefe de clan que era._

– _Creo que ya discutimos suficiente por hoy. – Afirmó – ustedes dos – dijo señalando a Hinata y a Neji – tienen mi permiso para salir juntos, siempre que lo hagan con respeto y no dejen caer la reputación del apellido que lleban._

_Hanabi aún continuó insatisfecha con la respuesta de su padre._

– _No nos desvíes del tema, otousan... – lo observó seria, pero la mirada de su padre fue aún peor._

– _¿Acaso quieres que cambie de idea? – amenazó molesto el mayor._

– _¡No! – dijeron a la vez los jóvenes._

_Sonrieron nerviosos y prefirieron salir lo más rápido posible, cuando una voz los detuvo._

– _¿Hanabi? – llamó serio el jefe del clan._

_Los tres voltearon lentamente, nerviosos._

– _¿He dicho acaso Hinata, o Neji? – los aludidos negaron con la cabeza. – Entonces… ¡Váyanse! – _

_Y en medio segundo, escaparon del despacho de otousan, abandonando a la menor._

_Internamente, Hanabi los maldijo por abandonarla tan fácilmente. "¡Todos son unos traidores!""_

_La puerta se cerró y Hanabi quedó a solas con su padre en aquel enorme despacho._

– _Hanabi, querida hija mía, ¿Qué es eso de tu relación con Konohamaru?_

…

Ambos suspiraron tranquilos.

– Neji, siempre me pregunte… ¿Qué habrá sido lo que discutieron Hanabi con otousan después de que los dejamos a solas?

Neji recordó los acontecimientos que sucedieron después de que se libraron de la presión del jefe de la familia, hechos de los que nunca debió enterarse, pero que no pudo resistir investigar.

Y es que, cuando se tiene el byakugan de su lado, todo es posible.

…

_– Hanabi, ¿Como es eso de que tienes una agencia de espionaje con Konohamaru?_

_– A, eto_…_ yo_…_ – tartamudeó la joven._

_– ¡Deja el tartamudeo, que tu no eres Hinata! – le ordenó su padre._

_Luego presionó un botón rojo debajo de su escritorio privado y se volteó. Detrás de él, las paredes se abrieron y dejaron ver un complejo de alta teconología con televisores de plasma de todos los tamaños, computadoras y equipos satelitales que grababan todas y cada una de las actividades, y desde todos los ángulos posibles, de todos los habitantes de la aldea de la Hoja. _

_Incluyendo a la Hokage tomando una relajante ducha, totalmente desnuda._

_Hanabi observó todo aquello maravillada. Lo suyo con Konohamaru resultaba una zapatilla sucia al lado de la alta tecnología de su padre._

_– ¿Y bien? – preguntó orgulloso el mayor._

_– Y bien_…_ ¿Que? – contestó a modo de pregunta, totalmente confundida, Hanabi._

_– Apuesto a que puedo hacerles un espacio a ustedes dos en mi equipo, siempre que me sean leales..._

_Hanabi sonrió ante la idea y ambos se acercaron para hacer planes. _

_Las mentes siniestras de los Hyuuga si que era de temer_…

…

– A veces, es mejor no saber. – confeso el genio Hyuuga, dándole un beso en la frente a su prima.

– Ha… hai. – asintió la joven al comentario de su primo.

Permanecieron unos minutos más en esa posición, disfrutando del contacto del cuerpo del otro, la calidez y el aroma natural que desprendían cada uno de ellos, y dándose muestras físicas de su amor. Laz y tranquilidad que les daba aquel lugar tan apartado del bullicio de la ciudad, de la zona gay de la aldea de la Hoja, y de de la zona erótica del bosque, les incitaba a desatar más de una pasión oculta.

Pero lo que más disfrutaban de aquel lugar, más que el hecho de estar en paz, o estar los dos unidos, era que por fin podían estar… A SOLAS.

Y no es que les molestara las presencias de sus tan estimados amigos, pero a veces llegaban a hartarlos con sus enredos.

Hinata agradeció estar lo suficientemente lejos de sus tan estimadas amigas…

_**Haruno Sakura**__, la mejor alumna de Tsuande, futura promesa de la medicina en su villa y dueña de la frente más prominente de toda la aldea de la Hoja. La joven, que se caracterizaba por ser poseedora de una doble personalidad altamente destructiva, y de una hiper-fuerza descomunal, continuaba siendo un misterio para la genética desafiando todas las leyes con su cabello rosado._

_Y nada de eso había cambiado en el año pasado._

_Sobre su vida amorosa, nadie se explicaba como rayos había logrado atrapar el corazón (o panal de abejas, lo que sea que tuviese al lado derecho del pecho) del chico más frío, cool y deseado de toda la aldea de la Hoja: Sasuke Uchiha. Conocedora de la envidia que generaba a su alrededor, aprovechaba ese hecho para llamar aun más la atención (¡Como si tener el cabello rosado y una enorme frente no bastara!). __Es más, siempre se encargaba de recordar a todos que ella iba a ayudar al chico de cabellos negros y mirada filosa a restaurar su clan, y que practicaban a diario. _

_Sin embargo, no todo en esta relación pintaba color rosa. Esta relación se caracterizaba por sus continuas peleas, las cuáles solían hacerse a vista y paciencia de todos. Y con el carácter tan dócil de la Haruno, ya muchos habían tenido que pagar caro el habérsele atravesado en su camino justo cuando venía de una riña. El motivo principal de sus peleas era debido al continuo desinterés del chico Uchiha en la relación, quien siempre terminaba olvidando ciertos pequeños detalles, como el nombre de su novia (o lo que es peor aún, que la llamara por otro nombre), su cumpleaños, el día de los enamorados, avisarle cuando salía de misión (sobre todo cuando coincidía con festividades), o de asistir a la cena de presentación con sus padres. _

_Y a Sakura no le hacía nada de gracia aquello. _

_**¿? Tenten**__, la kunoichi con mejor puntería de entre todas las adolescentes de la aldea de la Hoja, poseedora de un par de extraños moños a los lados de su cabello, tremendo arsenal de armamento(que solía cargar para múltiples usos) y símbolo del feminismo más radical de toda Konoha, continuaba siendo la misma de siempre._

_Luego de su decepción amorosa con Lee, quien resultó ser más gay que Gai sensei, decidió desatar todas sus pasiones sado-masoquistas ocultas con quien menos se imaginaba: Inuzuka Kiba. Llevaba saliendo con el pobre infeliz por casi un año, desde aquella misión fallida que los hizo terminar limpiando las cloacas de la aldea de la Hoja. _

_Su relación actual se caracterizaba por sus "extrañas" demostraciones de amor. A este par le encantaba buscar cualquier pretexto para pelearse, y es que encontraban su mayor placer en las peleas, las cuáles siempre iban acompañadas por un alto contenido de violencia doméstica, en los que los látigos y las esposas no se hacían esperar. _

_**Sabaku no Temari**__, una de las jounnin que más hábiles de la aldea oculta en la arena, hermana mayor del Kazekage (Y dando motivo a otra de las grandes violaciones a las leyes de la genética en la serie de Naruto, siendo ella rubia con un hermano pelirrojo y otro de cabello negro), y considerada por muchos, la chica más codiciada de su villa. _

_Respecto a su vida amorosa, nadie se explicaba (y menos aún sus hermanos) que rayos le había visto al joven chunnin Nara Shikamaru, mejor conocido como el shinobi mas vago de la aldea de la Hoja. Ya que aparte de ser un vago que no tenía ni donde caerse muerto, de nunca llevarla a los sitios de moda y apenas invitarla a mirar el cielo a su lado, ante la vista de todos él le iba a dar en futuro más aburrido de todos._

_Pero la única que sabía lo que realmente valía Shikamaru, era la mismísima Temari. No por gusto iba a desperdiciar su tiempo al lado de un vago que andaba con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al cielo. Y es que Ninja genio de la aldea de la Hoja ocultaba bajo esa imagen de chico despreocupado, muchas otras habilidades que compensaban ampliamente sus defectos._

_No por gusto andaba siempre con las manos en los bolsillos…_

_En definitiva, Temari estaba más que satisfecha con el inútil de su novio, al que ella le había encontrado muchos usos muy interesantes…_

_**Yamanaka no Ino**__, la rubia sexy de la aldea de la Hoja, maestra de la astucia y del control mental, y eterna rival de la chica de cabellos rosas. Para esta rubia de cuerpo de infarto, el año que pasó fue uno de los más activos e interesantes que haya vivido, con sus subidas y bajadas. _

_Luego de la decepción amorosa sufrida con Sai (quien terminó convirtiéndose en su mejor amiga y maquilladora personal), se le metió en la cabeza que podría encontrar al amor de su vida, a su príncipe encantado, en el mundo de la fama y del estrellato. _

_Se dirigió a Hollywood dispuesta a triunfar tanto en el amor como en la fama, pero no todo le fue bien. A decir verdad, fué un desastre total. __Luego de llegar tarde al casting de "Los hombres las prefieren rubias" (apenas por unos… cincuenta años) y de perder el protagónico de "Legalmente rubia II" y ser rechazada como reemplazo de Sharpay Evans en "High School Musical III", terminó tan deprimida que buscó refugio en la aldea de la arena. _

_Y ahí fue donde su vida dio un cambio de ciento ochenta grados._

_Luego de más de veinte caídas "accidentales" y "literales" sobre el joven Kazekage (todo por andar entrenando para hacer de doble en "Los ángeles de Charlie", "Kill Bill" y "Los cuatro fantásticos"), y considerando que cada vez lucía menos, y menos, y menos… ropa, terminó despertando el interés del shinobi de cabellos rojizos, quien cayó rendido ante sus encantos. Y quien no, si a cada paso que daba le caía encima tremenda rubia con ojos color cielo y escote de infarto._

_Si no había encontrado a su príncipe azul, al menos tenía a su Kazekage pelirrojo. _

_Cuando comenzó su relación con el codiciado Kazekage, por el cuál media aldea de la arena babeaba a mares (y la otra mitad lo miraba de celos, ya que se trataba de la población masculina), era consciente de que tal vez nunca recibiría la atención que ella buscaba en un hombre, sin embargo, también sabía que él podía concederle otros placeres que compensarían ENORMEMENTE todas las carencias de muestras de afecto. (Después de todo, no le había caído tantas veces encima sin haber tanteado el material)._

_Si bien esta historia no iba a terminar en un… "y vivieron felices para siempre", mismo cuento de hadas de Walt Disney, al menos podía terminar en un… "y tuvieron sexo desenfrenado por siempre"._

…

Y eso era, en resumidas cuentas, lo que habían vivido cada una de sus amigas durante el año que había transcurrido.

Hinata suspiró pensando en las tan activas vidas amorosas de sus amigas, a las que, por cierto, nada tenía que envidiar. Ellas las apreciaba enormemente, pero tenía que admitirlo: A veces podían ser realmente insoportables.

…

Estuvieron unos segundos más en esa posición, sintiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos bañados por la luz del sol, hasta que de pronto notaron como la luz que los alumbraba comenzó a disminuir, cambiando de su color amarillo brillante a un anaranjado tornasol.

El atardecer estaba comenzando.

De pronto, ambos se levantaron de golpe, sobresaltados.

– ¡El festival de primavera!

Partieron rápidamente de regreso a la mansión para cambiarse y dirigirse al festival de primavera, en donde se encontrarían con sus amigos, ya todos emparejados y tan felices como ellos.

O al menos eso era lo que ellos pensaban…

* * *

Caso Lemmon. Chicos, lamento informarles que por la temática de la historia, el lemmon no va dentro del fic. Sin embargo, pienso que si prometo algo, debo cumplirlo. Después del capítulo siguiente, que es el final agregaré uno de regalo para todos los lectores, y también para mí, con el lemmon prometido entre Neji y Hinata.

_Gracias a todos los que aun continúan apoyando esta historia. Ya sabe, háganme feliz con un review._


	19. El final

A todos, muchas gracias por haber seguido este fic. Este es el capítulo final.

_**Advertencia**_: no dejar de leer hasta la última línea del fic, que hay una escena adicional.

**

* * *

**

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 19: El final**

**Parte 3: Nuestro amor triunfará, por sobre todo...**

…

La joven pareja se dirigió rápidamente a la Mansión Hyuuga. Ese día se festejaba el festival de primavera, pero para los protagonistas del fic había algo más importante que celebrar.

Una fecha muy importante para ambos…

Su primer aniversario.

…

…

Si, iba a ser un día muy especial… más de lo que se imaginaban.

* * *

A la hora acordada, Neji bajó a la sala de la mansión.

Lucía más impactante que nunca. A su habitual aspecto serio y a la vez atractivo, había que agregarle cierto toque de misterio, que lo hacía ver como un galán de novela, o un agente de inteligencia ninja. Su atuendo era sencillo pero a la vez elegante, llevaba su sedosa y lisa cabellera que nunca sujeta por una simple coleta, y el cutis lo tenía más suave y tersa que nunca. (Definitivamente, el nuevo facial que le había recomendado Sai le había sentado de maravilla). Sin embargo, ni su mejor rostro podría ocultar que, en ese momento, estaba más nervioso de lo que nunca había estado en su vida.

Estaba caminando de un lado para otro, más bien dando vueltas en círculos, sudando frío, y contando mentalmente los largos e interminables seguros de la espera. Su mano derecha, metida en su bolsillo, no dejaba de juguetear con una pequeña caja que tenía guardada, motivo principal de su nerviosismo.

…

Desde su despacho, Hiashi estaba observando atento los movimientos de su sobrino a través de la cámara Nro 3 instalada en la sala de su residencia, mareado y con los ojos desorbitados de tanto ver a Neji dando vueltas de los nervios.

Luego de vomitar su almuerzo, de tanto andar mirando en círculos, prefirió buscar algo mejor con que entretenerse. Giró hacia la derecha para centrarse en el juego de cámaras que tenía instalado en la residencia de la Hokage. _"Con un poco de suerte, me encontraré con Tsunade-sama tomando una ducha…"_ se dijo a sí mismo, poniéndose cómodo en su sillón y tomando una gaseosa para quitarse el mal sabor de boca.

…

Mientras tanto, en una habitación del segundo piso, (la cual había sido re-amoblada después que cierta visita arrasara con la anterior decoración), Hinata revoloteaba de un lado, presa de los nervios. A pesar que había dejado preparado con anticipación su kimono de fondo azul marino combinado con flores perladas y todo lo que utilizaría aquel día, no había contado con el poderoso factor de los nervios, el cual estaba aumentando su torpeza a límites insospechados.

Luego de tropezar por octava vez con su mesita de noche, se levantó y se puso frente al tocador para observarse al espejo. Abrió el estuche para guardar maquillaje que le había regalado Tenten el día de su cumpleaños (el cuál había venido originalmente con unas esposas, mordazas y otros) y lo observó por unos segundos antes de decidir que utilizar. Decidió comenzar con el delineador de ojos que le había regalado Ino, pero luego de tres intentos fallidos (en los que sus perlados ojos pagaron por su mala puntería), se dio por vencida. Suspiró profundo y pensó en continuar con el labial rosado que regaló Sakura, para terminar partiéndolo entre sus dedos antes de poder usarlo.

Por último, consideró la posibilidad de usar el rubor que le había regalado Temari, – Para colorear su pálido rostro – tal y como le había sugerido su amiga, pero pronto se puso colorada de los nervios. _"Creo que mi sonrojo natural es más fuerte que cualquier rubor… "_ Se dijo a sí misma antes de deja el maquillaje a un lado. Guardó el set de cosméticos en un cajón y se volvió a mirar al espejo_ "Bueno, tendré que gustarle al natural"_ pensó, y con decisión, salió de su habitación.

…

Neji miró su reloj por millonésima vez, tan solo había pasado medio minuto. Si el tiempo seguía pasando tan lento, le iba a dar un infarto. Estaba a punto de arrancarse un par de mechones de su tan perfecta cabellera cuando oyó unos pasos provenientes del segundo piso.

Levantó el rostro y su mirada se encontró con la de Hinata.

Sonrió al verla, tan delicada, hermosa y seductora, todo a la vez. _"Como siempre, hermosa, puntual e impecable, la novia que todos quisieran tener…"_. Su kimono combinaba a la perfección con su azulada cabellera, la cuál llevaba recogida en un moño sencillo pero elegante; y su piel lucía tersa y suave, siempre al natural.

Le tendió la mano en un gesto caballeresco al momento que ella llegó al final de las escaleras. Hinata sonrió ante el detalle, _"Tan caballero, amable y tierno, el novio que todas quisieran tener…"_

Como un cuento de hadas, ¿Cierto?, pero aun no digamos… colorín colorado…

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, con la típica expresión de idiotas enamorados, mientras sus dejaban volar su imaginación hacia sus más oscuras fantasías, que esa misma noche iban a hacer realidad…

Neji estudiaba el detalle del moño en el kimono de Hinata, ideando la forma más rápida y efectiva para deshacerlo, imaginándose los secretos que debían ocultarse debajo de tanta ropa (sobre todo cierto par a las que ya deseaba conocer… de cerca). Por su parte, Hinata posó sus delicadas manos alrededor de los fuertes brazos de su primo, imaginándolos rodeando su piel desnuda…

Hasta que un par de explosiones provenientes de la calle los despertaron de su trance mórbido. La mansión tembló por unos instantes

– ¿Estarán atacando la villa? – preguntó sonando preocupada Hinata.

– No creo – le contestó Neji, también confundido, pero luego lo analizó mejor – si estuviesen atacando, ya habrían dado la alarma. Seguro que son los fuegos artificiales. – concluyó.

Si, claro. Fuegos artificiales…

Hinata asintió a las palabras de su primo ý ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, para salir.

* * *

Abrieron la puerta y dieron un paso afuera, para ser golpeados por ráfaga de viento que casualmente pasaba precisamente frente a la mansión, ocasionando estragos en el moño de la Hyuuga y dejando totalmente despeinado al genio del clan.

Se quedaron como estatuas hasta que terminó el curioso fenómeno, total y completamente fuera de lo normal. Voltearon para verse hechos una desgracia total. Estaban a punto de hablar cuando otra ráfaga los golpeó de lleno, desarreglándolos aún más.

Y a esta le siguieron otra, y otra, y otra más.

Para cuando terminó, ambos lucían desastrosos.

A Neji le temblaba un ojo de la cólera, mientras que Hinata intentaba buscar las palabras para calmar la ira de su primo.

– A… al menos, nuestros trajes aun siguen intactos.

Medio segundo más tarde, Hinata deseó nunca haber abierto la boca.

Otra ráfaga se les venía encima, pero esta vez no era solo de viento.

Una tormenta de arena les dio de lleno, encargándose de lo único que había dejado intacto las ventiscas anteriores. Su vestimenta.

Cuando terminó, ambos lucían color gris, totalmente empolvados, y hechos un asco.

Hinata se miró decepcionada el kimono que tanto esmero le había costado arreglar. Neji intentó levantarle los ánimos…

– Al menos, estamos sanos y salvos.

Y como atrayendo la mala suerte, apenas terminó de hablar el Hyuuga, una ráfaga de armas atravesó de lado a lado la calle en donde estaban.

Al puro estilo de Matrix, ambos se contorsionaron de un lado a otro, saltando y sorteando cuanta shuriken, kunai, bomba explosiva o lo que sea que estuviese a punto de herirlos.

Cuando terminó de pasar la última herramienta filosa, ambos cayeron al suelo rendidos. Primero, explosiones por toda la ciudad. Luego, tremendas ventiscas totalmente fuera de lo normal. Después, las tormentas de arena. Y, por último, un arsenal suficiente como para armar a todo un ejército Ninja.

Algo definitivamente no andaba bien.

Al instante, Hinata reconoció a las cuatro dueñas de los ataques que acababan de sufrir.

– E… esas de… deben ser… – No pudo terminar porque de pronto sintió unos brazos que la alzaban en peso y la arrastraban.

Neji quiso ayudarla, pero no pudo ya que también fue arrastrado, en sentido contrario.

* * *

Para cuando Hinata abrió los ojos, se vio en una habitación toda rosada. _"Apuesto a que esta es la habitación de Sakura"_ pensó. Volteó preocupada para verse rodeada de sus mejores amigas, las mismas que siempre estaban peleando con sus novios y la metían en problemas.

– ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre volver a dejarme plantada el muy idiota!? – gritó una kunoichi de cabellos rubios, amarrado en cuatro coletas, golpeando con fuerza el escritorio de la Haruno.

La última discusión de Temari y Shikamaru se debía a que el siempre olvidadizo de su novio había vuelto a dejarla plantada, por millonésima vez, pero esta vez ella estaba más molesta que nunca. Temari había conseguido conseguir que su casa esté a solas para ambos, y tenía todo fríamente calculado para hacer de esa velada, la mejor de todas. Pero que al idiota de su enamorado se le ocurriera regresar a su villa sin siquiera dejarle un mensaje, olvidándose por completo de dicha cita, la había puesto realmente furiosa.

– Al menos solo se olvidó de una cita, no es para tanto. – comentó desinteresada la dueña de la habitación, Sakura Haruno. – En cambio Sasuke ni siquiera se acordó de nuestro primer aniversario…–

Los hechos eran estos. Sakura Haruno había preparado una cena espectacular para el viernes anterior, con motivo de su aniversario. Durante días se encerró en la cocina para preparar los mejores platos que conociera (y que vinieran en la lista de "instantáneos y precocidos"), se había comprado la lencería más cara y compró los mejores licores para la ocasión. Pero llegado el día tan esperado, lo único que recibió fue una nota en la que el Uchiha se excusaba con una importante misión que solo le tomaría un día. Y precisamente, ese día.

– ¡Y al día siguiente el muy idiota se apareció de lo más contento como si nada! – concluyó la chica de cabello rosado, quien se paró al costado de Temari y golpeó con fuerza el mismo escritorio que antes había golpeado ésta.

El escritorio quedó hecho pedazos.

– Al menos sus novios solo se olvidan de sus citas, y andan armando citas con otras. – comentó Tenten. – Si antes me preocupaba de la hombría de Lee… – recordó sus días de novia con Lee, en los que el chico de mallas verdes le limaba las uñas y le hacía la manicure y… _"¿Como rayos no me di cuenta?"_ y continuó – ¡Ya estoy harta de tener que estar vigilando al idiota de Kiba a cada instante! – gritó molesta, con el puño levantado. – Pero esto último… ¡Y con cuatro mocosas recién salidas de la academia! ¡No se lo pienso perdonar!

Retrocedamos una semana en el tiempo para entender el enojo de la joven kunoichi.

Tenten iba paseando por las calles sonriendo de oreja a oreja (y luego de haber dejado como coladoras humanas a dos chicas por atreverse a hablarle a Kiba sin su consentimiento) y se dirigía a la casa de su novio para iniciar una nueva discusión con él (la cuál de seguro iba a terminar en una reconciliación digna de película porno) cuando se encontró con la siguiente escena: Kiba sonriente, rodeado de cuatro jovencitas, casi unas niñas, remangándose el brazo derecho, y exhibiendo sus bíceps.

Enfurecida, la kunoichi de los moñitos saltó hacia la escena y dejó noqueadas a las niñas. Luego volteó a ver a Kiba y apenas pudo soltar unas palabras, antes de salir huyendo de la escena.

– ¡Ya dejen de quejarse! – gritó furiosa una rubia de ojos azul cielo. – A ustedes al menos sus novios las tratan con cariño. – en ese instante, volteó a ver a Sakura y sonrió maliciosa. – Bueno, al menos a casi todas.

La chica de cabellos rosas miró con ira a su amiga y con el puño apretado en forma amenazante.

– Ya déjate de idioteces, puerquita. – le gritó molesta, con una vena sobresaliendo de su amplia frente.

Las demás tuvieron que sujetar a la Haruno, quien se iba a lanzar sobre su amiga. Luego de que se calmara, Ino se sentó en la cama y soltó un suspiro. Volteo a ver a Temari, y comenzó a hablar.

– Disculpa Temari, pero déjame decirte que tu hermano es un completo insensible – le dijo molesta.

– Eso no es ninguna novedad. – contestó la rubia de ojos verdes. – todo el mundo sabe que Gaara no es muy sensible que digamos, es más, aun me pregunto como es que ustedes iniciaron una relación.

– Bueno… – Ino comenzó a sonreír bobamente recordando el primer encuentro amoroso con su actual novio. Luego de unos segundos de baba, recordó donde estaba, y el motivo de su pelea. – En serio que lo amo, pero… ¡Lo que me hizo la semana pasada fue el colmo! – gritó molesta. – ¡Cómo se le ocurrió darme ese estúpido regalo de cumpleaños¡

Ino había tenido demasiada paciencia con Gaara, ya que sabía perfectamente que su novio no era precisamente el más tierno de todos, ya sus otras cualidades hacían que valiera la pena el esfuerzo. Pero que al shinobi de cabellos rojizos se le ocurriera la genial idea de regalarle en su cumpleaños un traje de conejita de play boy, había sido el colmo. Para ella, eso había sido como rebajarla a un simple objeto sexual, como humillarla.

...

Las kunoichis reunidas echaron fuego por los ojos, emocionadas, exaltadas, con sed de sangre.

Hinata las observó con temor. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, lo más probable era que….

– ¡Estamos en guerra! ¡Otra vez!– Gritó con furia Sakura.

– ¡De acuerdo contigo, frente de marquesina! – le secundó Ino.

Las kunoichis formaron un círculo, cruzaron de miradas y extendieron las manos al centro, uniéndolas. Voltearon a ver a la Hyuuga, quien aún continuaba al margen, buscando instintivamente alguna posibilidad de escape.

Al notar como la observaban, esperándola, palideció. _"Me pregunto, ¿Dónde estará Neji oniisan?"_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una cabaña destartalada y enmohecida por la falta de uso, llena de sapos, culebras, insectos y otros, se encontraban unos shinobis reunidos.

Neji se liberó de las manos de Sai, que no desperdiciaba la oportunidad de tocar material. No pudo evitar notar que el cabello de Sai estaba crecido hasta su cintura, y que lo llevaba sujeto por dos colas (al estilo de colegialas ardientes).

– Ya basta, Sai. – le reprendió Shikamaru. – No necesitas revisarlo para ver si trae armas ocultas o algo así.

– Eto… ¿armas? – preguntó confuso. – pero si yo solo me estaba aprovechando de la situación para manosear a.... – continuó hablando hasta notó la expresión de asco de los demás. – ¡A... Armas! Si, pues no trae armas.

Reunidos en esa habitación se encontraban sus... ¿Amigos? O algo así.

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_, quien aún se preguntaba que droga habían ingerido el día que accedió ser novio de Sakura Haruno, la chicha con temperamento más difícil de toda la aldea de la Hoja.

De su última pelea con Sakura, aun no le quedaba claro cual había sido el motivo. Solo sabía que ella estaba furiosa con él, más que nunca.

Había regresado cansado de su última misión, el sábado pasado, día de su aniversario, y lo único que quería era ir a ver a Sakura. Se dirigió a su casa dispuesto a incluso soportar el recibimiento cálido y amable al que ya lo tenía acostumbrado, pero lo único que recibió fue el puño de Sakura en su rostro, bañado con una alta concentración de chacra.

Luego de aquel día, no supo nada mas de ella.

_**Inuzuka Kiba**_, quien aun no sabía por qué rayos su novia se había molestado tanto con él, llegando al extremo de no querer ni verlo, ni darle al menos un misero golpe.

Su último encuentro con su novia le resultó de lo más extraño, incluso considerando que se trataba de Tenten. Se encontraba con sus primas menores mostrándole las marcas en su brazo que le había dejado un lobo salvaje con el que peleó en una ocasión, cuando de pronto apareció Tenten gritando y golpeando a todos. Al principio supuso que se había ganado gratuitamente una pelea más, lo que de seguro involucraba una noche salvaje de reconciliación, llena de pasión y dolor, pero pronto notó que se había equivocado. La indiferencia y el rechazo de su novia lo dejaron totalmente sorprendido.

Y hasta aquel día, no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

_**Nara Shikamaru**_, quien aun se preguntaba que rayos hacía un cuerazo como Temari perdiendo el tiempo con un inútil como él.

La semana anterior, estando de misión en Suna, su novia le hizo una extraña invitación para cenar en su casa.

"_¿En su casa?"_ se preguntó el Nara. _"¿En su casa? ¿Dónde de hecho van a estar sus hermanos?"_ volvió a preguntarse, totalmente preocupado.

Algo, según el Ninja genio, no andaba bien. Primero, Temari le perdonaba todas las tardanzas y olvidos; luego, le pagaba las cenas y las entradas al cine, y por último, accedía a echarse a ver las nubes con él. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Y esa cita en su casa….y con sus hermanos presentes…

"_O será que…"_ su mente comenzó a divagar más de la cuenta, buscando una explicación para todas las señales… _"Me trata bien, me alaba, me mantiene, me invita a su casa, entonces ella quiere que yo…"_ Algo debe querer, algo… algo… _"Quiere que le pida matrimonio"_

Su primera idea fue huir cuanto antes del lugar. Cogió sus pertenencias y decidió escapar, pero en el camino comenzó el remordimiento lo atacó. Recordó todos los momentos vividos con su novia, desde la vez en que lo dejó como comida para buitres, pasando por la misión fallida, y terminando en aquella estúpida misión limpiando las cloacas de su aldea. Sonrió en ese y mil y un recuerdos más.

Respiró profundo y se dijo a sí mismo. _"Temari es la mejor, y es la indicada para mí… a demás, quien más me va a aguantar…"_ Decidido, regreso hacia Suna para encarar la situación, y hacer lo que ella tanto deseaba, pedirla en matrimonio. Pero cuando volvió a Suna, se encontró con un cartel en la puerta que le prohibía estrictamente la entrada, y desde entonces no había podido hablar con ella.

_**Sobaku no Gaara**_, quien aún se seguía preguntando por qué estúpida razón estaba él, el Ninja más fuerte de la aldea de la arena, metido en una estúpida y apestosa cabaña, con un puñado de estúpidos shinobis de la aldea de la Hoja, y escuchando sus estúpidos problemas sentimentales.

Lo único que quería era hablar con su novia Ino para aclararle el verdadero significado de su último regalo. Había movido influencias, asesinado a unos cuantos, y amenazado a otros, para conseguirle a su novia un lugar en la tan popular serie: "Girls on the Playboy Mansión", todo un capítulo para ella sola como conejita Play Boy, según él para hacerla cumplir su sueño de llegar a Hollywood. Pero por alguna extraña razón su novia se había tomado a mal el presente y ahora lo quería degollar vivo.

…

En la misma habitación también se encontraban Chouji, Sai y Shino, quienes no tenían nada que ver con discusiones de pareja, pero que ya estaban hartos de tener que pagar las consecuencias. Porque ellos habían tenido que aguantar que…

Que Ino cerrara su florería por una semana, lo que había ocasionado graves daños en el ecosistema de las abejas. Tema de vital importancia para Shino.

Que Sakura hubiese golpeado al maestro pastelero de la panadería más grande de la ciudad (todo por cruzarse en su camino justo cuando regresaba de discutir con Sasuke), lo que había dejado a Chouji sin reservas de pasteles para por lo menos por un mes.

Que Tenten dejara de afilar las tijeras de las peluqueras gays de Konoha, lo que había detenido el trabajo de los estilistas gays de Konoha los últimos meses. El más afectado de todos había sido Sai, a quien le había crecido tanto el cabello que se había visto obligado a llevarlo amarrado en dos colitas, mismo colegiala adolescente.

…

Luego de ver a sus compañeros por unos instantes, le quedo claro a que se debía aquella reunión.

– No me digan que… – incómodo, comenzó a hablar Neji, pero fue interrumpido por Shikamaru.

– Si, Neji. – aclaró, ya sabiendo lo que iba a decir el genio Hyuuga. – Otra vez, estamos en guerra.

– Eso explica las explosiones, las ráfagas de viento, las armas dejadas por el camino – comenzó a enumerar el Hyuuga todos los ataques que recordaba, hasta que llegó a uno que no pudo descifrar. – pero, ¿Y quien de ellas maneja arena?

Todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos a Gaara.

– ¿Qué tanto me miran? – preguntó el shinobi de cabellos rojos, quien hasta entonces no había prestado atención a lo que hablaban sus acompañantes. Hizo un esfuerzo en tratar de recordar algún detalle en las palabras de Shikamaru, hasta que recordó una en particular, su favorita. _"arena…"._

De pronto, lo tuvo claro.

– Seguro que fue Ino. –

Todos lo miraron incrédulos.

– No me digas que tu le… – comenzó a preguntar tartamudeando Kiba. – le enseñaste… a…

– Si, le enseñé a manipular la arena, ¿Y que hay con ello?– preguntó totalmente inocente el shinobi.

Cayeron de espaldas.

– ¿En que pensabas cuando le enseñaste tu jutsu? – preguntó fríamente Shino.

– Me dijo que tenía curiosidad y le enseñé. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Volvieron a caer de espaldas.

El Nara fue el primero en explicar.

– Imagínate que le enseño a Temari a controlar las sombras, ¡Me tendría atrapado bajo su dominio todo el tiempo!

– Ahora imagínate que le enseño a Sakura mi jutsu bola de fuego. – continuó Sasuke. – Me hubiera cocinado en su primer periodo menstrual.

– O imagínate que le enseño a Tenten a hablar con Akamaru. – habló Kiba. – ¿Sabes cuantos secretos míos se habría enterado?

Luego de unos incómodos segundos de silencio, todos voltearon hacia Neji, esperando oír sus palabras al respecto. El genio se limitó a veros más decepcionado que nunca.

– Eso no aplica en mi caso. – aclaró. – Hinata y yo tenemos las mismas técnicas, somos del mismo clan, ¿Recuerdan?

Se relajaron y, luego de haber expuesto su punto, volvieron a ver a Gaara.

– No debiste enseñarle tu técnica, es demasiado peligroso para todos. – le dijo serio Sasuke.

– ¿Peligroso? – preguntó el Kazekage. – No entiendo de que se preocupan tanto, de todas formas, es mi jutsu y soy más fuerte que Ino, y…

El sonido de un vidrio roto llamó la atención de todos, y cayó a Gaara.

Una kunai atravesó la sala de lado a lado y se estrelló con la pared, a medio centímetro de la cabeza de Kiba, quien chilló al notar que en su camino se había llevado tres moscas y había dado justo sobre una araña.

Neji se quedó ligeramente sorprendido al notar la precisión en la forma de lanzar aquella arma. _"La única que puede hacer eso es…"_.

– Acaso esa no fue… – estuvo a punto de mencionar a la autora de la hazaña, cuando fue detenido por la mano de Sasuke.

– Silencio. – le indicó.

Todos se concentraron en ver hacia el lugar por donde entró la kunai (menos Kiba quien aún seguía temblando y mirando de reojo el arma), pero pronto se relajaron.

– Parece que ya se alejaron. – advirtió el shinobi de ojos negros.

Kiba soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Shikamaru se levantó de su silla y cogió la nota que venía con el arma. La abrió y la leyó en voz alta.

_Quince minutos antes de la media noche._

_Frente a la puerta de la aldea de la Hoja._

_No falten._

Los shinobis se miraron con diferentes sentimientos en sus ojos. Kiba, totalmente aterrado y comiéndose las uñas de los nervios; Shikamaru, aun confundido y sin entender por qué su novia estaba molesta con él; Sasuke, preocupado por el estado en que quedarían las murallas de la aldea luego de que su delicada novia las destrozara en medio de su discusión; Gaara, quien aun no entendía por qué estúpida razón seguía haciéndoles caso a esa bola de shinobis miedosos; Y los demás, quienes deseaban que se acabaran de una vez por todas esas estúpidas peleas de novios y que todo volviera a la normalidad.

De pronto, Shino miró su reloj.

– Será mejor que se apresuren si quieren llegar, les queda apenas cinco minutos.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron veloces hacia el lugar indicado.

…

* * *

**Parte 4: Nuestro amor triunfará, y eso es todo.**

…

Quince minutos antes de la media noche, los shinobis llegaron a la puerta de la aldea de la Hoja.

Las cinco kunoichis se encontraban sentadas en fila mirando hacia las afueras de la ciudad, y frente a ellas se posaron los respectivos cinco novios. A un extremo, como testigos, y rogando a que se acabasen esas estúpidas peleas, se encontraban Sai, Chouji y Shino.

De pronto, la arena se arremolinó alrededor de las kunoichis, ocultándolas. Segundos más tarde, desaparecieron.

Los shinobis voltearon molestos a ver a Gaara.

– Si, si, ya entendí. – afirmó el shinobi al ver como su jutsu se volvía en su contra. Definitivamente, era el que menos sabía de mujeres.

Entre los restos de arena, pudieron ver una figura confusa acercándose a ellos. Al verla, Neji avanzó unos pasos, convencido de saber de quien se trataba. Al tenerla frente a él, le tendió la mano en un gesto cálido y la sombra asintió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Una ráfaga de armas les cayó de lleno, haciéndolos saltar del susto.

Solo Neji y Hinata se quedaron tranquilos, ignorando por completo los ataques. En esos momentos, ambos estaban en otro mundo, en su propio mundo…

– Hinata-sama, yo…

Los demás se vieron obligados a huir en diferentes direcciones.

.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°- .-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.

Hacia un extremo huía un shinobi de cabellos negros, esquivando ágilmente los golpes que le asestaba una chica de cabellos rosas que corría tras él.

– Pero ya te dije que era sábado, no viernes.

Fue lo único que se oyó antes de que ambos desaparecieran en la oscuridad.

.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°- .-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.

Volviendo al lugar frente a la entrada de la aldea de la Hoja…

Neji revoloteaba en su bolsillo nervioso. Estaba a punto de llegar la media noche, y ese debía ser el momento preciso en el que el le entregara _aquello_ que tenía guardado para Hinata. Se quedó en silencio mientras sujetaba su mano y se dejaba llevar por su mirada.

Hinata lo observó expectante.

– Neji-oniisan, yo…

.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°- .-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.

En otra zona del bosque, un shinobi esquivaba ágilmente kunais, shurikens, bombas explosivas y otros que le caían con demasiada precisión encima.

– ¿Chicas? ¿Coqueteando? ¡Pero si eran mis primas!

– Si claro, primas… – remedó sarcásticamente la kunoichi experta en armas, sin creer una palabra de su novio y sin bajar la intensidad de su ataque.

Los gritos de dolor se pudieron oír por todos los alrededores.

.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°- .-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.

Los primeros fuegos artificiales comenzaron a iluminar el cielo, anunciando la próxima llegada de la media noche.

Neji hizo presión en su agarre sobre la mano de Hinata, haciéndolo más fuerte. Su otra mano fue saliendo lentamente de su bolsillo, sacando lo el paquete que llevaba. Respiró profundo y colocó la pequeña cajita en la mano de Hinata.

– Hinata-sama, yo… quisiera decirle que… pedirle…

.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°- .-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.

En otro extremo, dos shinobis corrían veloces huyendo de sus perseguidoras, dos rubias con cuerpos de infarto y sed de venganza.

– Me puedes explicar, ¿Por qué huimos? – preguntó un shinobi de cabellos rojizos.

– ¿Quiere saberlo? – le contestó otro shinobi, uno de cabellos castaños en punta.

En el acto, Shikamaru hizo una señal y ambos se detuvieron. Frente a ellos se situaron las dos kunoichis.

– Muy bien. – Comenzó a hablar el genio, quien ya había pensado como explicar al Kazekage el motivo por el cuál huían – Ahora, ataca a Ino – le ordenó con una seguridad fingida.

– Claro, ahora yo… ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido mirando al novio de su hermana.

– Dijiste que eras más fuerte que ella, ¿Verdad? – le dijo el Nara. – Entonces, atácala.

El kazekage volteó con seguridad a ver a Ino. Buscó el contacto con sus ojos hasta que lo encontró, y en ellos quedó hipnotizado. La decisión en su mirada fue disipándose poco a poco conforme iba cayendo ante el encanto de los azulados ojos de su novia. De pronto, la vio como el ser más indefenso del mundo, alguien a quien jamás sería capaz de atacar.

Y en ese momento, todo le quedó claro.

Suspiró resignado, se volteó a ver a su compañero. De pronto, le pareció que Shikamaru era el hombre más sabio del mundo.

– Hacia donde. – dijo a secas.

– Hacia la derecha, yo voy a la izquierda. – Afirmó serio, y continuó. – para cuando esté lo suficientemente cansada, podrás hablar con ella.

Ambos asintieron y huyeron de la zona, siendo perseguidos por sus respectivas novias.

.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°- .-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.

Insisto, con parejas como estas, hay guerra de los sexos para mucho más…

.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°- .-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.-°°-.

…

El pulso comenzó a acelerársele a Neji mientras depositaba el presente en las manos de Hinata.

Ella se sonrojó al reconocer la envoltura, tan tradicional en su clan.

– Neji, a…acaso e…esto es…

Con lentitud y torpeza, desató el nudo de la cinta roja que envolvía la cajita y la abrió. Dentro de ella estaba guardado un pequeño y viejo anillo de oro, con una piedra brillante en el centro.

Confundida, levanto los ojos para ver a su primo, y en ese mismo momento el cielo se iluminó por completo de hermosos fuegos artificiales.

Era media noche.

– Hinata-sama, yo… quisiera decirle que… pedirle…

Y el momento romántico fue interrumpido en ese preciso instante por un rubio hiperactivo y nada oportuno shinobi.

– ¡Hola Chicos! – Saludó Naruto por lo alto, sobre el muro de la entrada de la aldea.

– Naruto, ¿Quieres callarte? – le sugirió Shino.

Hasta ese instante Hinata y Neji notaron que a su lado estaban Sai, Chouji y Shino total y completamente expectantes a lo que estaba por ocurrir con la pareja.

– ¿Saben donde se han metido todos? – preguntó confundido el rubio. – Los estuve buscando por todos lados y…

– Es que están en guerra. – le aclaró Chouji.

– ¿En guerra? – preguntó confundido el rubio.

– Si, todos otra vez, chicos contra chicas, igual que el año pasado. – terminó con la aclaración Sai.

Y los malos recuerdos referidos a golpes, palizas, encerradas en cabañas extrañas, hospitalizaciones y otros recorrieron la mente de Naruto.

– ¡¿Qué?! – gritó sorprendido. Luego se volteó a donde estaban los Hyuuga. – No me digan que ustedes también… – se detuvo al notar que ya no estaban. – ¿Y a donde se fueron?

Miraron a los alrededores, pero no pudieron detectar a los Hyuuga.

* * *

…

Volvieron al mismo lugar donde todo había comenzado un año atrás, donde se habían dado su primer beso, y donde se habían declarado su amor.

Cuanto todo era felicidad entre ellos, justo antes de que Naruto llegara y les complicara la vida.

Hinata cogió con su mano temblorosa la prenda que se encontraba en el interior de aquella caja.

Una perla blanca.

Las palabras no fueron necesarias, no hacían falta. Ambos sabían lo que esa perla simbolizaba para ellos, una cuestión propia de su clan, un secreto que solo quedaría entre ellos dos.

En ese momento, y presa de la emoción, Hinata se lanzó y hacia su primo, hundiendo su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas en el pecho de éste, y envolviéndolo con sus brazos, aferrándose a él con fuerza y con pasión. Neji tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y luego correspondió al gesto de su prima, envolviendo con sus fuertes brazos el frágil cuerpo de su prima en forma protectora y dándole un tierno beso en la nuca, sobre su cabello. _"Siempre la protegeré, Hinata-sama"_.

Movió una mano hacia el mentón de ella y la levantó levemente. Con sus dedos le limpió los surcos formados por las lágrimas en su rostro, y le dedicó una sonrisa, la cuál fué ampliamente correspondida. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, y juntó sus labios a los finos y delicados labios de Hinata. La besó con un gesto que le demostraba todo el amos que había en él para darle. Y ella correspondió al gesto, feliz de ver sus sueños convertidos en realidad.

– Te amo... – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, sonrojandose de su propia torpeza.

Volvieron a fusionarse en un abrazo y se quedaron en la misma posición por unos minutos más, en silencio.

Y en ese momento, sellaron su amor para siempre.

_

* * *

_

FIN DEL FIC

_

* * *

__Gracias a todos los que apoyaron esta historia desde su comienzo, y a aquellos que se unieron en el camino. Y a todos aquellos que llegaron hasta éste, el capítulo final. Este fic está dedicado a todos ustedes._

_Y gracias por los reviews a (Colocados en orden ascendente por fecha de review e intentando no repetir): Star Flowers, Esme-chan TS-DN, hanahakyruhyuga, Miyako Hyuuga1912, Yukari03, Tia Juh Thereza, Angel-Truesdale, Sakura kunoichi no power, zxceve, nekos dream, DxL-hyuuga, tsuki-airen, elieluchiha, a-grench, GoraT, lety-chan, rukiachan25, Gloria Inazuka Kambara, Monserrat, Aanto-chan, NeS, AngelYueGuang, ino-sakura14, Dianii, gerlin, dagorfly, Akeshi 03, , LorenLoup, Lady-Satanika, Jessica, Lily-chan, Sophix, marze, Starfire88, marze-uchiha, , Kisame Hoshigaki. Y si me he olvidado de alguno, mis disculpas y puede quejarse, que lo agrego a la lista._

………

_Si les ha gustado, si creen que debo dedicarme a este tipo de fics, o si soy mala, o si debo corregirme en algo, déjenme un review que lo tomaré en cuenta para mis siguientes fics._

……

…

_._

_y…_

_¿Recuerdan esas escenas que aparecen después de los créditos?_

* * *

En la puerta de la entrada a la aldea de la Hoja, cuatro shinobis solteros y totalmente libres de los problemas del amor se encontraban conversando tranquilamente, en paz y despreocupados. Se quedaron un rato más, respirando el aire puro del bosque y escuchando los gritos de auxilio y ayuda provenientes del bosque, gritos a los que prefirieron no hacerles caso.

Cuando notaron que los gritos y golpes cesaron, lo que significaba que: o sus compañeros descansaban en paz, o que se habían reconciliado con sus novias, decidieron que era hora de volver a la ciudad.

Dieron vuelta para ingresar a la ciudad, y entraron a paso lento mientras comentaban tranquilamente ideas sueltas…

– Yo quiero ir a ver que bocaditos y platos están vendiendo en la feria. – comentó Chouji.

– Yo prefiero ir donde Ichiraku para comprar un plato de ramen – dijo sonriente Naruto.

– Yo quiero ir a ver si los estilistas gays consiguieron alguien que les afile las tijeras – soltó incómodo Sai mirando su larga cabellera.

Pasearon tranquilamente por la feria respirando la libertad que les daba su soltería. Nada que envidiar a las problemáticas vidas amorosas de sus amigos que andaban por ahí en medio del bosque siendo degollados y masacrados por sus novias.

En el camino se encontraron con Kankuro, quien iba paseando solitario por las calles y con dos extrañas marcas de manos rojas en el rostro. Al ver a los más jóvenes, tan tranquilos y despreocupados, no pudo evitar comentar.

– Por eso digo, es más sano no complicarse con esas cosas del amor y…

Estaban escuchando atentos las sabias palabras del shinobi maestro de las marionetas, cuando de pronto se toparon con un grupo de cuatro jóvenes kunoichis levemente vestidas y altamente provocativas, quienes iban acompañadas de shinobi alto y fornido. Los cinco eran forasteros.

Las cuatro jovencitas se detuvieron para sonreír coquetamente y enviarles besitos volados a Naruto, Kankuro, Shino y Chouji, mientras que el guapo ninja le guiñaba el ojo a Sai.

Los cinco varones se miraron entre sí, aterrados, y prefirieron salir gritando y corriendo antes de caer en las terribles redes del amor.

– ¡¡¡Nooooo!!!

* * *

_Si, lo anterior fue una escena adicional solo para hacerlos reír un poco._

_El siguiente capítulo será uno de regalo para todos los lectores._


End file.
